Devil's Academy
by Louna Ashasou
Summary: Imaginez un Ciel recueilli par sa tante et envoyé dans une Académie de Londres avec Sebastian comme professeur d'Anglais ! Yaoi à prévoir ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, c'est ma première !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Devil's Teacher**

Titre : Devil's School

Genre : Me connaissant, vaut mieux pas que je définisse un genre précis XD

Rating : T : aucun lemon à prévoir, mais risques de grossièretés et de passages difficiles.

Disclaimer : Les personnages viennent du manga « Kuroshitsuji » écrit par Yana Toboso. Seule l'histoire et quelques OC sont de moi et encore, l'histoire est très inspirée de l'originale !

Note : N'ayant pour le moment vu que l'animé je vous remercierais de ne pas trop me parler du manga, je détestes les spoiler ! ^^ D'ailleurs on peut parler d'un léger spoil de la saison 2, car je mettrais sûrement en scène les persos inédits de cette saison !

Cette fic se passe à la même époque que le manga et aussi en Angleterre !

Ma première FanFiction ! J'ai décidée d'écrire sur Kuroshitsuji car c'est un thème qui me plait bien et il n'y en a pas beaucoup en Français ^^

Merci de laisser votre avis !

oOo

_Approche petite brebis égarée, le grand méchant loup pourra te dévorer._

oOo

Je m'appelle Ciel Dulles, ce nom est celui que j'ai eu suite à l'adoption de ma tante, Angelina Dulles. Mon physique n'est pas vraiment banal (ce doit être de famille, ma tante ayant les yeux et les cheveux rouges) je suis plutôt petit, les cheveux cendrés avec une touche bleuté et un unique œil bleu océan, le second caché par un cache œil, je m'habille toujours richement, je suis de la bourgeoisie après tout. Malgré mon jeune âge (12 ans) je suis bien plus mature que les enfants de ma classe.

Oui… Ma classe…

Suite à l'incendie du manoir de mes parents, un précepteur venait me faire étudier chez ma tante, je ne supportais plus de voir tous ces idiots sourire comme si tout allait bien. Même ce précepteur stupide me fixait comme si j'étais une bête de foire, tout ça à cause de ce maudit cache oeil. Ce simple bout de cuir leur fait peur, parfois je me dis que j'aimerais bien voir leur tête si je l'enlevais et qu'ils voyaient cet œil vide, sans vit, laiteux, que je dissimule. L'académie dans laquelle j'étudies obligeant un uniforme je me retrouve la semaine habillé d'un pantalon bleu foncé, d'une veste assortie et d'une chemise blanche nouée par une cravate rouge foncée, assortie à l'emblème de l'école, une broderie rouge d'un Q et d'un V entremêlés, à la place de mes vêtements habituels dignes d'un compte Anglais.

Aujourd'hui était ma seconde semaine dans cette école privée la Queen Victoria's Academy, tellement privée que de simples prolétaires peuvent y rentrer par effraction. Dés mon arrivée dans cet endroit de malheur, je me suis mis à l'écart, au fond de la classe et près de la fenêtre. Personne ne s'était assis à côté de moi, par chance. Bien que je fasse tout pour être laissé tranquille et pouvoir étudier calmement, le sort semble s'être acharné sur moi. Ou plutôt ma tante s'est acharnée. Il avait bien sûr fallut qu'elle m'envoie dans la même école que Elizabeth Midford, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts, ma cousine et également, ex-fiancée. Nos parents avaient en effet décider de nous marier mais les miens étant décédés, l'accord fut rompu. Ca ne m'a pas vraiment gêné, mais Elizabeth continue d'essayer de me coller toute la journée bien que cet institue sépare les garçons des filles dans deux bâtiments différents.

La cloche indiquant le début des cours sonne, résonant puissamment dans toute la zone et les élèves se dirigeaient vers leur salle de cours. Elizabeth se détacha enfin de mon bras et couru à la suite de ses amies en me criant :

- « On se rejoint à la pause déjeuner Ciel ! »

Je ne pris pas la peine de la regarder ou de lui répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle me trouvera dans le réfectoire même si je me cachais sous une table. Je me dirigeait finalement à mon premier cours qui aurait _enfin_ lieu. Pas que je sois un maniaque de l'apprentissage et que j'ai besoin d'apprendre une certaine dose d'information par jour mais car le professeur qui devait nous donner ce cours, en l'occurrence de l'Anglais, déjà à plusieurs reprises ne s'était encore jamais montré. Mais le directeur, Mr. Tanaka, était venu nous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui il serait finalement présent.

Comme d'habitude je traversais cette classe, de taille moyenne huit pupitres doubles répartis de part et d'autre de la pièce. Je me dirigeais vers ma place au fond près de la fenêtre, comme d'habitude de la poudre de craie recouvrait ma chaise. Comme si j'allais me laisser faire ! J'enlevais la poudre blanche d'un mouvement de main, réprimant un éternuement. Bien que dés leur premier essai je n'ai pas marché, ils ont continué, je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils sont si butés. Au moins, ils pourraient diversifier. Je m'assoie, j'esquisse un sourire moqueur en devinant leurs regards haineux : dés l'enfance l'homme est répugnant.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que tous les élèves étaient là à attendre le mystérieux professeur. Une bande d'idiots énervés par son retard avaient placé dans un équilibre précaire, au-dessus de la porte, l'éponge du tableau –_ils doivent avoir une obsession pour les tableaux noirs_-. Le moment fatidique arriva, la porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde –moi y compris, je dois l'avouer- regardions l'homme brun qui venait de faire son entrée comme s'il était la plus grande attraction d'un cirque ambulant. Il était debout, légèrement en retrait par rapport à son bureau devant le tableau noir, l'éponge à la main, ses vêtements noirs ne présentant aucune imperfection. Comment avait-il pu se déplacer si rapidement ? Même moi je n'avais réussit à suivre ses mouvements. Il leva gracieusement sa main droite, après avoir reposé ce qui devait être sa sentence, et épousseta ses épaules bien que sa veste noire était propre. Noir. Tout était noir chez cet homme. Ses cheveux, noirs corbeaux, sa veste, son pantalon, ses chaussures et sa cravate noire ébène. Comme seul contraste : sa chemise blanche, sa peau d'ivoire et ses yeux d'un étrange rouge sang. Je remarquais également qu'il paraissait étrangement jeune, était-t'il vraiment professeur ? Aucune ride, aucun pli n'apparaissait sur son visage. Il devait avoir vingt ans tout au plus.

L'homme amena lentement sa main à son visage (Il agissait presque trop normalement à présent, comme s'il voulait effacer l'évènement précédent de nos mémoire) et toussota afin d'installer le silence et de prendre la parole :

- « Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard jeunes gens, il insista ses mots avec un léger sourire narquois à l'adresse de ceux qui avaient mis en œuvre le _piège_, ils déglutirent difficilement. Je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis et serais votre professeur d'Anglais pour cette année. Je ne tolèrerais aucun écart de comportement. Ajouta-t'il d'un ton sec, il prit vite un sourire chaleureux, tellement forcé que s'en était comique, et commence son cours.

La cloche résonne une fois de plus, deux heures plus tard, ce fut sans doute mon meilleur cours depuis le début de l'année ! Attention, je n'ai pas dit qu'il était bien ! J'ai juste dit que c'était plutôt bon ! Un cours où j'avais la paix et où j'apprenais vraiment, et puis je dois reconnaître que ce Michaelis ne se débrouille pas si mal, bien que je l'ai surpris plus d'une fois en train de fixer bizarrement des élèves… Jusqu'à présent les cours n'étaient que des révisions de mes années passées, comme si j'en avais besoin ! Les autres de la classe semblaient perdus, j'en aurais presque rit !

Je me dirige vers le prochain cours, Mathématiques avec Mr. William T. Spears, un homme de plutôt grande taille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert étrange devant lesquels était posé une paire de lunette rectangulaire. Ensuite je subirais Elizabeth pour le repas, enfin ce sera Histoire de l'Angleterre et Géographie du Monde avec Mr. Lau, un homme d'origines Chinoises aux cheveux corbeaux et qui arborait un sourire constant plus qu'effrayant. Ca promet d'être une longue journée…

oOo

_Approche, approche petite brebis solitaire, vient te consoler dans mes bras._

oOo

Merci de laisser des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^ J'ai déjà écrit 12 chapitres et j'en publierais un par semaine si je n'ai pas d'imprévu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Devil's Employees**

Voilà finalement le chapitre deux en ce Samedi matin ^^

J'adresse une graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon chapitre un et un merci merci à tous ceux qui l'ont commenté et/ou l'ont mise en alerte et même mieux, dans leurs favoris !

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira tout autant si ce n'est plus (mais faut pas trop en demander tout de même XD) ! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

oOo

_Profites de tes derniers jours, tu ne résisteras pas à mon appel._

oOo

Je déteste la Biologie.

Je déteste ce professeur de Biologie.

Je déteste la Biologie faite par Grell Sutcliff

Comment une école privée a pu engager un type pareil ? Tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir disséquer des corps humains à chaque cours et parler de « son beau ténébreux » avec la bouche en cœur, répugnant. Je ne sais pas qui est ce mec mais il n'a pas de chance d'être tombé sur ce fou efféminé aux cheveux rouges… Le pire c'est sûrement de voir son visage euphorique et ses yeux s'illuminer derrière ses lunettes quand il parle d'ossement et de chaire… Cette école est trop bizarre…

Cette heure interminable pri heureusement fin et avec elle, les cours de la matinée, il ne restait qu'une heure avant que midi ne sonne donc j'allai me promener dans les jardins de l'académie. Je m'adosse au tronc d'un arbre, les yeux fermés, je sentais quelques rayons de lumière chauffer doucement la peau de mon visage. Un doux silence pesait d'en l'air, la saison étant plutôt froide, pas un oiseau n'avait le courage de chanter. Ce silence si parfait aurait pu me permettre de m'endormir calmement afin de récupérer mon manque de sommeil, mais ne le fit pas. Pourquoi ? A cause d'un stupide gamin blond qui me pris par les épaules et me secoua violemment en criant « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Je rouvre brusquement les yeux et me dégage de son emprise, reculant au maximum que me le permettait le puissant chêne contre lequel j'étais adossé. Je fixais l'inconnu, il était très jeune, peut être seize ou dix sept ans… Il était blond avec des barrettes dans les cheveux, on aurait dit une fille ! Ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cils étaient très longs, on aurait vraiment dit une fillette ! Il portait des vêtements très amples et couverts de boue et d'herbe sèche, à en juger par le sécateur accroché à sa taille, il devait être jardinier.

- « Excuses-moi petit ! Je t'ais aperçut les yeux fermés et tout seul alors j'ai eu peur que quelqu- Je l'interrompt dans son récit la voix sèche.

- Je ne suis pas petit ! Et cesses cette familiarité ! Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ? Je me stoppe avant d'en dire trop, je ne pouvais dévoiler la vérité à ce garçon.

- Ah ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer, pardon ! »

Je soupire et après avoir passé mes mains sur mes vêtements pour en aplatir les froissements du à ma pause je repart en direction des bâtiments. Mais ce garçon se mis entre moi et ma trajectoire, ne semblant pas capter mon énervement : si j'étais un peu plus fort, je l'aurais étranglé sans ménagement.

- « Je m'appelle Finnian ! Mais appelles-moi Finny ! Quel est ton nom ? Sa voix enjouée me convainc de lui répondre pour avoir enfin (je l'espère) la paix.

- Ciel Dulles.

- Enchanté Ciel ! Répond-t'il en souriant. Pour m'excuser de t'avoir fait peur (je n'ai pas eu peur !) que dirais-tu de manger avant tout le monde ? Tu peux amener des amis si tu veux !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis, mais ta proposition est intéressante. » Il m'a semblé qu'il avait perdu son sourire pendant un instant suite à ma réponse mais très vite il prit ma main et m'entraîna jusqu'à une porte de service située à l'arrière du réfectoire.

Une fois arrivés à destination je me dépêche de libérer ma main de son emprise, sa poigne était si forte que je ne serais pas étonné que quelques uns de mes os se soient brisés et puis, un tel contact est trop bizarre, j'avais sentie mes joues s'échauffer légèrement. Il ne parut pas remarquer mon geste car il me fit rapidement signe à un homme d'âge mûr, blond lui aussi avec une barbe naissante et une blouse blanche bien que couverte de suie. Lorsque l'homme fut à notre auteur Finnian reprit :

- « Ciel je te présentes Bard ! Le chef cuisinier !

- Mon véritable nom est Baldroy, mais tu peux m'appeler Bard gamin ! » Encore un qui me traite d'enfant aujourd'hui. Enfin, je ravala mon air renfrogné et accepta de lui sérer la main, le regrettant amèrement après avoir vu le noir de ses paumes. Que cuisinent-ils ici au juste ? Affichant une mine dégoûtée j'essuie distraitement ma main dans les plis de mes vêtements. Les deux autres ne le remarquent pas ou alors m'ignorent, je ne saurais le dire. La voix du cuisinier me sort de mes pensées :

- « Allez les gars ! On a un client en avance pour aujourd'hui, mettez la gomme ! » Les autres firent un mouvement pour l'arrêter mais en une seconde il avait jeté une barre de dynamite dans un des fours qui fit exploser l'appareil (évidemment) et projeta de la nourriture sur tous ceux situés dans la cuisine. Dont moi. Je restais là, le regard d'un chien enragé fixé sur le blond, près à lui sauter dessus quand une femme –sûrement alertée par la détonation- entre avec fracas dans la pièce. Elle avait les cheveux d'une couleur entre le rouge et le mauve et portait des lunettes aux verres devenus opaques, comment faisait-elle pour voir avec ça ?

- « Olalalalalalala ! On va avoir de gros ennuis ! Le bruit est remonté jusqu'à la salle des professeurs ! Olalalalalalalala ! S'écrit-elle en s'avançant vers le dénommé Baldroy, renversant des plats sur son passage.

- Calme-toi May Linn, je suis presque sûr que qu'ils ne viendront pas jusque là !

- Mais le proviseur était dans la salle ! Je l'ai vu se diriger par ici ! Renchérit-elle.

- Vite vite, il faut tout nettoyer ! Dit finalement Finny. Je compte sur toi pour nous aider Ciel !

- Pas question que je fasse le ménage ! J'étais là pour manger, s'il n'y à rien je repart ! Je m'exclame, sortant rapidement de la cuisine avant que ce jardinier n'est pu me retenir. Je courrais loin du bâtiment, pensant qu'il pourrait me poursuivre mais n'étant pas habitué à un effort physique, je m'arrête vite la main sur le cœur dans un vain espoir de calmer ses pulsations incontrôlables tout en haletant. J'entendis un léger rire venant d'au-dessus de moi, je relève la tête, près à me défendre contre celui qui osait se moquer de moi mais je ne vis qu'une ombre sortir de mon champ de vision en un éclair. Je sursautai au son de la cloche, il était déjà midi. Je me dirige alors vers le réfectoire d'un pas lent.

Une fois dans la file d'attente pour la distribution des repas, je ne pu m'empêcher de me dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait en cuisine. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais ou autre chose ! C'était juste de la curiosité ! Maintenant servit avec une bonne ration d'une bouillie servit avec un bout de viande qui me semblait… Noir… J'allai me trouver une place un peu à l'écart après avoir pris mon tant désiré, Elizabeth me rejoint vite, une fois encore. Elle me raconte sa journée, je ne l'écoutais pas, mangeant ma part de tarte aux myrtilles, je ne mange toujours que des choses sucrées, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans le repas, alors pourquoi manger autre chose ? Elizabeth me regarde d'un air désapprobateur et ouvre la bouche, qu'elle avait enfin fermée :

- « Ciiiel ! Ce n'est pas bien de ne manger que des sucreries ! Tu vas finir par avoir des caries ou alors tu ne rentreras plus dans tes vêtements tout mignons ! » Quand j'entendis le qualificatif qu'elle avait trouvé à ma tenue habituelle, je songea à la changer. Ignorant le reste de sa remarque, je mis un autre bout du dessert dans ma bouche, savourant le met. Remarquant la petite moue de ma voisine de table je me décide à lui donner un semblant de réponse :

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Ely-

- Lizzie ! Me coupe-t'elle.

- … Lizzie. » Elle me fit alors un de ses grands sourires, je dois avouer que comme ça elle est plutôt mignonne.

Après que nous ayons finit notre repas nous rapportons nos assiettes à l'endroit prévu à cet effet, la femme aux lunettes bizarres était là et elle sembla me reconnaître car elle vient dans ma direction… Zut.

- « Ciel ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Nous sommes désolés pour tout à l'heure ! Tu as bien fait de partir, si le directeur t'avait trouvé tu aurais eu des ennuis ! N'hésites pas à revenir nous voir en cuisine, ça nous a fait plaisir de voir un jeune garçon poli ! » Je l'avais laissée parler et m'était éloigné avec Elizabeth une fois qu'elle eu finit, hochant simplement de la tête dans une affirmation _polie. _Chose que je regrettai dés que la jeune fille blonde à mes côtés s'exclame, quelque mètres plus loin :

- « C'est génial Ciel ! Tu t'es fait des amis ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis, juste des personnes bizarres qui m'ont entraînés dans un endroit bizarre où se sont passées des choses bizarres. » Après ma réponse elle ne reparla pas avant la sonnerie marquant la reprise des cours, marchant à mes côtés et souriant doucement.

oOo

_Profites de ta vie, car bientôt elle sera mienne._

oOo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Devil's Suspicion**

Voilà un 3ème chapitre ! ^^ Je pense qu'avec Noël, il sera pas beaucoup lu mais bon XD

En tout cas, pour ceux qui sont là maintenant, passez un Bon et Joyeux Noël !

oOo

_Ta vie est mienne, tes instants sont comptés._

oOo

Une fois que Elizabeth fut partie pour son bâtiment et donc son prochain cours, j'en fis de même. Pas que cela m'amuse de l'accompagner presque à l'entrée du bâtiment des filles mais si je un jour je refusais de l'escorter elle se mettrait très probablement à pleurer, or, un gentleman Anglais ne peut pas se permettre de faire pleurer une lady. J'avais donc rejoint ma salle, depuis le couloir je n'entendait aucun des éclats de rire habituels, je devais donc être le premier, bizarre, je ne m'étais pas pressé. En ouvrant la porte mes soupçons se confirmèrent, il n'y avait que moi et tous ces pupitres vides. J'entrais dans la pièce et alla m'asseoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce Michaelis entra à son tour, son regard s'attarda sur moi, l'air légèrement surpris, et une fois qu'il eu effacé d'anciennes traces de craies sur le tableau (il doit être un peu maniaque) il m'interpelle avec un sourire étrange :

- « Je ne pensais pas trouver Ciel _Phantomhive_ dans ma modeste classe, c'est un honneur, petit comte. »

_Il ne pouvait être au courrant… Il ne devait être au courrant… … Comment était-il au courrant… ?_

A cette simple phrase mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon pouls doubla ou même tripla sa vitesse, même après ma petite fuite qui avait eu lieu plus tôt, je ne me sentais pas aussi mal. Mon nom devait rester secret, mes parents ayant été sans doute assassinés, personne ne devait connaître ma véritable identité afin de ne pas être victime de possibles attentats. Alors comment lui, un simple professeur d'Anglais pouvait connaître ce nom maudit qui est le mien ? Ca n'a pas de sens !

Je n'avais qu'une envie, sortir de cette pièce, il continuait à me regarder, avec son sourire digne du diable lui-même, un sourire pervers et moqueur, celui d'un lion qui regarde sa proie agoniser. Si j'avais nier mon nom, j'aurais peut être sauver mon secret mais mon silence ne voulait dire qu'une chose : cet homme m'a démasqué, et il l'a très bien compris lui-même…

Qui était-il ? Peut-être est-ce lui qui avait tué mes parents ? Ou alors il est de la police… Non, c'est impossible… Un homme si louche ne peut pas faire partie de la Scotland Yard… Je peux encore sentir son regard sur moi, le sentir ? Depuis quand avais-je baisser les yeux ? Un Phantomhive ne s'écrase devant personne !

Quand je relève mon regard, je perd vite le dédains que j'avais réussi à mettre dans mon unique œil et l'échange contre un cri de surprise mêlé à de la terreur. Je ne sais comment, il s'était retrouvé juste devant mon pupitre, penché vers moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je recule alors brusquement, manquant de faire tomber ma chaise en arrière. Mais je ne peux me décrocher de son regard sanguin.

Du sang.

Des braises.

La destruction.

Cette journée, je veux l'oublier ! Pourquoi me l'a-t'il rappelé ?

Je suis sortie de mes pires cauchemars par le claquement violent d'une porte, quand je reviens à la réalité, l'homme (En est-il vraiment un ?) est à son bureau accueillant d'un de ses faux sourires les élèves qui arrivent enfin, j'en profite pour regarder l'horloge suspendue au fond de la classe : onze heures quatre. A peine cinq minutes… Cet instant m'avait semblé des heures, des années mêmes… A en croire le regard moqueur de mes chères camarades mon visage devait refléter à merveille les sentiments qui se bousculaient en moi : de la terreur, de l'angoisse, un questionnement interminable, du doute et tellement de terreur…

Je passe nerveusement une main sur mon cache œil et décide de me concentrer sur le cours et non sur celui qui le donne. Mais chaque mot qu'il prononçait, chaque intonation de sa voix me frigorifiait tout en me ramenant à la chaleur de ce maudit incendie. J'aurais tout donné pour sortir de cette salle mais mes jambes ne faisaient que trembler et ne pourraient sûrement pas porter un centième de mon poids. Son regard était encore sur moi, ses yeux me donnaient l'impression de brûler mon âme là où ils se posaient.

Encore trois heures à tenir… Faites que cette torture s'arrête !

Lorsque la sonnerie retentie, mon corps jusqu'alors engourdis se réveillèrent à l'unisson. En quelques secondes toutes mes affaires étaient rangées dans mon sac de cours et j'étais sortie de la pièce, en courrant. J'entendais des éclats de rires derrières moi mais peut importe, ce regard était encore après moi et je devais le fuir de toutes mes forces, le fuir le plus loin possible.

Tous les cours finissant à seize heures de l'après-midi, je devais attendre Elizabeth devant les grilles pour que nous rentrions ensembles dans une voiture de son père. Je passai devant ces chevaux qui m'étaient plutôt familiers, ils me suivirent du regard, on aurait dit qu'ils compatissaient… Comme si j'avais besoin de la pitié de stupides animaux !

Je pressais le pas, décidé à rentrer seul même si cela voulait dire que ce serait à pied. Heureusement je retrouvai facilement le chemin pour aller chez ma tante, j'avais pour habitude de fixer le paysage sur le chemin du retour bien que Elizabeth tentait tout pour attirer mon attention, ça aura été utile.

Finalement arrivé à destination, j'interpella la servante de ma tante, et lui demanda de me faire couler un bain, je me relaxerais peut être. En attendant que la jeune femme fasse son travail j'allais m'étendre un moment sur mon immense lit à baldaquin, ne pouvant m'empêcher de tourner et retourner mon esprit au sujet de ce qui c'était passé plus tôt. Il avait fallut que cet homme, en plus d'être bizarre soit le professeur avec lequel je passerais le plus de temps. La servante aux cheveux couleur perle, Hanna fit irruption dans ma chambre, me tirant de mes sombres pensées et m'indiquant que je pouvais aller me laver dés à présent. Chose que je fis.

Le contacte de ma peau avec l'eau chaude me détendit légèrement, je fermais doucement les yeux tandis que le clapotis de l'eau me berçait. Mais je ne pouvais penser à autre chose, je ne pouvais pas oublier cette journée. Il était hors de question d'en parler à ma tante ou à quiconque d'autre. Si cet homme avait réellement un rapport avec la mort de mes parents, je réglerais ça moi-même, ce sera ma vengeance, celle que j'attends depuis si longtemps. Oui, c'est décidé, je tuerais cet homme de mes mains et laverait le déshonneur et la honte qu'il a jeté à ma famille.

Je le tuerais.

Une voix claire résonne dans la maison, ma tante était rentrée et me cherchait. Je sortis donc du bain, sans grande motivation et passa une robe de chambre par-dessus la chemise que me servait de pyjama, ne prenant pas le temps de me sécher. Elle discutait avec Hanna lorsque j'arrivais. Angelina Dulles, tel était son nom, elle est sans aucun doute la femme la plus remarquable que je ne rencontrerais jamais. Oui, impossible de la perdre de vue avec son allure extravagante, entre ses cheveux rouges coupés au carré et ses habituelles robes rouges, sans parler de son grand chapeau tout aussi rouge que le reste, c'était comme si elle se promenait avec un grand panneau marqué « Regardez-moi ». Ces amis et autres membres de la petite bourgeoisie de Londres la surnommaient d'ailleurs Madame Red.

Elle se retourne finalement, les mains posées sur les hanches, le regard dur, je n'avais pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'elle avait, elle commença d'elle-même :

- « Te rends-tu compte de l'inquiétude que tu as donner à ta cousine et moi-même ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir devant comme ça ? J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse jeune homme ! Elle pris sa respiration et j'eu donc le temps de répondre.

- Je voulais rentrer seul aujourd'hui, alors je suis parti devant, c'est aussi simple que ça. » Je parlait d'un ton calme afin de lui faire comprendre que je n'avais rien à me reprocher et cela sembla marcher. Elle n'avait jamais eu une très grande autorité sur moi, à ses yeux j'étais un petit garçon fragile qu'il ne fallait surtout pas brusquer, la seule chose qu'elle m'est un jour obligé était d'aller à la Queen Victoria's Académie. Son regard s'était considérablement adoucit, et elle repris bien plus calmement, presque comme si elle était déjà fatiguée de cette conversation :

- « Bon, je te passe pour cette fois, mais si tu en viens à recommencer préviens quelqu'un au moins ! » Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, le repas allait être servit alors je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger.

oOo

_Jamais tu ne pourras m'oublier car toujours je hanterais tes pensées._

oOo

Bon, le dernier chapitre n'a pas eu de supplication aux commentaires, mais cette fois je reprends XD

Ce sera mon cadeau de Nowël ç.ç

Merci d'avoir lu X3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Devil's Attack**

Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! ^^ Cette fois, entrée en scène d'un « personnage » qui fera pas mal d'apparitions ! Je m'attends déjà à avoir pas mal de suppositions à son sujet X)

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et tous ceux qui commentent ! Je réponds au maximum à vos commentaires, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes, ce sera ici !

Pour te répondre, Himeru-chan, je compte bien introduire Claude et Alois dans la fic, bien que ce ne sera pas avant trèèès longtemps ! J'espère que l'attente ne sera pas insoutenable !

Bonne lecture à tous !

oOo

_Montre les crocs petit chiot, tu ne peux rien fasse au loup qui te traque._

oOo

Je sorti difficilement de sous mes douces couvertures, réveillé par Hanna, du peu que je pouvais ouvrir les yeux à cause de la lumière aveuglante diffusée dans la pièce je pouvais voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Cela m'énerva encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Pourquoi fallait-il se lever si tôt ?... Ah oui, les cours… Je me laissa retomber sur le matelas mœlleux, j'aurais voulut ne jamais me lever, ne jamais retourner dans cet endroit… Enfin, au moins je ne verrais pas ce type aujourd'hui.

Mais je me retrouvais vite dans la même voiture qu'Elizabeth, pris au piège, elle n'arrêtait pas de piailler, me reprochant ma disparition d'hier et me demandant des explications. Je lui aurais bien dit de se taire, mais j'étais trop absorbé par ce que je voyais par la fenêtre. Un corbeau semblait suivre le véhicule et me fixer dés qu'il en avait l'occasion… Enfin, c'était stupide… Comme si un stupide volatile pouvait suivre quelqu'un !... … J'aurais toute la matinée pour réfléchir de toute façon !

Après avoir accompagné la jeune fille blonde jusqu'à l'entrée des bâtiments pour filles je m'en allais pour le jardin, un recueil de nouvelles sous le bras. Le mercredi matin je ne commences mes cours qu'à neuf heures mais l'école étant très fière de sa soit disante sécurité ouvre les grilles à huit heures et une fois les élèves à l'intérieur les referme jusqu'au soir à seize heure à part pour le mercredi où les cours finissent à midi. Ainsi les élèves sont condamnés à rester plusieurs heures dans le jardin par semaine (y compris l'hiver) ou à escalader les grilles, chose que je ne ferais jamais.

Je choisis donc la solution la plus sûre et tranquille, la lecture dans le jardin. Mais mon apparente tranquillité eu vite fait de disparaître avec fracas lorsque ce cher Finnian m'aperçut et se rua vers moi. J'avais hésité à feindre la surdité mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne marcherait pas alors je refermai mon livre, près à être embarqué dans une nouvelle explosion d'un four de la cuisine. Sauf que cette fois il n'y eu pas d'explosion, mais je me retrouvais à aider le jeune homme avec la taille des buissons, aurait-il oublié que j'étais un étudiant de l'école, riche qui plus est ? Sa bonne humeur et son rire constant n'étaient pas désagréables, mais le silence aurait été préférable. Il me parla d'un oiseau qu'il avait adopté l'année dernière, il avait perdu sa famille alors qu'ils migraient, selon lui. Je suppose que cet oiseau n'est pas resté une fois les chaleurs du Printemps revenu. Durant mes quelques travaux d'extérieurs (j'arrêta vite, après tout, ce n'est pas à moi de faire un tel travail !) je remarquais un oiseau au plumage noir comme l'ébène qui me regardait… Encore ce fichu corbeau.

Je me retrouvais finalement dans la salle de Géographie dite du professeur Lau, aucun autre enseignant ne voulant venir ici à cause des odeurs et produits suspects qu'on y trouvait. Il n'était pas rare qu'une épaisse fumée blanche plane dans la pièce, on était alors obligé d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour la laisser circuler. Des rumeurs disent qu'il fumait entre ses heures de cours, si le directeur Tanaka ne l'avait pas encore viré, c'est sûrement car ce ne sont rien d'autre que des rumeurs. Enfin… Il a bien engagé Michaelis aussi… Et encore je pense à lui ! Et ce corbeau qui me fixe depuis tout à l'heure depuis un arbre de la cours proche de la fenêtre ! Sans réfléchir je refermes mon poing sur mon porte plume et le jette en direction de l'oiseau sans ménagement, profitant du fait que la fenêtre soit ouverte. Personne ne semble ne m'avoir remarqué mais l'attaque fit mouche, ce satané volatile poussa un croassement presque irrité et s'envola. Je ricana jusqu'à que je me rende compte que je n'avais plus rien pour écrire, un échos de l'animal revient, il semblait moqueur cette fois. _Saleté !_

Je du terminer de prendre mes notes avec un simple crayon à papier.

A la fin du cours je me dirigea rapidement à mon cours de Mathématiques, pas que ce soit une matière que j'apprécie, surtout que Mr. Spears avait le don de rendre tout ce qu'il disait le plus barbant possible… Mais je sentais à nouveau ce regard dans mon dos, ce regard froid et manipulateur, ce regard que je déteste tant. Il ne devait pourtant pas être là, ou alors avec d'autres élèves, d'une autre classe. Je n'avais aucune chance de le voir, mais lui me voyait, c'était certains. Je me retournais souvent durant ce court trajet, afin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas derrière moi. A chaque fois j'étais seul, seul entouré de quelques idiots sans importances.

Le cours de Mr. Spears se passa calmement, la moitié des élèves s'étant endormis et l'autre moitié s'occupant à plier des bouts de papiers sans intérêts. Je faisais partie de cette deuxième partie. J'avais même réussit à faire un pistolet plutôt bien réussit, dommage que ce ne soit pas un vrai, j'aurais pu m'en servir contre cet homme aux cheveux noirs… Encore, il restait encore dans ma tête ! Finalement, je me servirais plutôt de cette arme contre moi et ferait taire cette voix qui ne cesse de ramener le brun sur le tapis ! D'un mouvement rageur je froisse le vulgaire papier dans ma main, ça lui apprendra à n'être qu'un papier inutile ! Les choses inutiles devraient disparaître.

Les deux heures interminables de Mathématiques étant passées, je me retrouvais adossé à l'extérieur de l'école contre un des quatre murais sur lesquels reposais de grandes grilles. Vu de l'extérieur cet endroit ressemblait encore plus à une prison. La jeune fille blonde que j'attendais pointa finalement le bout de son nez et une voiture nous déposa dans nos _maisons_ respectives. Une fois que je me fut retrouvé chez moi je passa une partie de l'après midi à faire mes devoirs et apprendre mes leçons, omettant l'Anglais et ensuite passa le reste de la journée à lire le livre que j'aurais du lire plus tôt dans le jardin de la propriété, sirotant du thé que Hanna m'apportait régulièrement. Le temps se radoucit en début de soirée et je du rentrer sous les conseils faussement inquiets de la servante.

La soirée se passa calmement, je me mesurais aux échecs contre ma tante comme souvent en soirée, une fois celle-ci rentrée de son travail à la clinique. Durant la partie je glissai mon urgent besoin d'avoir un nouveau porte plume avant demain. Demande que je du rectifier le lendemain, ayant trouvé mon porte plume jeté hier sur mon bureau, posé comme si je l'avais utilisé la veille. J'hésitais à le reprendre mais une voix en moi me dit de faire comme si il avait toujours été sur mon bureau, que je l'avais juste perdu de vu. Je le remis donc dans mon sac, je m'habillais rapidement de mon uniforme et pris mon déjeuné en vitesse, une part de tarte au pomme avec une tasse de thé et indiqua à Hanna de tenir ma tante au courrant du retour du porte plume.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brutalement et su ainsi qu'Elizabeth était venue me chercher. Être si dépendant d'elle pour mon transport devenait contraignant, il faudra que je trouve le moyen d'arrêter ça le plus vite possible.

Le premier cours de la matinée, encore des Mathématiques, se passa plutôt bien, la farce de la craie sur la chaise s'était répétée, aussi bien pour moi que pour Mr. Spears, mais je l'évita encore une fois et lui sembla remarquer la farce mais fit comme si de rien n'était, ce qui n'empêcha pas les élèves de rire bien qu'ils devaient espérer une crise de nerfs de sa part.

L'oiseau de malheur ne se montrait plus depuis le cours de Géographie de la veille, je pouvais donc regarder tranquillement par la fenêtre sans revoir l'animal. Je me dirigeais finalement en Français, cours donné par Mr. Undertaker, un homme aux cheveux étrangement gris et longs qui cachaient le haut de son visage bien que plusieurs cicatrices étaient visibles par moment. J'entrais le premier dans la classe, les autres élèves mettant toujours du temps à se réveiller après un cours de Mr. Spears, à mon arrivée je pu clairement voir un une forme noir de plutôt grande taille s'envoler de la fenêtre, Mr. Undertaker était encore adossé à cette fenêtre et se releva lentement à mon arrivée, me souriant. S'il n'étais pas un de mes professeurs je l'aurais sûrement questionné jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne des informations sur cet oiseau, mais le connaissant il ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement et ce pourrait avoir des conséquences plus tard. Je garda donc le silence, me contentant de lui envoyer un regard accusateur et alla m'asseoir, regardant attentivement le paysage à la recherche d'un plumage noir comme la nuit.

oOo

_Laisses-moi t'emporter sur mes ailes loin de leurs regards._

oOo

N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir X3

Bonne année 2011 à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Devil's Laugh**

Et un 5° chapitre de posté ! ^^ Désolée de le mettre si tard, j'ai été occupée toute la journée !

Ce chapitre compte parmi mes préférés ! Allez savoir pourquoi X)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant !

Merci à tous de me lire chaque semaine !

oOo

_Laisse parler ta vengeance, laisse primer tes sentiments._

oOo

J'en ai assez ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir une petite vie tranquille comme celles qu'ont des gens normaux ? Ou au moins avoir un quotidien un peu plus paisible. Mais depuis que je me suis retrouvé dans cette académie remplie de gens bizarres, chaque journée était une véritable torture pour mes nerfs ! Pourquoi je devais me rendre dans le cours de ce démon en courrant ? Il va s'imaginer que j'ai hâte de suivre son cours, il me regardera arrivé avec son sourire moqueur, cette expression qu'il ne quitte jamais ! J'avais déjà du subir une dissection d'un crapaud tout ce qu'il y a de plus dégoûtant avant le déjeuner, il fallait aussi que cet idiot de cuisinier fasse brûler les derniers stock de nourriture avec une de ses barres de dynamite et qu'une file d'attente interminable d'élèves affamés me bloque l'accès à mon repas ! Je ne demandais qu'un dessert, rien de plus, mais personne ne me laissait passer et je du attendre des heures de pouvoir me mettre à table et manger en quatrième vitesse ! Si c'est comme cela que l'on traite des personnes telles que moi je n'ai rien à faire ici !

J'en étais maintenant réduit à devoir courir dans les couloirs de ces bâtiments ternes alors que certains élèves me dévisageaient avec un sourire stupide ! Si je courrais, ce n'était pas car je refusais de manquer le début du cours, bien au contraire, pouvoir échapper à ne serait-ce que quelques minutes des cours de ce type m'aurait fait le plus grand bien, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui donner des armes qu'il aurait pu utiliser contre moi à tout moment. Epuisé par ma petite course je m'accordais un ralentissement de mon rythme effréné, portant instinctivement une main sur mon torse. Mais je ne ralentis pas assez vite et fus confronté à un obstacle dur comme la pierre et me retrouva projeté en arrière. Mais alors que je fermais instinctivement les yeux, me préparant à une belle chute sur les dalles froides et grises du couloir, chute qui ne vint jamais. A la place je sentis une poigne de fer se refermer sur mon poignet apposé contre mon buste et d'un coup sec, me tirer brusquement vers l'avant. La surprise me fit rouvrir les yeux mais je n'aperçut qu'une masse noir et une touche de blanc avant de me retrouver plongé totalement dans le noir, le visage contre un tissu frais et soyeux.

Moi et celui qui m'avait _secouru_ restâmes figés ainsi pendant un moment qui me parut des heures. Je n'osais pas bouger, une boule s'était formée dans mon ventre et grossissant au fur et à mesure que je réfléchissais à la situation. Je ne voyais pas comment réagir, j'aurais nettement préféré m'écraser lamentablement au sol, bien que ma réputation en aurait pris un coup. Rester ainsi dans l'attente, sans rien savoir de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi était frustrant. L'homme (à en juger par la taille de la main qui tenait encore fermement mon poignet, il ne pouvait être qu'un adulte) ne semblait pas vouloir bouger et les battements parfaitement calmes de son cœur me confirmèrent qu'il n'était pas près de mettre fin à cette situation que je semblais être le seul à trouver gênante. Entendant des voix familières qui se rapprochaient je me décida à mettre fin à tout ça. D'un mouvement brusque et bien moins sûr que je ne l'aurais voulut, je m'écarta de ce qui me m'apparut vite comme le torse d'un homme portant des vêtements noirs et profita d'un moment de faiblesse de ma prison de chaire pour retirer rapidement ma main de ses chaînes. Faisant un pas de plus en arrière je ramenais mon bras à mes côtés, mon autre main massant mollement mon poignet endolori.

Un rire grave résonna à mes oreilles, le ton de cette voix me rappela de mauvais souvenirs, une mauvaise journée, un accent Anglais digne de la plus haute bourgeoisie. _Lui_. Il avait fallut que ce soit lui ! Mes poings se serrent automatiquement, blanchissant mes jointures et cette voix s'éleva avec son accent si parfait, si contrôlé et si énervant :

- « Vous n'êtes pas blessés, petit comte maladroit ? » Je relevais la tête et vit son sourire, ce sourire agaçant, j'aimerais lui arracher de la figure ! Puis je croisai son regard, c'était peut-être lui qui avait détruit ma vie… J'aurais ma revanche, je lui ferais payer ça !

- « Allons, pressons-nous, il ne faudrait pas arriver les derniers n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta-t'il, reprenant son faux sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle où il donnerait son cours, je lui emboîtais le pas sur un « Oui » peut enthousiaste et convainquant, traînant des pieds dans un espoir de lui faire comprendre que sa présence m'insupportais plus que tout au monde.

Quarante-cinq minutes, cela faisait déjà tout ce temps qu'il ne cessait de parlée, dictant une analyse d'une pièce de Shakespeare. C'était ennuyant à mourir. Comment cet homme pouvait-il avoir eu du succès avec cette pièce à l'eau de rose « Roméo et Juliette » ? Et même si j'avais voulu me concentrer sur son récit barbant, les regards appuyés qu'il me lançait presque continuellement avaient le don de me faire oublier l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais et le flot de paroles qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres avaient de moins en moins de sens à mes oreilles. J'apercevais quelques boulettes de papier très sûrement envoyées par mes chers camarades atterrir sur ma table mais n'y faisais pas attention, trop captivé par nos nombreux échanges de regard qui se transformais très vite en des duels. Bien que pour l'instant il menait le compte, je ne me laisserais pas faire !

Je sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une puissante sonnerie marqua la gin du cours d'aujourd'hui, rassemblant mes affaires, couvertes pour la plus part de papier mâchonné, je laissais mon oeil bleu passer la pièce au peigne fin une dernière fois, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'autant de notes étaient inscrites au tableau. Quand avait-il eu le temps de marquer tout ça ? Il n'était pas un professeur génial mais je dois bien avouer que ses compétences étaient assez surprenantes. Ce Michaelis devait réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait, même une reconversion en tant que majordome serait dans ses cordes. Pourquoi était-il devenu professeur d'Anglais, pour des élèves d'un niveau si peu élevé qui plus est ? Je ne le vois pas agir par passion, surtout quand il affiche ouvertement un air des plus ennuyés devant un élève qui ne comprend pas son cours. Obligation familiale peut-être… Je remarqua finalement que la classe était vite (à vrai dire _lui_ était encore là, évidemment), je me dirigea le plus vite possible à ma prochaine classe, résistant du mieux que je pouvais à l'envie d'envoyer un regard noir au brun qui se moquait de moi, refermant la porte je céda malheureusement à cette envie, déclenchant un nouveau rire discret de sa part. Il m'énervait vraiment !

Pendant ce cours, j'aurais presque oublié qu'il était un possible coupable dans l'incendie du manoir de feu mes parents. Les choses ne pouvaient continuer comme ça, je devais tirer toute cette histoire au clair.

Durant le cours de Géographie mon esprit n'avait pas accordé une minute d'attention à Mr. Lau, pas que la disposition des principales villes commerçantes d'Europe ne m'intéressait pas mais je devais trouver un moyen d'enlever ce maque de mystère autour du dénommé Sebastian Michaelis. Question d'honneur ! Mais je ne pouvais pas l'interroger directement s'il était dangereux et qu'il comprenait que j'enquêtais à son sujet il aurait vite fait de m'éliminer… J'en étais venu à l'idée de l'espionner, mais d'abord j'aurais à le trouver, ce qui ne serait pas simple, je ne l'ai jamais vu en dehors des cours de ma classe. Je commençai d'ailleurs à me demander s'il n'était pas une sorte de professeur particulier… Il faudrait que je trouve des réponses de ce côté-ci également.

- « Si tu ne peux trouver le repère des cafards, fais les sortir de sous le planché ? » La voix du professeur était bien plus proche de moi soudainement ce qui me fit relever la tête et croiser le regard bridé du Chinois. Les sourcils froncés l'air désapprobateur il parla à nouveau avec un ton bien moins léger que précédemment :

- « Mon cours est-il si peu intéressant, Ciel ? » Trop surpris par ce brutal changement chez l'homme je ne trouvais pas les mots pour lui répondre. Je lui avouerais bien que son cours est à dormir debout mais je risquerais des sanctions et je n'en avais pas vraiment envi…

- « Celui qui ne dit pas mot consent. Tu resteras après les cours pour apprendre ce qu'est l'insolence et qu'il n'est pas bon ici. » Sa phrase finit sur un murmure inquiétant et après un silence de quelques secondes, du à la surprise du changement de ce professeur d'habitude si enjoué, un éclat de rire général retenti dans la salle alors que je prenais mon visage dans mes mains. A peine je venais de trouver un plan qu'il échouait ! Au moins ça me fera une excuse pour ne pas rentrer en compagnie d'Elizabeth…

oOo

_Il te faudra toute ta haine pour mourir dignement._

oOo


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Devil's Game**

Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! J'aurais du le posté Mercredi (Désolée Sabribridu57 !) mais ma semaine à été épuisante et je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de venir ! Mais j'essayerai la semaine prochaine !

Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire, même si vous ne vous manifestez pas toujours (vive ceux qui laissent des commentaires ou mettent l'histoire dans leurs favoris ^o^) merci de lire et de faire grimper mes statistiques X)

Je vous laisse lire et puis, pourquoi pas, laisser un pitit commentaire ! (j'accepte les grands aussi hu hu X3)

oOo

_Observes-moi autant que tu le veux, tu es mon divertissement._

oOo

Comme me l'avait _demandé_ Mr. Lau je restais dans la salle à la fin du cours, les autres élèves qui eux étaient libres dés à présent sortaient en me lançant des regards disant « Ah ah ! Bien fait ! » ou en riant. J'étais légèrement reconnaissant envers le professeur de faire taire les plus bavards, mais sachant que c'était lui qui m'avait retenu ici de façon presque arbitraire (Certes son cours m'étais plus ennuyeux qu'une après midi magasins avec ma cousine, mais j'aurai pu penser autre chose !) je trouvais son geste franchement hypocrite. Cela faisait quelques minutes maintenant que les autres étaient partis et la porte fermée et pourtant, aucun de nous ne parla ou bougea. Je ne le regardais pas vraiment, mon regard balayant la pièce d'un air morne, et lui semblait absorbé par une carte du monde accrochée sur le mur en face de moi, près du tableau.

Je n'étais pas du genre à attendre de la sorte que choses se passent mais de ce que j'avais vu de l'homme, tout ceci pourrait très bien être un test et si c'était le cas, je ne pouvais me permettre d'échouer ! Ma tête posée sur mon poing je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre, je voulais regarder un peu le paysage mais un élément capta mon attention : des yeux perçants, un bec dur comme la pierre, un plumage noir aux reflets bleutés… Ce corbeau de malheur ! J'était près à l'attraper mais m'arrêta net lorsque le professeur de Géographie rangea bruyamment une chaise, laissée tombée au sol par un jeune adolescent un peu trop enthousiaste, ma main était déjà prête à abaisser la poignée. Quand je regarda à nouveau de l'autre côté de la vitre, le volatile n'était plus là.

Je vis un mouvement à ma droite et fit face à l'asiatique qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques pas de moi, il me demanda :

- « Un problème, Ciel ?

- Non, tout va bien monsieur.

- … … La vérité n'est pas celle que tu crois, en fait, tu ne croirai pas cette réalité… Pour le moment du moins. » Il avait parlé avec un ton sérieux et inquiétant, comme s'il était dans une sorte de transe, et, chose rare, j'avais pu apercevoir ses yeux, habituellement presque complètement clos. De quoi parlait-il ? Quelle vérité ?

- « De quoi parlions-nous ? » Il venait de changer du tout au tout, il ressemblait maintenant à un enfant en penchant ainsi sa tête sur le côté. Je ne pu retenir un profond soupir exaspéré. Il était impossible à suivre.

- « Dis-moi Ciel… Est-ce que tu aimes l'Anglais ?

- C'est une matière comme une autre. » Je répondis automatiquement, ne voyant pas de possible piège dans ses mots. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'une information pareille lui apporterait grand-chose de toute façon.

- « Je vois, donc tu n'as pas de problèmes avec Sebastian ? » Sebastian ?... Ah oui, c'est vrai que Michaelis s'appelle comme ça… Aurait-il eu des problèmes avec lui ? Je pourrais profiter de cette conversation pour en apprendre plus sur lui, finalement cette journée ne sera pas veine !

- « C'est un professeur un peu étrange, mais ça n'est pas extraordinaire ici, je lui jetais alors un regard mi-moqueur mi-accusateur.

- Oh ! Ton sous-entendu me brise le cœur ! Il pris une pose digne d'un acteur dramatique… Un mauvais acteur.

- Pourquoi cette question monsieur ?

- Qu'elle question ? Il pencha la tête sur le côté, prenant un air encore plus idiot que d'habitude.

- La question que vous venez de me poser. Je sens que ma patience serait mise à l'épreuve...

- Et bien je ne voyais pas de quoi tu parlais, donc je t'ai demandé sur qu'elle question tu voulais des précisions. Il secoua gravement la tête, il se moquait de moi !

- Monsieur ! Ne contournez pas le sujet !

- J'ai bien fait de te préparer un redressement, tu es de plus en plus insolent. Copies cent fois la phrase suivante : J'écouterais attentivement et répondrais à toutes les attentes de mon éminent professeur de Géographie, l'honorable seigneur Lau. » Sentant que m'opposer ne ferait qu'aggraver mon cas je me munies d'une feuille de papier et de mon porte-plume et commence à rédiger les… Cents phrases…

Enfin terminé… Je laissais tomber ma tête sur mon bureau, le bruit sourd avait attiré l'attention du professeur et je pourrais parier qu'il se moquait de moi, ce sadique. Je n'arrivais même plus à bouger ma main droite, chaque petit mouvement me faisait mal… Et puis cette phrase, cette stupide phrase ! Impossible de me la sortir de l'esprit.

- « Je pense que tu as compris la leçon tu es libre de partir, oh et tu devrais te dépêcher les portes seront fermées dans probablement moins de cinq minutes ! » Sa phrase me donna le courage nécessaire pour me relever et jeter un œil à l'horloge de la salle, bientôt dix-huit heures. Je devrais sûrement courir pour aller à la sortie à temps mais j'étais bien trop épuisé pour donner un tel effort. Alors d'un pas traînant je sortis dans le couloir, vide et glacial à une heure si avancée. Je dois bien avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les bâtiments si pleins de vie (malheureusement) en temps normal soient si morbides le soir venu. Tous les cours finissant à seize heures, voir l'académie à une heure pareille était très rare. A cette heure il ne restait que les professeurs, les élèves gardés plus longtemps (comme moi en ce moment) et les employés. La lumière orangée du Soleil couchant se reflétait contre les murs, rendant leurs parois de pierre presque chaleureuses. Une ombre se projeta contre la porte menant à un placard, j'orienta directement ma tête dans la direction des fenêtres et par je ne sais quel hasard je pu apercevoir très nettement un oiseau au plumage rendu rougeoyant par le Soleil. Sans réfléchir je me mis à courir en direction de la sortie.

Une fois à l'extérieur je parcourais du regard l'environnement à la recherche d'un… Oiseau ! Juste là, la forme d'un oiseau de grande taille se découpait dans la lumière d'or, perché sur le dossier d'un banc de bois, usé par le temps et les intempéries. Je m'avançais précautionneusement vers lui, ne voulant pas qu'il s'échappe. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je voulais à tout pris l'attraper, quelque chose me disait que ce corbeau mystérieux aurait les réponses que je recherche. L'animal tourna sa tête vers moi et, maintenant à quelques mètres de lui vis qu'il s'agissait d'une simple buse, elle s'envola presque immédiatement. Cet oiseau de malheur m'échappait aussi bien que Michaelis…

- « Et bien, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici à une heure si tardive, un problème avec Lau, peut être ? » Mon cœur manqua un battement dés que cette voix grave parvint à mes oreilles. Je voulais le trouver, mais je ne pensais pas que lui me trouverait le premier. Je _lui_ fis face, chose que je ne pensais pas possible au vu de l'état de mes jambes. J'étais seul avec Michaelis, dans un espace désert, il pourrait me tuer quand il voudrait. Oui, bien que ma fierté de dernier Phantomhive me dicte le contraire je devais admettre que fasse à lui, je ne pourrais rien. Ce n'était pas la peine de tenter le coup, ma force ne pourrait faire le poids contre celle d'un adulte. J'entendais la dernière cloche de la journée marquer la fermeture des portes, mais le son paraissait voilé alors qu'il aurait du être plus fort que d'habitude, me trouvant à l'extérieur. Chaque sonnerie se répercutait dans mon crâne et ma vision tanguait un peu plus à chaque coup, me donnant l'impression d'être à bord d'un paquebot sur une mer déchaînée. Lui souriait, il paraissait à l'aise et semblait même s'amuser, il était à l'opposé de moi.

Pris d'un puissant vertige je fermais les yeux dans l'espoir de calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur, mais je les rouvris vite, sentant des doigts glacés glisser dans ma nuque. Il était à mon côté et pressait légèrement sa main derrière mon coup, m'intimant d'avancer d'un signe de la tête, il souriait encore. Je sentais des frissons parcourir tout mon corps et mes joues s'échauffer. Je marchais d'un pas hésitant, il suivait mon rythme. J'aurais voulu repousser cette main, mais je n'en avais pas la force, trop concentré à faire marcher mes jambes de coton. Et puis… Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça…

Lorsque l'imposant portail de fer forgé apparu dans mon champ de vision je pressais le pas, lui perdit son sourire et pris un air neutre. J'étais consterné de voir avec quelle facilité il changeait d'expression, il doit être imbattable au Poker. Un homme était posté au portail, je ne l'avais jamais vu, c'était toujours quelqu'un d'autre qui occupait ce poste… Peut-être ne s'en chargeait-il que le soir. Michaelis lui fit un signe de tête et il nous ouvrit le portail, une fois le seuil passé je sentis les doigts de l'homme presser un peu plus contre ma peau avant de s'écarter et de laisser mon corps reprendre une température normale. Cette chaleur était dérangeante à présent. Stupidement surpris par son geste je me retournais et resta planté devant lui dans le silence. Bizarrement, l'idée qu'il me laisse rentrer chez moi seul me paraissait anormale.

- « Vous devriez maintenant rentrer chez vous, petit comte, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. » Littéralement parlant, il me donnait un conseil, mais son ton avait tout d'un ordre, il semblait même contrarié. Je préférais ne pas attendre plus longtemps et pris le chemin des appartements de ma tante. Je regardai une fois en arrière, il n'était plus là. Je pressais le pas.

oOo

_Essayes de m'échapper si tu y tiens, mais je ne te laisserais pas filer entre mes doigts._

oOo


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Devil's Help**

J'ai enfin pris le temps de poster un chapitre un Mercredi XD Mais je pense que je ne le referais que pendant les vacances ! Comme ça j'ai plus de temps pour écrire et vous avez plus de temps pour lire !

Merci de lire mon histoire et de commenter !

Pour ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre car ils n'ont pas de compte, un grand merci aussi ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

oOo

_Je rentrerais dans ta vie petit à petit sans que tu ne me voies passer la porte._

oOo

Sur le chemin pour retourner chez ma tante je me rends compte que la soirée était déjà bien avancée, cela faisait des heures que j'aurais du être à la maison et Hanna était sûrement en train de faire le repas. Ma tante elle, doit se faire un sang d'encre depuis qu'elle est rentrée et que la servante lui a annoncé mon absence. J'aimerai mieux vivre seul. Personne que l'on puisse inquiéter, pas de règles à respecter. Une vie en solitaire me conviendrait vraiment mieux.

Alors que je montais les quelques marches pour accéder à la demeure, l'un des battants de la porte principale s'ouvrit avec fracas, la porte aurait sûrement pu faire un tour complet –voir deux- sur ses gonds si le mur enduit de crépis ne l'aurait pas arrêté douloureusement. Un bruit de talons claquant contre les pavés du sol, une forme rouge rendue floue par la vitesse et en un rien de temps je me retrouvais pris dans l'étreinte de la femme en rouge. Très vite la chaleur qu'elle dégageait s'étendit jusqu'à moi. Quelle chaleur désagréable, beaucoup trop intense pour être agréable. Je me défis de son embrassade, elle n'était pas surprise car habituée, ses yeux s'encraient dans les miens, à la recherche d'une réponse. Mais je ne croyais pas en ces tours de passe-passe, je connaissais la question alors je répondis :

- « Mon honorable professeur de Géographie m'a retenu. » Je laissais échapper un juron en me rendant compte de ma phrase, quel idiot ! Elle, elle eu un sourire, était-elle contente de ma retenue ? Elle avait dû s'imaginer que j'avais été enlevé.

- « Rentre donc Ciel, tu vas attraper froid ! » Elle me désigna l'entrée, reculant d'un pas, comme si je ne voyais pas où était la porte ! Mais je ne dis rien et la suivit dans le salon.

Le lendemain Hanna me réveilla plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée (comme je lui avais demandé hier soir), je me prépara le plus vite possible et, avant que ma tante ne pu dire un mot pour me retenir, je sortais et rejoignais l'académie à pied. J'entendis un « Tu ne sais vraiment pas y faire avec les ladies. » de _Madame Red_ en refermant la porte, ce qui me donna un air renfrogné un petit moment, je sais y faire ! Une fois arrivé à l'académie, j'attendais l'ouverture des portes, une nouvelle à la main. De nombreuses voitures commençaient à arriver, laissant descendre des élèves juste devant le portail ou un peu plus loin. Je redoutais le moment ou Elizabeth arriverait et n'arrivait pas vraiment à me concentrer sur ma lecture, tiquant à chaque claquement de portière et éclat de voix.

Mais finalement _elle_ arriva, elle cria mon nom et me pris mon livre des mains, me forçant à la regarder. Elle devait s'attendre à ce que je l'ignore, elle n'était pas si bête.

- « Où étais-tu hier ? Et ce matin ? J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Tu as passé la nuit ici ?

- Calmes-toi Elizabeth…

- C'est Lizzie ! Et je ne m'arrêterais pas sans réponses ! Je remarquais ses yeux humides et donc décida de lui donner des réponses :

- Hier j'ai du rester avec mon ho- mon professeur de Géographie. Et ce matin je… Je devais…

- Excusez-moi jeune demoiselle, j'ai demandé à votre ami de venir plus tôt le matin afin d'aider le personnel dans les différentes tâches. Nous avons eu une subite baisse du personnel et le jeune Ciel _Dulles_ s'est proposé pour aider. » J'affichais un air tout aussi surpris que la jeune blonde, même sûrement plus, lorsque je vis qui venait de me tirer de la situation : Michaelis. Comment faisait-il pour toujours être là ? C'était bien le premier professeur que je voyais devant les grilles de l'école. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils rentraient habituellement une bonne demi heure avant que le premier élève n'arrive.

- « Ciel ? Se proposer pour le nettoyage ? Elizabeth avait vraiment l'air choquée, je l'aurais pris mal si moi-même je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer faire une telle chose.

- En effet, nous avons tous été aussi surpris de son bénévolat, il attend sûrement de meilleures notes en retour ! » Lui répond-il, riant légèrement. J'avais envie de le frapper. Elle se mit à rire elle aussi tout en approuvant la thèse du brun, je les quittais discrètement. Aucun ne fit attention à moi.

Finnian était déjà là à couper des mauvaises herbes au pied des arbrisseaux, je changeais vite de direction dans l'espoir qu'il ne me remarque pas mais je marchais sur une branche qui, évidemment, se brisa sans la moindre discrétion. Il se retourna, me vit, posa ses outils et courra vers moi en agitant un bras. Il souriait encore, bien que ce soit le matin et qu'il soit en plein travail… Quel garçon bizarre. Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il aime couper de l'herbe… ? Il était devant moi et je lui fis un signe de tête en retour à son énergique « Bonjours ! ». Il me parla de la pousse des plantes, c'était bientôt l'hivers et donc il devait protéger les racines du froid avant que le temps ne s'aggrave. Quel quotidien barbant… Il m'a aussi parlé d'un Rouge-gorge qui serait passé le _saluer_ il y a quelques temps et qu'il nourri depuis chaque matin. Je saurais que si je vois une colonie d'oiseau dans la cours un jour je ne devrais pas être surpris. La cloche retentie et je me rendis en Anglais. Je pourrais peut-être tirer au clair l'histoire des « services » que je dois rendre. Si ce Michaelis était sérieux et comptait me faire travailler il entendrait parler de moi !

Les deux heures de cours s'était passée normalement, trop normalement. Il ne m'avait pas jeté un regard, ne m'avait pas interrogé une seule fois, il ne m'avait même pas regardé avec son petit sourire moqueur lorsque j'avais fait tombé mon pot d'encre et avait recouvert ma feuille de liquide noir. Ainsi que mes vêtements. Heureusement la couleur se fondait plutôt bien avec la couleur du pantalon de l'école. Ca devait être pour ça que la couleur principale était ce bleu nuit. En passant devant lui pour sortir et aller en Mathématiques, je lui lançais un « Ne comptez pas me faire faire quoi que ce soit ! » sans me retourner. Je ne pu qu'entendre son rire.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs plaqués sur son crâne avait décidé pour re-motiver ses élèves de leur présenter une méthode pour résoudre des équations, apprise aux étudiants qui se dirigent vers une filière médicale et qui ont généralement cinq classes de plus que nous. Il ne doit pas connaître le sens du mot « motiver »… Après deux heures de lutte de sa part pour faire comprendre les détails périeux de sa technique il abandonna quelques minutes avant la fin des cours et nous donna des exercices bien plus simples à _essayer_. La moitié des élèves furent conscients de sa demande, l'autre part étant livrée à un état comateux sur leur bureau. Seule la cloche qui indiquait l'heure du repas su les réveiller, tous quittèrent en courrant et criant des noms de plats la salle de Mr. Spears, déprimé contre son tableau.

Je me dirigeais calmement vers le réfectoire, comme j'avais une heure avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi je pouvais prendre mon temps pour manger. Elizabeth m'attendait devant la file d'élèves avec leurs plateaux. Elle me souriait et quand j'arriva à sa hauteur elle me parla, son visage prenant une teinte triste :

- « C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse plus rentrer à la maison le soir, c'était amusant ! » Ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait, je la fixais d'un air incompréhensif. Elle continua alors :

- Mais oui tu sais, je rentre dés la fin des cours, mais monsieur Michaelis m'a dit que tu aidais également à la fin des cours…

- Ah hum, oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… » Je préférais poursuivre le mensonge qu'avait fait l'homme, il m'aidait à me sortir de la situation. Je me demandais quand même ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça, il n'était même pas censé être au courant de la situation et puis je l'imaginais plus me mettre dans le pétrin que m'en sortir… Quoi que… Maintenant que j'y pensais, malgré ses moqueries, il n'avait toujours fait que m'aider… Si je puis dire. Si il est au courrant de mon envie de mettre des distances entre moi et ma cousine, peut-être qu'il sait que je veux l'espionner… Non, impossible, si c'était le cas il ne m'aurait pas fournis le temps nécessaire à ça. Je mangeais pensivement le dessert du jour, une glace à la vanille avec du coulis de framboise et de la sauce au chocolat. La cuillère en argent tinta contre le fond de la coupe et m'annonça que j'avais déjà finit. Je soupira légèrement et me leva, quittant la table. La jeune fille blonde n'essaya pas de me retenir, plutôt étrange, mais je ne relevais pas. C'était mieux comme ça.

oOo

_Je resterais à cet endroit que j'ai choisis jusqu'à ce que ta vie soit mienne._

oOo


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Devil's Lover**

Hello ! Un nouveau chapitre de Devil's Academy en ce Samedi ! ^^ Les débuts de Ciel dans le monde de l'espionnage XD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ^^

Merci de lire !

oOo

_Ris-toi bien de moi pendant que tu le pourras._

oOo

Ayant une heure de libre avant le début des cours de l'après-midi je profitais d'un des derniers après-midi que je pourrais passer à l'extérieur, le froid devenant de plus en plus présent je devrais bientôt trouver un endroit au chaud et tranquille pour lire. Chose impossible. Cherchant un endroit agréable pour ma lecture, je tomba à nouveau sur le banc de bois où s'était posé cet oiseau trompeur, c'était aussi là que j'avais vu mon professeur d'Anglais et qu'il m'avait… Escorté jusqu'à la sortie. Me repassant distraitement la scène de la veille je m'asseyais sur le siège qui craqua légèrement sous mon poids et ouvrit mon livre à la page où je m'étais arrêté. La deuxième… En même temps je n'arrêtais pas d'être dérangé à chaque fois que je pouvais prendre un peu de temps pour lire. Cruel destin…

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le premier mot et soudainement un cri de femme résonna, se répercutant parmi les arbres et faisant s'envoler une multitude d'oiseau. Encore une fois, je devais interrompre un moment de paix… Je soupirais et refermais mon livre, le glissais dans mon sac et me dirigeait vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir ce bruit. Si celle qui avait poussé ce cri avait besoin d'aide je ne comptais pas vraiment jouer les héros, mais c'était plus fort que moi, ce cri résonnait dans ma tête et il fallait que j'aille tirer ça au clair, que je grave ce que je verrais dans ma mémoire et peut-être, avec de la chance, je tomberais sur celui qui a détruit ma vie.

Alors que je me rapprochais d'un petit espace arboré, la voix se fit de plus en plus nette et je pouvais distinguer quelques mots déjà. Le sens restait confus mais elle avait l'air de dire quelque chose comme « Ne fais pas cette tête »… De toute évidence je m'étais trompé sur l'origine de tout ça, c'était sûrement deux idiots qui s'amusaient. J'allais faire demi tour mais _sa_ voix répondit à la seconde. Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ faisait ici ? Une bonne occasion d'apprendre une chose ou deux sur _lui_, je m'accroupis et posa mes mains contre le sol, commençant à avancer avec prudence près d'un amas de buisson épineux à quatre pas, j'avais conscience que cette position était des plus ridicules pour un noble de mon rang mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais maintenant à genoux dans l'herbe humide, dont les perles de rosées commençaient à passer à travers le tissu de mon pantalon et à refroidir ma peau, et de mes mains j'écartais quelques branchages gênants pour mon observation. J'ignorais les épines qui s'enfonçaient un peu plus profondément dans ma peau et me concentrait sur ce que je voyais… Le peu que je voyais…

C'était bien_ lui_, ce pantalon en coton noir aux plis parfaitement marqués bien que la journée était déjà bien avancée, ces chaussures parfaitement nettoyées qui semblaient neuves bien qu'elles aient emmené leur porteur jusqu'ici et donc traversé des endroits boueux. C'était mon mystérieux professeur d'Anglais. Je ne sais pas comment il pouvait toujours être dans le même endroit que moi, mais au moins, cela facilitait mon espionnage. J'entendis un profond soupir de désespoir qui semblait bien venir de lui et puis remarquai qu'il tapait du pied nerveusement. Un fin sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour voir l'air ennuyé qu'il devait afficher. Celle qui lui faisait subir la situation avança soudainement près de lui et lorsque ses mains sortirent de mon champ de vision un autre soupir se fit entendre. De toute évidence elle n'était pas du goût de Michaelis ! Attend… Un pantalon ? Les filles n'en portent pas… Une cascade de cheveux rouges, un long manteau de la même couleur… Cette voix efféminée agaçante… Ca ne pouvait pas… Grell Sutcliff ?

Oui, il ne cessait de parler d'un homme brun « incroyablement sexy » et oui il est assez marginal pour sauter sur un homme qu'il trouve beau mais… Mais non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je devais m'empêcher de sortir de ce buisson pour être sûr que mon imagination ne me jouait pas des tours. Et puis il m'assena le coup de grâce, alors qu'il se… Collait encore plus à mon professeur l'énergumène rouge dit :

- « Ah… Mon Sebastian, que dirais-tu de terminer cette entre vue chez moiii ? Je n'ai plus de cours et toi non plus, nooon ? Sa voix était pleine de petits cœurs, je pouvais les voir d'ici, je trouvais déjà Mr. Sutcliff bizarre mais là je ne le regarderais plus sans vomir…

- J'ai encore des choses à finir et même si j'avais été libre j'aurais refusé. » Dit sèchement le brun, l'autre pleurnichait en le suppliant de le rejoindre ce soir mais je ne fis pas plus attention que ça à la suite. J'étais soulagé que ça n'aille pas plus loin. J'avais déjà du mal à regarder mon professeur alors si en plus il faisait des trucs louches avec ce fou de la Biologie j'aurais changé de langue maternelle… ! Je pensais que le brun repartirait aussi tôt, mais à la place il relança la conversation, chose dont je ne le croyais pas capable :

- « Tu m'a fait venir ici pour quoi ? Si tu n'as pas exposé une raison valable dans les trois prochaines minutes, je partirais. Il devait être énervé vu le ton de sa voix, j'étais même surpris qu'il n'est pas encore laissé _Mr._ Sutcliff ici et soit partie…

- Ne t'inquiète paaas ! Ce n'est pas que pour admirer tes beaux muscles que je suis là ! (Cet homme me dégoûte…) J'ai un message, ou plutôt, une mise en garde de la part de notre cher Lau ! (Mr. Lau ?)

- Je me doute de ce qu'il dira, j'ai des cours à préparer. Il fit demi-tour et commençait à partir, sortant de la petite parcelle de sol que je voyais mais me second se jeta sur lui.

- Atteeend ! Si tu n'as pas le message je vais me faire tuer par William ! S'exclama le rouge, ses paroles ne devaient pas être sérieuses, il n'avait pas changé de ton.

- Peut m'importe, au contraire, j'aurais un cloporte de moins à chasser. J'entendais des pas étouffés par l'herbe s'éloigner un peu plus, il partait bien. Il avait parlé si froidement que j'avais ressenti des frissons remonter le long de mon dos. Le second soupira et cria tout de même :

- Il te rappelle que si tu le dévores ici il ne te laissera pas tranquille ! Il aime bien ce petit alors fais attention mon Sebastian ! »

J'attendis que les deux hommes quittent l'endroit pour lâcher les buissons sans aucune délicatesse, mon geste brusque fit craquer plus d'une branche, et me laisser tomber contre le tronc d'un arbre situé pas très loin de là. L'autre idiot avait dit « dévorer »… Venant de Mr. Lau ça aurait très bien pu n'être qu'une de ses nombreuses métaphores douteuses mais… Plus je pensais à un autre sens et plus je me réconfortais dans l'idée que le terme choisis était plus qu'exact… Oui, ce mot allait à merveille à ce type… Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, savoir ce qu'il allait dévorer. A moins que ce ne soit « celui ». Ca ne m'étonnerait pas vraiment, il avait la carrure d'un tueur… Peut-être qu'il n'avait aucun rapport avec la mort de mes parents (ce dont je doute fortement) mais c'était un assassin. Ses yeux n'étaient que le reflet du sang qu'il a déjà fait couleur. Le reflet du sang qu'il désire encore et encore.

Je secouai la tête afin de chasser ses pensées, elles m'insupportaient, et me leva difficilement sur mes jambes engourdies. L'entrevue avait dû durer plus longtemps que je ne le cru. Titubant légèrement je sortie de ce bosquet étrange et une fois les derniers arbres passés je fus éblouis par une importante lumière, pas celle du Soleil, mais celle d'une chevelure blonde que je commençais à bien connaître, je portais automatiquement une main devant mon œil pour contrer la lumière.

- « Ciel ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu t'es endormis dans les buissons ? » Demanda rapidement le jeune Finnian en riant. Un peu surpris par sa dernière question je me balaya rapidement du regard : mon uniforme était terreux, mes genoux pleins de feuilles et d'herbe et mes main couvertes d'égratignures, je n'osais pas imaginer l'état de mon visage après ce séjour dans la verdure… Que l'on ne me demande plus pourquoi je préfère nettement un manoir bien propre à la nature.

- « On peut dire ça comme ça. » Je lui dis finalement. Il ne releva pas ma réponse plus que vague, je n'aurais pas su trouver de mensonge plus convainquant de toute façon, et commença à me parler de sa journée, comme si ça m'intéressait… De temps à autres il me donnait la possibilité de lui répondre, mais je ne prenais jamais part à la conversation. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, peut-être avait-il finit pas comprendre que je n'étais pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire.

Après un temps interminable la grande cloche qui m'était si salvatrice depuis mon arrivée ici résonna encore une fois. Je partais rapidement en direction des bâtiments, le blond ne pu me retenir, pas même une seconde pour lui dire au revoir. Je devais aller étudier l'Histoire de l'Angleterre avec Mr. Lau, je lui poserais bien des questions au sujet de Michaelis, mais quelque chose me disait que moins de personnes étaient au courrant de ma présence dans les jardins tout à l'heure et mieux je me porterais.

oOo

_Ris encore car ta satisfaction est délicieuse._

oOo

Je profite de ce chapitre pour dire un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent depuis le début (à peu près XD) et me commentent régulièrement !

Donc merci à Kurogane-senpai, Lomee-chan, Sabribridu57 et Snarry 31 !

Mais bien sûr, je remercie chaque lecteur pour le soutient qu'il m'apporte !

A Samedi prochain ! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Devil's Chance Meeting**

Un petit chapitre sympa ! Vraiment petit, je sais, j'ai moi-même été surprise en fait XD

Je l'aime bien quand même ! Il sort de l'ambiance habituelle !

Sinon, encore un grand merci pour vos encouragement et désolée de le poster si tard ! J'avais un peu zappé qu'on était Samedi en fait XD

Enfin ! Continuez à lire et à ajouter dans vos favoris et à commenter aussi s'vous plait X3

oOo

_Je ne te laisserais jamais seul._

oOo

Comment avais-je fait pour me retrouver en pleine rue commerçante de Londres un Samedi matin à devoir porter des sacs provenant de magasins de vêtements ?... Ah oui… Ma tante voulait à tout pris aller voir les nouvelles collections de ses créateurs préférés, pour la séduire il suffit de faire des vêtements en rouge et comme la plus part des magasins ont un jour vendu du rouge, elle se sens obligée de tous les visiter régulièrement (une fois par mois minimum) afin de trouver une possible nouvelle pièce de leurs collections avec pour thème le rouge. Elle m'avait « proposé » de venir en me disant que comme ça je pourrais m'acheter des vêtements et qu'elle m'achèterait des confiseries de luxe après, mais pour le moment je n'étais qu'un vulgaire porteur. Elle me le paiera. Comment osait-elle se servir de moi comme homme de main ? Elle n'avait qu'à se payer quelqu'un ! Si elle ne m'hébergeait pas j'aurais depuis longtemps laissé tombé ses sacs, qui devaient bien peser 45 livres d'ailleurs (environ 20kg), sur le chemin pavé et j'aurais déserté les lieux.

Cela faisait un moment que j'attendais devant une des boutiques, celle-ci vendait des chapeaux, jusqu'à présent j'accompagnais _Mme. Red_ mais mes jambes commençant à se fatiguer je profitais de sa capacité à oublier tout ce qui l'entour quand elle entre dans un de ses magasins préférés pour rester dehors sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. J'avais finit par m'adosser au mur extérieur assez loin de la porte d'entrée, avec un peu de chance elle ne me verrait pas et continuerait seule, laissant par terre les sacs et n'en tenant plus qu'un pour m'occuper les mains. La foule passait encore et encore, ils ne me remarquaient même pas, les bains de foule sont étouffants mais ils offrent un anonymat reposant. Dans un endroit pareil même la Reine d'Angleterre passerait inaperçue si elle n'était pas accompagnée de toute la cavalerie. Une femme et un enfant passèrent devant moi, ils attirèrent étrangement mon regard, peut-être car ils étaient près de moi, ou alors à cause des paroles de l'enfant :

- « Mommy, mommy ! Il y avait un corbeau là-bas ! Il était très graaand ! » Elle, rit à ses paroles alors que moi, je les prend bien plus sérieusement. Un grand corbeau… Ce ne serait pas ?... Je fut couper dans mes pensées par des pas qui s'arrêtent à côté de moi, je tournais la tête pour faire comprendre à l'intrus que je ne me laisserait pas intimider. Mais à la place d'un regard menaçant, j'eu un discret cri de surprise.

- « Le petit comte se serait-il reconverti en tant qu'homme à tout faire ? » Je ne répondais pas à la question de mon professeur d'Anglais, trop occupé que j'étais à l'observer. Contrairement à d'habitude il était habillé de façon bien plus relâchée, c'était bizarre de ne pas le voir avec son costume parfaitement plié. A la place il n'avait qu'une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir (enfin, il portait toujours ses gants d'un blanc immaculé, c'était un peu étrange mais passons), mais malgré son relâchement vestimentaire, il avait la même prestance et instaurait la même idée de perfection qu'à son habitude. Je me demande si habillé en souillon il donnerait toujours cette impression… Attardant mon inspection sur son visage je pouvait voir qu'encore une fois il ne semblait absolument pas perturbé par mon manque de répondant. Comme si poser des questions n'était qu'une option, une politesse, qu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse avant même de la formuler. Soudain il s'approcha de moi, je reculais par réflexe mais j'étais déjà contre le mur, il se pencha vers moi, je tentais de reculer mon visage, ancrant mon œil bleu dans les siens. Il resta comme ça un moment, souriant, puis je sentie sa mains sur la mienne. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir et m'en maudissais intérieurement. Et gracieusement il se releva enfin, les six sacs dans ses mains. Il avait même réussit à prendre celui que je tenais fermement dans mon poing sans que je m'en rende compte… Il ne pouvait être humain… Ou alors c'était un magicien.

Ma tante choisit ce moment pour sortir du bâtiment avec deux boites circulaires et richement décorées sur les bras, Michaelis les lui pris dés qu'elle avait mis un pied dehors et arrivait par je ne sais quel coup de main à prendre tous les paquets sans difficulté. Ma tante ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans prononcer un mot, les yeux écarquillés, puis me jeta un regard interrogateur. Comme si je savais ce qu'il lui prenait…

- « Veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse, mais je ne voulais risquer que vous ne tombiez sous le poids de vos achats, Madame Dulles. Expliqua-t'il d'un air innocent en s'inclinant légèrement (il était doué, mais ne pouvait sûrement pas défier les lois de la gravité avec la montagne de sac qu'il portait), elle n'eu pas le temps de répliquer qu'il continua. Je suis Sebastian Michaelis, professeur d'Anglais de Ciel.

- Oh ! Je vois, enchantée ! Angelina Dulles, enfin, vous semblez déjà le savoir. Ajoute-t'elle avec cette voix inquisitrice dont elle avait le secret, elle ne se laissait jamais faire, elle n'est pas la sœur de ma défeinte mère pour rien.

- Oui, veuillez m'en excuser mais j'ai l'habitude de me renseigner sur les conditions familiales de mes élèves, j'ose espérer que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Un sourire désolé apparu sur son visage, c'était… Effrayant.

- Je vois, vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour nous servir de porteur, n'est-ce pas ? Que voulez-vous ?

- En effet, je suis là pour libérer Ciel de ces poids. Il avait dit ça d'un ton tellement naturel, c'était un bon menteur. … Il mentait n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que ma tante était presque aussi surprise que moi, sa voix perdit son assurance.

- D'accord… Et bien continuons cette promenade ! » Le brun avait un sourire satisfait et emboîta le pas à ma tante. J'aurais très bien pu partir maintenant, avec ses charges il pourrait difficilement me retenir, mais je ne voulais pas les laisser seuls. Impossible de prévoir ce qu'il allait ou voulait faire.

Il nous avait vraiment suivis toute la journée… Je pensais qu'il finirait par partir mais non, il ne m'avait pas laissé une seconde. Il restait avec moi devant les enseignes et n'essayait pas de briser les silences, il était plus discret qu'une sourie mais c'était impossible d'oublier sa présence. J'avais l'impression d'être accompagné dans la solitude… Pas que ça me plaisait ! Mais il ne faisait pas de bruit donc il pouvait rester… Enfin, le Soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon et ma tante décida donc que sa journée s'arrêterait là. On se dirigea vers la voiture et Michaelis rangea tous les paquets et les fixa solidement, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il nous accompagne il fit ses adieux à ma tante. Je n'attendais pas et pendant qu'ils conversaient sur mes études je m'installais sur mon siège, l'intérieur était presque aussi froid que l'extérieur plongé dans un vent hivernal. Mes doigts s'entortillaient nerveusement dans le ruban noué à mon cou alors que je les observais discuter du coin de l'œil. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais la situation semblait plus détendue que lors de leur rencontre, sûrement car l'homme nous accompagne depuis un moment déjà, il a su la mettre en confiance mais moi il ne m'aura pas ! Ma tante lui serra finalement la main et rejoignit notre voiture, lui restait là à me regarder avec son sourire en coin. Comme si tout c'était passé comme il l'avait décidé… C'était oppressant, j'aurais du détourner le regard mais je ne pouvais pas. Un hennissement suivit d'une secousse m'avertirent que nous commencions à rentrer, mon regard suivait le sien jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte complètement de mon champ de vision et pourtant, quelque part, c'était comme si il était encore là, suivant notre chemin, observant chacun de mes gestes.

oOo

_Moi je ne te laisserais jamais._

oOo


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Devil's Aswers**

Et voilà le chapitre 10 ! Tadada X) Je forcerais bien Sebastian à faire un gâteau pour l'occasion mais bon XD

J'aime bien la fin du chapitre ! Sinon je pense que vous allez trouver le reste un peu ennuyeux XD Enfin, je verrais ça dans vos commentaires X)

Merci de lire !

oOo

_Je me peindrais dans le tableau de ta vie, me peindrait parmi ton paysage de solitude._

oOo

Aujourd'hui était Dimanche, le jour dit de la sainteté. Encore une fois j'étais levé de bonne heure par Hanna, ce n'est pas que j'ai l'habitude de beaucoup dormir mais j'aime ne pas être réveillé et décider moi-même de mon levé. Mais aujourd'hui je devais me rendre à l'Eglise pour assister à la messe du jour du Dieu avec ma tante. Je déteste les églises. C'est un endroit étouffant où se réunissent des imbéciles qui croient en une entité qui n'existe pas, les prêtres ne sont que des avares qui amassent l'argent des pauvres en leur faisant croire en une force inexistante qui les punira s'ils sont heureux. Je déteste _cette_ église en particulier, celle où je du dire adieu à mon passé. Cet endroit et tous ces hypocrites présents ce jour-là m'ont empêché de quitter ce monde avec tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Je les déteste tous.

Notre chauffeur s'arrête devant les escaliers de pierre qui conduisent à l'édifice, à peine sommes-nous descendu qu'un homme petit et gros vient bercer ma tante de belles paroles, tout ce qu'il veut c'est qu'elle verse plus de fonds à l'église. Comme elle vit seule elle peut facilement dire non mais si elle était mariée elle pourrait difficilement se permettre de ne pas répondre aux exigences du Père. Il nous conduit dans l'église et nous fait signe de nous asseoir sur les bancs du premiers rang, génial… Quand son regard se pose sur moi il respire la pitié. C'était lui qui lu la messe le jour de l'enterrement de mes parents, je suppose qu'il doit se rappeler de moi. Il est une des rares personnes à connaître mon identité, on m'avait fait passé pour mort peu de temps après l'incendie, mais tout le monde porte une confiance aveugle aux hommes d'églises et donc on le laissa tout connaître de moi.

De plus en plus de monde rentre par les portes maintenant grandes ouvertes et s'installe bruyamment. J'entend quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi, je tourne d'un air lasse ma tête vers lui, me préparant à lui dire de se mettre ailleurs. Je distingue une étoffe de tissu noir (ça ne peut pas être _lui_ ?) et tourne vivement la tête pour me retrouver face à face avec un vieille homme en costume. Il me regarde d'un air surpris et place un léger « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, petit. » en riant. Je dirige à nouveau mon regard vers l'autel, ignorant l'homme. Quel idiot j'étais, que ferait-il ici ? Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que pendant un instant, j'ai espéré que ce soit Sebastian… Je veux dire, Michaelis ! Cet idiot de Michaelis ! Je le déteste plus que tout ! Je suis trop stupide ! Je m'écrase de tout mon poids contre la banquette, étant plus attentif que jamais au sermon. Il faut qu'_il _sorte de ma tête !

Des heures et des heures plus tard la messe prend finalement fin, je me relève difficilement, mes muscles sont endoloris par la longue inactivité. J'ai mal au dos à force d'être resté contre le siège de bois inconfortable à souhait, dire que ceux qui dirigent cet endroit dorment dans des palaces… Je quitte rapidement les lieux, n'attendant pas celle avec qui j'étais venu, elle parlait encore à l'homme grassouillet. J'ignore les regards réprobateurs et ouvre les portes en grand d'un mouvement ample et incline mon visage vers les hauteurs nuageuses. Je fus alors témoin d'un spectacle plus qu'original, un corbeau qui pourchassait une colombe. Je ne sais pas comment mais je reconnu le corbeau qui me suivait depuis tout ce temps, il était un peu comme un animal de compagnie maintenant que j'y pensais, il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Je me demande ce que cet autre oiseau a pu lui faire, enfin, c'est vrai que sa blancheur est agaçante. Les oiseaux volent hors de ma vue et je décide de monter en voiture. Une fois rejoint par la femme aux cheveux rouges, nous prenons la direction de son logement.

Me voilà à nouveau devant les grilles de l'académie, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude et à pied. Je devais arriver avant ma cousine pour donner l'illusion que je venais réellement aidé, mais je n'allais pas non plus attendre ici dés l'aurore. Je pensais devoir attendre jusqu'à l'ouverture des grilles mais lorsque je passais devant le gardien actuel du portail il me fit signe d'approcher, non sans une once de doute je fis ce qu'il demandait.

- « Tu es bien Ciel Dulles, gamin ? M'interpella-t-il, je ne suis pas un enfant !

- Oui. C'est moi. » J'avais fait en sorte que ma voix soit la plus sèche possible pour bien lui faire comprendre qui s'il me rappelait ainsi je le tuerais. Il toussota légèrement et continua :

- « On m'a prévenu que tu avais le droit de rentrer, attend un peu j'ouvre la grille. Je te préviens, que je ne te prenne pas à faire des blagues de mauvais goût à l'intérieur ! » J'acquiesça de la tête, surpris mais surtout révolté : il osait me mettre dans le même sac que tous ces idiots que je dois supporter au quotidien ! Il ouvre lentement la grille qui grince, c'est à croire qu'elle est là depuis des siècles. Dés qu'assez d'espace est offert je me faufile à l'intérieur et rentre dans les bâtiments, déjà ouverts, en attendant la sonnerie. J'hésitais à me rendre dans la salle d'Anglais sachant qu'il y était sûrement depuis un moment mais cette même raison me réconfortait dans l'idée d'attendre ici. Finalement après quelques minutes d'attente je me dirige vers la salle du professeur, avec un peu de chance il ne fera pas attention à moi et je pourrais lire tranquillement et plus important assit sur une chaise confortable que le sol ou le mur. J'ai pour habitude de préférer la solitude au confort, mais de toute façon l'homme m'avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être discret il y a deux jours.

Devant la salle je fus néanmoins pris d'un doute. J'avais presque oublié qu'il semblait en connaître un peu trop sur mon passé… D'un autre côté le gardien m'ayant vu entré se douterait de quelque chose si je venais à disparaître ou je ne sais quoi qu'il pourrait me faire. Mais mieux valait tirer la situation à mon avantage, je n'avais qu'à guetter un comportement bizarre de sa part plutôt que d'entrer directement ! Je m'approchais un peu plus de la porte et colla mon oreille contre la surface de bois sombre, j'entendis un cliquetis étrange, mais je n'eu pas le temps de me rendre compte que c'était celui de la poignée que le battant de la porte m'enleva rapidement tout appui. Je me redressais rapidement et me teins droit comme un piquet, le rouge me montant aux joues lorsque je me rendis compte que j'étais pris sur le fait. Encore une fois mon professeur se montrait habile pour déjouer mes plans. Il me souriait avec un air qui disait « Raté ! », ce qu'il pouvait être énervant ! Il n'avait même pas à parler pour me mettre hors de moi ! Avoir un caractère aussi agaçant devrait être interdit. Sans que je n'aie à expliquer la raison de ma présence ici il s'éloigna de l'ouverture et dit d'un ton encore plus moqueur que son sourire :

- « Vous savez, petit Phantomhive –je tiqua à l'entente de mon vrai nom mais décida de faire comme si de rien n'était- pour savoir si quelqu'un est dans la pièce le mieux reste encore de frapper. » Je me maudis de rougir un peu plus à sa taquinerie, j'avais vraiment l'air stupide et en plus il en rajoutait ! Je m'assis en silence et pris mon livre, je n'arrivais pas à concentrer mon regard sur les mots imprimés et mon œil se levait souvent par-dessus les pages pour se poser sur le brun. Après un court moment de silence je ne pus retenir plus longtemps la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis tout ce temps :

- « Qui êtes-vous ? Il releva rapidement la tête, pour la première fois je voyais de la surprise se dessiner sur son visage, il paraissait plus jeune comme ça. Pas qu'il ne le semblait pas d'habitude mais sans son air sérieux il aurait presque eu l'air d'un enfant. Il perdit cette expression, aussi rare qu'éphémère sûrement, et me répondit, enfin… presque :

- Vous le saurez lorsque vous serez prêt, petite comte. » Il prononça sa phrase d'une voix basse, levant à peine ses yeux de ses papiers. Ensuite, la sonnerie retentie, me coupant toutes mes pensées, je voulais des réponses, je n'ai eu que d'autres questions. Mais un jour je saurais tout, je connaîtrais Sebastian Michaelis, qui qu'il soit.

oOo

_Le plus grand artiste ne saurait magner le pinceau comme je le fais, tu ne verras plus que moi._

oOo


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Devil's Week**

AAAAH ! Enfin je publie ce chapiiitre ! X3

Premier pas vers d'autres horizons pour cette fic et un pas immense quand on voit du peu qu'ont avancés les autres dans l'histoire XD

En fait c'est un peu comme si je venais de finir la scène d'exposition et attaquait la première action de la pièce X'D

En tout cas j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre ! D'où mon enthousiasme XD Et j'espère (pense, si j'ose le dire !) que vous aimerez tout autant !

En parlant d'enthousiasme : Merci à « Titinedu1993 » pour son commentaire sur le dernier chapitre ! Je compte bien continuer de la sorte ^^

Et merci à tous ceux qui publies, ça me fait tellement plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

oOo

_Profites de ta présente liberté, grave dans ta mémoire ces derniers paysages._

oOo

Les semaines s'étaient vite écoulées, je n'avais plus essayé de soutirer des réponses à Michaelis, tant qu'il ne pensera pas que je suis « prêt » il ne me dira rien, mais ne l'avais pas laissé sans surveillance pour autant. Je mettais à profit mon temps libre pour le surveiller, je rentrais souvent tard car maintenant j'avais une presque totale liberté. Oui, presque… Ma tante ne me laissait pas rentrer après 18 heures, je devais donc abandonner mes espionnages plus tôt… De toute façon je ne voyais presque jamais celui qui était au centre de mon attention, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'évitait. Les rares fois ou je le voyais il parlait à Sutcliff, ou plutôt, le subissait. L'agacement qu'il affiche à ces moments est très divertissant, ça mérite le coup d'œil ! Mais toujours le voir de la sorte, sans qu'il ne délivre d'informations susceptibles de m'intéresser, m'était mes nerfs à l'épreuve. Je finissais par croire qu'il le faisait exprès ! D'ailleurs il arrivait que le brun jette des regards dans ma direction, eux seuls suffisaient à me faire partir dans la minute : je voulais percer son secret mais me faire prendre ne m'avancerait pas.

Il était rare maintenant que Elizabeth me rejoigne pour manger, elle restait avec des amies. Je suppose qu'elle avait enfin compris que le combat qu'elle menait pour essayer de me se rapprocher de moi, et par la même occasion s'assurer que je serais son époux, était perdu d'avance. Au moins elle souriait encore et s'était éloignée du puit d'ombre que je suis. Je ne pense pas qu'être aussi naïve et enfantine qu'elle à son âge était une bonne chose mais sans son rire de toujours elle n'était plus la petite blonde que j'ai connu. Je m'en serais voulu de la faire changer en la laissant connaître tout ce qui peut se passer dans ma tête. De même qu'il faut garder ses distances avec une bête sauvage il faut les garder avec moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne plus l'avoir sur les bras était agréable. Au début ne plus la voir courir dans ma direction, menaçant de renverser son plateau sur tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur la route de la tornade blonde, était déroutant. Mais maintenant j'appréciais pleinement mes repas calmes, je n'avais plus à getter son arrivée et plus non plus à jeter des regards noirs à tous les crétins qui s'exclamaient « Oh le joli petit couple ! » en passant devant notre table. J'avais finalement toute la sérénité que je cherchais.

La température extérieure commençait à s'approcher des 32°F (0°C) et je du donc me rabattre vers les bâtiments pour passer mon temps libre –en dehors de la recherche de Michaelis, évidemment !-. J'allais d'abord dans les couloirs mais il y avait de plus en plus d'élèves qui suivaient le mouvement et je rejoignais donc les cuisines. J'avais ainsi l'avantage de pouvoir donner mon avis sur la cuisine du jour, il y avait de moins en moins de légumes dans les plats et les desserts étaient parfois commandés chez des traiteurs de renommés, j'avais le plein pouvoir ! Malheureusement ce privilège avait des désavantages : Je devais passer beaucoup de temps et supporter les trois idiots qui s'étaient mis en tête d'être gentils avec moi, May Linn, Finnian et Bardroy. J'avais également du aider au nettoyage de la cuisine lors de récurrentes explosions provoqués par le soi-disant chef… J'avais maintenant plus de respect concernant le travail de Hanna, balayer et récurer chaque jour, ce n'était pas un travail mais une corvée ! Evidemment je ne les aidais pas par bonté d'âme mais car une cuisine brûlée donne des plats dans le même état et il était hors de question que je mange des Scones carbonisés !

Avec le temps, les professeurs étaient de plus en plus bizarres. Mr. Spears était constamment sur les nerfs, il ne supportait pas la moindre remarque et si un élève osait baillé il se retrouvait chez le proviseur avec un mot demandant son renvoie. La plus part préféraient ne plus aller à ses cours et étrangement personne ne leur en faisait le reproche dans le corps enseignant. Sutcliff lui, était tantôt aux anges tantôt déprimé. Il était heureux après avoir vu son « chevalier servant » bien que leurs rencontres n'avaient rien de palpitant. Par contre par fois, il restait à son bureau d'un air morne à dessiner des formes abstraites sur son manuel de dissection en marmonnant des mots indistincts. Le chinois également se montrait encore plus excentrique que d'habitude, il me posait des questions sur des sujets que l'on avait pas encore travaillés et si je répondais faux (ce qui arrivait malheureusement souvent) il me retenait à la fin des cours. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui avais fait mais il semblait avoir une dent contre moi, malgré qu'il m'affirmait le contraire je ne changeais pas d'avis à ce propos. Il entrait également de plus en plus dans ses sortes de transes douteuses où il dictait des proverbes, parfois il parlait même en Chinois d'un air sévère en fixant l'extérieur. Je commençais à me dire que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre. Mes doutes furent confirmés aujourd'hui à la fin de mon cours de Français du Mardi matin avec Mr. Undertaker (le seul de mes professeurs qui n'avaient pas vraiment changé). A la fin des deux heures il m'avait fait signe de venir vers son bureau et lorsque tous les élèves furent partis il ferma les fenêtres et la porte à double tour. Le voyant faire je m'étais précipité vers la porte mais il m'avait facilement arrêté, me forçant à m'asseoir, il étira ses lèvres en un sourire qu'il voulait sûrement rassurant, mais il était plus qu'inquiétant.

- « Ce n'est pas pour t'enfermer ici que j'ai fermé les portes, ne t'inquiète pas Ciel, _moi_ je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je remarquais l'accent qu'il avait mis sur ce mot et réagit tout de suite :

- De qui dois-je avoir peur alors ? Il ignora ma question et continua :

- Le mal passera bientôt à l'attaque, nous pensions que tu serais plus fort que ça mais tu n'es qu'un enfant, nous n'aurions pas du te surestimer.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je me relevais, laissant tombé la chaise dans ma précipitation et ma colère. Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez, mais je peux très bien me débrouiller seul ! J'ai toujours été seul et je le resterais, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! » J'étais rapidement retourné vers la porte et avait tenté de l'ouvrir sans succès tout en crachant mes mots. Lui était resté silencieux un moment, si j'avais tourné ma tête dans sa direction j'aurais sûrement pu admirer un magnifique regard pleins de fausse sympathie, de la pitié que je déteste tant. Un soupir résonna dans la pièce puis deux main s'abattirent sur mes épaules, me forçant à me reculer.

- « Calme-toi Ciel. Dit-il, _mais comment voulait-il que je me calme ?_

- Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne ! Je me débattais sans vraiment croire que je pourrais sortir de sa prise

- Ce sont plus des conseils que des ordres. Veux-tu tant mourir ? N'as-tu que si peu à perdre ? » Je me figeais à ses paroles, pourquoi tout le monde ici me donnait l'impression de savoir tout ce que je cache… ? Non ! Ils ne savent rien ! Absolument rien !

- « Absolument rien… » Je murmurais pour moi-même, la tête basse. Et c'est alors qu'il arriva.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit après un petit « clic » signe que la serrure avait été ouverte, moi et l'homme aux cheveux gris levâmes dans un même mouvement des yeux surpris vers la dite porte. _Il _se tenait droit et fière dans l'espace qu'il avait ouvert, tenant une clef dans sa main et la montrant à Undertaker d'un air narquois. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et mon professeur de Français raffermit sa prise sur moi, toisant le brun d'un regard plein de mépris, il tremblait légèrement, je n'aurais su dire si c'était de la peur ou autre chose.

- « Cette clef est censée n'exister qu'en un seul exemplaire, exemplaire qui ne me quitte jamais, comment as-tu fais, _démon_ ? » Le terme qu'il utilisa ne me surpris pas, je n'avais encore jamais imaginé une chose pareille, même les allusions de Lau ou de Michaelis lui-même n'avaient pas réussit à me faire envisager une telle réalité et pourtant… Pourtant ça me semblait naturel qu'on lui donne une telle appellation. Comment avais-je pu penser qu'il n'était qu'un professeur ? J'avais été bien naïf… Mais maintenant, tout naturellement, cette nouvelle identité s'installait en moi. Comme si je l'avais toujours su, il aurait pu me l'avoir dit dés notre rencontre je n'en aurais pas été surpris pour autant. Sebastian Michaelis était un démon. Ce terme ne me paraissait même pas assez fort, être un Dieu lui conviendrait peut-être mieux ? A ma surprise il posa un genou à terre après avoir rangé la clef dans une poche de sa veste et parla de sa voix envoûtante :

- « Que serait le chevalier du jeune comte s'il ne pouvait faire une telle chose ? » C'était à moi qu'il s'adressait, c'était à moi que ces mots étaient destinés, ce sourire aussi. Je n'eu pas à réfléchir, j'agis comme un pantin auquel on aurait donné des ordres, mais des ordres qui ne dérangeaient pas tant que ça la poupée que j'étais. Une phrase sortie de mes lèvres sans que je n'y eu réfléchis, comme si ces mots attendaient patiemment d'être prononcés depuis longtemps :

- « Il ne serait pas digne de le servir. » Sans effort je me dégageai de l'autre homme qui avait baissé sa garde et, plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, je me retrouvai aux côtés du brun qui s'était maintenant redressé. Il adressa un dernier regard provocateur à son _collègue _et m'entraîna hors de la salle, « Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez plus en retard encore à votre prochain cours, n'est-ce pas ? » m'avait-il dit et j'avais acquiescé.

Son existence m'était encore un mystère, je comptais bien obtenir mes réponses plus tard. Je savais qu'il allait être ma fin, mais pourquoi la craindre ? C'était un démon, moi j'étais un être plongé dans les ténèbres. Pourquoi aurai-je eu peur de lui ? La seule chose que je craignais en ce moment était son caractère imprévisible.

oOo

_Très bientôt tu seras dans ma cage, ne verras plus que ce que je te montrerais._

oOo


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Devil's Proposition**

Ouaiiis et un chapitre de plus ! Déjà 12 ! J'écris pas assez vite X'D

Enfin ! Pleins de lectrices encore, j'aiiime vos commentaires les filles ! Merci beaucoup ça m'encourage !

Encore une fois, partie spéciale pour celle que je ne peux remercier qu'ici : Merci à Miami ! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices, bravo pour avoir tout lu d'un coup ^^ Et encore une fois, merci à Titinedu1993 ! (Et oui je te cite une deuxième fois XP) Déjà deux commentaires à ton actif ! Hu hu X3 (Rassurez-vous, je compte pas tout XD)

Allez je vous laisse lire ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

oOo

_Viens avec moi, je t'enlèverais de cet endroit._

oOo

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, l'agitation qu'il y avait eu plus tôt m'avait complètement sorti les cours de la tête et c'était Michaelis qui m'avait remis en tête la présence d'un cours de Biologie pour clore la matinée. Je me demandais pourquoi il m'escortait jusqu'à la salle jusqu'à ce que nous passions devant une des nombreuses horloges pendues dans les endroits stratégiques du lycée. J'avais près de trente minutes de retard sur mon cours avec Mr. Sutcliff… Il allait sûrement faire en sorte que je ne sois pas trop réprimandé pour mon arrivée tardive, ou du moins je l'espérais.

Alors que l'on marchait, le silence qui s'était installé une fois que nous eûmes quittés la pièce était de plus en plus pesant, lui, ne devait pas s'en soucier. Il avait un air léger, satisfait, je n'étais pas sûre de sa pensée, comme à l'accoutumée, mais ce sourire m'agaçait. Il savait presque tout de moi alors que je devais supporter tout ce mystère de sa part. J'étais toujours en infériorité par rapport à lui et je déteste ça ! Je brûlais d'envie de lui poser des questions, et surtout, de lui en tirer les réponses mais avant de me mettre à l'interroger je devrais sûrement tirer au clair tout ce qui est maintenant présent dans mon esprit. Un homme étrange s'est présenté comme mon professeur d'Anglais et ne semble pas nouveau ici, il me suit partout et on finit par m'apprendre qu'il est un démon. Cette vérité m'avait d'abord parue naturelle, comme une vérité qui aurait été endormie en moi mais toujours présente, mais plus je réfléchissais à tout et plus j'avais de questions. Comment une école pouvait accepter cet homme comme enseignant ? Surtout si ils sont au courrant de son identité ! Et il est un démon, d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement ? Il attend quelque chose de moi ou juste le bon moment pour me tuer ? Moi qui pensais que tout ça n'était que des mythes pour effrayer les enfants, je me retrouve à me demander quand je me ferais dévoré par un homme aux yeux sanguinaires… !

Complètement égaré au fil de mes pensées et noyé dans un océan de question, je ne fus tiré de mon subconscient que lorsqu'une main tapota mon épaule. Je relevais mon regard vers celui à qui appartenait cette main gantée, Sebastian. Il me regardait dans les yeux, je baissais le regard, surpris par cet échange de regard inattendu, pas que je pensais être ignoré par celui qui venait d'attirer mon attention (Bien que venant de lui, c'était possible) mais le regard compatissant qu'il m'offrait me déstabilisait. Premièrement car le voir avec une expression autre que de la moquerie, de l'ennuie ou de l'amusement était plus qu'inhabituel et, deuxièmement, un être censé venir de l'enfer pouvait vraiment ressentir de la compassion ? Enfin, je ne fais que me baser sur des récits fictifs, mais il ne doit pas venir du même endroit que nous… Non ? Et lui, de la compassion… _Lui _!

Mais peu importe, on était devant ma salle de Biologie et je n'avais pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner que la porte n'allait pas tarder à être ouverte. Je n'avais pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas du tout, envie de supporter l'exubérant aux cheveux rouges. Un ricanement à ma gauche me fait ouvrir violement la porte, mon corps avait réagit comme si c'était le seul moyen de le faire taire et de gérer la colère qui était montée en moi. Le cours animé qui avait lieu jusqu'à présent s'interrompit brusquement avec mon intrusion, je m'en voulu immédiatement et n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfuir en espérant que je n'aurais plus jamais à mettre les pieds ici. Heureusement, celui qui m'avait accompagné fit diversion d'une manière très efficace. Alors que tous les élèves me fixaient d'un air éberlué ils se tournèrent rapidement vers leur professeur qui s'était élancé vers le brun :

- « Sebastiiian ! Tu es venu me voir ? Je suis siii touchééée ! Il parlait de lui au féminin… Dégoûtant…

- « J'ai simplement accompagné le jeune _Dulles _(était-il obligé d'accentué mon nom de couverture ?...) jusqu'à ton cours. Undertaker et moi avons eu une petite discussion quant à son _avenir_, il ne faudrait pas que cela le pénalise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Bien sûr. Mal à l'aise, Michaelis l'avait mis mal à l'aise, cet hom- cette chose ! Impossible !

- Bien, alors je te laisse reprendre ton cours. » Il fit un pas pour partir mais se retourna brusquement vers un groupe d'élèves qui parlaient entre eux. Ils se turent et gardèrent leurs têtes basses jusqu'à ce qu'il est disparu. Je les aurais presque plains, il pouvait être vraiment effrayant. Je pris finalement place à mon bureau habituel, découvrant que la leçon du jour était la dissection d'une main pour en comprendre le fonctionnement je le regrettais vite. Alors que je me saisissais d'un scalpel posé sur mon bureau une question s'imposa, _où_ avait-il trouvé ces mains qui avaient tout d'humaine ?... Je ne connais pas vraiment la définition d'un démon mais si je devais en donner une, je donnerais le nom de Grell Sutcliff.

Chaque Mardi je passais aux cuisines et aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception. Cette routine ne me tenait pas vraiment à cœur, mais lire dans le froid était tout sauf agréable, si je tombais malade ma tante me forcerait à rester à la maison toute la journée jusqu'à ce que je sois en meilleure forme qu'avant ma maladie et c'était hors de question ! Alors après avoir sortie mon roman de mon sac je me dirigeais vers l'endroit le plus bruyant de l'Académie, le repère de tous ces idiots d'employés. Une fois dans la pièce je fut écoeuré par l'odeur de poisson qui m'agressa dés mon arrivée. Heureusement j'avais encore le temps de faire changer le menu du jour et la Dorade en Papillote originellement prévue devint un Poulet au Curry, _Mme. Red,_ ayant de nouveaux contacts avec de grands dirigeants Indiens comme le Prince Soma, me parle souvent de la cuisine réputée de cette région du monde, ne pas la goûter serait du gâchis. Alors que tout le monde s'afférait pour répondre à mon attente je m'assis sur une caisse de bois contenant sûrement des ingrédients à longue conservation et lu le livre que j'avais amené.

Maintenant que j'étais devant mon assiette, assis à mon habituelle table, je me disais que demander de la cuisine Orientale à un des cuisiniers qui ne savaient même pas utiliser un four était une des plus grosses erreurs que j'avais commis de toute ma vie. Je n'arrivais pas, comme tous les autres malchanceux qui avaient pris ce plat, à discerner la volaille de la sauce. Les deux étaient noirs et il y avait même une légère couche de… Suie… Qui recouvrait le tout. Lorsque j'avais aperçut Bardroy sortir un objet de grande taille d'un des placards j'aurais du m'attendre à ce que ce soit une autre de ses armes. Mais comment peut-on avoir idée de cuisiner avec des armes à feu ? C'est complètement stupide ! Heureusement, le dessert (une tarte aux pommes caramélisées) n'avait pas subit l'attaque du chef blond et je pouvais donc savourer le plus important.

Finalement l'après midi arriva et avec lui trois heures d'Anglais, de quoi être occuper toute l'après-midi. Au début c'était difficile de rester en place si longtemps mais tout le monde a finit par s'y habituer. Je me demande comment Michaelis peut réussir à parler pendant aussi longtemps sans s'arrêter pour boire, enfin… Je me _demandais_ comment. Maintenant que j'en savais plus sur ce qu'il est je me posais encore des questions mais beaucoup moins superficielles. Son comportement était resté le même malgré ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, j'étais rassuré qu'il ne plante pas constamment son regard dans le mien. J'avais déjà eu assez affaire à ces yeux sanguins pour toute une vie…

Mais alors que, rangeant mes affaires à la fin du cours, il me paraissait évident qu'il ne me dirait plus un mot de toute la soirée, une ombre couvrit les dernières feuilles restantes sur mon pupitre. Sachant à qui appartenait cette silhouette je continuais de ranger sans lui prêter attention et alors que je me relevais il s'écarta légèrement pour me laisser passer, je me mis face à lui, attendant qu'il parle.

- « Que dirais-tu de faire un pacte, Ciel Phantomhive ? »

oOo

_Suis mes pas et suis mon chemin, prend ma main et ne lâche pas._

oOo

Mouhahahahahahaa ! et si c'est la fin ! Horrible n'est-ce pas ? Je fais pas souvent de coupés à suspens mais quand j'en fais je suis très sadique X'D

Je m'excuse à toutes celles qui seront torturées, n'envoyées pas de menaces s'il vous plait XD

Merci à tous d'avoir lu !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Devil's Trap**

Yeeeah ! Enfin vous avez la suite ! Mouhahahahaha, réjouis-toi, peuple ^O^

Ce chapitre est dans mon top 5 voir top 3 (difficile à dire quand on a jamais fait le classement XD) !

Allez, je vous laisse dévorer cette suite tant attendue sans plus de cérémonie ! Les remerciements à la fin X)

oOo

_Si tu te trompes de chemin, au prochain tournant je t'indiquerais la direction._

oOo

« Que dirais-tu de faire un pacte, Ciel Phantomhive ? » sa phrase faisait échos dans mon esprit, devenant plus forte et plus étrange à chaque fois. Au début je me demandais si c'était une blague mais maintenant j'hésitais à sauter par la fenêtre pour lui échapper. La peur prenait le contrôle de mon esprit et j'avais du mal à rester debout, le sol tanguait. Comme le jour où il a prononcé mon nom. Je devais avoir l'air d'un zombi… Soudain un léger courrant d'air frôla ma joue, me faisant me reculer brusquement. Sa main était encore levée, son bras à demi tendu dans ma direction. Il avait l'air… Déçu ? Je clignai des yeux et il était à nouveau souriant et confiant, ce devait être une impression de ma part. Mais peut importe. Je lui tourna le dos et couru vert la porte, pour une fois ma tante ne me reprocherait pas mon retour tardif.

J'avais couru pour rentrer, quelque part je savais que ma vitesse plus que médiocre ne l'empêcherait pas de me rattraper si il le voulait. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, courir me rassurait, je mettais de la distance entre lui et moi. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée je prenais un temps pour respirer et me calmer. Si Mme Red me voyait rentrer dans cet état et bien plus tôt que d'habitude elle me harcèlerait de question jusqu'à ce que la réponse soit satisfaisante. Or j'avais envie de tout sauf ça. Après un petit moment ma main encore tremblante abaissa la poignée et je traversai l'entrée le plus rapidement possible tout en gardant une démarche presque naturelle. J'entendis derrière moi une question qui résonnait à mes oreilles comme un « Déjà de retour ? » mais ne répondit que d'un grognement. Ce fut le seul son qui arriva à passer mes lèvres.

Dans ma chambre je me jette sur le matelas rebondit et mœlleux de mon lit, pour la première fois je trouvais un léger réconfort à être dans cette pièce. Je n'avais jamais considéré cette maison comme la mienne, pareille pour cette chambre, mais ces deux éléments offrent une certaine sécurité qui n'était pas de trop en ce moment. Maintenant que tout les évènements s'étaient reposés dans mon esprit je me disais que j'avais été bien stupide de partir comme ça de la salle d'Anglais, ça aurait été une occasion en or de découvrir ce que je voulais et j'aurais eu plus de réponses qu'en m'enfermant ici dans ma chambre. Oui, j'avais été vraiment stupide. Je ne pourrais même pas le voir demain pour essayer de rattraper un peu de l'immense part de fierté que je venais de perdre… Il a du me trouver bien lâche… Oh et puis peut importe ! Qu'il aille au diable ! Enfin… Il doit déjà y être allé… J'enfonçais ma tête dans l'oreiller dans l'espoir de faire taire cette idiote de voix dans ma tête, soupirant de toutes mes forces.

Alors que je rouvrais les yeux je sentis un poids sur mes épaules, je relevais difficilement la tête de mon oreiller, le sentant comme adhérer à ma peau. Dehors le soleil venait de se lever et berçait le paysage du matin d'une faible lumière toute nouvelle, un matin comme un autre. … … Un matin… … Déjà le matin ? Je me relevais en sursaut et me saisit de mon horloge, posée sur ma table de chevet, seulement là je compris que c'était une couverture que l'on avait mis sur le garçon endormis que j'étais. Une fois que mon esprit eu été capable d'analyser et comprendre l'heure que m'indiquait les aiguilles je lâchât précipitamment le réveil qui s'écrasa au sol avec fracas et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je n'avais plus qu'une dizaine de minute pour arriver à l'Académie si je ne voulais pas passer ma matinée devant les grilles… ! Lorsque je reverrais ma tante, elle me le paiera ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a dit à Hanna de ne pas me réveiller !

Arrivé devant les imposantes grilles de ferraille je pu admirer le portail être fermé… Alors que j'étais encore à l'extérieur ! Je redoublais d'effort pour y être le plus vite possible, le gardien ne semblait pas me remarquer cependant. Les portes de fer auraient été verrouillées à double tour si un oiseau au plumage noir n'avait pas foncé sur le gardien le forçant à abandonner sa tache pendant une bonne minute alors que le volatile battait furieusement des ailes contre son visage. La situation était… Comique. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de rester pour connaître la suite, je passais rapidement à l'intérieur en direction des cuisines. L'homme me vit et m'interpella mais il ne pu finir son « Reviens ici » qu'un puissant croassement résonna jusqu'à moi, suivit d'un cri.

La cuisine de l'école empestait le poisson moisi… Enfin, je pense pouvoir dire que le poisson avarié a cette odeur. En tout cas, devoir rester une heure dans ce supplice olfactif avant les cours était horrible. Les autres employés ne semblaient pas sentir cette puanteur, mais ça ne pouvait pas venir de moi, ils devaient être habitué… Avec un cuisinier comme Bardroy c'est normal. Un jour il faudra que je lui demande comment il a pu être engagé ici comme chef, il doit avoir de bonnes relations, peut-être est-il parent avec Mr. Tanaka. Comme chaque matin, la femme de ménage May Linn n'est pas là, Finnian m'avait dit qu'elle finissait de nettoyer les bâtiments. Sans elle la cuisine était plus calme, il n'y avait pas de bruit de verre brisé ou de porcelaine pulvérisée au sol et, le plus important, pas de cri d'excuse à tout à tout bout de champs.

Après quelques minutes de lecture, cependant, l'odeur dégagée par les ingrédient et relevée par sa cuisson aux explosifs –cette méthode ne m'étonnait presque plus- me devint insupportable. J'aurais pu sortir discrètement pour prendre l'air, mais leur montrer mon mécontentement m'était obligé. Je me levais d'un bon, faisant claquer mes semelles contre la pierre froide du sol et referma le plus fort possible mon livre, un grand silence s'était alors installé dans la pièce, allant jusqu'à suspendre les bruitages de l'eau bouillante. Enfin je sortis en claquant la porte, bien déterminé à leur apprendre la leçon.

Dehors l'air était bien plus frais qu'à l'intérieur, cette subite bouffée d'air glacé me gela les poumons mais au moins, me débarrassa l'esprit de la puanteur que je devais supporter plus tôt. L'herbe était déjà recouverte d'une légère couche de givre tout comme les fenêtres. L'hiver approchait à grands pas. Je m'adossais au mur extérieur, près de la porte, j'étais bien déterminé à ne pas retourner à l'intérieur, l'odeur risquerait de s'accrocher à mes vêtements et ce serait un déshonneur à mon rang. Je fermais alors les yeux, pensant pouvoir profiter d'un moment de calme mais un battement d'aile étonnamment proche me força à ouvrir les yeux. Dans la végétation argentée se tenait un grand corbeau qui me fixait de ses yeux rouges. Je n'étais pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait appeler un spécialiste des animaux, mais celui-là je pouvais le reconnaître n'importe où. Je m'accroupis afin de l'observer de plus près, pourquoi me suivait-il partout comme ça et même m'aidait ? Je pensais qu'après lui avoir jeté mon porte plume il m'aurait laissé mais non, il était juste plus discret.

- « Je devrais peut-être te remercier, mais je ne le ferais pas ! » Je me relevais alors rapidement, croisant mes bras sur mon torse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça, parler à un animal était stupide ! Heureusement personne ne m'avait entendu. Il ricana, enfin… Croassa. Comment un oiseau peut faire des sons aussi… humains ?

Il me fixait, j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi, étudiait mes réactions, dans son regard je voyais aussi de l'envie… Ces animaux sont vraiment carnivores alors ?... Il secoua rapidement la tête et s'envola. Etrange… Je le regarde voler au loin et ne devenir qu'un point noir dans le ciel gris. Il disparaît finalement et je m'adosse à nouveau contre le mur, le regard fixé sur les nuages sombres typiques de Londres.

La sonnerie avait finit par retentir et je m'étais dirigé vers mon bâtiment pour subir les deux heures de Géographie qui m'attendaient. Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier en Français, je pouvais être sûr d'avoir affaire à un comportement énervant de la part de Mr. Lau. Et malheureusement, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Depuis que j'était rentré dans la classe il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux et en passant près de mon bureau il faisait des allusions aux démons et à l'enfer dans des proverbes toujours aussi louches que d'habitude. Et bien sûr, je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qu'il m'interrogeait à chaque question même quand il disait prendre un nom au hasard ou suivre l'ordre alphabétique (il disait qu'il prenait l'alphabet Chinois, mais même avec seulement des connaissances d'amateur en la matière, je savais qu'il mentait).

Lorsque je regardais par la fenêtre je voyais dans les arbres blanchis une forme noire qui m'observait. Jamais le corbeau ne quitta son poste.

oOo

_A l'endroit où je serais tu me rejoindras, que tu le veuilles ou non._

oOo

Comme dit plus haut, les remerciements sont de mise car j'ai atteint un record de commentateurs non-inscrits ! Mais avant tout, un graaand merci à vous tous ! Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vous m'aidez à continuer, surtout que aujourd'hui à 19 chapitres déjà et bien que j'ai une ébauche de la fin en tête, je veux caser tellement de trucs que je n'ai aucune idée de quand ça va s'arrêter ! Bref un grand merci pour votre soutient !

Je remercie donc également :

- Titinedu1993, qui est maintenant une habituée X3 J'aime toujours autant tes commentaires !

- Mon très chère Kurogane qui mérite bien d'être cité ici tant ses commentaires sont constructifs et que je les adore X3 (Je vous invite à passer su son Blog qui vaut vraiment le détour : )

- Hra, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir, je suis vraiment comblée par tes paroles ! ^-^ Je vais y mettre encore plus d'énergie dans cette fi-fic X3 Merci beaucoup !

- Lucie, ma petite fan X) Merci de ton commentaire ! Et désolée pour la torture X'D J'espère que la suite t'auras plue X)

Voilà ! Je vous laisse pour cette semaine, à la prochaine ! X3


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Devil's Missing**

Chapitre 14 un peu plus tôt ! X) Bientôt la fin des vacances donc faut se faire plaisir !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Je pense que oui, mais bon XD

Cauchmeud, le pitit Corbeau fait une brève apparition X3

Merci de lire ! =3

oOo

_Je serais ton meilleur parti, ton meilleur investissement._

oOo

_Il_ ne m'avait pas été là de toute la semaine. _Il _n'avait été présent à aucun cours, n'avait prévenu personne et n'a jamais été vu ni à l'extérieur de l'Académie ni dans l'enceinte de cette dernière. Pendant les deux jours de cours restants les autres professeurs, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, était soulagés. Mr. Undertaker avait même osé me féliciter comme si j'étais un petit chien… Je l'aurais tué si nous avions été seuls. Quant à l'idiot aux cheveux rouges, il était bien sûr à l'opposé de ses compères. Il se lamentait toute la journée, disant que son chevalier l'avait abandonné et qu'il se vengerait, le mystère était : « de qui voulait-il réparation et comment comptait-il le faire ? » mais en fait, la réponse m'aurait sûrement ennuyé.

La semaine était terminée et alors que je marchais pour retourner chez moi et attaquer un week-end, dont la tranquillité dépendrait de l'énergie économisée par ma tante, je réfléchissais à ce qu'avait dit Mr. Lau lors du cours de ce soir. C'était quelque chose comme « On dirait que finalement le lion s'est lassé de sa chasse. », je n'étais pas sûr du proverbe qu'il avait inventé cette fois. Il en disait tellement… Mais le sens était resté, lui. Il avait insinué que Michaelis m'avait laissé et, bien plus impardonnable, que j'étais lassant ! J'étais plus que remonté en quittant la salle de cours et ne pris même pas la peine de rester jusqu'à la fermeture des grilles (après tout, avec Michaelis absent, je n'avais personne à espionner) pour rentrer chez moi.

Je fus surpris de voir le Soleil commencer à décliner alors qu'il n'était que seize heures de l'après-midi. L'hivers de Londres est sans hésitation le plus sombre que j'ai un jour vu, la nuit arrive toujours plus rapidement en cette saison et marcher dans des rues doucement dorées en plein après-midi était… Perturbant. Mais je dois bien admettre que ce n'était pas désagréable, bien que je préfère marcher la nuit, alors que le calme règne. Seul quelques animaux osent briser le silence, chaque son devient bien plus net et porteur de sens. Une voiture tirée par deux chevaux que je connaissais bien passa devant moi, à l'intérieur je reconnu la masse blonde des cheveux d'Elizabeth. Elle me vit également, d'abord surprise puis triste… J'aurais préféré qu'elle regarde ailleurs pendant ces deux ou trois secondes qu'a duré notre entrevue. Je n'aimais pas la voir triste, bien que devoir la supporter heureuse avait tendance à m'horripiler.

J'étais maintenant sorti des rues commerçantes de la ville et entrais dans les quartiers résidentiels. Alors que tout à l'heure il y avait les grondements habituels d'une ville animée, il ne restait plus que le chant des oiseaux. Ou plutôt, n'aurait du rester que leur chant. Aujourd'hui était complètement silencieux, jamais cet endroit ne l'avait autant été. Le silence était tel que je pouvais presque entendre l'écho de mes propres pas. Et soudainement, vint un battement d'aile de ma droite. Le bruit avait brisé le silence si nettement alors que j'étais habitué à ce monde sans vie que je sursauta plus haut que je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable, profitant du mouvement pour faire face à la source du son animal. Le sourd battement d'aile avait été remplacé par un rire grave et au lien de voir un oiseau, c'était un homme brun qui se trouvait sous quelques arbres, plantés ici il y a longtemps mais aujourd'hui laissés à eux-mêmes.

Je n'avais pas besoin de plus que son rire pour le reconnaître, mais sa silhouette me confirma ma déduction. Michaelis. Bien décidé à le faire taire avec son rire agaçant je me lançais dans son jeu habituel, le devançant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler :

- « Un professeur qui sèche les cours, ce n'est pas un très bon exemple, Mr. Michaelis. J'avais pris ma voix la plus narquoise et il me répondit sur le même ton :

- Vous m'excuserez, mais les _grandes_ personnes ont parfois des imprévus. » Il accompagna sa réplique d'un sourire narquois. Ce sourire et la manière dont il avait accentué le « grandes » m'avaient déjà mis hors de moi ! J'avançais d'un pas vers lui, reprenant la conversation :

- « Des imprévus ? Ce doit être plutôt dégradant pour quelqu'un de votre rang, non ? _Son sourcil gauche venait de se baisser rapidement, un tic ! Un point pour moi !_

- Les imprévus vont de paires avec les responsabilités, et bien contrôlés ils deviennent des avantages. Vous devriez savoir cela, futur propriétaire de la compagnie Phantom. Il me narguait du regard, sûrement fière de pouvoir me montrer qu'il en connaît tant sur moi…

- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je-

- Enfin, cessons ces babillages, il y a des sujets plus importants. » _Il-… Il m'a coupé la parole ! Et a sous-entendu que j'étais un enfant ! Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Je suis Ciel Phantomhive ! _Il reprit avant que je ne pu dire quoi que ce soit :

- « As-tu réfléchis à ma proposition ? Il restait de marbre, bien qu'il savait que c'était un sujet difficile, son comportement m'obligeait à rester digne, j'allais lui prouver que je n'étais pas un gamin !

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais réfléchir à une proposition si vague. Et on aurait plus dit une blague qu'une proposition. _Gros mensonge, je n'avais fait qu'y réfléchir, ses mots n'avaient pas quittés mon esprit, comme gravés._ Il sourit encore…

- C'est pourtant simple, si tu étais plus attentif à la messe et aux conseils du prêtre tu saurais de quoi je parle.

- Une créature censée venir de l'enfer qui me dit d'aller à l'église ? » J'espérais marquer un autre point avec cette réplique mais il m'ignora… Il perdit son semblant de sourire qu'il avait gagné au fur et à mesure de notre échange, maintenant qu'il était sérieux, l'ambiance était oppressante et j'étais obligé de laisser notre jeu de côté pour le moment. Comme je m'y attendais, il parla du pacte :

- « Je vais donc vous expliquer simplement en quoi consiste un pacte avec un démon. Vous me faites une requête que je me dois de réaliser même si cela me prend l'éternité et, une fois fait, vous me récompensez comme il se doit. Evidemment, il est impossible de demander la vie éternelle. » Son assurance et la connaissance qu'il montrait du sujet en en parlant me fit penser à un vendeur qui conseillait pour la millième fois un produit à son client. C'était effrayant. Il s'approche de moi en faisant quelques pas sans me quitter une seconde des yeux.

- « Quel genre de récompense ? Une voix me soufflait la réponse, mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre, je devais l'entendre de sa bouche.

- Votre âme. » Il prononça ce dernier mot avec une voix pleine d'envie, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Je fis un pas en arrière alors qu'il en faisait deux en avant, il était à environ soixante centimètres de moi maintenant. Il enleva rapidement mais gracieusement l'un de ses gants, découvrant une main aux ongles noirs et sur le dos de laquelle était gravé dans sa peau un pentacle qui n'aurait aucun mal à trouver sa place dans un livre de magie noire, si ce n'est dans la bible comme illustration de Satan. Il plaça ses doigts sous mon menton et exerça une pression inutile pour me faire lever la tête (je le fit plus par réflexe, comme si je regarder m'apporterais des réponses, que par son geste) et planter ses yeux rouges sang dans le mien.

- « Quel est votre rêve, Ciel Phantomhive ? »

Mon rêve ? Avais-je seulement le droit d'en avoir un ? J'étais destiné à reprendre la succession de la société de mon père. J'étais également destiné à vivre sans véritable famille. J'aurais pu souhaiter ça, mais l'amour d'une maison chaleureuse en hivers n'est pas une chose que je compte retrouver. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Réussir dans les affaires ? Je peux très bien y parvenir seul, je n'avais pas besoin d'une stupide créature maléfique. Me venger en retrouvant et tuant les meurtriers de mes parents qui me forcent à vivre caché depuis tout ce temps ? Avoir besoin d'une aide extérieur pour ça serait dégradant… Une part de mon esprit sortant de mes pensées je remarquais le démon me regarder, il était… Intéressé ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées… ?

Ne me laissant pas plus de temps pour réfléchir au sujet de ses facultés psychiques il s'écarta doucement, m'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage (j'aurais voulu pouvoir l'étrangler) avec un sourire narquois. Lorsqu'il fut à une bonne distance il me un signe de la main, me lançant un « Réfléchis bien à ma proposition et à Lundi, petit comte ! ». Son enthousiasme m'étonna, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de ça… Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais d'accord pour cette histoire de pacte. Jamais je n'accepterais de donner mon âme à un type pareil !

oOo

_Tu ne trouveras pas mieux que moi, accepte le._

oOo

Remerciements aux non-inscrits :

- Hra, je suis très heureuse que ma fic soit ta préférée, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! ^-^ J'espère qu'elle continuera à l'être X3 Et désolée de faire des fins frustrantes XDD

- Lucie, bien sûr que je continues enfin, j'adore cette fic moi-même X3 Ah ça je le sais X) Petite fan n° 1 (car tu le dis souvent XD) ! X)

- Titinedu1993, je t'autorise à ne plus dire merci quand je te cite, sinon tu n'as pas finit XD J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite ! Et que tu pourras la lire un peu plus tôt ^^

Merci à tous de commenter ! X)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Devil's Probation**

Ouhaaa déjà ce chapitre, j'ai pas vu le temps passé, faut vraiment que je me remette à l'écriture que j'avais un peu suspendu ces derniers temps ! ^^'

Je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous ne subissiez pas le retard de mes écris !

Sinon, bien qu'un peu stressée par le peu de chapitre de rab qu'il me reste, je suis contente de vous présenter ce chapitre où les sentiments de Ciel prennent enfin un tournant clair, où Sebastian devient lui-même un peu moins démoniaque (Enfin c'est très relatif XD) et plus important, l'intrigue avance ! Enfin pour vous ce ne seront sûrement que des questions en plus mais bon X'D

Allez, bonne lecture !

oOo

_Jamais personne ne vous fera du mal, je les éliminerais de mes mains._

oOo

_Le manoir… Ma maison. La plus riche famille d'Angleterre… Mes parents. Leurs employés encore à travailler très tard… Mes premiers amis. Un jeune garçon souriant et enthousiaste… Moi._

Comme chaque nuit je les revoyais tous, ils faisaient partie de mon passé mais la distance qui séparait le présent de ce souvenir d'enfance est si grande qu'elle laisse paraître ce passé comme un rêve inaccessible.

_Une odeur acre qui s'accroche à la gorge… La fumée. Une chaleur étouffante qui se répand dans la pièce… Les flammes. Des cris hystériques et désespérés… Les derniers signes de vie des personnes présentes._

Encore une fois, encore une nuit, comme chaque fois depuis plus de trois ans : je revois cet accident commencer, je sais qu'il arrivera mais je me laisse tout de même aller à l'insouciance communiquée par les rires de mes fantômes. Je n'ai aucun moyen d'arrêter ça. Comment arrêter le passé ? Comment arrêter ses cauchemars ?

_Le jeune garçon est à l'entrée de ce qui était le salon de la demeure… Son-… Mon regard est perdu à l'intérieur de la pièce… Je regarde bêtement ma vie être détruite, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de pleurer… Je déteste pleurer… C'est une marque de faiblesse… J'étais si faible..._

Puis une succession d'action trop rapide pour que même mes rêves me permettent de les comprendre. Un craquement sourd, une flamme passe dans mon champ de vision, une brûlure insoutenable au niveau de mon œil droit. Puis plus rien.

Je me réveille en sursaut, une fine pellicule de sueur couvrant mon front. J'avais du mal à respirer et portais automatiquement une main à mon cœur, comme si ce simple geste aurait le pouvoir de ralentir ses battements frénétiques. Je me laissais retomber de tout mon poids dans le lit, machinalement ma main droite alla se mettre sur mon œil aveugle. J'avais l'impression de ressentir cette vive brûlure qui m'avait condamné. Je restais là, à regarder le plafond sans grand intérêt, mais lorsqu'il se couvrit de flammes pendant une brève seconde, je compris que compter sur des heures de sommeil en plus serait idiot.

Afin d'être sûr de ne pas me rendormir je me mis en tête de faire un tour dans le jardin, après tout aujourd'hui je n'avais pas cours alors je pouvais très bien me contenter de ce petit repos pour cette nuit. Je sorties doucement de sous mes couvertures, bien que mon corps me semblait brûlant je n'étais pas pressé de me retrouver dans l'air froid de la nuit. J'attachais bien fermement la pièce de cuir qui me servait à masquer mon œil blessé depuis toutes ces années et me dirigeais vers une chaise mise dans un coin de la pièce sur laquelle était posé une robe de chambre de coton rouge et l'enfila avec des gestes dignes d'un somnambule. Je finis par retrouver les chaussons qui s'étaient glissés sous mon lit et ouvrit finalement la porte fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait sur un balcon.

Une fois dehors je pouvais apprécier l'air frais d'hivers pénétrer mes poumons et par la même occasion, m'enlever la chaleur de l'incendie de l'esprit. Mon regard se perdit parmi les étoiles scintillantes. Ces lumières m'agaçaient plus qu'elles m'émerveillaient. Elles véhiculaient l'image d'innocents en train de s'extasier devant leur éclat, ces personnes ne se souciaient pas de la réalité et restaient dans leurs rêves. Comportement idiot. Un autre éclat, situé au sol cette fois attira mon regard, je baissais les yeux par réflexe.

Dans l'herbe humide se tenait une silhouette sombre, sa tête était levée dans ma direction, je pouvais le dire grâce aux reflets des verres de lunettes qu'il portait et qui étaient braqués vers moi. Je m'apprêtais à ordonner à l'étranger de décliner son identité, mais il fut le premier à parler :

- « Je ne pensais pas vous voir lever à une telle heure de la nuit, Dulles. Cette voix m'était familière mais, peut-être à cause de ma fatigue, j'étais incapable d'y mettre un visage.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Je n'y allais pas par quatre chemins, bien décidé à mener la _conversation_.

- Allons, je sais que vous dormez souvent pendant mon cours mais tout de même… Il soupira et ce fut alors comme un déclique dans mon esprit.

- Professeur Spears ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire, bien que je l'avais dit. _Que fait-il ici ?_

- On commence donc à se réveiller, bien. » Il disparut soudainement de ma vue pour réapparaître debout sur le muret du balcon, je me reculais, surpris. _Comment peut-il faire ça ? _Il descendit finalement de sa hauteur et je m'assurais de prendre une bonne distance avec lui, sans fuir évidemment, il ne m'effraie pas ! Le moment que je redoutais arriva finalement, mon dos entra en contact avec la surface gelée de la pierre, ce contact me fit me rappeler que j'étais à l'extérieur, de nuit et en plein hiver alors qu'à peine habillé… De plus ma tenue était plus qu'indigne de mon rang… !

- Nous vous avions mis en garde, Dulles.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?...

- De vos contacts avec Sebastian Michaelis. Ou plutôt, de votre pacte. Sa voix était amère et sèche, on aurait dit que j'avais commis la plus grande erreur de tous les temps.

- Je n'ai rien conclut avec ce type.

- Si vous ne l'avais pas fait maintenant, vous le ferez demain, il est plus que têtu. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous veillons tant au bien être de nos élèves.

- Et l'engager est une manière de le faire ? Ma voie révélait tout mon agacement, il insinuait que j'étais faible et incapable de résister aux demandes de Michaelis, je n'allais pas le laisser faire !

- C'est notre manière de le garder à l'œil.

- Qui êtes-vous à la fin ? Aucun de vous n'êtes des enseignants normaux, pas vrai ? Dans quelle Académie je suis tombé ? » J'aurais sans doute eu plus de réponses si j'avais gardé mon calme, mais en cet instant où la vérité était si proche tout le flot de questions que je retenais depuis l'arrivée de mon professeur d'Anglais se déversaient de mon esprit à une vitesse ahurissante sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Il riait, rendant mes sentiments que plus cruels… Son rire, je le détestais… J'aurais voulut me planter un couteau dans les tympans pour ne plus l'entendre… ! Il résonnait dans ma tête avec une trop grande puissance, il se répercutait, encore et encore et encore, de plus en plus fort ! Et puis plus rien. Il me regardait avec pitié maintenant. Je détestais ce type… !

- « Vous n'avez pas à connaître ce genre de détails, il soupira longuement. Il ne devrait pas tarder maintenant.

- Partez d'ici ! Vous n'avez pas à les mêler à tous ça !

- Qui donc ?

- Vous savez très bien que je ne vis pas seul ! Comment pouvez-vous impliquez des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire ? Vous êtes censé l'empêcher de nuire, mais vous êtes bien pire que lui ! Vous êtes des monstres qui se cachent derrière des robes d'anges !

- Surveilles ton langage. » Il s'était rapproché de moi en un pas et avait violement posé une main sur mon épaule, des picotements de douleur parcourait encore cette dernière. Mais le contact ne dura pas longtemps. Une ombre noir passa devant mes yeux et projeta l'homme à lunette plus loin. Elle s'accroupie devant moi, un nuage s'écarta de devant la lune, l'illuminant d'une lumière blanche. Une peau ivoire, des cheveux corbeaux, des proportions parfaites, des yeux rouges… Inquiets… ?

- « Vous allez bien ?

- Que- » je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, son expression avait changé du tout au tout, l'inquiétude la plus humaine était devenue la haine la plus animale, me laissant des sueurs froides. Il se releva rapidement se retournant vers son _collègue_, je pu voir le visage de Mr. Spears perdre de son assurance lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Et puis un éclair de ténèbre. Tout deux disparurent subitement et ce n'est qu'en levant les yeux (attiré par un bruit suspect) que je les vis presque suspendus dans les aires.

Ils fonçaient alors l'un sur l'autre pour une je ne sais combien de fois tant leurs mouvements étaient rapides… Mais… Ils prenaient appui sur l'air ? Un rayon de la Lune me permis d'y voir plus clairement, ils se propulsaient en tirant de la force des coups échangés. Je pu également voir que mon professeur de Mathématiques avait une sorte de coupe haie bizarrement formée… L'autre combattait à main nue et de toute évidence avait l'avantage… Michaelis empoigna l'arme de son adversaire par le manche et donnant un puissant coup vers le sol le projeta contre le toit du manoir… Mais quels imbéciles ! Je regardais à l'intérieur par les portes fenêtres encore ouvertes pour être sûr que le bruit n'avait alerté personne et quand je relevais les yeux ce qui devait probablement être l'une des tuiles décrochées dans l'affrontement se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers moi.

Comme cette nuit là… Un craquement… Des flammes… J'étais encore une fois incapable de bouger… Puis tout fut noir.

oOo

_Que vous le vouliez ou non, personne ne fera de mal à ma proie._

oOo

Je remercie tous les lecteurs de cette fic qui me donne le courage et l'impulsion de continuer ! ^^

Lecteurs non-inscrits :

- Lucie, la réponse à ce pacte est très attendu en effet, mais n'est pas prête d'arriver ! Ah ah XD Et puis bon, Sebastian-sama étant bien collant Ciel n'a pas à signer de pacte pour le voir donc il va pas se forcer XD En tout cas un grand merci pour ton commentaire qui me fait toujours aussi plaisir ! ^^

- Hra, ma pauvre petite, tant d'impatience ! ç_ç Vraiment je te plains, surtout que j'ai déjà connu ça XD Mais tu sais il n'y a aucune chance que je publies hors week-end, ne te fais pas de mal pour rien ! Enfin, là j'ai du le poster assez tôt pour que dés que tu es regardé la première fois tu l'es eu ! J'espère que ce petit moment « d'enfer » te sera agréable X) C'est un plaisir de bosser un peu quand on voit l'enthousiasme des lectrices D Un grand merci pour tes encouragements !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Devil's Fight**

Aaaah le chapitre 16 ! Je l'aime bien lui ! J'espère que l'action sera pas trop foireuse XD Sur ce je vous laisse car faut que j'écrive la suite moi, ah ah U.U' Et oui, j'ai plus que 3 chapitres d'avance ToT'

oOo

_Suis-moi dans l'ombre, laisse toi entraîner dans l'obscurité._

oOo

J'errais entre mes souvenirs et la réalité depuis ce qui me semblait être des heures, recherchant ce qui s'était passé. J'étais plongé dans le noir et pourtant je ne ressentais aucune douleur, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais debout ou allongé contre la pierre, mes oreilles bourdonnaient comme si on m'avait utilisé pour faire retentir le clocher de l'église… Que s'était-t-il passé ? Tout ça n'était peut être qu'un rêve… Un mauvais rêve…

Une pression sur mon épaule me ramena quelque peu à la réalité, les sons autour de moi devenaient plus nettes, ce qui me permit d'entendre un soupir exaspéré suivit d'un « Vous devriez être plus prudent. ». Petit à petit des formes et des gris clairs apparaissaient, m'apprenant au passage que tout ce temps je n'avais pas fermé mes paupières. Le visage de Michaelis apparu finalement dans ses moindres détails parfaits bien que la lumière de la Lune n'était pas vraiment présente, c'était sans doute dû à sa peau d'ivoire. Ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent le mien et à ce contact sa phrase me revient en tête, m'énervant au plus au point. Il vient ici se battre en pleine nuit, est sur le point de détruire la maison de ma tante et il se plaint de mon comportement ? Je m'écarte violement de lui et lui lance une réplique des plus cinglantes que je pouvais trouver dans cette situation :

- « Et vous vous devriez partir d'ici en me débarrassant de ce type le plus vite possible ! » Il sourit, marquant une légère pause, avant de me demander :

- « Serait-ce un ordre ?

- Evidemment, espèce d'idiot ! » Je claquais rageusement du pied sur le sol, il me prenait pour un gamin ou quoi ? Lui souriait de plus en plus, ce sourire était effrayant, non, le sourire d'un démon satisfait était effrayant. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il aimait qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, lui qui respire la liberté. Avec le même sourire il s'inclina devant moi puis pris appuis d'un pied sur la rambarde de la terrasse bien malmenée ce soir. D'une impulsion à peine visible il se projeta dans les airs, retombant sur les tuiles rouges avec grâce après avoir tourné sur lui-même pour retomber face à son adversaire sûrement encore sonné par le choc. Ce n'était qu'un frimeur… Soudain une forme noir traversa le ciel alors qu'une autre fonçait sur elle à toute vitesse avant de la frapper et de l'envoyer dans un arbre un peu plus loin. Arbre qui s'écroula… J'aurais du lui dire d'être silencieux… Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit… ? Pourquoi il ne l'a pas deviné cet imbécile d'abord ?

Bien qu'il les avaient éloignés d'une bonne centaine de mètre je pouvais voir deux formes se battre à nouveau. La distance ne me permettait pas de les dissocier facilement mais je devinais que celui qui se retrouvait le plus souvent dans une situation difficile était Spears, personne ne pourrait mener un combat après ce que lui avait fait subir Michaelis. Les voir combattre ainsi était perturbant. Hier encore, l'un d'eux était mon professeur de Mathématiques barbant à souhaits et bien que connaissant l'identité de l'autre, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé combattre avec une telle dextérité. Mr. Spears avait parlé de devoir surveiller Michaelis, mais s'il était embauché pour empêcher un démon de nuire et qu'il était si fort en combat et autres choses, qui était-il vraiment ? Une sorte de créature divine ? Après tout, si les démons existent, pourquoi pas les anges ? Même Dieu et Satan pouvait trouver leur place dans cette nouvelle vérité, ce nouveau monde, qui s'ouvrait à moi.

A l'intérieur j'entendis vaguement des bruits de portes fermées et ouvertes à plusieurs reprises, j'étais sûr que leur combat allait réveiller tout le monde ! J'entrais rapidement dans ma chambre et pris le soin de fermer ma porte fenêtre avant de descendre dans les cuisines d'où semblait venir tout ce mouvement nocturne. J'ouvris précautionneusement ouvert la lourde porte avec pour idée de ne pas me faire voir avant de savoir à qui j'avais affaire. Mais de toute évidence, la malchance s'abattait sur moi (dire que le Soleil n'était pas encore apparu). A peine une de mes mèches de cheveux avait passé l'entrebâillement de la porte que je dû vivement reculer la tête et profiter du mouvement pour me jette en arrière. Pourquoi ? Car la servante de tante Angelina avait essayé de me décapiter avec une poêle à frire.

Un long silence s'installa, elle me regardait l'air paniqué, peut-être croyait-elle voir un fantôme, mais je ne pense pas qu'un véritable revenant serait tombé avec autant de fracas au sol. J'attendais, la fixant dans les yeux, j'attendais mais elle ne fit rien. Je dû finalement tendre la main dans sa direction. Elle reprit finalement ses esprits et, tout en s'excusant faiblement, elle m'aida (enfin !) à me relever. Elle n'étais pourtant pas inexpérimenté, je l'avais toujours vu travailler ici, alors elle devrait connaître ses devoirs ! Mécontent j'époussetai ma robe de chambre, comprenant qu'espérer un geste de bonne raison de sa part serait inutile.

- « Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Hanna ? Mon ton se voulait dur, bien qu'ayant une idée de ses pensées, jouer l'ignorant était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

- Je vous pris de m'excuser, monsieur ! Je- j'avais entendu des bruits suspects et vous ais pris pour un voleur… ! Je sais que ma faute est impardonnable mais- !

- Des ours. » Ne souhaitant pas entendre son babillage sans intérêt, je préférais couper court à toute discussion. « C'était des ours, ils se sont battus un peu plus loin.

- Pourtant je suis sûre d'avoir entendu des choses étranges sur le toit, monsieur… » Son argument me laissa un instant sans voix, ne pouvait-elle pas retourner dans sa chambre et tirer un trait sur tout ça ? Il me fallait tout de même la convaincre…

- « Ils étaient sur le toit. » Je regrettais vite d'avoir dis ça si sérieusement quand je la vis sourire puis rire doucement, on aurait dit ma mère lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant… Elle me voyait comme un gamin alors ?

- « Je vois, donc je vais te laisser régler le problème, moi je vais commencer mon travail ! Je compte sur toi ! » M'avait dit la servante gaiement avant de me laisser, repartant en cuisine. Elle me prenait vraiment pour un enfant de 5 ans qui invente des histoires pour faire son intéressant ! Et en plus elle a osé me tutoyer ! C'est complètement irrespectueux de sa part ! J'en toucherais deux mots à ma tante lors d'une de nos parties d'échecs ! Quoique… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir aborder le sujet sans lui parler de cette nuit… Peut importe, elle me le payera !

J'avais passé le reste de cette courte nuit à lire divers romans, ou plutôt, divers débuts de romans. Pas que les histoires ne m'intéressaient pas, ces livres faisant partie de ma bibliothèque personnelle, ils étaient parmi les meilleurs ouvrages publiés à ce jour. Mais lire tout en ayant qu'une idée vague de tout ce qu'il se passait dehors était difficile, voir impossible. Comment pouvais-je oublier que des personnes étaient peut être encore en train de se battre dans la forêt qui encadrait le manoir ? Si ça se trouve ils avaient alertés la Scotland Yard et ils finiraient par remonter jusqu'ici ! Il me serait alors impossible de cacher tout ça à ma tante… Seulement il était hors de question de lui laisser savoir un seul détail de toute cette histoire !

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs… C'était juste que quelque chose me disait de laisser tout le monde en dehors de cette _aventure_ farfelue. Elle ne concernait que moi et je m'en débarrasserais seul. C'était peut-être par égoïsme que je pensais de cette manière, je m'appropriais tout ça… Mais peut importe, j'avais plus urgent à penser, comme par exemple, comment réussir à me diriger dans la salle à manger pour me rassasier sans butter contre tous les murs et meubles qui croiseraient mon chemin… Mon manque d'équilibre devait être remarqué par Mme. Red car cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de pouffer de rire quand elle me voyait approcher. Si je lui disais que j'avais presque été pris en otage par un professeur dégénéré et qu'ensuite un démon était venu le projeter dans le toit (d'ailleurs je me demande si elle croira à cette histoire d'ours quand elle verra le trou plus qu'imposant qui s'était formé alors qu'elle dormait profondément) elle arrêterais ses petite piques moqueuses !

Maintenant que j'y repensais… Je devrais peut-être aller voir si ils n'ont pas causé trop de troubles ?

oOo

_N'écoutes pas ces êtres qui se disent de lumière, ils te tueront sans voir ce que tu vaux._

oOo

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et encore plus à ceux qui ont commentés ! X3 Bien que trouver du temps pour écrire devienne difficile (et ce sera de pire en pire U_U') c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir un moment pour écrire ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant !

Remerciements spéciaux :  
**- Hra**, de rien pour le chapitre et désolée de l'avoir posté un peu tard aujourd'hui (repos oblige XD) un faux espoir de détourné c'est super quand même hu hu X3 Avec le temps j'espère juste écrire de façon un peu plus complète sans gâcher cette légèreté ! J'aimerais être capable d'écrire des pages et des pages où il se passerait le contenu d'un de mes chapitres par exemple ! Merci pour tes encouragements et encore « de rien » ! ^^  
**- Lucie**, arg, pas Internet du week-end ? Et tu as survécu ? Quel courage çoç En tout cas je suis contente que tu es pu le lire pas trop tard non plus ! ^^ Heureuse que le chapitre te plaise et en espérant que le suspens t'aura pas rongé de l'intérieur XD Merci pour ton commentaire !


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Devil's Battle Field**

Bonsoir à toutes ! D'abord, désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre '''' J'étais tellement prise par l'écriture du 20ème que j'ai repoussé encore et encore la publication de celui-ci ._.'  
En tout cas bonne lecture ^-^

oOo

_Avance toujours plus, enfonce toi toujours plus loin, rejoins-moi dans l'ombre._

oOo

Je m'assurais d'avoir le temps de m'absenter avant l'heure du petit déjeuner, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et une fois fait allais me changer (Il n'était pas question de sortir une fois de plus en robe de chambre !). A mon étonnement j'étais parvenu à sortir par la porte principale sans devoir éviter d'ustensile de cuisine et j'avais même pu traverser la cours extérieur en évitant les regards du jardinier qui venait régulièrement s'occuper de l'entretient des plantes. C'était donc plus que rapidement et facilement que je me trouvais devant l'arbre qui avait subit le premier l'affrontement de cette nuit. Je dis bien « le premier » car plus je m'avançais dans l'étendue boisée, plus il y avait de branches brisées, d'arbres déracinés, de terre retournée et de traces rouges un peu partout.

Je m'approchais des traînées poisseuses rougeoyantes, plus par curiosité d'en voir plus que par nécessité. Je savais déjà que c'était du sang, l'odeur me retournait l'estomac mais être à l'air libre évacuait l'odeur de fer. Mais j'avais surtout du mal à imaginer leur affrontement tourner si violemment. Michaelis ne retenait pas ses coups et Spears non plus mais le démon instaurait un certain esthétique dans ce combat, digne d'une danse longuement répétée.

Un éclat brillant parmi les feuilles humides attira mon attention alors que je cherchais une trace de l'un d'eux. J'écartais doucement le feuillage boueux d'une main (je n'allais tout de même pas me salir que cela ne le méritait !) et pris du bout des doigts une fine branche de métal, avec elle vint une paire de lunette brisée. Soudain, un faible craquement retentie, je me figeait, n'ayant aucune idée d'où cela venait je préférais attendre. Un faible mouvement apparu contre la surface du verre brisé de ma trouvaille, ça devait être un jeu de lumière mais j'y prêtais tout de même attention. Le ciel commençait à prendre des couleurs dorées, signe que le matin arrivait, et les quelques rayons du Soleil qui parvenaient jusqu'à moi me permirent de voir ce que je voulais : Celui ou celle qui se déplaçait juste derrière moi.

Je me retourna brusquement dans une position défensive, au cas où, mais j'étais seul… Je poussais un grand soupir, seul signe extérieur de toutes les moqueries et critiques que je me faisais à moi-même. Heureusement j'étais dans un endroit désert et personne n'avait pu admirer mon incroyable élan de crédulité. Une fois de retour au manoir je me débarrasserait de toutes les vitres de la bâtisse. Dans mes idées de vengeances contre le mobilier je sentis que je perdais de la prise sur l'objet que je tenais, le sentant se dérober à mon emprise, je pensais en toute logique que mes doigts se détendaient et donc, les resserra sur le métal. Mais ce que j'attendais le moins se produisit, la surprise d'entendre quelqu'un parler me fis lâcher toute résistance :

« - Si tu le permets, je vais reprendre ça. » Je me tournais vers celui d'où venait cette joie enjouée et inquiétante à la fois, il continua « Merci bien.

- Que faite-vous ici ?

- J'ai pensé que remettre un peu d'ordre ici soulagerait les autorités, tu ne crois pas ?

- Donc vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Monsieur.

- Qui ne le saurait pas ? C'est difficile d'ignorer un tel vacarme. » Mon professeur de Français haussa les épaules pour appuyer ses propos. Il se jouait de moi et ça m'agaçait.

« - Remettez ça en ordre si vous le voulez mais ensuite partez d'ici pour ne plus revenir ! J'en ai assez d'être mêlé à vos histoires ! » L'homme aux cheveux gris restait là, à me fixer, bien que je ne voyais pas ses yeux je les devinais. Puis glissant un « Très bien » discret il fourra la monture de fer léger dans une de ses poches avant de se remettre à effacer les empreintes de pas. Je m'assit sur une pierre brisée en deux une peu plus loin, je comptais bien le surveiller de près (et peut être même l'interroger) jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte les lieux. Je me rendais bien compte que quoi qu'il fasse qui me déplu je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'en en empêcher, cette pensée m'agaça et revoir la scène de ma « séquestration » me mettait mal à l'aise, cette fois_ il_ ne viendra sûrement pas. Peut-être même qu'il ne reviendra jamais… Mon ventre me donna l'impression de se tordre, c'était vraiment désagréable…

L'autre devait s'en amuser, il chantonnait. Après avoir « arrangé » un arbre qui semblait coupé trop nettement à son goût il disparu derrière une barrière de verdure une peu plus loin. Je me remis rapidement sur mes pieds et lui emboîtait le pas, mais après avoir contourné un tronc d'un rayon imposant j'eu la mauvaise surprise de me retrouver seul. Sans une trace du professeur dans les parages. Il n'avait pourtant pas pu disparaître de la sorte ? Si rapidement sans laisser de trace… Soudain un puissant grognement retenti, la plainte se répercuta de rocher en roche, de feuille en feuille et semblait même se réfléchir au sol. Son ampleur fut telle que je plaquai mes mains contre mes tempes, espérant réduire la douleur qui me transperçait le crâne. Le bruit, cependant, me permit de voir, au flot d'animaux apeurés qui courraient ou volaient le plus loin possible, que les être vivants n'avaient pas désertés la forêt, effrayés par les précédents évènement mais devaient se faire les plus discrets possibles afin de reprendre leurs droits sur les lieux un peu plus tard.

Une fois le calme revenu je laissais retomber mes mains à mes côtés et me rappelant soudainement du disparu je tourna frénétiquement la tête de tout côté à sa recherche, lorsque je lui aurais remis la main dessus il me le paiera ! Mais ce fut lui qui me trouva, venant de mon dos sa voix me héla « Oh Ciel ! ». Je ne croyais pas pouvoir être plus surpris lorsque je me retourna et le vit, portant un ours ensanglanté sur son dos.

« - Que- qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Et bien ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je maquille l'endroit !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'un ours vient faire là-dedans ! Ce sera encore plus suspect ! _Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser se charger de ça ! Pourquoi ça doit tomber sur moi ?_

- Enfin, Ciel, rien de plus naturel qu'un combat d'ours dans une forêt ! Tu devrais étudier plus sérieusement ! » Il se permettait même de critiquer ma capacité de déduction et ma logique… ! Plus que jamais énervé je marchais devant, ce qui me permis également d'échapper à l'odeur infecte du cadavre. Lorsque je revint dans l'endroit de plus tôt je le vis totalement différemment, il y avait des traces de griffes un peu partout, et même des pattes d'ours incrustées dans le sol… Les quelques poils dissimulés ci et là empêchaient le moindre doute de se glisser. La touche finale vint avec Mr. Undertaker qui déposa le corps ensanglanté dans un coin, couché sous un arbre.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Ma question brisa le silence brusquement mais il ne fut pas surpris.

- On m'appelle Undertaker, je suis professeur de Français. Tu es bien jeune pour oublier de telles choses Ciel !

- Ne jouez pas avec moi ! Mon cri se répercuta parmi la végétation, avec beaucoup moins d'intensité que celui de la bête plus tôt cependant. Il soupira d'un air lasse avant de reprendre :

- Si je réponds à ta question, feras-tu ce qu'on te demande ? Il était très sérieux, ce n'était que la deuxième fois que je le voyais ainsi…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je passerais un marché sans en connaître le prix.

- Tu devras t'écarter de Michaelis.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je m'approchais de lui, c'est lui qui me harcèle !

- Est-ce un accord ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi t'entêter à vendre ta vie, Ciel ?

- Je ne compte pas passer de contrat avec lui, contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Je n'ai pas à promettre quoi que ce soit à n'importe qui.

- Bien, dans ce cas tu n'as aucune raison à ne pas venir avec nous, nous te mettrons en sécurité, Ciel ! Il sourit en se voulant rassurant, mais il me paraissait plus inquiétant qu'autre chose.

- Pour le moment, les seules personnes dangereuses que je vois ici, ce sont vous et votre attroupement de types bizarres… Vous m'enfermez dans des salles de classes, me retenez en cours car j'ai mal taillé mon crayon à papier et venez même me harceler chez ma tante ! Le seul qui ait l'air à peu près normal et fréquentable est Sebastian ! » Ma tirade le rendit silencieux, pour ma part, lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais appelé Michaelis par son prénom j'aurais voulu disparaître pour qu'il ne voie pas les rougeurs sur mes joues, je lui étais plutôt reconnaissant de ne pas le souligner, le brun en question l'aurait sûrement fait…

Sans un mot le professeur s'éloigna dans un sombre recoin créé par les feuillages denses, je ne cherchais pas à l'arrêter, de toute façon je n'aurais sans doute jamais pu obtenir d'informations. Brisant la quiétude de la forêt, des voix et des pas se firent entendre un peu plus loin, sans doute les autorités avaient-elles été prévenues… Ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'ils fassent le lien avec moi, bien qu'ils ne sauront sans doute jamais ce qu'il s'était pas ici, je fis demi-tour afin de regagner le manoir. Au moins grâce à cette mise en scène, l'histoire que j'avais exposée à Hanna, et qui devait déjà être connue de ma tante, allait être plus crédible.

oOo

_Un jour je te dirais tout, un jour il n'y aura plus aucun secret._

oOo

Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre lecture assidue de mon histoire ! Ca me remonte le moral X3  
J'ai enfin écrit le chapitre 20, j'ai hâte de le publier pour pouvoir m'écrier « 20 chapitres ! \o/ » XD  
Je sais que la romance vient lentement mais tenez le coup s'il vous plait T.T'

Maiiintenant, l'espace non-inscrit X3 :  
**- Hra**, mouhahahaha, l'excuse de Ciel à fait un véritable raz de marré dans les commentaires XD Oui c'est sans doute le manque de Sebastian-sama qui lui fait ça, pauvre chou XDD Ou alors c'est lui qui l'a rendu inapte à réfléchir, ça dépend du point de vue en fait X'D Merci pour tes encouragements, ils me vont droit au cœur X3 J'espère te garder comme lectrice si je fais d'autres fics sur Kuroshitsuji :D  
**- Carocaro**, merci de me laisser un commentaire pour signaler ta présence X3 C'est bien de savoir quelles lectrices ont a ^^ Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, je compte pas m'arrêter là X3 Pour la romance, elle est lente à venir mais viendra ! Je préfère d'abord développer l'histoire en elle-même ainsi que les relations de bases avant de me lancer dans l'amour ^^ Et il y a tout de même déjà eu des passages l'annonçant, bien que discrets ! ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire et ta lecture !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Devil's Chess**

Ahhh quel petit chapitre, je m'en excuse ! Mais je devais couper ici désolée désolée ' Au moins vous avez un extrait des pensées qui reviennent dans le cœur de Ciel depuis la mort de ses parents, je m'attarde plus sur les nouveaux qui viennent avec Sebastian d'habitude donc ça change ^^'

Bonne lecture !

oOo

_Garde la vérité enfermée dans ce coffre qui est tiens_

oOo

Finalement l'épisode de l'attaque des « ours » avait été clôt sans grand obstacle. Le lendemain quelques journaux avaient, dans leurs rubriques de faits divers, parlé d'une grande agressivité des ours qui serait dû à un hivers précoce. Que Monsieur Undertaker est décidé de masquer la bataille par des cadavres d'ursidés m'avait été d'un grand secours, mais Hanna ne semblait pas oublier ma première excuse. Je n'aimais pas ce nouveau comportement qu'elle avait à mon égard, elle se risquait à des remarques sur mon âge ou me souriait presque moqueusement quand on parlait de l'affaire. Si son attitude ne m'était pas aussi insupportable et désobligeante, je lui aurais été reconnaissant de rester discrète lorsque ma tante était dans les parages. Mais sachant qu'elle oublierait vite, je lui permettais de le faire –jusqu'à ce que je m'en lasse du moins-.

De toute manière, j'avais d'autres choses à penser que ces futilités. Dans ma surprise d'avoir trouvé mon professeur de Français ce jour-là et l'espoir de savoir qui il était m'avait fait complètement oublier de lui extorquer des informations sur le sort de Michaelis et monsieur Spears. Retrouver les lunettes du deuxième dans un état aussi mauvais m'amenait à penser qu'il était blessé, voir pire. Mais aucune trace du premier. Il n'y avait rien de lui, il faut dire qu'il ne semblait pas avoir d'armes autre que ses poings et ses jambes et ne portait pas non plus d'accessoires inutiles. Peut-être est-ce par souci de discrétion ? Ou bien juste car il n'aime pas les choses sans grand rôle ? Après tout, pourquoi s'encombrer d'objets ou de personnes sans intérêt ? Si l'ont peut battre n'importe qui de ses propres moyens, pourquoi s'encombrer d'armes ?

Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il est un de ces accessoires inutiles, il aurait dû en avoir un, j'aurais dû pouvoir me dire que si je n'avais pas vu une trace de lui parmi les arbres, que si c'était la paire de lunette de l'autre que j'avais trouvé, cela voulait dire qu'il avait gagné. A la place je ne pouvais tirer aucune conclusion de ce combat, il était peut-être mort ? Ca ne me dérangerait pas vraiment ! Mais je déteste rester dans l'ignorance c'est tout !... Il avait dit être mon _chevalier_ alors il se devait de m'informer, je suis son supérieur après tout !

J'entendis ma tante me héler depuis le rez-de-chaussée et me résignais à laisser de côté mes pensées pour la rejoindre. J'espérais qu'elle ne me traînerait pas encore faire les boutiques.

Je la retrouvai à l'étage inférieur, comme à l'accoutumée elle était assise devant la baie vitrée, là où nous avions l'habitude de jouer aux échecs, je sût alors que ce ne serait pas une après-midi shopping. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me fit signe de m'asseoir face à elle et commençait à installer les pions sur la surface noire et blanche de l'échiquier. Elle les plaçait minutieusement, ça devait être une sorte d'obsession, chaque pièce de son armée virtuelle se devait d'être impeccablement présentée. Si un jour l'une s'effritait elle la faisait réparer et au bout de la troisième fois la faisait changer par une autre identique. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de me retrouver à faire la même chose dans quelques années, j'avais d'or et déjà tendance à positionner mes pions exactement comme je le voulais. Ils m'obéissaient.

Notre partie avait commencée depuis une dizaine de minutes, nous n'avions cependant effectué que quelques mouvements, deux chacun pour être exacte. Ce n'était pas anormal en soi, au fil des parties nous avions conclu que les premiers déplacements étaient décisifs dans l'issue et donc, le choix du vainqueur. Mais cette après-midi n'était pas totalement normale pour autant.

Elle était silencieuse, Mme. Red était bien trop silencieuse. Même Hanna n'avait pas rompu ce silence une seule fois. Maintenant que je pensais à cela, je ne l'avais pas croisé en venant ici alors qu'elle profitait en général de mon passage près des cuisines pour me demander qu'elle sorte de thé je désirais boire et, parfois, elle tentait de me convaincre de laisser « madame » gagner. Pour en revenir à ma tante, il était trop rare qu'elle garde le silence même pendant sa propre réflexion (elle aime surtout _me_ déconcentrer). Et par moment j'aurais pu jurer lavoir vu commencer à parler pour finalement s'interrompre et reprendre la partie, les yeux perdus à la contemplation des détails de ses fous et tours. Elle voulait dire quelque chose et attendait le bon moment pour le faire. Elle se décida une quinzaine de minutes plus tard :

- « Ciel… » Au ton de sa voix, je la devinais anxieuse, alors pour ne pas la couper dans son élan je ne fis que relever la tête vers elle, sans un mot. Elle reprit après que nos yeux se soient rencontrés :

- « Pourquoi me caches-tu tant de choses ?

- Je ne te cache rien, ma tante. » Pour me rendre plus crédible je choisis de déplacer mon cavalier avec naturel, un mouvement tellement stupide qu'elle dû avoir la confirmation de mon mensonge. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas masquer ma surprise et la crainte qui m'avaient envahie lorsque s'imposa à moi la vérité : Elle était très perspicace.

- « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Ciel, tu es mon neveux et je t'ais à mes côtés depuis trois années désormais. Tu ne peux pas espérer me cacher plus que tu ne le fais déjà. Pourquoi Ciel… ? Pourquoi garder tant de choses pour toi ? » Elle semblait désespérée, la voir comme ça me fit me sentir un peu coupable alors que je soupirais et me laissais tomber contre le dossier de mon fauteuil –Il était maintenant impossible de continuer la partie.

- « Si ma sœur… Ta mère, voyait que je ne pouvais pas aider le fils qu'elle m'a confié, elle m'en voudrait sûrement…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper tante Anne, ça ne concerne que moi. (Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'impliquer dans tout ça, en tant que Phantomhive je me devais de résoudre tous mes problèmes par moi-même.)

- Ne crois pas que personne ne puisse t'aider, tu n'es pas seul…

- Je le sais ma tante. » Elle parue soulagée par mes mots mais moi je ne l'étais pas. Bien que j'aie dit ne pas être seul, bien que je lui avais donné un faux sourire pour la réconforter, _j'étais seul_. Depuis _leur_ mort j'étais seul. Les personnes à mes côtés recherchent désespérément l'ancien moi. Celui qui vivait et riait avant l'incendie, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Il est mort le jour où ma vie à changer, s'est comme arrêtée. Elizabeth veut me refaire sourire, veut redevenir ma fiancée comme avant et ma tante me voit encore comme le fils de sa sœur, attendant que je me jette dans ses bras. Elles se bercent toutes deux d'illusions dérisoires : une femme morte ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, un enfant sans famille ne peut pas être innocent. Le passé a disparu à jamais, il ne sert à rien de s'y accrocher.

oOo

_Que tu me la donne ou non, j'en trouverais la clef._

oOo

Oui, un Ciel qui tutoie Angelina ça fait bizarre ! Mais un Ciel qui la vouvoie alors qu'elle l'a presque élevé fait encore plus bizarre XD  
J'aime beaucoup cette scène n'empêche, elle montre bien la relation Angelina/Ciel !

Merci à tous d'avoir lu X3

Espace non-inscrits :  
**- Lucie**, j'espère que quoi qu'il ce soit passé la semaine dernière tout redeviendra normal rapidement ! Et ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas besoin d'excuses pour ne pas commenter, tu peux aussi ne pas savoir quoi dire ^^ De plus en plus passionante ? Kyaaa merciii X3 A la semaine prochaine, pitite fan adorée X3  
**- Hra**, oui l'est si chou notre petit Ciel X3 Ah ah, pétage de cable d'Undertaker, pas mal oui XDDD Pauvre nounours au passage çoç Beiiin il a une tête de drogué, normal qu'il se drogue XD Ahhh ça, Lau fait des trucs pas nettes avec son opium et tout c'est sûr U_U (Si tu veux je t'envois des patchs XD) Hu hu, alors je réfléchirais à un future scénario quand je verrais la fin se profiler X3 Merci T.T A Samedi prochain X3


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Devil's Worrying**

Coucou tout le monde ^^ J'espère que vous passerez un bon week-end, moi je sens que ce sera super X3  
La pression des exams est un peu redescendue bien que techniquement j'en aurais encore plus XD  
Allez, je vous laisse déguster, merci à tous mes lecteurs ;D

oOo

Le week-end était passé lentement et calmement. Après notre partie d'échecs abandonnée j'avais été congédié par une tante qui me semblait un peu trop rassurée (mais je n'irais pas relancer la conversation) et avais pu retrouver la sérénité de ma chambre, plongé dans un bon livre. J'avais réussit à oublier Michaelis, Spears et Undertaker. Il n'aurait servit à rien de perdre mon temps en pensant à eux, j'aurais toutes mes réponses dans quelques minutes. Ou plutôt quelques dizaines de minutes. Je m'étais réveillé à l'aube et n'ayant pas envie de me rendormir j'étais parti pour l'académie avec une bonne avance. Comme d'habitude, bien qu'il eu l'air surpris de me voir si tôt, le gardien m'ouvrit la grille.

Une fois au sein de l'école presque déserte je me dirigeais presque automatiquement, pas que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais mais je n'avais pas eu à réfléchir pour savoir où j'irais avant toute chose, vers la salle d'Anglais. Je ne pouvais pas être sûr de l'y trouver si tôt, mais ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'il arrive avant tout le monde, voir, ne quitte jamais sa salle. En fait, je ne l'imaginais pas avoir une maison avec un petit jardin et un chien, plus que difficilement croyable, c'était impossible ! Une fois devant la salle, je me figeais devant la porte fermée. J'avais tenté de l'ouvrir, secouant la poignée dans tous les sens comme si cela permettrait de la déverrouiller, c'était un acte bien futile et inutile, comme frapper contre le bois froid de cette porte. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que cette salle me soit interdite. Si je voulais entrer, j'en avais tous les droits, elle n'avait pas à me résister comme elle le faisait ! Mais peut importe, je n'abandonnerais pas. Alors je restai contre le mur. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'attendais ici, qu'il sorte de l'obscurité du couloir mal éclairé ? Que la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même ? Qu'_il_ soit de l'autre côté avec son insupportable sourire moqueur ?...

Encore une fois il me refusait toute réponse et s'était ce qui m'exaspérait le plus, Samedi je n'avais pas pu tirer de conclusions de l'absence de traces de lui dans la forêt et maintenant je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser de cette situation… _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être énervant ! _Soudain, le bruit de pas tonnants sur le sol pavé fit se dissiper la moindre de mes pensées, je restais aux aguets, tourné vers l'obscurité du couloir, l'impatience montait à une vitesse fulgurante. Si je n'avais pas eu ma fierté, j'aurais sans doute couru vers celui qui venait jusqu'ici. Après des secondes qui me parurent des heures, la silhouette d'un homme de grande taille se dessina dans la pénombre, je fis un pas en avant.

- « Et bien, que fais-tu ici si tôt, mon petit ? Ho ho ho ! » Cette voix de vieillard… Ces cheveux blancs de vieillard… Que faisait le directeur ici ?

- « Que-… Que faites-vous ici monsieur Tanaka ? » C'était bien trop exceptionnel de le voir en dehors de son bureau pour ne pas lui demander, j'avais conscience qu'en tant que directeur il se devait de tenir le bâtiment en état de lui-même et justement j'en venais à me demander si il était au courrant de _tout _ce qu'il se passait ici. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que les employés tels que les trois autres idiots n'aient aucune idée de l'identité de Michaelis ou du conflit de Vendredi soir mais lui… Avait-il confié la tâche de professeur d'Anglais à Michaelis sans réfléchir ? Et si il était au courrant de la vérité, pourquoi l'avoir engagé ?...

- « J'étais venu vérifier si Sebastian était réellement absent aujourd'hui comme me l'as dit Grell avant d'annoncer que ses élèves seront dispensés de son cours jusqu'à nouvel ordre… Mais toi-

- Il n'est pas là ? Pourquoi ? » Je n'aurais pas dû lui couper ainsi la parole, je pourrais en subir des conséquences, mais il m'était impossible de réfléchir à des détails si futiles en ce moment. Mon estomac se retournait et j'aurais pu croire que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine tant il battait fort. Le Directeur prit un air mélancolique et posa légèrement sa main sur mon épaule, il ne s'imposait pas, voulait juste me montrer ses sentiments. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça, mais je ne me dégagea pas pour autant, je ne sais toujours pas si c'était par manque de force ou car je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué. Le vieil homme inclina doucement sa tête, peut être qu'un mouvement brusque l'aurait décroché de ses épaules, avant de reprendre sa route dans les couloirs, il allait afficher un mot près de l'entrée afin de manifester l'absence du brun.

J'attendis un moment, puis, sans repère et sans aucun but finit par me déplacer dans le hasard des couloirs. Je ne sais comment je finis par me retrouver devant le panneau d'affichage, fait d'un bois aujourd'hui délavé par les nombreuses pluies et après-midi brumeuses qu'il avait dû supporter. Parmi les papiers, ramollis par la pluie et dont l'encre avait coulée il y a longtemps pour ne laisser que de grandes stries sombres, partant du noir pour arriver à des teintes bleus, l'un attirait mes yeux. Il était encore en parfait état, juste un peu ondulé à cause du froid d'hivers, en capitales manuscrites était marqué : « MICHAELIS ABSENT ». C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler aller droit au but. Il n'y avait que deux mots qui allaient sans doute faire exploser de joie la plus part des élèves dans le quart de seconde qui suivrait la vue de l'affiche. Mais moi bien que je l'ai déjà lu plus d'une dizaine de fois, je ne la comprenais pas. Ou plutôt, ne voulais pas le comprendre. Il n'avait pas le droit de juste être absent. Il devait au moins s'excuser plutôt que de laisser un stupide panneau le faire à sa place ! Les paroles du directeur me revinrent soudain à l'esprit, c'était Sutcliff qui lui avait annoncé l'absence de Michaelis. Il saurait donc pourquoi ?

Sans plus réfléchir je couru jusqu'aux laboratoires de l'Académie, ayant fait au plus vite, j'arrivais essoufflé devant la porte coulissante de la salle (c'était ainsi plus facile de faire entrer le matériel). Mais encore une fois la porte restait fermée, pourtant j'avais tenté de l'ouvrir mais elle refusait de bouger. Je devais être maudit… J'étais près à continuer mes investigations ailleurs mais fut arrêté par la sonnerie marquant le début des cours de la journée. Tous les professeurs allaient être occupés avec leurs élèves et si on me voyait arpenter les couloirs pendant les heures de cours on ne me laisserait pas tranquille. Résigné je rejoignais les cuisines d'un pas traînant, avec un peu de chance toutes les explosions qui auront lieu dans la matinée réussiront à me changer les idées.

J'aurais dû prêter plus attention à ma tante lorsqu'elle disait qu'il était impossible de me faire changer d'idée une fois que j'avais quelque chose en tête, car elle avait raison. Le chef fut surpris quand il constata que je ne me mettais pas à lui crier milles et une insultes suite à une de ses explosions et Finnian, qui passait de temps en temps chercher des restes à grignoter, me fixait étrangement si je lui disais que je n'avais pas fait attention à une des nouvelles tentatives du cuisinier blond. Un peu plus tard la femme de ménage finit par rejoindre les cuisines ayant terminé son travail et plus d'une fois elle me conseilla de rentrer chez moi, pourquoi ? Car il paraît que j'étais pâle et avait un comportement bizarre. Mais je ne pensais pas être plus pâle que d'habitude (je sortais rarement en plein air, même en été) et je ne pouvais pas lui parler de tout ce qu'il se passait dans leur dos sous risque de me retrouver avec trois gêneurs bien plus difficilement contrôlable que le démon lui-même.

J'avais donc passé deux heures en leur compagnie, bien que mon esprit fût complètement ailleurs… Décidément ces idiots étaient des incapables, pour une fois que je leur avais donné mon autorisation pour me divertir ils ne purent rien faire… ! Et pendant ce temps, j'en étais venu à quasiment culpabiliser. Si je n'avais pas eu besoin de son aide, si il n'avait pas combattu Spears, est-ce qu'il serait venu aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que je pourrais le voir et échanger quelques mots comme d'habitude ? … Je me trouvais stupide, stupide et ridicule… Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais demandé quoi que ce soit ! Ni de me proposer ce pacte, ni de m'aider ! Qu'a mon âme de si intéressant après tout ? Elle est vide et vaste, comme un désert asséché.

Et maintenant, le pire allait venir. Je devais être en Mathématiques dans moins de cinq minutes…

oOo

Et oui ! Pas de pitites phrases ni au début ni à la fin ! Pourquoi ? Pour le suspens ! Mouhahahaha X3 N'espérez pas me soutirer une seule info sur l'état de Michaelis ! Nyahahahaha *O*

Remerciements pour les non-inscrits/connectés (XD) :

**- MissAlissaK**, je suis bluffée par la synchro de ta playlist et de ton rythme de lecture X'D C'est peut être un coup du diabolique majordome, qui sait ? X) J'ai hate de lire ta « véritable rewiew » bien que celle-ci m'aille tout de même très bien ^^ Et j'espère que tu liras cette réponse pas trop tard w  
**- Lucie**, ah ah, ma pauvre, Sebastian manque rapidement je sais bien XD Ne me tu pas après ce chapitre w''' Contente qu'il t'est plu ^^ Espérant que ce chapitre également ! Ta dévouée auteur =3  
**- Hra**, Aaah oui, quel torturé Ciel ! C'est bien pour ça qu'on l'aime X) Ah ahhh tu es la première à me parler de l'état de Michaelis dés ce chapitre, mais vous serez bien plus nombreuses bientôt X) Oui ça a été la fête de Spears ! Mouhahaha, pulsion de fan girl qui aime pas son comportement X) J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu ! ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Devil's Prestidigitation :**

Le chapitre 20 est là ! Enfin ! Vous parlez d'un temps que ça m'aura pris pour arriver si loin dans l'histoire ! Enfin je dis ça mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir commencer les publications hier X3  
Merci à tous pour votre soutient depuis tout ce temps ! Vous êtes des personnes en or ^^

oOo

La porte du cours de Maths s'ouvrit, ce fut sans conteste un choc pour moi. _Il_ était absent mais lui était là et si les branches de ses lunettes ne formaient pas encore cet angle bizarre, il aurait paru tout à fait normal. Etranger à l'évènement antérieur. Après un moment durant lequel je ne le quittai pas des yeux, Spears me fit signe de rentrer dans la classe, j'étais le seul resté hors de la pièce. J'allais donc machinalement m'installer à ma place et sortais mes affaires. Pourquoi lui était là ? C'était injuste. Le seul professeur que j'aurais voulu voir aujourd'hui c'était Michaelis, mais à la place il me laissait avec ces types étranges aux méthodes louches. Il m'abandonnait… Il devait être là à mes côtés, les empêcher de m'approcher, me protéger. Il n'a pas le droit d'échouer. Il a lui-même dit être mon chevalier, pourquoi ne se trouvait-il pas aux côtés de son roi ? En ce moment, je le déteste… D'habitude je ne l'aime pas particulièrement ! Il m'énerve même ! Mais là si il apparaissait en face de moi, je le frapperais, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente le même tiraillement qui se trouve au fond de moi, je le déteste de toute mon âme.

Pendant ce temps le cours de mathématiques se poursuivait, mon attention fût attirée par une discussion d'élèves situés pas loin. Ils commentaient la « façon bizarre d'agir du _prof_ ». J'y prêtais donc moi-même plus attention et remarqua qu'ils disaient vrai. Il semblait se reposer un minimum sur la jambe droite et laissait la partie supérieure du tableau vide, alors que d'habitude il ne restait pas un espace obscure au milieu des nombres blancs. Il devait être blessé, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Ce ne pouvait pas être un accident, l'aperçut de ses capacités m'en dissuadais immédiatement. Une seule chose aurait pu le mettre dans cet état, ou plutôt, une seule personne. Bien qu'ignorant l'état de Michaelis, je savais qu'il s'imposa lors du combat. Ca me sembla important au début, mais cela ne changera pas le résultat. Les plus forts et vaillants combattant ne sont pas immortels, loin de là. La mort est irrévocable et pourtant tous se battent, même moi, ayant tout perdu, j'ai refusé ce pacte. Pourtant je me considère comme sans vie, sans rien à perdre ni à gagner. Alors pourquoi avoir réagit de cette manière ? Pourquoi la mort avait-elle inspiré la crainte à un corps démuni de vie, un « pantin » comme moi ?

Peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment de la peur ? L'angoisse ? La surprise ? L'incompréhension ? Le soulagement ? Je n'arrivais plus à définir mes émotions, je les avais abandonnées depuis trop longtemps… Ma tête me donnait l'impression d'être une marmite fumante dans laquelle se jetaient toujours plus d'ingrédients inconnus, rendant impossible à reconnaître le plat de base.

Une sonnerie retentie, elle me parut si forte que j'eu du mal à l'identifier, pensant d'abord à me boucher les oreilles. Après un moment, finalement, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était pas si puissante que je ne le pensais. Je dû paraître idiot, mais les autres élèves venaient tout juste de se réveiller. Spears ne fit aucune remarque, pour changer, cela me surprit d'autant plus. Sa chasse aux élèves déconcentrés prenait donc fin ? Ce n'était pas plus mal, mais je me demandais tout de même pourquoi… Il ne dit rien après avoir donné des exercices pour demain et n'attendis même pas la sortie de tous les élèves pour quitter la salle. Tandis que les plus idiots coururent dehors, de peur d'être enfermés dans la salle, les autres continuèrent de ranger tranquillement leurs affaires avant d'aller manger. La pièce dû rester ouverte jusqu'au retour du professeur pour son prochain cours, je ne voyais pas un seul de mes « camarades » prendre ne serait-ce que le soin d'abaisser la poignée. Moi-même je n'avais pas effleuré le battant de la porte.

Durant le reste de la journée, et particulièrement le repas, je me rendis compte que Spears m'avait comme maintenu en vie durant son cours. Je croyais que les questions que je m'étais posé durant le cours de Maths reviendraient en boucle tout au long de la journée, dés que mon esprit oserait se permettre un instant de répit. Mais je n'avais pensé à rien, je devais en être devenu incapable. Incapable de voir et d'entendre, les images et les sons étaient identifiables mais un instant plus tard je les oubliais et me retrouvais incapable de les analyser. Une sorte d'état de demi conscience. J'agissais sans doute par habitude ou par instinct, j'avais l'impression d'être possédé, à moins que je n'eu été qu'une âme accrochée à un corps qui n'était pas le sien… Je n'étais même pas capable de me rappeler ce que j'avais mangé, comme si ce n'était pas moi, le goût sucré m'était alors inconnu, étranger à mon palais. J'étais moi-même choqué par cette révélation… Comment je pu oublier ces merveilles ? En ce moment même, je ne fus pas sûr de pouvoir reconnaître le goût d'un fondant au chocolat… ! Les trois heures d'histoire, d'habitude tant redoutées, passèrent en un éclair, je ne pensa que plus tard que j'aurais mieux fait de me concentrer sur le comportement de monsieur Lau. Il avait du laissé passer des indices sur toute cette histoire… Sur Michaelis… Et je les avais manqué !

Si les grilles n'avaient pas été fermées depuis une bonne demi heure je serais sans doute retourner dans l'enceinte de l'Académie avec l'espoir vint de retrouver le professeur asiatique ou un autre et lui tirer des informations. Mais j'avais passé plus d'une heure assit sur un banc dans le jardin, à attendre. Quelque chose m'avait dit d'attendre, la même chose qui me fit attendre depuis tout ce temps, toutes ces longues minutes, adossé aux grilles rouillées. J'avais conscience qu'il était tard, que l'endroit était désert. Et pourtant j'attendais. J'attendais quelque chose. J'aurais pu attendre la nuit entière s'il le fallait. Une telle stupidité m'aurait dérangé, j'aurais pesté contre tout ce qui existe pour trouver un coupable à ma nuit blanche mais je serais quand même resté. Car je devais attendre.

Et puis, _il _arriva. Comme si de rien n'était, avec cet éclat dans ses yeux qui m'en rappela un autre. Le corbeau, perché sur le haut de la grille me regarda de sa hauteur, j'aurais du être énervé d'une telle supériorité de la part d'un volatile mais j'étais… Rassuré. Il continua de me fixer de ses yeux sombres aux éclats rougeoyants puis ne laissant de lui qu'un faible croassement il se réenvola, s'éloignant des murs de fer. Je le suivis, marchant rapidement pour qu'il ne m'échappe pas, j'étais obligé de regarder en l'air et me prenait les pieds dans tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas, je ne m'arrêterais pas !

Je parvenais à tenir la vitesse et pourtant il réussit à me semer, comme si c'était ce qu'il voulait ! Je l'avais brièvement vu tourner à l'ouest, sortant alors des routes pavées en direction d'un vieux manoir abandonné. Le sol était couvert de mauvaises herbes qui arrivaient à ma taille et les arbres étaient pour la plus part morts de soif, il ne restait d'eux que des troncs asséchés. _Il _était perché dans les branches de l'arbre le plus massif, quelques feuilles se battaient encore pour leur survie sur ses branches. _Il_ était tranquillement assit, regardant les premières étoiles qui perçaient le ciel profitant des percées dans les nuages. Je n'arrivais pas à l'approcher d'avantage. Je le regardais juste. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée et les quelques sources de lumières me montraient son visage toujours aussi parfait et serein. Si ses yeux n'étaient pas entrouverts il aurait ressemblé à un mort étendu dans son cercueil… Mais le léger mouvement de son buste était la preuve la plus évidente de sa santé, existant, régulier… Il avait donc gagné. Mais pourquoi ne pas être venu ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir clamé sa victoire haut et fort ? … … Peut importe il était là…

Sans m'en rendre compte je me rapprochais de lui, peut être pour m'assurer que c'était lui ? Ou alors je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais là… ? Non, ce serait stupide !

Il daigna tourner la tête vers moi, lentement, comme s'il savait que j'étais là depuis le début… Il est vraiment énervant ! Mais cette pensée m'amusa un peu aussi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu ce genre de sentiments c'était étrange et déstabilisant… Il descendit de l'arbre et commença à marcher vers moi, il était comme d'habitude, rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je vis ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent puis le son de sa voix ténor arriva à mes oreilles, mon cœur d'un seul coup beaucoup plus léger par je ne sais quelle magie :

- « J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop inquiété pour moi, petit comte. » _Inquiet…_ Sa voix était enjouée, un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres… _L'inquiétude…_ Il s'amusait donc de tout cela, peut lui importait son état après tout, il savait qu'il allait bien… _C'était ça… _Ne pouvant me taire plus longtemps je lui lança un regard glacial, faisant un pas en avant :

- « Toujours à garder des secrets… » Il me regarda, l'air presque surpris mais ne chercha pas à m'interrompre, de toute façon je l'aurais ignoré, alors je continua. « Toujours à faire des trucs louches dans mon dos ! Sans jamais rien me dire ! Jamais j'ai pu vous supporter ! Vous êtes juste… Egoïste ! Egocentrique ! Juste car vous êtes un démon vous vous croyez tout permis ! … Mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire ce que vous voulez de ma vie ! »

oOo

_Vous aurais-je donc manqué ? Vous êtes tellement fragile._

oOo

Je remercis d'avance tout ceux qui commenteront ce chapitre et surtout publies tout ceux qui commentent si régulièrement et les nouveaux également =3 J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de ne répondre aux commentaires que le jour de la publication, désolée mais le temps en semaine se fait rare X_x

Remerciements aux non-inscrits :  
**- Lucie**, désolée ma très chère Lucie, j'ai conscience de la torture que ça représente, moi-même en écrivant je n'en pouvais plus XD Mais faut être courageuse X3 Ouiii je suis une grande sadique *-* Mouhahaha *0* Enfiiin XD Rassurée ? =3  
(Non ? Vraiment que Lucie ? Oo' Ce doit être un mouvement de protestation contre mon sadisme XD)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Devil's Admirable Return**

Coucou mes chères lectrices ! Que les vacances font du bien X3 J'écris pas plus pour autant, désolée, je dois faire tellement de trucs '''  
C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous présente ce chapitre ! Une grande avancée je vous le dis X3  
Mais dégustez, princesses !

oOo

_Je détiens toutes tes vérités, je suis la clef de ton passé._

oOo

Je fis une pause pour reprendre mon souffle et repris la parole sans lui laisser le temps de quoi que ce soit :

- « Même cette fois vous n'avez rien dit. Comment tout avait finit… ! Pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là, car vous ne comptez pas me le dire, n'est-ce pas ? » Je l'avais regardé pour le prendre à témoin, mais je voulais surtout qu'il réponde à ma question indirecte. Seulement il ne le fit pas, il se contenta d'observer la lueur de mon œil, il attendait la suite, « comme toujours, vous esquivez tout ça, mes questions, ce qui ne vous apporte rien vous ne me le révélez pas ! » Je marquais une pause, il attendait encore « Jamais rien… Tu ne me dirais même pas si tu vas bien ! » Un autre blanc, je l'avais tutoyé, je n'avais plus de respect pour ce cachottier, je sentie tout de même le sang me monter à la tête. Lui avait l'air encore plus surpris qu'avant. J'aurais pu m'arrêter là, mais je continuai, il ne m'avais pas interrompu après tout : « Après tout je suis ton jouet. Ce jouet que tu as jeté dans les flammes ! » Un éclat de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, vite remplacée par l'irritation, cette tristesse fût si rapide que je me demande encore si cela n'avait pas été une illusion. Et puis ma propre phrase me revint et ramena avec elle d'anciens sentiments, d'anciens doutes. J'étais tellement absorbé par en découvrir plus sur ces projets douteux au centre desquels j'avais l'air d'être mis à mon insu que j'en oubliais le reste. Il connaît mon nom, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il connaisse également mon passé. Qu'il y ait été impliqué. Qu'il l'est provoqué… Cette fois ce fût la colère qui passa dans ses pupilles, j'en étais sûr car elle resta longtemps. Je n'étais pas très habille pour déterminer ce que je ressentais, mais lire sur le visage des gens me paressait bien plus évident. Les signes extérieurs sont bien plus nets que les ressentis du _coeur._ Je l'entendis soupirer discrètement, c'était le calme du soir qui avait dû mettre sa voix en valeur comme ça je me concentrai donc à nouveau sur son expression.

Cette fois je ne pouvais presque rien voir, je ne savais que choisir entre « il ne pense plus rien de particulier » et « il a mis un masque d'indifférence ». Le brun esquissa un sourire amusé, presque attendrit, il avait dû saisir ma confusion (Qu'il était agaçant !). L'information que m'avais fait oublier sa colère réapparu à la place la plus importante de mon esprit, la mort de mes parents. L'homme fit soudainement un pas pour être plus près de moi, je fis un pas en arrière quasiment en même temps. Il avait l'air de lire mes pensées, est-ce qu'il allait m'éliminer pour que je me taise sur l'incendie ? J'avais donc trouvé juste-…

…

…

…

Je n'avais rien vu, je ne sais comment sa main était venue se mettre sur mon visage, le rouge de ses yeux m'hypnotisaient, vidant mon cerveau de toute idée. J'en venais à me demander où j'étais… Ses yeux me paressaient si grands, plus vastes que les océans, il devait être proche de moi, très proche. Je pouvais être certain d'avoir rougi à cette pensée, aussi bien car mes joues me semblaient brûlantes que parce qu'il rit (si je n'avais pas été dans cette situation, je me serais énervé pour ça).

C'était gênant d'être comme ça, surtout qu'il ne semblait pas décider à bouger ou quoi que ce soit, j'en venais à me demander quelles étaient les raisons de son acte, juste pour s'amuser avec moi, encore une fois ? ... Sa main glissa sur ma joue et ses doigts atteignirent les racines de mes cheveux, un frisson parcouru mon dos, ses mains étaient vraiment glacées, même à travers le tissu de ses gants… Mais ce n'était pas désagréable… _Tout le contraire_… Il mis ses lèvres près de mon oreille, j'aurais voulu me défaire de son emprise mais sa main était à ma droite et son visage à ma gauche, j'étais comme prisonnier. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre qu'il se retire, ce que c'était énervant… ! Il patienta un peu avant de murmurer, son souffle chaud caressant ma peau :

- « Je n'ai pas tué vos parents, petit comte… » Il me relâcha doucement, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, je m'écartais de lui. Je le croyais… Pas parce que je buvais ses paroles sans réfléchir mais quelque chose me disait qu'il ne me mentait pas. Cependant, l'ambiguïté de sa réponse me gênait, il a dit ne pas les avoir tuer mais aurait pu dire qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça… Or il ne l'a pas fais, il serait plus impliqué qu'il ne veut le faire croire ? Jusqu'à quel point… ?

- « Alors comment sais-tu qui je suis… ? » Je ne me voyais plus le vouvoyer, je n'y arrivais simplement plus, maintenant que je l'avais fait une fois c'était comme une mauvaise habitude ou une drogue. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais à ma grande surprise il finit par parler :

- « Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère… La même perspicacité, et c'est tout aussi facile de lire en vous… Vous devriez apprendre à cacher vos émotions mieux que ça. » Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Ma tante avait parfois eu la même sorte de discours mais elle était la sœur de ma mère, normal qu'elle la connaisse… Lui n'avait rien à faire ici, dans ce tableau préservé de mon enfance… Il était une anomalie qui venait de s'y glisser, un détail rajouté après le vernissage. Détail qui pris de l'ampleur à ses mots :

- « Ce fut l'histoire d'un autre travail. » Il ne précisa pas le fond de sa pensée, il n'en avait nullement besoin car je l'avais immédiatement compris. Elle avait été un de ses _pactes _comme celui qu'il m'avait proposé. Mais qu'est-ce que ma mère, femme du richissime Comte Phantomhive, pu lui demander ? Sa position ne lui offrait-elle pas déjà tout ce dont elle aurait rêvé ? Pouvoir, richesse… … Famille. « La protection » dit-il, même si il m'avait fait le reproche d'être trop facile à lire, il était bien trop précis… Il lisait forcément dans mes pensées ! C'est un démon, il doit bien savoir faire ça après tout ! « Je puis vous assurer que lorsqu'on a vécu aussi longtemps que moi, lire sur votre visage est bien plus aisé que cuisiner une pièce montée. » Il rit en accompagnement de ses paroles, j'étais le seul à être tendu dans cette situation. C'était parfaitement explicable, il savait tout et je ne connaissais que ce qu'il me disait… Cette fois je ne le laisserais pas partir sans en connaître assez :

- « Quelle protection ma mère a demandé au juste ? » Maintenant, c'était presque étrange de lui demander quelque chose à voix haute… « Elle aurait eu les moyens de payer des gardes… »

- « On n'engage pas des hommes contre la Reine aussi facilement, jeune Comte. »

- « Que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » La Reine d'Angleterre ? Contre mes parents ? Pourtant la famille Phantomhive est censée être à son service le plus confidentiel… Alors _pourquoi ?_ Il soupira légèrement, pas d'un air ennuyé comme d'habitude mais plus pour attirer mon attention je pense, et il recommença à parler :

- « La position de vos parents était déjà risquée car menacés par la pègre de l'Angleterre, mais lorsque des rumeurs sur un possible comportement déloyal contre la Reine circulèrent il n'y avait plus aucun endroit où trouver refuge. Chaque jour on pouvait décider de les tuer et ils ne voulaient tout de même pas quitter cette Angleterre pour fuir à travers l'Europe avec un enfant en bas âge. C'est pourquoi votre mère à fait appelle à moi et a signer un pacte dans le dos de son mari. »

- « C'est donc pour ça qu'elle est morte ! Tu lui as pris son âme ? » J'étais en colère, que tout ça m'ait été caché, qu'il ose venir vers moi en sachant cela, qu'il ne m'est rien dit… Il connaissait peut être mieux mes parents que moi-même, peut être même qu'il me connaissait depuis cette époque. Mais comment aurais-je pu oublier un homme si étrange s'il avait fait partie d'un passé si agité ? Comment en dehors de cette nuit horrible j'avais pu garder l'impression d'une vie paisible ? Etait-ce juste car je le voulais au fond de moi ? Je recentras mon attention sur son visage (comme si il allait m'offrir mes réponses… !) et le vit, froid et presque colérique, sa peau d'habitude d'ivoire semblait maintenant d'une pâleur maladive renforcée par la lumière de la Lune qui jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux.

- « J'aurais préféré la dévorer. Mais son souhait à finit par tomber dans une faille. » Ma mère avait donc réussit à échapper un démon ? « Le contrat est au-dessus de tout, et pour le réaliser j'ai dû laisser mourir votre mère, Rachel… »

oOo

_Mais le savoir à un prix, prix que tu n'as toujours pas payé._

oOo

Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs, grace à vous j'ai pu arriver si loin même si j'ai parfois dû me traîner sur Word et cracher les mots qui me manquaient XD Vous êtes géniales !

Non-inscrits :  
**- Lucie**, Eh eh, un Sebastian de retour vaut bien 2 Ciel qui rougit (aucune idée de pourquoi je dis ça XDDD) Tant mieux si tu es contente ~w~ Déguste bien ce chapitre X3 C'est toujours un plaisir de donner des chapitres ! ^^ Merci de lire depuis tout ce temps !


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Devil's Nemesis**

Chapitre 22 ! Mouhahaha, cette histoire ne va donc pas s'arrêter XD  
J'ai eu de bonnes idées pour un second volet d'ailleurs, mais vu que l'histoire change facilement de tournant je ne suis pas sûre que ça restera ça, même la présence d'un second volet n'est pas sûre ! Mais on verra bien ce que ça fait, pour l'instant j'avance plus celui là X3  
J'espère que le nouveau personnage qui apparaît ici ne vous décevra pas je me suis éclatée à faire la scène ! ^^

oOo

_Démons du passé s'approchent lentement, traqueurs._

oOo

J'aurais voulu lui demander comment il osait prononcer son prénom, l'appeler si familièrement alors qu'il n'avait fait que passer un contrat avec elle… _Ce n'est que cela, pas vrai ?_ Seulement je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit sur toute cette histoire, je ne compris pas tout de suite d'ailleurs. Il s'était soudainement mis en garde, se déplaçant en un éclaire pour faire barrage entre moi et la rue pavée qui bordait le terrain de la propriété sans doute autrefois resplendissante (bien que l'obscurité ne me permettait pas de voir grand-chose). Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le faire réagir de la sorte ? Je me déplaçais sur le côté pour pouvoir voir de l'autre côté du rempart noir qu'il formait. Un grand homme à la peau presque aussi pâle que celle de Michaelis, ces cheveux bruns étaient tout de même mieux coiffés malgré quelques mèches sombres qui tombaient sur son visage et encadraient ses yeux… Ses yeux jaunes et froids comme ceux d'un serpent. Il portait un long manteau noir et avait des lunettes, le fait qu'il soit tout en noir donnait l'accent sur ses yeux, ça m'était impossible de regarder autre chose. Je ne sais pas si c'était la couleur de ses pupilles qui les rendaient si durs, mais la cruauté qui s'en dégageait alors qu'il fixait l'autre homme était telle que je n'aurais pas pensé voir une chose pareille un jour… Néanmoins, ça ne m'était pas étranger… Je pouvais être sûr que Michaelis soutenait son regard, ses épaules étaient tendues comme si on le retenait de sauter à la gorge du nouveau venu.

Soudain l'étranger me fixa moi, il n'y avait plus ce sadisme au fond de ses pupilles mais son regard restait froid et me mettait mal à l'aise. Le brun devant moi réagit immédiatement et s'adressa à l'homme, je ne sais pas si son but fût de détourner son attention, mais si c'était le cas, cela avait marché :

- « Claude… Que fais-tu ici ? » Le dénommé Claude lui répondit aussi tôt avec un sourire en coin, il savait qu'il lui demanderait ça :

- « Je suis venu te passer le bonjour comme je suis en ville, Sebastian. J'espère que ça ne te mets pas mal à l'aise. » Son sourire s'élargit, il avait un air de dément.

- « Bien sûr que non. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me gêner, Claude. » Il avait à peine finit de prononcer son prénom qu'ils disparurent tous les deux pendant une fraction de seconde pour se retrouver à mi chemin entre leurs positions initiales, l'un avec un couteau que l'autre contrait de sa paume gantée.

A peine était-il revenu qu'il comptait combattre ? Est-ce qu'il allait encore disparaître pendant des jours suite à ça ? Je ne voulais pas attendre la réponse… Je voulais juste l'en empêcher, même si ça ne servait à rien, même si c'était complètement inutile… Je ne voulais pas me sentir aussi impuissant que la dernière fois. Je fis un pas vers lui, juste un, je savais que ça suffirait et j'avais eu raison. Tous les deux se retournèrent vers moi d'un même mouvement, si je n'avais pas eu à affronté leur deux regards plus tôt j'aurais pu croire qu'ils me voyaient pour la première fois. Et puis, jetant un regard insistant à Michaelis je passa le portail rouillé et penché pour quitter la propriété, je le vis du coin de l'œil se mettre à nouveau entre moi et son « adversaire » avant de me suivre d'un pas rapide. Claude lui ne fit pas un mouvement de plus, je ne pouvais que sentir son regard dans mon dos alors que toute une file de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit.

J'étais tenté de lui demander qui était l'homme apparut plus tôt, de plus il était fort, du niveau de Spears au moins… Etait-il du même groupe que Undertaker ? Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication à la réaction de Michaelis. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait encore rien dit bien que l'on fût déjà loin du manoir déserté. Me faire des remarques énervantes lui aurait plus ressemblé… Je tourna alors la tête dans sa direction et lui planta son regard dans le mien. Puis il accéléra le pas pour passer devant moi, ne me laissait plus que son dos à regarder :

- « Vous n'avez pas à être jaloux, petit comte. » Il rit tandis que je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un léger sourire, il n'avais pu s'en empêcher finalement.

- « Tu n'est vraiment qu'un imbécile ! » Ma réponse, ou plutôt ma constatation, déclencha un nouveau rire chez mon interlocuteur. Il semblait soulagé de quelque chose et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il ne faisait que rire depuis que nous étions parti, je me dis alors que j'avais bien fait d'agir de la sorte et je n'en étais pas peu fière. Si je me montrais utile il finirait bien par devoir m'en dire plus !

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais nous étions devant la villa de ma tante, je ne pensais pas avoir suivit un chemin particulier pourtant… En voyant les lumières projetées par les fenêtres des différents étages je me rappelais de la nuit. J'avais sans doute déjà dépassé mes horaires habituels de deux ou trois heures, j'allais devoir m'expliquer mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire ? Que j'avais retrouvé un homme que je pensais déjà mort et puis qu'un type bizarre nous avait interrompu alors qu'il allait me parler de la mort de mes parents ? Je pourrais toujours reprendre l'excuse que j'avais utilisée pour Elizabeth, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle me croirait… Mme. Red était connue pour soulever tous les pots aux roses… Encore une fois _il_ agit sans rien dire ni demander, je me rendis compte qu'il agissait de lui-même quand, alerté par des coups donnés à la porte, je releva la tête et le vit se tenir devant la porte d'entrée. J'accouru alors vers lui et m'apprêtais à le traîner loin de la vue des habitants (quitte à le jeter dans un des buissons les plus proches) mais n'en eu pas le temps car les grandes portes de bois rougit s'ouvrirent sur Hanna. Elle eu l'air très surprise de voir mon professeur… C'était un peu normal d'un côté mais ne l'était-elle pas trop ?

- « Je suis le professeur de Ciel, je le ramènes car il a dû rester tard à l'Académie. Veuillez m'excuser de ce désagrément. » Son sourire était faux et forcé mais s'adoucit légèrement quand ma tante arriva, il inclina alors légèrement sa tête. « Madame Dulles, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. » Ma tante le regarda longuement puis pris la parole sans même laisser à Hanna l'occasion de dire un mot :

- « Pourquoi Ciel rentre-t'il si tard ? J'attends des explications ! » Elle avait l'air en colère, non, elle était complètement en colère… J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure…

- « Votre neveux s'est proposé pour m'aider à organiser et planifier des évènements à venir pour l'école. Vous avez d'ailleurs très bien élevé ce jeune homme. » Il devait vouloir faire passer l'excuse avec des compliments, ridicule, elle ne se ferait pas avoir si facilement.

- « Je-… Merci… » _Eh ? Je rêve ? _ Elle avait complètement marché. Je ne croyais pas ça d'elle… Je la voyais même rougir… Michaelis est vraiment un démon. Je sentie une main se refermer sur mon épaule et me pousser doucement en avant, il comptait s'éclipser rapidement cette fois, pas comme en ville. Après qu'ils se soient tout deux assurés que j'avais mis un pied dans le hall d'entrée (leurs regards lourds de sous entendus m'avaient d'ailleurs inspirés l'inconfort) ils s'échangèrent des banalités devenues naturelles en société, ou du moins, naturelles pour les humains. Le brun devait faire ça pour sa couverture, plus un exercice de discrétion qu'une obligation. Hanna les observait également, elle avait l'air en colère… Et fixait Michaelis, les mains crispées sur les plis de sa robe. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervée…

Le brun finit par partir, je fus surpris des yeux moqueurs qu'il posa sur la servante de ma tante, ils se connaissaient alors ? J'avais mis la colère de Hanna sur le fait que ma tante s'était sans doute beaucoup inquiétée de mon absence mais alors pourquoi il l'aurait provoqué ? Il y avait forcément autre chose… Les lourdes portes se fermèrent et je suivais ma tante dans le salon, même si il avait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas qu'elle s'énerve ça ne l'empêcherait pas de vouloir des explications et surtout des détails… Elle adorait se mêler de se genre d'évènements et voudrait donc certainement mettre son grain de sel… J'étais mal… Hanna elle resta un moment devant l'entrée, il se passa un grand moment avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les cuisines et nous apporte du thé. Il faudrait que madame Red songe à la remplacer.

oOo

_Les cauchemars se répètent, sans pitié et sans cœur._

oOo

Merci à toutes d'avoir lu et désolée de vous rajouter du mystère X'D  
Merci merci X3

Remerciements non-inscrits :

**- Cielsweet and Sebastimes** (j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo X3), merci de lire et d'avoir commenté le dernier chapitre ^^ Contente que Sebastian est réussi à te séduire X) Il est utile ce petit avec sa belle voix ! Je pourrais faire un Flashback, c'est une idée ^^ Merci encore une fois !

**- Lucie**, mouhahaha oui la barque à virée à bâbord XD De plus en plus ? Ouha merci X3 Je compte bien continuer pour mes adorables lectrices ! Ravie de lire tes messages comme toujours ^^ Merciii !

**- Demon654**, ah ah, merci beaucoup pour ton message X) Je suis heureuse de parler avec une personne de l'espèce de Sebastian-sama X3 Contente que ça te plaise ^^ Merci d'avoir lu et commenter akuma-san !


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Devil's Spy**

Chapitre 23, à ce jour l'histoire prend un nouveau tournant hu hu, pleins de nouvelles idées X3 J'espère qu'elles vous plairons, et surtout que ce chapitre saura vous séduire ^^

oOo

_N'est pas peur de suivre mes pas, viens jusqu'à moi._

oOo

Avant il souriait toujours. Je trouvais ça inquiétant… Louche. Le plus déroutant fût lorsqu'il me retint dans la salle, l'arrivée du démon l'avait dérouté, l'atmosphère semblait irrespirable près de lui mais il souriait encore. Moins qu'avant mais tout de même. C'était un peu comme si son sourire était greffé sur son visage blessé. Mais aujourd'hui il ne l'avait pas. Son visage était maussade avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Si je n'avais pas été témoin de son passé souriant je ne l'aurais pas cru, c'était sans doute ce même passé qui rendait son expression dérangeante. Il avait gardé le sourire même en camouflant la scène du combat qui s'était déroulé et pendant ce combat un de ses « collègues » avait été blessé. Qu'avait-il bien pu apprendre qui le mette dans cet état ? Je n'avais franchement pas envie de voir un professeur de Français déprimé pendant deux heures, qui plus est le matin… Mais j'avais encore moins envie de le réconforter, tant pis.

C'est deux heures plus tard, au cours de Biologie, que je me rendis compte que j'aurais dû apprécier à sa juste valeur l'air morose d'Undertaker. L'homme aux cheveux rouges passait son heure à se trémousser derrière son bureau, la bouche en cœur, à crier des « Oh mon Sebastian ! » : dégoûtant. Cela m'agaçait de ne pas connaître en détail leur relation, cet homme aurait très bien pu être un démon lui aussi mais il avait pourtant l'air plus proche de Spears… Et personne ne m'avait mis en garde contre lui bien que, à mon avis, c'est lui le plus dangereux. Michaelis ne fait pas disséquer des femmes mortes… A ce que j'attendais (et même voyais) je pouvais dire qu'il était soulagé de son retour… (Le papier concernant son absence avait été remplacé par un autre sur son retour) Mais n'aurait-il pas dû être au contraire alarmé ? Je ne comprendrais jamais rien à ce Sutcliffe…

Le plus bizarre restait tout de même le changement soudain de son expression quand il posait les yeux sur moi. De la colère et de la rancune. Est-ce qu'il me trouvait trop peu attentif ? Peu de chance… Il n'en avait rien à faire d'habitude… Je n'eu une idée de ce qu'il pensait qu'à la fin du cours alors qu'il m'appela de sa voix agaçante. Une fois que je me fus posté devant lui il me fixa, plantant son regard dans le mien d'un air agressif. Pas plus dangereux qu'un chat effarouché à mon avis. Dommage qu'une heure de pause nous soit accordée avant l'ouverture du restaurant scolaire, il pouvait sans problème rester comme ça pendant encore d'interminables minutes… Mais fronçant d'avantage les sourcils il brisa le silence de cette voix… Cette voix qui allait finir par me déchirer les tympans… !

- « Ne crois pas que je te laisserais me prendre mon Sebastian chéri sans rien faire ! »

…

Il me laissa sans voix, j'aurais sans doute pu rire de la situation. Il était jaloux ? Jaloux qu'un démon veuille me prendre mon âme ? Je pourrais toujours proposer à Michaelis de passer un contrat avec lui pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Un sourire moqueur naquit sur mes lèvres alors que je sortais de la classe sans attendre mon reste : je n'avais pas mon temps à perdre avec de telles futilités. Je l'entendis m'ordonner de revenir dans mon dos puis s'énerver tout seul, c'était un enfant, sans aucune hésitation. Avec un comportement pareil il ne pouvait pas se dire ne serait-ce qu'ami avec Michaelis. Jamais ce démon ne prendrait la peine de supporter un gamin pareil.

A peine dans le couloir je pris le chemin des cuisines, cette routine ne me déplaisait pas vraiment. J'aurais préféré avoir un endroit pour être seul mais au moins cette compagnie n'était pas inutile. Je pouvais faire marcher mon influence et il y avait des chances qu'ils me fassent penser à autre chose que ces histoires de démon de temps en temps.

Est-ce que le Michaelis que je vais avoir cet après midi en Anglais allait lui aussi adopter un comportement différent de celui de d'habitude ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé et tout ce que j'avais appris était-il seulement possible qu'il reste « naturel » ? En fait… Cela aurait été plus logique qu'il ne revienne jamais, non ? Après tout dans cette école la plus part des enseignants lui étaient hostiles… Alors pourquoi rester ici ? Pourquoi le garder entre ces murs ? Et pourquoi lui restait-il ? Un démon avait-il à être professeur pour trouver des victimes ? J'aurais voulu lui poser ces questions mais je me voyais mal interrompre son cours pour lui poser ces questions et le voir en dehors des cours était difficile… Bien sûr si on prenait « par hasard » le même chemin un jour ce ne serait qu'une coïncidence… _Oui je ferais ça !_ Après les cours je n'aurais qu'à le suivre et attendre qu'il arrive à un endroit par lequel j'aurais pu passer pour le « croiser » ! Le connaissant il ne perdra pas cette occasion pour m'embêter… ! C'était donc décidé, après les cours je commencerais ma filature.

Les trois heures d'Anglais avaient été longues… Extrêmement longues… Chaque fois que je _le _regardais le temps semblait ralentir un peu plus. Attendre m'était impossible, j'avais trop hâte de lui poser mes questions… ! Alors lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentie à peine cinq secondes s'étaient écoulées que j'étais déjà hors de la classe. Je pouvais voir quelques regards interloqués, dont celui plus que curieux du professeur mais peut importe, rien ne m'arrêterait. Afin d'être sûr de ne pas être repéré je profitais d'une des nombreuses sculptures servant à décoré le couloir pour m'y cacher en attendant qu'il sorte. Les élèves passèrent sans m'apercevoir, même ceux venant dans mon sens pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, la sortie étant de l'autre côté, mon camouflage était donc parfait. Finalement _il_ sortie de son antre, glissa des clefs hors de sa poche pour fermer la porte et pris le chemin de la sortie des bâtiments.

Je le suivais le plus discrètement possible dans l'espoir de lui rester invisible, si il me prenait la main dans le sac je ne pourrais plus espérer une telle occasion. Une fois qu'il fût assez loin devant sans pour autant que je ne le perde de vue (le connaissant, ce serait une erreur irréparable) je me lançais à sa suite. Je trouvais tout de même étrange qu'il sorte directement de l'Académie, les autres fois où je l'avais suivit il restait des heures dans sa salle ou disparaissait au premier tournant. Mais aujourd'hui était différent… Est-ce qu'il me laissait le suivre ? Non ça ne se pouvait pas… Après le conflit contre Spears il devait être plus limité ici et donc partait plus tôt…

Il longea le mur de devant l'école en se dirigeant vers l'Ouest et traversa la rue sans hésitation de ses mouvements gracieux, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il détruirait la moindre voiture qui croisait son chemin. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient encore dans les environs ce qui me donna de l'assurance pour le suivre, je pourrais me cacher dans la masse. L'Académie me semblait étrange avec tous ces élèves autour… Je rentrais plus tôt et partait plus tard, je n'avais plus l'occasion de voir autant de personnes. Je me rendis compte que j'étais plus refermé sur moi-même que jamais, il n'y avait bien que ce type pour attirer ma curiosité aujourd'hui. Il continua son chemin le long d'une petite rue pas très entretenue mais tout de même agréable et marqua une pause devant l'enseigne d'un petit hôtel. Donc il louait une chambre… D'un autre côté je le voyais mal avec une petite maison entourée d'un jardin verdoyant dans lequel jouerais un chien… Ce style de vie allait beaucoup mieux avec son indépendance.

Il rentra à l'intérieur et d'une des fenêtres je le vis discuter longuement avec celui qui devait diriger l'endroit. Le vieil homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à la barbe grisonnante paraissait de plus en plus dérouté à chaque fois que le brun ouvrait la bouche, à la fin de leur échange il eu un air consterné en lui indiquant les escaliers de bois massif qui devaient conduire au chambres. Le sujet de mon enquête disparut de la vue de tous après avoir gravit les marches et je me rendis compte que mon plan initial tombait à l'eau… A part si je campais ici toute la nuit et le « croisait » demain matin j'aurais du mal à faire passer tout ça pour du naturel… Tant pis, maintenant que j'étais si près de mon but je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser tomber tout ça. Je poussa la porte de l'hôtel et me dirigea vers l'homme de l'accueil et à peine m'eut-il salué d'une voix légèrement tremblante que j'entra dans le vif du sujet. Pas de temps à perdre :

- « Quelle est la chambre de l'homme qui vient de rentrer ? »

oOo

_Petite brebis avance toi par là, ne regarde pas en arrière viens à moi._

oOo

Merci à toutes et à tous de lire ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de découvrir des commentaires de personnes que je n'avais jamais vu, autant que d'en voir postés régulièrement X3  
Merci merci !

Non-inscrits :  
**- Mila**, merci d'avoir lu jusque là et commenté, je suis heureuse que la fic te soit agréable, particulièrement sur les caractères ^^ Si tu vois quelques petits défauts n'hésite pas à m'en faire part, je ne pourrais que m'améliorer ! Oui le principal problème est la taille des des chapitres, je pense continuer ainsi pour la fic, car le rythme est depuis longtemps instauré mais pour mes futures fics j'augmenterais la taille même si je dois publier moins souvent ! Merci énormément Mila ^^


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : Devil's Den**

Et hop le chapitre 24 ! Je l'aime bien celui-là X3 Même si il aurait pu être mieux ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils m'ont bien fait sourire XD Bande de perverses ! XDDD  
Allez, bonne lecture ^^

oOo

_Viens dans mon antre, suit le loup dans les bois pour qu'il te dévore._

oOo

13… Ce nombre de métal n'était pas plus gros que les douze autres que j'avais vu en venant jusqu'à cette chambre, mais pourtant, il me paressait immense, indétournable. Je me disais même que si j'étais venu sans le chercher, c'est lui qui m'aurait trouvé, m'aurait forcé à me poster là, devant la chambre numéro 13. Chambre du démon. Je ne pouvais atteindre le bois de la porte ou directement la poignée… Pas car ils étaient trop loin de moi, mais car mon corps n'arrivait pas à faire le mouvement, est-ce que c'était une partie de moi qui comprenait trop bien la situation ? Ou alors les avertissements du vieil homme de l'accueil qui ne cessait de tourner dans mon esprit ? « Tu es encore jeune, ne te jette pas dans l'antre… » qu'entendait-il par là ? Savait-il qui est Michaelis ? Etais-je donc le seul à ne pas m'en être rendu compte immédiatement ? Comment ce réceptionniste d'un simple hôtel, presque une auberge, pouvait-il en connaître autant, si ce n'est plus, que moi ?

Une chambre s'ouvrit à ma droite et une femme en sortie, je me rappelais soudainement pourquoi j'étais là… Pourquoi je l'avais suivit… Des réponses, tant de réponses derrière cette porte… Il savait tellement de choses que cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il sache que j'étais là à me torturer l'esprit, alors que lui serait assis tranquillement dans un coin de la pièce à boire du thé, attendant que j'entre de moi-même, prenant un malin plaisir à voir mon cerveau chauffer. J'aurais voulu être plus fort, beaucoup plus fort pour résister à ses petits jeux, juste une fois contrer cet amusement que je lui avais deviné… Mais même si j'avais la certitude de ses attentes (après tout avec lui on ne pouvait se fier à rien) je ne trouvais pas le courage nécessaire pour ne serait-ce qu'entrebâiller cette porte. Je savais pourquoi j'étais là, je voulais tellement lui pauser de questions, reprendre là où cet homme étrange nous avait arrêté.

Oui, ce ne fut pas le courage ou la motivation qui me força à abaisser la poignée, ce fut la fierté et la colère. L'imaginer se jouer de moi une fois de plus me révoltait, si je n'avais pas repris rapidement le contrôle de mes émotions je lui aurais crié toute sorte de reproches et d'insultes à la seconde où j'entrais dans la pièce. Mais à la place je restais là, seulement un pied sur le parquet et pourtant complètement submergé par l'endroit. Je promenais mon regard sur chaque meuble, chaque objet même le plus banal, je voulais graver chaque centimètre carré dans ma mémoire. J'étais dans les appartements du diable.

La pièce était plutôt petite et peu éclairée, quelques bougies seulement, les autres éteintes, le sol de bois était couvert d'un épais tapis rouge sang en son centre sur lequel reposait un sofa de tissu bordeau et or. Une table basse de bois sombre était installée près du canapé, une plus grande table mais à peine assez pour deux était dans un coin de la pièce avec deux chaises assorties. Mais il n'y avait presque aucune étagère et elles étaient peu remplies, il ne devait pas être ici depuis longtemps… _Lui_… Je ne le vis qu'après un petit moment, je ne pense pas qu'il apparu seulement à ce moment, je devais simplement ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Dans cette pièce il était le seul que j'eu déjà vu et que je connaissais un peu, la nouveauté m'empêcha de le discerner immédiatement.

Il était tranquillement assis, comme je le pensais, un sourire aux lèvres alors que deux tasses de thé encore fumantes étaient posées sur la table basse. Il me regardait, n'avait pas dû me quitter des yeux depuis que j'étais entré. Depuis quand avais-je ouvert la porte d'ailleurs ? J'eu l'impression d'avoir regardé cette pièce pendant des minutes entières… Nos regards se croisèrent et je sus qu'il attendait que je le rejoigne, je n'allais pas avoir mes réponses à rester là après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'avançais d'un pas tranquille vers l'espace aménagé comme un salon, la pièce était petite, en quelques pas je me trouvais près de lui. Il me suivait des yeux, j'en venais à me demander s'il n'avait pas peur que je tombe dans une fosse remplie de pieux à tout instant : Il était toujours là à me suivre, m'observer, guetter mes gestes et réactions. Je n'attendis pas une quelconque invitation à m'asseoir, je m'assis simplement, si il n'avait pas voulu que je sois là il m'aurait jeté dehors depuis longtemps. Mais je ne pris pas la liberté de me saisir d'une des tasses de thé posées sur la table, même si je savais qu'il devait être là pour moi, je tenais à respecter une certaine politesse, comme le vaut mon rang.

Le contraste entre nos deux positions était incontournable, vue de l'extérieur ce devait être encore plus marqué. Lui assit et le dos reposé dans l'angle formé par le dossier et l'accoudoir, une jambe sur l'autre, d'un air suffisant et à l'opposé, moi, assit face à la table bien que je souhaitais faire face à l'homme, tellement droit que je ne frôlais pas le dossier. Il avait sans doute en tête de m'agacer avec sa posture négligée, mais je ne ferais aucun commentaire, juste pour lui rendre la pareille.

Nous restions tout deux dans le silence. C'était évident qu'il attendait que je parle, pose mes questions (pourquoi l'aurais-je suivit sinon ?) mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à briser ce silence… Tellement confortable. Il sait pourquoi je suis là, je sais qu'il est au courrant, à quoi bon parler ? Quand il n'y a pas besoin de mots pourquoi en mettre ? C'était tellement énervant de se dire qu'il savait, savait ce que je voulais savoir, mais restait muet. Mes poings se crispèrent sur mes genoux, les jointures de mes doigts devenant vite bien plus blanches. Je le sentis se déplacer et vis son bras passer devant moi puis une des tasses d'abord posée sur la table fut imposée à ma vue. Je la pris, effleurant sa main gantée, il ne les enlevait jamais…

La pièce de porcelaine restait fraîche malgré le liquide chaud qu'elle contenait, c'était agréable… C'était une des choses que j'aimais le plus à l'heure du thé, le contraste entre ce froid posé sur les lèvres et la chaleur qui glisse lentement dans la gorge. Je bu une gorgée, c'était un bon thé, ni trop corsé ni trop léger… Il savait s'y prendre. Il laissa sa tasse sur la table, peut être l'avait-il préparer pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Non aucune chance… _Il n'y a que moi qu'il peut autoriser ici !_

Il avait finit par boire son thé, prenant la tasse avec un étrange sourire satisfait… Et nous étions restés ainsi, jusqu'à ce que nos deux tasses soient vides et qu'il prenne la parole :

- « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de fermer à clef. Donc plutôt que d'aller embêter en cuisines… » Il s'interrompu et un sourire joueur grandit sur ses lèvres, mon visage devait donc bien refléter mon étonnement et ma perplexité. _Il me propose de revenir ?_ C'était une bonne occasion d'enquêter, je pourrais toujours fouiller l'endroit une fois ou deux… Mais je ne répondis rien et me bornait à contempler la tasse dans mes mains, bien que vide le fond en était très intéressant en ce moment. Il finit par me la prendre des mains avec un léger rire moqueur et quand je relevais la tête pour le foudroyer du regard il n'étais déjà plus à sa place et j'eu tout juste le temps de le voir franchir une porte qui devait donner sur une petite cuisine… Jetant un œil à une pendule accrocher à un des murs tapissés de vert foncé je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà dix neuf heures… Ma tante allait-elle pouvoir laisser passer ça cette fois ?... Mais il fallait bien que je rentre un jour, donc je me levais du canapé, décidé à quitter les lieux même s'ils me paressaient plus agréables que les appartements de ma tante.

Il revint à ce moment précis, plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner ce soir et donc j'admis sans vraiment y réfléchir qu'il savait que je ne prendrais pas la décision de partir si il restait. Quand il était dans les parages c'était un peu comme si le temps s'arrêtait, je ne faisais plus vraiment attention au monde extérieur…Ce pourquoi j'étais à tel ou tel endroit perdait alors tout sens et je ne faisais qu'attendre quelque chose de sa part… Je ne n'étais même pas sûr de savoir quoi… ! Bien sûr la vérité était importante… Mais le passé pouvait patienter encore quelques temps, il ne changerait pas car je ne le connais pas tout de suite… Pour le moment, je veux juste profiter des moments comme celui là.

Alors qu'il me raccompagnait à la sortie de la chambre je cru le voir sourire, un très léger et beau sourire…

oOo

_Oublies tout le reste dans cette forêt et endors-toi, alors il te mangera dans ton sommeil._

oOo

Merci d'avoir lu celui-là et de me suivre depuis tout ce temps, à Samedi pour le 25 ^^ Déjà un tel nombre !

Remerciements aux non-inscrits :  
**- Hra**, X'D T'étais pas loin pour la chambre ! XDDD Ton hypothèse est exacte ma chère X3 Tout à fait ce que tu as dit ! Il a bien dit à l'homme de laisser passer sans faire trop d'histoires ^^ Nooon pas ça X'DDDD Ca y est, je relis et je reexplose de rire XD Perveeerse ! XD Merci merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements X3  
**- Lucie**, contente que tu ne te lasses pas de la fic X3 Ah ah ! Pas trop déçue ? X) A Samedi X3 Merci pour ton com !  
**- Mila**, et ça me fait plaisir de lire un commentaire de quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu X3 Contente qu'il t'ait plu ! ^^ Pour les fautes j'essayerais de relire plus attentivement pour en enlever le plus possible ! ^^ Oui, tout le monde est super curieux, au moins vous pouvez compatir avec lui XD Vous êtes tous dans le même bateau XP Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et commenté, à Samedi prochain ^^


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Devil's Sleeptime**

Sans doute un de mes chapitres préférés ! Le passé bien révélé et quelques indices pour ces professeurs plus qu'étranges, vous allez être servies, my ladies ^^

oOo

_L'horloge du temps suprême se rappelle de tout et garde la mémoire._

oOo

Le Mercredi matin j'avais pour habitude de rejoindre les cuisines, les employés me tenaient alors compagnie. Ou plutôt _je_ leur tenais compagnie tandis qu'ils _travaillaient_, mais je me trouvais plus attentif à ma lecture ou à mes observations qu'eux à leurs taches. Pourtant ce travaille ne les dérangeait pas. Ils me l'avaient dit plus d'une fois, s'estimaient heureux d'avoir un emploi, soit peu prenant (les cantiniers ne devant servir qu'un repas) soit agréable (le jardinier adorait passer du temps à l'extérieur et May Linn, la femme de ménage, disait aussi aimer ce qu'elle faisait bien qu'elle n'arrivait à rien). Et leur _passion_ pour ce qu'ils font se voyait, toujours souriant et honnêtes, ils tentaient de s'améliorer selon ce qu'on leur disait…

_Ce comportement fait tache ici._

Personne n'était aussi honnête, tous, tous les professeurs, aucun n'était là pour instruire. Certes leurs qualifications étaient suffisantes pour un enseignement mais ils ne se soucient que peu des élèves. Ils veillent juste à continuer le jeux, lui donnent tout juste la crédibilité nécessaire. Peu d'écoles garantissaient une telle sécurité, c'était pour cette raison que j'avais été envoyé ici, ainsi que la majorité des enfants de nobles. L'inscription était naturelle à Londres, plus difficile à la périphérie, les précepteurs suivant les enfants dans leurs jeunes années se rapprochaient du programme suivit dans la prestigieuse Queen Victoria's Académie. Pourquoi les mettre ailleurs ? Ils y iront forcément.

Cet endroit aux apparences de forteresse était pourtant très certainement le lieu le plus dangereux de toute l'Angleterre. Comment réagiraient les élèves s'ils savaient que leurs professeurs s'entretuaient dans leur dos ? J'étais tenté de tout dévoiler pour ainsi percer à jour quelques secrets. Mais je savais qu'en suite la situation m'échapperait ou se retournerait contre moi, ce n'était pas le moment…

Seulement maintenant j'avais une échappatoire à cette mascarade que je déteste tant, je n'étais plus enchaînée à cet endroit et c'était grâce à _lui_. Je pouvais depuis longtemps rentrer et sortir un peu comme je le voulais tant que j'avais une excuse qui tenait la route à servir au gardien. Mais sortir n'était pas la question, c'était « pour aller où ? ». Retourner chez ma tante m'aurait valu une vague de questions, allez en ville n'aurait eu aucun sens et si on me trouvait j'aurais eu des ennuis… Le mieux était de rester à l'académie, dans ce flot de mensonges. Plus maintenant. Je pouvais profiter d'une certaine liberté, ou plutôt, j'avais une nouvelle possibilité.

Je fis rapidement mon choix et sans même prendre la peine de passer par l'Académie de la reine, je me dirigeai vers l'appartement découvert la veille. Mon esprit bien qu'accaparé par la traque mémorisa le chemin au détail près, je devais pouvoir retrouver son antre. Je le sus instinctivement. Je me retrouvais alors rapidement devant l'hôtel, le même vieil homme s'occupait de l'accueil et me jeta un regard effrayé par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il plaçait des lettres dans des casiers numérotés selon la chambre correspondante. Le treizième était vide et poussiéreux, le bois peint de rouge y paressait beaucoup plus terne, presque effacé et remplacé par un gris crasseux… Michaelis serait là depuis plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, il était bien le seul à ne pas avoir de courrier à attendre, et si il en avait il ne le laisserait sûrement pas entre les mains de cet homme. Le courrier d'un démon ne peut pas être manipulé par n'importe qui.

Devant la treizième porte, toujours aussi particulière et hypnotisante je me demanda enfin comment je pourrais bien entre si le démon n'était pas là… Je doutais de la possibilité que le gérant me donnerait un double où m'ouvrirait tranquillement au vu de son attitude à mon égard. Je frappa à la porte pour savoir s'il était là ou non, aucune réponse, je soupirais. _C'est bien ma veine…_ Dans un vint espoir j'abaissa alors la poignée, le cliquetis habituel de la serrure me répondit tandis que, l'ayant lâchée sous la surprise, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et théâtralement.

Profitant de l'espace de quelques centimètres créé je passais ma tête à l'intérieur, cherchant à le repérer dans le salon avant d'entrer. Cependant je trouvais la pièce vide, j'entra pour m'en assurer et vis l'appartement désert et silencieux… Il laissait donc vraiment sa porte ouverte ? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait sans doute pas grand-chose à craindre, pas d'objets de valeur, personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal… Même dans son sommeil, il n'y avait pas de doute. Pour moi qui était depuis toujours surprotégé, suivit et enfermé, couvé et alerté, ce mode de vie me dépassait… Bien que je puisse le comprendre… Mon esprit rencontrait des difficultés à l'accepter. J'étais faible, bien plus que je ne le voulais. Je me demande si je pourrais un jour vivre comme lui… Ma tante me faisait bien comprendre que non mais pourquoi ? Mon identité n'est-elle pas secrète ? Des personnes chercheraient-elles vraiment à finir complètement le travail commencé il y a tant d'années ? Depuis le meurtre on m'a préparé à une vie difficile et menacée… C'est pourquoi j'avais vite décidé de reprendre l'entreprise de mon père une fois que je serais assez débrouillard pour terminer ses projets, j'espérais profiter de l'occasion pour retrouver les meurtriers mais n'avais pas de grands espoirs. De toute façon ils étaient morts et rien ne les ferait revenir, surtout pas la vengeance.

Seul dans cette pièce vide j'étais tenté de chercher tant que je le pouvais, il pourrait se rendre compte de ce que j'ai fait, mais il n'avait qu'à verrouiller la porte. Je pris un livre à la couverture de cuir rouge sur une étagère et en observait les pages, c'était un roman tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, « Alice in Wonderland » de Lewis Carol. Je ne le voyais pas lire cette histoire, il devait être ici à l'achat… Ou alors il l'a lu par pur ennui… Je reposais le livre dans les rayonnages et ouvrit quelques tiroirs, des crayons, quelques feuilles vierges, une montre à gousset… Rien de bien intéressant. Je m'apprêtais à refermer le tout quand la montre attira plus mon attention. Je la pris et la retourna dans ma main, elle m'était familière… Au dos il y avait le blason de ma famille… La famille Phantomhive… Cette clef surmontée de la couronne royale et entourée de ronces... Ce motif était riche, le paressait encore plus dans l'argent pur de l'objet... Pourquoi avait-il ça… ? Pourquoi me voyais-je jouer avec lorsque j'étais enfant ? J'en ouvrit le couvercle et contempla les aiguilles tourner, pourquoi il y avait-il un pentagramme rouge sang à l'intérieur ? Et surtout, pourquoi au même moment le brun s'imposa dans ma vision d'enfance aussi naturellement ?

Je me voyais enfant, retournant cette montre comme aujourd'hui, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, me demandant pourquoi elle était aussi lourde alors que mes cubes de bois étaient bien plus légers et de la même taille… Je n'arrivais pas non plus à l'ouvrir avec la même facilité que l'homme gigantesque qui s'activait autour de moi dans le séjour, nettoyant par ci, rangeant par là. A un moment il vint s'accroupir devant moi, mes yeux quittèrent l'argent brillant pour observer les éclats rouges de ses pupilles, j'étais jeune mais je savais déjà que je ne reverrais pas une telle chose chez quelqu'un d'autre. La montre quitta le réceptacle que formaient mes doigts alors qu'il la prenait par la chaîne et l'ouvrit aussi rapidement et gracieusement que toujours, un fin sourire aux lèvres. « Il semble qu'il soit l'heure de préparer le repas jeune maître. » il sourit en le disant, sachant, à mes yeux pétillants, que j'allais le suivre, et glissa la montre refermée dans une des poches de ma petite veste d'enfant. Je devais souvent le suivre dans ses taches quotidiennes, sinon il ne l'aurait pas remise si naturellement en ma possession. Je me remis rapidement sur mes pieds alors que j'étais assit au sol et le suivit en direction des cuisines, les couloirs sombres du manoir ne me faisaient pas peur quand je le suivais, seul cela aurait sûrement été une autre histoire.

Je revins au présent avec un léger sursaut, me rendant compte que je l'avais complètement oublié alors qu'il semblait avoir été si proche de moi toutes ses années… Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Est-ce qu'il fut surpris que je ne le reconnaisse pas ? A moins que ça ne fasse parti d'un plan… J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé, la montre dans la main, traçant le relief du doigt. Si je continuais de chercher, qu'est-ce que je trouverais ? Je ne voulais pas en apprendre plus pour le moment, j'avais déjà tellement à penser avec une stupide montre… ! Ma tête glissa sur le côté suivit de tout mon poids qui s'écrasa sur le canapé, je ferma les yeux peu de temps après, bercé par de vagues souvenirs de ses yeux rouges et de ses vêtements éternellement noirs…

_Te souviens-tu, Sebastian Michaelis ?_

oOo

_Fait lui confiance et elle te révélera ton passé, que toi seul a oublié._

oOo

Merci à toutes de lire cette fic et de commenter ! Son succès me fait tellement plaisir ^^ J'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire, car l'écrire est un vrai bonheur !

Non-inscrits :

**- Sebastimes LeJournalDe l'enfer** (Ouhaaa le pseudo Oo), XDDD D'accord d'accord, vous êtes peut-être pas toutes aussi perverses que ça X) N'empêche j'y avais pas pensé plus que ça moi XD Oh ma pauvre ! *lui donne un mouchoir* Oui j'ai toujours peur du « too much » trop de rapprochement d'un coup etc ! Je préfère que ça aille doucement, contente que ça te plaise comme ça ^^ Ah ah, moi-même j'aimerais bien être à la place de Ciel XD Non mais c'est vrai quoi, un Sebastian qui voit que nous c'est ouha *-* Alooors j'ai surtout écrit ça car j'arrive bien à me mettre dans une situation virtuelle XD Mais oui y a un peu de vécu ^^ Quelles belles citations, les meilleures du chapitre X3 Tu as vu ça *-* Ouiii c'est assez transparent malgré la confusion de Ciel ! Merci X3 Ciel-kun est toujours mimi enfin X3 Et j'adore ce genre de passages quand le héro est gêné XD J'espère bien faire encore mieux ^^ Ta mère comprendra peut être ce monde un jour, mais même si ça n'arrive pas, tu ne dois pas avoir de regret ! Fais ce que tu aimes ^^ Olalala, ça va pas être facile si tu changes tout le temps euuuuh ! C'est pour te venger du suspens ? XD En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ^^ Il restera longtemps dans ma boite mail XP

**- Mila**, oh t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est mignon X3 J'aime bien les coller tous les deux seuls ces deux-là ! Mais ils sont pas des plus loquaces si la situation les pousse pas à parler ! Oui sa tante l'empêche de faire bien des choses, mais bientôt il devrait sortir du nid XD Merci pour ton commentaire X3

**- Shouxxx**, ouhaaa 5 fois ? Oo Moi je pourrais pas, rien que la relecture avant de poster à tendance à me gonfler XD Oui t'en fais pas je la continuerais jusqu'à la fin même si ça doit faire 100 chapitres ^^ Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices ^^


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : Devil's Trap**

Je publies ce chapitre sans relire, alors excusez-moi des possibles faute, mais j'ai beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui ! Merci de lire comme toujours !

oOo

_Réveilles-toi, petite Alice, ou bien la Belle au Bois Dormant ?_

oOo

Les arbres hauts en couleur du paysage féerique, qui ne cessait de m'étonner depuis que j'avais ouvert cette porte étrange, disparut progressivement, ne laissant bientôt qu'un disque d'herbe sous mes pieds, tout juste de quoi porter mon ombre. La grande étendue bleu azur du ciel était devenu noir, comme tout autour de moi. Et étrangement, je sentais un poids sur mon épaule bien qu'il n'y eu rien d'autre que moi. Puis un ronronnement parvient jusqu'à moi, un son doux et sourd, agréable à entendre bien que je ne pu l'identifier. Je me concentrais sur cette litanie qui devint une voix bien plus distincte que le ronronnement d'avant. Je cru entendre mon prénom puis une surface confortable, moelleuse contre mon dos… Non sous moi, j'étais allongé… ? Mais où ? Pourquoi ?

J'ouvris les yeux, j'avais pourtant l'impression de ne pas les avoir fermés. Je tournais la tête vers ma droite, des rayures or et bordeaux étaient à quelques centimètres de mon visage seulement… Je ne pu m'empêcher de mettre une main contre elles, c'était du tissu, tellement agréable au touché. La voix revint en un léger rire chantonnant et bien que cela m'agaçait de devoir faire un mouvement aussi fatiguant en rassemblant toute ma volonté, je me tournais de l'autre côté. Je me rendis vraiment compte que je n'étais pas seul ici quand la vue de l'homme s'imposa à moi, ses yeux vermeils posés calmement sur le mien. Je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir assez vite à la situation et une question pris rapidement les devants « Où suis-je ? » _A oui, je suis venu à son appartement_. Mais tout était encore flou et retourné dans tous les sens « son appartement » mais à qui ? Ces yeux je les avais déjà vus, mais où ? Je n'aurais même pas pu me reconnaître dans un miroir, je m'étais levé trop vite sans doute.

« Ciel »… C'était ce que j'avais entendu j'en suis certain… Et il n'y avait que lui dans la pièce. Mon esprit eu comme une injection de vitamine, se remis en marche avec la vitesse de quatre chevaux. J'eu un grand mouvement de recul vers l'arrière –peut être que si je m'étais jeté en arrière cela aurait revenu au même-, interloqué, choqué de le trouver ici. A moitié relevé, le dos contre le dossier du canapé je le voyais me contempler comme un animal au parc zoologique ou une œuvre tribale au musée colonial. Juste une distraction. Son menton soutenu par sa main assis sur la table basse, une jambe par-dessus l'autre pour qu'il n'ait pas à trop courber le dos en soutenant sa tête, il attendait que je remette mes idées en place. Et sur son visage je trouva, ou plutôt _retrouva_, le récit de ce que j'avais fait avant son arrivée… Depuis quand était-il là ?

- « De- depuis quand je dors au juste… ? » Ma voix était fragile, je n'avais pas encore recouvré tous mes sens. Je m'assis plus confortablement sur le canapé, je pouvais sentir comme la trace du tissu sur mon visage et portant ma main à sa joue les creux me le confirmèrent.

- « Comment le saurais-je ? » il sourit « Je viens d'arriver… Après avoir donné mon cours de deux heures. » La seconde phrase purement accessoire, au passage, il l'avait prononcé avec un ton de satisfaction qui me fit me rendre compte encore plus vite de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais :

- « J'ai manqué une heure de Géographie ?

- Une heure et quatorze minutes pour être exacte. » corrigea-t'il en agrandissant son sourire. Mais je ne pris pas le temps de pester contre lui ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je me levais le plus rapidement que je pouvais du canapé et effaça les plis de mes vêtements par de maladroits coups de mains vers le bas. Il fut cependant plus rapide que moi et s'occupa de remettre ma cravate correctement en ce qui me sembla n'être qu'un seul geste, je n'eu même pas le temps de protester qu'il avait également finit de remettre ma veste plus droitement. L'image de mon passé… Cette image qui m'était revenue plus tôt me revint soudainement. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça avant… Cet homme était aux services de mes parents. S'occupant d'une multitude de taches domestiques, ce simple rôle de majordome lui servait de couverture au pacte qu'il passa avec ma mère. Ils devaient être les deux seuls au courrant jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Je voulais lui en parler, savoir s'il avait prévu que tout ça me reviendrait soudainement… Savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de toute ça, ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant que j'étais au courrant… Est-ce que le fait qu'il soit toujours près de moi avait un rapport avec ça ? Est-ce que cela ne venait que d'un ordre de ma défunte mère ? Si c'était le cas… Je… Vraiment je n'aimerais pas ça.

Je marchais maintenant jusqu'à l'Académie –je n'avais vraiment pas envie de courir… De toute façon j'étais déjà bien en retard-, il n'avait fait aucune remarque sur mes émotions qu'il avait pourtant dû voir aisément. Etait-ce car il n'en comprenait pas la raison ? Moi-même je n'arrivais pas à en trouver la cause. Mais je devais oublier toutes ces choses qui me torturaient l'esprit, car maintenant j'allais devoir affronté un professeur plus qu'énervé de trouver son élève déjà tellement particulier arriver à son cours avec presque une heure et demi de retard… Il aurait été plus intelligent de ne pas y aller du tout mais alors une lettre aurait été envoyée à ma tante et je n'aurais eu aucune excuse digne de ce nom… Lui dire que je m'étais endormie chez mon professeur d'Anglais déjà tellement démarqué pour elle aurait été en quelque sorte la goutte d'eau qui aurait fait se déverser tous ses doutes. Je n'avais même pas à réfléchir à une excuse à donner au gardien, quand j'avais franchit la porte de l'appartement Michaelis avait dit « Dommage qu'il y est eu ce carambolages sur la route que prend votre voiture… ». Il avait réfléchis et trouvé cette excuse pour me permettre de m'en tirer sans trop de problème… Encore une chose que je lui devais.

Le gardien avala cela sans problème car, bizarrement, il y avait bien eu un problème dans le genre ce matin… Je voulais croire que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, vraiment… D'ailleurs il n'aurait pas pu provoquer un accident à l'avance, pas vrai ? Même s'il avait prévu que j'aille chez lui, il n'aurait pas pu prévoir que je m'endorme… ! N'est-ce pas ?... Une fois dans les bâtiments de l'Académie j'avais du mal à me rendre à la salle… Ma détermination fléchissant rapidement. Monsieur Lau connaissait la vérité sur Michaelis et donc pourrait en arriver à la conclusion, tout comme moi, que ce n'était pas une coïncidence… Ou même penserait que j'avais pris ce moment pour passer un pacte avec le démon si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Avec de telles possibilités il ne me laisserait sûrement pas aller à ma place tranquillement sans rien dire. Je l'avais cherché en même temps, j'avais des privilèges et n'hésitais pas à m'en servir.

C'est pourquoi j'hésitais autant à m'approcher de cette porte, rien que passer devant ne me mettait pas en confiance, il pourrait l'ouvrir au même moment… Ce n'était pas de la peur ! Juste que je préférais être sur mes gardes avec lui, il était un des plus bizarres ici… Bien que la normalité y était très relative ! J'aurais pu prier alors que j'allais vers la porte, près à frapper contre le bois frigorifié pour signaler ma présence plus que tardive. J'entendais le cours être donné à l'intérieur, comme d'habitude il parlait presque seul, les autres élèves se faisant discrets pour ne pas qu'il les interroge, car personne n'apprend jamais ses leçons de Géographie et d'Histoire. Aujourd'hui ils devaient être encore plus tendus, j'étais son élève « préféré » et absent. Mais le cours se stoppa net quand je fis résonner trois brefs coups. Les professeurs devaient être renseignés sur de possibles interruptions et donc celle-ci était aussi surprenante pour monsieur Lau que ses élèves. Il marqua une pause avant de me dire d'entrer, il devait réfléchir à qui je pouvais être. Il ne montra aucune surprise à la différence de mes « camarades » quand j'entrais, aurait-il trouvé que c'était moi ? Ou bien il ne montrait aucune émotion à l'instar de Michaelis… Il vint se planter devant moi, ses paupières s'ouvrirent juste assez pour qu'il me jauge de son regarde sombre et me mette au défis de mentir avec autant d'aisance que pour le gardien.

- « Alors, quelle est ton excuse, Ciel ? » son ton était sec et sombre, il était plus qu'énervé…

- « J'ai été ralentie par l'accident de ce matin… Monsieur… » Il savait déjà que je mentais, ça se voyait, alors je ne pris pas la peine de changer ma voix pour faire croire à un choque ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était inutile. Il ne dit rien et m'indiqua ma place alors qu'il se retournait vers le tableau, décidément, lui-même n'en avait rien à faire. Ma réponse n'avait eu aucun changement sur lui en fait il ne devait pas vraiment l'espérer car je ne pouvais pas parler de la vraie raison comme ça et il le savait, mais me faire m'asseoir sans rien dire aurait été mal vu.

Heureusement je n'avais qu'une demi heure à peine de cours restant... Sinon je n'aurais pas été en état d'aller en Mathématiques ensuite. Le regard de l'asiatique me scrutait constamment, comme s'il cherchait ses réponses sur moi… Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver.

oOo

_De retour dans son monde, Alice dû elle aussi rattraper le temps perdu._

oOo

Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et merci à ceux qui le font X3

Non-inscrits :

**- Cielsweet and Sebastimes**, je t'avais à demi reconnue en fait, le pseudo me rappelait complètement ça mais comme tu avais compte je me suis dit que c'était un hasard XD Me suis bien fait avoir X) Et oui ils me font très plaisir, quelle récompence, j'écrirais des romans rien que pour un X3 (ou peut être pas quand même XD) Oui je m'imagine bien, une graaande rêveuse je suis X) Pauvres petits persos, destinés à souffrir OO' Oui l'histoire fait de sacrés pas ici, et oui on doit adorer autant XD C'est sûr que ça changera des trucs ! Les chapitres à venir seront mouvementés ! Oui bien sûr X3 Merci pour tous tes commentaires et de lire surtout ^^

** - Mila**, Ah ah, malheureusement je ne prévois pas de flashback avant longtemps, mais j'aimerais bien en faire pleins ! Peut être même des sortes de HS exprès, je verrais ça X3 Nooon pas d'idées perverses ! Pas bien ! XD Merci pour tout ^^ J'espère que celui là te plaira aussi !


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : Devil's False Miror**

Voilà enfin le chapitre 27 ! Mise en place d'une grande succession d'évènement X3 Merci de lire et veuillez m'excuser mon petit retard dans la publication, j'étais absorbé par un nouveau logiciel de dessin !

Bonne lecture !

oOo

_Méfies toi de l'araignée à la piqûre venimeuse._

oOo

Je me disais que ma présence devait horripiler Spears, lui jeter à la figure son échec, inlassablement, depuis ce combat contre Michaelis. N'importe qui n'aurait pas pu supporter cela mais lui tenait sans trop de démonstration de sa rage. Pourtant il s'était fait laminer et, bien que cela m'agace, j'avais été une sorte de prix à cet affrontement. Son sang froid était exemplaire, il aurait pu se venger, ou au moins me faire des reproches… C'est comme cela que l'on évacue sa frustration normalement… Mais lui, tout ce qui laissait paraître de son humeur était le nombre incalculable de craies qu'il avait brisé depuis cette fameuse nuit. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, trop occupé à penser à ce qu'il pouvait arriver du côté de Michaelis, mais il devait bien y avoir dix –si ce n'est plus- craies cassées en deux car écrasées trop fermement contre le tableau noir chaque heure de cours.

« Clck »

Une nouvelle, il laissa se briser au sol le morceau décroché et continua d'écrire avec la craie amputée de deux bons centimètres. C'était d'abord les rires et les chuchotements des élèves qui avaient attirés mon attention sur ce fait mais ils s'étaient lassés, pour la plus part, et seule une poignée d'écervelés continuaient de faire le compte sur le nombre de « clck » qui résonnaient. Plus il y avait d'équations au tableau, plus le sol se recouvrait des cylindres blancs. Son regard restait froid et posé, ses muscles ne semblaient pas se tendre, les pierres poudreuses étaient la seule preuve de ses émotions.

Cette dernière heure de cours passa sans se presser le moins du monde, ponctuée par les ricanements auxquels Spears était imperméable. Tous les élèves prirent le chemin du restaurant scolaire, les déplacements en voiture étant encore plus long à case du carambolage qui eu lieu dans la matinée. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment faim et préférais rentrer directement chez ma tante. J'hésitais devant les grilles de l'Académie à m'arrêter un moment au manoir délaissé où m'avait conduit cet étrange corbeau… Je pensais d'abord qu'il restait dans mon esprit car j'y avais retrouvé le démon et aperçut cet homme étrange. Seulement si c'était la raison depuis ces deux jours je me serais davantage remémoré les évènements que la « scène » de cette pièce. Pourtant ce décor apocalyptique ne quittait jamais ma rétine très longtemps, comme s'il m'eu lancé une malédiction. Il m'arrivait pendant un bref instant de voir ce manoir ou ces arbres desséchés à la place d'autres endroits et il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour que la façade revienne fidèlement à mon esprit, je ne me rappelais pourtant pas l'avoir autant regardée.

Je m'adossai aux murs de fer, à un endroit qui me paraissait être exactement celui où j'étais Lundi. Je scrutais les éclaircies entre les nuages, est-ce que ce corbeau étrange reviendrait ?... Aucune chance. Ramenant mon regard vers le sol et commençant à partir pour tenter de retrouver le chemin par moi-même, mon œil fût attiré par une araignée aux couleurs variants étrangement du jaune au noir qui, depuis sa toile fondée entre deux piques de métal, semblait me fixer. Je chassa cette idée stupide de ma tête d'un mouvement vif et entrepris de longer la rue en me repérant du mieux que me le permettaient les sommets des bâtiments et arbres environnants. La prochaine fois que ce volatile stupide me guidera (si je lui en laisse l'occasion) je m'efforcerais de regarder le chemin terrestre.

Comme je pouvais m'y attendre je finis dans une rue de Londres que je n'avais jamais vu, peut être même étais-je déjà sortie de la ville. Les habitations se faisaient de plus en plus rares, vite remplacées par des sapins et autre plantes que l'on voit rarement en ville, les routes étaient également plus usées, sans doute que peu de personnes venaient par ici maintenant. Les pavés avaient vite été remplacés par des chemins de terre qui au moins se fondaient bien dans le paysage. Je me demandais même si c'était ne serait-ce qu'un village… Tout cela à cause de cet idiot d'oiseau ! Pourquoi m'avait-il emmené vers Michaelis d'abord ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Oh et puis peu importe ! Ce n'est pas ce qui m'aidera en ce moment, je ne pouvais compter que sur… Moi… … Que faisait-_il_ là ? Je détaillais d'instinct la personne en face de moi, je savais qu'il était la réplique exacte de celui que j'avais entraperçu Lundi à cet endroit que j'essaye de rejoindre. Mais je me devais de l'analyser au détail près, j'essayais de trouver un élément qui me prouverait qu'il n'est pas celui que je croyais. Comment ce… Claude (si je me rappelle bien) pouvait être ici en face de moi ?

Il m'observait calmement de ses yeux jaunes et fit quelques pas vers moi, laissant tout de même une certaine distance entre nous. Il était calme, tellement serein, voulait-il me revoir ? (il semblait plus intéressé par Michaelis pourtant) Avait-il fait en sorte de me trouver pour une raison qui m'est inconnue ? Le dénommé Claude détourna son regard de moi pour scruter les vieux bâtiments et les haies abandonnées des parages, son visage pris un tout autre aspect, ses traits se raidirent puis s'affaissèrent dans une forme lasse. Ses pupilles revinrent à moi tandis que ses mèches désordonnées retombaient naturellement aux côtés de son visage.

- « Sebastian ne te surveille pas aujourd'hui ? » dit-il, son ton était déçu, il voulait bien voir le brun.

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferait… » Je n'aimais pas le ton familier qu'il employait, comme Michaelis il me donnait l'impression de me connaître, il reprit :

- « Je n'arrive pas à percevoir le lien de votre pacte, est-il si faible ? » Son ton était moqueur, il déchargeait sa déception sûrement (Spears devrait lui donner des cours), il voulait jouer, très bien :

- « C'est simplement qu'il n'y en a pas. » Je voulais l'énerver, lui montrant mon plaisir à le contrarier, mais il eu un air très surpris. Il m'avait tout d'abord fait penser à Michaelis mais toute la différence était là : Jamais _il_ n'aurait été si surpris. C'était une pâle copie. L'homme baissa la tête, marmonna des paroles intelligibles, je ne pu comprendre qu'un « alors c'est cela… ». De toute évidence il était certain qu'un pacte entre Michaelis et moi-même avait été passé, en quoi cela le regardait…? « Pacte »… ! Il n'est pas étranger à toutes ces histoires ! Le fait qu'il connaisse Michaelis aurait dû être suffisant, mais qu'il sache pour les pactes… _Jusqu'où est-il impliqué ? Qui est-il ?_

Il tenta de briser l'espace qui nous séparait, mais je recula, pas question qu'il m'approche sans dire ce qu'il fait ici. Mais je ne cru pas longtemps au fait que je pouvais lui tenir tête, il posa sa main sur mon épaule et m'immobilisa, peut être était-ce mon corps qui s'arrêta de lui-même, sachant que je ne pourrais pas me libérer. Il me força à le regarder dans les yeux, il pouvait être sûr que je ne bougerais plus d'un millimètre… Ses yeux me faisaient penser à ceux des serpents, respirant le venin et le meurtre calme. Il sourit d'un air satisfait qui me fit froid dans le dos et retourna en arrière, légèrement en retrait sur le chemin de terre.

- « Que diriez-vous de vous rendre au manoir de mon maître, jeune Dulles ? » Je ne saurais dire ce qui me surprit le plus, qu'il connaisse mon nom ou cette question, pourquoi m'inviter dans un manoir d'une personne que je ne connais pas ? Après m'avoir parlé si étrangement… Etait-ce sur un coup de tête ? Il me lança un regard pressant, il devait pourtant bien se douter que je ne voulais pas… Ou alors il était stupide.

- « Je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi…

- « En êtes-vous sûr ? Ce pourrait vous être agréable de rencontrer mon maître. » Le changement d'attitude m'énervait, il n'était pas franc, avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête… Il n'attendit pas ma réponse, se rapprocha de moi en quelques pas et m'enserra le bras pour me rapprocher de lui et se tourner face au côté droit du chemin en me mettant devant lui tel un bouclier. Je donnais un coup sur sa main pour tenter de le faire lâcher mais c'était évidemment inutile. Un bruissement d'aile me fit relever la tête et le corbeau sortait de la forêt pour voler à toute vitesse dans notre direction, il s'arrêta brusquement et celui qui retomba au sol était mon professeur, Michaelis, suivit de plumes noires. Comment était-ce possible ? D'abord ce corbeau puis lui… Alors cet oiseau avait été lui depuis le début ? Ou plutôt lui avait été le corbeau… Alors les démons peuvent faire des choses pareilles ? Il s'avança doucement, sans quitter des yeux celui qui m'utilisait comme un vulgaire objet et s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi pour dire d'un ton sec et menaçant :

- « Laisse-le partir. »

oOo

_Méfies toi de la toile, piège du siècle._

oOo

Merci à tous et toutes d'avoirs lu, vous êtes adorables X3

Non-inscrits :

**- MissAlissaK**, mais quelle idée de lire à cette heure là OO Il doit paraître plus court car il y a plus de dialogue que d'habitude, c'est plus rapide ^^ Contente que tu aimes l'ambiance, c'est pas évident à créer sans se répéter ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup de lire et commenter X3

**- Mila**, ouiii mais nooon XD Ah ah ! X') Sorryyy ! Je pense les mettre à la fin de la fic en HS avec d'autres trucs X) Oooh quelle indulgence, merci *o* Evidemment qu'il est pardonné ! Si il pouvait pas faire ça l'histoire avancerait encore moins XD Merci beaucoup de chez beaucoup T/T


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : Devil's Warrior**

Je tiens à m'excuser milles fois pour le grand silence qu'il y a eu pendant deux semaines ! Et j'espère que personne ne s'est inquiété quant au destin de la fic !  
En fait je pensais avoir encore une semaine avant les épreuves du BAC et donc je n'ai pas pu poster un nouveau chapitre et vous prévenir ToT  
Mais j'espère que celui-là saura me faire pardonner !

Bonne lecture !

oOo

_Les oiseaux sont des créatures gracieuses et symbole de la liberté, le corbeaux ne me va que mieux avec son plumage…_

oOo

_Il _ était calme, ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'une scène semblable était jouée avec Spears, là la colère l'avait dominé, avec Undertaker il semblait jouer. Seul cet homme mystérieux pouvait lui faire prendre cet air à la limite de l'inquiet. N'était-il pas sûr de ce qui arriverait ? Ce serait bien la première fois… Je préférais ne pas bouger, me faire oublier pour le moment : pas un geste, pas une parole, pour ne pas le déranger alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Le brun, Claude, resserra sa prise sur mon épaule, la douleur était dorénavant plus présente, comptait-il me la broyer ? Les mains de celui en face de moi se tendirent, n'avait-il aucune possibilité digne de confiance ? Je pris ce mouvement comme un signal, si je ne faisais rien la situation n'allais jamais changer… Je jetais ma tête à ma droite pour empoigner sa main entre mes dents, y mettant toute ma force. Ils furent tout deux trop surpris pour réagir avec réflexion, comme je l'espérais celui qui me tenait en rempart relâcha suffisamment sa poigne pour que je puisse m'écarter de lui d'un pas ou deux. Et à peine eu-je mis une distance entre lui et moi qu'un bras puissant enserra ma taille et me décolla du sol pour m'écarter de ce « prédateur ».

- « Veuillez m'excuser mon retard, jeune comte… » Souffla ce Michaelis qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu.

- « Plutôt que de parler inutilement » Je relevais la tête vers lui pour qu'il voit que j'étais sérieux « débarrasses-toi de ce type ! »

Il _me_ sourit légèrement alors que je sentais vaguement mes pieds toucher le sol, trop obnubilé par son sourire que j'étais, et puis il disparu en un éclaire de ma vue. Une plainte étouffée dans mon dos me fit me retourner et je les vis tous les deux commençant à s'affronter. Michaelis avait dû tenter un coup de tibia dans son estomac mais l'autre l'avait bloqué avec son avant-bras, la tension produite entre eux me suffit à comprendre que cette première attaque aurait brisé les os de n'importe qui. A part eux. Ils avaient marqué une brève pause mais ils savaient qu'aucun ne lâcherait alors ils s'écartèrent et recommencèrent les assauts.

J'avais conscience de ce combat, deux titans peut-être même des sortes de Dieux se battaient là, juste devant moi. C'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un privilège, bien que je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire. D'entre ces deux hommes un seul m'intéressait vraiment il avait parlé d'un retard, était-ce une habitude pour lui ? Et surtout comment avait-il pu me retrouver alors que moi-même j'étais perdu ? Et ce corbeau… Ils n'étaient donc qu'un ? Il est vrai qu'ils avaient tous deux cette mauvaise habitude de me suivre… Pourtant, jamais cette idée ne m'avait frôlé l'esprit. Pour moi ils avaient toujours été deux entités bien différentes…. Mais maintenant que je repensais à tout cela, cela me paressait tellement plus logique, cet air dans les yeux, ils n'étais jamais présents ensembles et pourtant me tournaient toujours autour… Je me trouvais idiot bien que je savais qu'une énigme est bien plus simple lorsqu'on en connaît la réponse. Mais ce que j'avais le plus de mal à comprendre était la raison pour laquelle il ne me l'avait pas dit avant… Il aurait pu me le faire comprendre depuis longtemps !

Mais je n'eu pas l'impression d'être trahis par lui ou quelque chose comme cela, le connaissant depuis quelques temps maintenant je savais qu'il ne me l'avait jamais fait comprendre car il n'en voyais pas l'intérêt… Ou plutôt, n'en avais pas d'intérêt. Ce qui m'énervait le plus s'était qu'il ait pensé cela, qu'il est encore mis de côté ce que je pourrais penser… N'en avait-il rien à faire ?... … Je commençais à tourner le dos à leur stupide bataille, mettant mes mains dans mes poches, quand ma main droite entra en contact avec une surface lisse et froide. Piqué par de la pure curiosité, je saisis l'objet arrondi et constata sa lourdeur en le sortant de ma poche du bout des doigts. Je l'observais, posé dans le creux de ma main, la montre à gousset que j'avais trouvé ce matin… Cet homme tellement mystérieux, il n'avait pas réagit différemment de d'habitude… Pourtant cette montre n'était pas là avant, il l'avait mise, donc il avait compris… Non ? Comment peut-il agir naturellement alors ? Enfin, si on peut appeler cela du naturel.

Ce combat n'avait plus aucun intérêt, après tout je pouvais aller où je voulais alors j'étais bien décidé à l'arrêter pour avoir l'attention de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Je me retournais vers eux, commençant à marcher dans leur direction, mais me stoppa net lorsque je regardai plus attentivement leurs mouvements. _Il_ reculait. Comment était-ce possible ? N'était-il pas le plus fort ? Je m'étais toujours mis cette idée en tête, jusqu'à présent il avait toujours gagné sans vraiment de problème… Alors pourquoi là il rencontrait un obstacle ? Cet homme était-il plus puissant ? Etait-ce seulement possible… ? Je me rapprochais d'eux, je savais que je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin et même que c'était dangereux mais tant pis. Je restais à quelques mètres des deux, la montre encore dans ma main, celui à qui elle appartenait perdait un peu plus de terrain, n'attaquait même plus ne faisait que parer les coups de l'autre.

- « Je t'avais dit de finir ce combat, non ? Qui est ce type ? » J'étais énervé, mais c'était normal après tout, il dit venir m'aider mais finalement il n'arrive pas à lui tenir tête ! Leurs mouvements se stoppèrent un instant, ils tournèrent brièvement les yeux vers moi (avaient-ils osés m'oublier ?) et reprirent, celui à qui je m'étais adressé fit un pas en avant et sans quitter des yeux son adversaire me répondit :

- « Un démon, tout comme moi. » Je ramenais instinctivement mon œil unique sur ce _nouveau_ démon qui faisait irruption, je m'attendais bien à ce qu'il sorte du commun, mais que faisais deux démons ici ? Etaient-ils si courrant bien que personne ne semble vraiment parler d'eux ? Ou alors ils savaient se faire discret… Du moins jusqu'à présent. Claude fit un pas en arrière avant de s'élancer contre Michaelis qui le bloqua et le renvoya plus loin en retournant sa force contre lui.

- « Et pourquoi il est là au juste ? » A ma grande surprise, ce ne fut pas celui à qui j'avais pour habitude de poser mes questions qui pris la parole, mais le second :

- « J'étais venu parler avec mon vieil ami ici présent, mais » Son regard sur Michaelis pris une lueur sadique alors que ce dernier attendit patiemment ce qu'il allait rajouter « mais j'ai trouvé des choses que je n'avais pas soupçonné et qui me facilitent grandement la tache. » Une tache ? Laquelle ? Que pouvait-il vouloir faire ? Et qu'avait-il trouver ? Le second avait dû comprendre, sinon il ne se serait pas mis sur ses gardes de la sorte, ne se serait pas dépêché de venir à mes côtés, ne m'aurait pas fait reculé pour finalement me soulever sans ménagement de terre. C'était vraiment gênant qu'il me prenne ainsi comme une poupée sans vie, je pouvais marcher aussi ! Mais à la manière dont il défiait Claude du regard je savais que je ne devais rien dire pour le moment alors je me concentrais à faire tourner la montre dans mes mains. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, sans tourner le dos au second démon et finit par marcher rapidement dans la forêt.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le déstabiliser de la sorte ?

- « Pourquoi être partis ? »

Sa force n'était pas si spectaculaire finalement ?

- « Qu'a-t'il trouvé de si important ? »

Pourquoi gardait-il le silence ?

- « Oi ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

_Je déteste les monologues !_

- « Sebastian ! »

Il s'arrêta finalement de marcher, ce n'était pas trop tôt, et me regarda comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Qu'il pouvait m'agacer parfois… _Je l'ai appelé par son prénom ?..._ C'était bien la première fois que cela m'arrivait, je n'avais jamais pensé à lui d'une autre manière que « Michaelis »… Mais ce changement ne faisait pas de mal, je trouvais que son prénom était plus agréable à prononcer. C'était tout de même ennuyant ce long silence et son immobilité, était-il une statue en plus d'un oiseau ? Mais il retrouva sa faculté à se mouvoir et même à parler :

- « Si vous vous retrouvez à nouveau avec cet homme, faites en sorte de partir le plus loin possible et attendez que je vous rejoignes… » Dit-il sans même me jeter un regard.

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'obéir sans explications ! Si je veux je peux très bien retour- » Il planta son regard dans le mien et se raidit légèrement, puis parla.

- « Il est celui qui a tué vos parents… »

oOo

_Mais j'aurais tout de même préféré être un chat._

oOo

Merci à toutes d'avoir lu ou même d'avoir juste cliqué sur la page car ça augmente les stats XD Non mais vraiment, merci ~w~ Quand je relisais des commentaires pendant mes révisions ça me remettait le moral ! Et me culpabilisait un peu de ne pas vous avoir donné un nouveau chapitre pendant si longtemps '''

MERCI !

Non-incrits :

**- Lucie**, ma petite Luciiiie X3 Contente que tu aimes toujours autant X3 Quand j'ai écrit cette dernière réplique j'étais partagé entre rire toute seule des prochains « où est la suite ? » et rire pour le côté cliché de ce pauvre Seb XD Oh oh la raison viendra X3 Mais pas trop lentement XD Vivement ton prochain commentaire, merci pour tout !

**- Haru**, Coucou ^^ Je t'excuses ne t'en fais pas, tu m'as écris là un commentaire magnifique ! Je peux comprendre que tu ne te sois pas arrêté, avant d'écrire quand je commençais une fic en milieu je ne commentais pas avant d'avoir rattrapé les chapitres ! ^^ Et je ne pense pas que tu sois trop franche ! Lire tout ce que tu penses c'est franchement (pardon pour le jeux de mots XD) mignon X3 Oui mes fautes sont rares ! Quel soulagement T^T Et je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise ! Surtout si c'est la première que tu as lu, je suis honorée de te faire rentrer dans les fictions de ces petits démons ! Pour le nombre de chapitre… Aucune idée XD Il reste encore un perso à faire venir, le passé à éclaircir, tout ce qui est HS et éclaircissement… Et je ne suis pas encore sûre à 100% de la fin XD Si un jour je sais je le dirais ! XD Bien sûr qu'il y aura Alois ! Une lectrice au début m'avait demander d'avoir du AloisXClaude, donc je le fais X3 Personnellement je ne peux pas supporter Alois, j'espère que ça ne se verra pas trop ! XD Oui je suis au courrant des AOV ! Si tu veux les voir : .com/Kuroshitsuji-S-1-S-2-OAV-s/Kuroshitsuji-II-OAV-s, Ils y sont tous x3 Moi aussi j'aime bien Will ! Mais depuis que j'ai lu le tome 6 je me dis que j'ai bien fait de le faire comme ça XD Mais je le trouve plutôt sympa avec Ciel X) Oui c'est des sortes d'habits magiques, le faire apparaître nu aurait mal classé la fic XDDD Si j'en trouve je te les envois X) Je n'avais pas deviné, tu as bien fait de préciser XD Et c'est un honneur de vous faire lire cette fiction, surtout vu qu'elle vous plait ! ^^ Je suis contente de vous ouvrir les portes X3 D'accord d'accord, il ne mourra pas X) Je le jure sur ma plume ! XD Ne t'en fais pas, ton commentaire m'a de loin ennuyé ! C'était un magnifique commentaire ! Merci merci ! J'espère lire d'autres de tes commentaires mais savoir que tu lis me suffit ^^ Encore merci !

**- Mila**, mais non n'ait pas hâte de la fin ! Je ne la connais même pas ! XD Maiiis les Flashbacks y en aura pendant aussi ! XD X'DDDDD Oui Ciel est trop curieux ! C'est horrible ! Ne dis pas que Claude allait le violer ou Alois va faire une crise XD Je te laisse le punir X) Oui je pensais faire de Sebastian un chevalier un jour, peut être pour fêter la fin XD Merci beaucoup ! X3 D'avoir lu et commenté X3

-** Adam**, Merci vraiment beaucoup beaucoup pour ton commentaire...! Il m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Je ne cesse de le relire depuis que je l'ai reçut, ça fait un peu groupi mais je n'y peux rien XD Tu peux me tutoyer, ne t'en fais pas ^^ Moi je ne me gêne pas, nyaha X) Ne t'en fais pas, pour moi, toute différence est compliment ^^ Je suis un peu misanthrope sur les bords XD Et ce que tu dis... Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu l'as différencie des autres ! C'était ce que j'espérais, j'avais moi-même été déçue par une grande partie de ces fictions... Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter vu tous les lecteurs (toi y compris) que j'ai gagné ! ^^ J'ai pris tout mon temps pour lire et relire, car vraiment, ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touchée ! J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles, mais surtout, j'espère que ma fic ne te décevra jamais ! ^^ Merci encore !


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : Devil's Truth**

Et voilà le chapitre 29 ! Les départs en vacance commencent mais même si mes chers lecteurs partent quelque jour je continuerais de poster le Samedi ! A vous de rattraper le retard ! Mouhahahaha ! X3

Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances à tous ! (= Se sent enfin en vac')

oOo

_Ne vous faites pas avoir par cette nouvelle brebis entrant dans la bergerie…_

oOo

Sa phrase résonnait, se répétait inlassablement dans mon esprit en une boucle sans fin. J'aurais voulu la rompre, mais je ne savais comment faire. L'avait-il vraiment dit ? Cette personne, ce démon, que je croise si souvent était donc celui qui les avait tué ? Celui qui avait détruit tout cela ? Celui qui _m_'avait détruit… _Quelle pensée insupportable_. Pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Pourquoi Sebastian ne l'avait pas éliminé avant ? Etait-ce de la honte qui l'avait empêché de me le dire plus tôt ? L'assassinat de mes parents semblait être un sujet délicat avec lui… Je trouvais cette situation proche de celle avec Spears qui paressait maintenant bien lointaine d'ailleurs, ici Sebastian devait avoir la place du professeur de Mathématiques... Ce n'était pas possible… Je m'en sentais moi-même touché étrangement, comme si ce qu'il pouvait faire, la vision que certains avaient de lui, pouvaient avoir une quelconque importance pour moi. Quel était ce besoin qu'il me fasse honneur bien qu'il ne soit pas à mon service ? J'avais du mal à l'identifier…

Il ne m'avait pas posé une seule fois durant la marche, il n'avait pas eu l'air de se fatiguer bien qu'il avait dû mener l'affrontement de plus tôt, il est vrai que le dit affrontement n'avait pas été des plus longs aussi. Cela ne me gêna pas qu'il me porte de la sorte tout ce temps, si des personnes avaient été témoins de la scène je l'aurais pris différemment, mais de toute façon, cela restait entre nous. C'était une sorte de secret, d'habitude il en avait pour moi, cette fois il était exclusif à nous deux. Dans ce genre d'atmosphère, être en sa présence était bien plus agréable, j'aurais pu oublier tout ce qu'il me cachait encore. Mais je ne le fis pas pour autant. Je n'avais pas vraiment regardé le chemin qu'il prit, trop occupé à faire tourner la montre dans ma main et a en suivre les gravures, alors j'eu l'impression d'être devant les portes de la maison de ma tante très rapidement. L'homme aux cheveux corbeaux me reposa au sol alors que je rangeais machinalement la montre dans la poche où je l'avais trouvé.

Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent l'entrée du manoir miniature une conversation me revint en tête, beaucoup trop tard… Aujourd'hui je devais sortir en ville avec ma tante car de nouveaux vêtements avaient été mis en vente la veille, je me rappelle même vaguement lui avoir _promis_ de l'accompagner. Je ne m'en sortirais pas facilement cette fois. Et comme je pouvais en attendre de sa part, elle sortie telle une furie de la maison, Hannah n'avait sans doute pas eu à prendre la peine de lui indiquer ma venue pour qu'elle le sache. Mme. Red avait une sorte de radar pour détecter mon arrivée. Elle était vraiment furieuse, plus que jamais, il n'y avait bien que rater de toutes nouvelles offres qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état. Je m'approchais d'elle, montant silencieusement les marches, je voyais du coin de l'œil Sebastian faire de même, un peu en retrait. Il eu été logique qu'il prenne la parole, trouve une excuse comme d'habitude, mais il ne fit rien, contemplait ma tante comme s'il lui disait de sortir ses reproches. Elle ne se fit pas prier et, telle une explosion, laissa se libérer ses paroles fulminantes :

- « Quelle sera votre excuse pour cette fois, monsieur Michaelis ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites faire à mon neveu mais je ne puis tolérer vos mensonges stupides une fois de plus ! Il n'y a aucun évènement de prévu à l'Académie et il n'y en aura sûrement jamais… » Elle prit une respiration, celui qu'elle accusait ne disait rien, continuait de la regarder et je préférais ne pas l'interrompre non plus « Dorénavant Ciel reviendra ici dés la fin de ses cours et je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous restiez son professeur d'Anglais et rien d'autre ! Si d'autres problèmes voient le jour j'en ferais rapport au directeur Tanaka. »

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte de la présence de la servante de ma tante, la femme aux cheveux nattés avait un sourire que je n'aurais jamais cru voir sur son visage. Tordu par la méchanceté et le sadisme. Pouvait-elle être celle qui avait fait naître les soupçons chez ma tante ? Non… Je me faisais de fausses idées… Surpris qu'il ne dise toujours rien je me retournais vers Sebastian. Ne comptait-il pas l'en empêcher ? Je n'attendis pas plus, s'il voulait dire quelque chose il l'aurait déjà fait, et entrait dans la maison pour monter à ma chambre. _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver !_ J'entendis vaguement quelques paroles être échangées avant que la porte ne se ferme définitivement. J'étais maintenant en prison.

Après le repas passé dans le silence complet je remontais dans ma chambre et me laissais tomber sur mon lit avec quelques livres d'exercices ouverts sur les couvertures, c'est alors que glissant de ma poche la montre à gousset me rappela sa présence. Je me devais de lui rendre ou il pensera que je suis un voleur, mais je ne pourrais pas lui redonner pendant les cours car sinon nous aurions des ennuis… Je me devais donc de le revoir en dehors de l'Académie pour lui redonner la montre, je n'avais pas le choix !

Malheureusement ma tante ne m'avait privé que de sorties extrascolaires et je devais toujours assister à tous les cours donnés. Et comme elle voulait contrôler tous mes déplacements pour être sûre que je ne côtoierais Sebastian qu'en tant que professeur je devais à nouveau rejoindre l'Académie en voiture, avec Elizabeth. Je suppose que je l'avais mérité en quelques sortes, je lui mentais depuis longtemps et elle le voyais, elle avait finit par ne plus le supporter. Comme Lizzie à l'égard de mon comportement distant. Bien que nous partagions la même voiture qu'avant avec les mêmes chevaux de sa famille et le même cocher que nous connaissions depuis que nous étions enfants l'ambiance était loin d'être la même. Elle restait distante, n'osait à peine me regarder, je me demandais si Mme. Red n'avait pas eu à la forcer pour qu'elle accepte de refaire le trajet en ma compagnie. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, c'était tout de ma faute après tout, si dés le début j'avais été moins brutal pour l'écarter de moi, du danger grandissant qui m'absorbait petit à petit ce ne serait pas arrivé de cette manière et elle aurait gardé sa joie de vivre.

Elle semblait tout de même garder son sourire avec ses amies, du peu que je voyais de son comportement au réfectoire ou lors des sorties de l'Académie elle restait de bonne humeur tant que nous ne nous voyons pas. Je comprenais tout à fait sa rancœur, mais elle pourrait tout de même faire semblant pour rendre l'ambiance moins tendue. Elle a toujours été une enfant égoïste, cela venait de l'éducation de sa mère qui lui avait toujours passé tous ses désirs. Enfin… A part pour cette idée de mariage où elle s'était rangée de mon côté lorsque j'avais souhaité l'annulé, mais ce devait plus être car elle savait que cette union mettrait sa fille en danger que par affection pour moi. Depuis le meurtre de mes parents tous mes proches étaient en danger, surtout lorsque je reprendrais l'affaire de mes parents. C'est pourquoi mis à part ma tante, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient resté dans mon entourage direct, ils avaient préféré fuir et me croire mort. J'admirais le courage de la petite blonde qui l'avait poussé à réclamer tout ce temps que l'on reste fiancés, je ne pense pas qu'elle avait juste manqué de réflexion sur les problèmes qui la cerneraient. Maintenant tout était finit, plus une seule trace d'amitié ne régnait entre nous, j'avais tout brisé de mes mains, mais je ne le regrettais pas, elle devait m'en vouloir mais finirait par me remercier.

Nous arrivions finalement à l'Académie, je descendis de la voiture et poliment l'aida à en faire de même, nous n'échangions aucun mot, quelques élèves qui avaient eu vent de notre relation nous regardaient d'un air étonné, ils devaient depuis longtemps avoir rayé de leur esprit une image pareille. Nous prîmes alors chacun le chemin vers notre bâtiment respectif, ma journée commençait par un heure de mathématique, le Jeudi était le jour le plus chargé pour ma classe, certains élèves manquaient même des cours car ils en avaient assez. Mais aujourd'hui étrangement, tout le monde était au rendez-vous devant la salle de classe et discutaient du transfert d'un nouvel élève. Le sujet avait été vaguement abordé par des professeurs depuis quelques semaines, c'était donc aujourd'hui qu'il commençait les cours.

Spears n'attendit pas qu'il arrive et nous fit rentrer, il commença même à donner son cours bien qu'il savait qu'il serait interrompu peu de temps après. Et en effet, à peine cinq minutes après le début du cours de Géométrie des coups furent donnés à la porte et Spears se dirigea vers cette dernière. Nous pouvions vaguement voir le directeur par l'espace entre l'homme à lunette et la porte, mais l'élève restait invisible aux yeux de ceux qui s'excitaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les mots étaient échangés.

Finalement le grand professeur fit demi tour et revient devant le tableau avec à ses côtés un garçon aux cheveux blonds un peu plus long que d'ordinaire et aux yeux bleus rieurs. Il portait déjà l'uniforme de l'école, celui-ci le faisait paraître très sérieux et adulte malgré l'enfantin de son visage. Il se présenta rapidement et dit s'appeler « Alois Trancy ».

oOo

_Ce prédateur mesquin a attendu le bon moment pour entrer en scène et les dévorer._

oOo

Merci à tous pour m'avoir lu, une semaine de plus ! X3 C'est un honneur d'écrire cette fic chaque semaine (bien que j'ai du mal à m'y mettre XD) et j'espère continuer longtemps !

J'ai d'or et déjà une petite idée pour une seconde fic sur Kuroshitsuji, bien que je ne sois pas sûre que cette idée soit retenue le jour où je me mettrais à écrire la prochaine XD En tout cas c'est sûr que la prochaine fic Kuro ne sera pas une suite de celle-là ! Désolée à toutes celles qui l'espéraient ! ''

Remerciements aux non-inscrits :

**- Haru**, désolée de t'avoir inquiété çoç Et merci pour tes encouragements ! Je pense m'en être sortie ^^ Ah ah, contente que tu es soulignée cette phrase ! Tu dois être la seule, je suis triiiste ! ioi XD Sebastian a bon goût en tout ! \o/ Et je suis d'accord, le corbeau lui va mieux ! X3 Mais s'il est sage il sera peut être un chat un jour X) (Oui Ciel est long à la détente XDDD Ah ce coup là, je riais toute seule en l'écrivant X'D) X'DDDD C'est bien ! Compatis avec Ciel, vous vous entendrez bien comme ça XD Si si, là Claude est plus fort que Seb XDDD Mon Dieux, c'est horrible de dire ça ! XD Mouhahahaha ! Oui je suis sadique ! Mais comme je disais à quelqu'un d'autre, je peux pas finir un chapitre sans une fin comme ça, j'ai l'impression de mal faire mon boulot XD  
X'D Je ries quand même, ne m'en veux pas X) Moi j'aime pas Claude non plus, un gros *** ! # J'essayerais de parler de son frère ok XD Orf ! Dommage que je commente qu'en fin de semaine ! Mais je suis contente que tu es pu regarder ^^ Mais ouais XD Ooooooh çoç et tu peux pas les acheter ? ç_ç Moi j'ai un peu de mal avec Will, mais au moins il est sympa des fois et martyrise Grell XD Oui j'adore quand Grell dit ça, il se fait de ces films X'D Que tes commentaires sont grands X3 Mais c'est pas chiant t'inquiète ^^ Byyye X3 Et merci ! (Le pacte arrive quand il arrivera ! XD)

**- Mila**, ouais vas-y ! Tus le ! XDDD Oui, mais c'est marrant X) Ouiii ! Comme un prince maléfique sur son cheval squelettique X3 Vi ! Claude en prisooon ! Et non, qu'un chapitre, mouhahaha XD Merciii pour tout X3

**- Adam-sama**, je suis tellement heureuse que ce chapitre est sût te plaire à nouveau ! Moi-même je me le demande par fois ! Ah ah ! Si un jour un des personnages te parait un peu trop OOC n'hésite pas à me le dire ! Je pense que tu sauras bien voir si ça venait à arriver ! Pour l'écriture j'en suis vraiment ravie ! J'espère qu'un jour je ferais des chapitres assez longs pour que tu ne buttes pas ainsi sur la fin ! ^^ Et c'est un plaisir que tu sois autant concentré sur l'histoire ^^ Ah ah ! Le scénario de la groupie me plait bien à moi aussi ! J'ai dû relire ton dernier message 10 fois en y répondant, pour te montrer, je relis les autres 2 fois XD Ca me touche que tu sois touché ! C'est un peu répétitif, mais le cœur y est ! ^^'' … Pas élégantes ? Oooh de l'ironie ? X3 J'aime beaucoup comment tu écris, je trouve que ça donne plus de valeur à tes mots et de force, alors relu ou pas, j'aime tes commentaires ^^ Ah ah oui pour la fin… J'ai un peu honte ! ''' J'essaye de la trouver mais… Elle change tellement souvent de visage ! Une amie m'avait dit de finir la fiction avant de la publier, mais comme elle ne me supportait absolument pas j'ai pris la liberté de publier et j'en suis au chapitre 31 sans fin de prévue ! M- merci… ^/^' Merci encore une fois pour ton superbe commentaire, si seulement tu avais un compte on pourrait parler plus souvent mais c'est bien comme ça ! Merci pour ton soutient et de lire ^^

**- Lucie**, heeello X3 Et oui ! Encore plus de questions ! C'est pas sympa ça ? XDDD Mouhahaha X3 J'aime ces mots là ! Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir de vous fournir les chapitres ^^ Oui pour le BAC ça c'est bien passé ! J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, merci X3 A la semaine prochaine ^^


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : Devil's Warning**

Voilà (enfin) le 30° chapitre ! Ouha… J'aurais jamais pensé que l'histoire serait aussi grande X'D Et si je suis mes plans à peu près, on en est à la moitié ! Mouhahahaha

Merci à tous de me suivre depuis tout ce temps ! *o*

Bonne lecture minna-san !

oOo

_Les sorcières sont fourbes, se faisant passer pour des humaines._

oOo

Le nouveau venu était allé s'installer à la seule place de libre : un pupitre à la gauche du mien. Je ne lui avais pas adressé un mot et pourtant il saisissait chaque moment d'inattention de Spears pour me jeter une vague de questions. Elles ne trouvaient pas de réponse cependant, j'étais décidé à lui faire comprendre dans l'heure qu'il pouvait abandonner l'idée de faire ami ami avec moi. Je n'aimais déjà pas particulièrement parler mais l'idée de lui faire la conversation me gênait d'autant plus à cause de la nature de ses interrogations. Qui j'étais, mon nom de famille, là où j'habitais, mon thé préféré, l'heure à laquelle je rentrais aujourd'hui ce n'était qu'une partie de la multitude de questions qu'il me posait. Bizarrement il ne me demandait rien sur les cours alors qu'il ne devait même pas avoir eu son emploi du temps. J'étais de plus en plus gêné par les renseignements qu'il voulait tant. Dans cette école demander un nom de famille était normal, pour savoir à qui l'on avait affaire et l'ordre hiérarchique seulement ses autres questions étaient déplacées. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pourrait faire en sachant tout cela, non car j'étais devenu paranoïaque mais car il valait mieux rester sur mes gardes. Il osait même m'appeler par mon prénom après qu'il l'eu entendu de la bouche d'Untertaker qui _nous_ rappelait à l'ordre sans grande conviction : Il avait déjà essayé de nous effrayer en se glissant dans notre dos (car le blond s'était à nouveau assis à côté de moi), sans succès : nous l'avions complètement ignoré.

J'étais plutôt satisfait en voyant plus tard Sutcliff se servir du nouvel élève comme model anatomique ou pour lui faire faire des exercices physiques observés par toute la classe. Pendant ce temps il ne pouvait pas m'adresser la parole et c'était agréable de retrouver une certaine tranquillité. Le professeur serait sans doute déçu voire désespéré d'apprendre qu'il m'avait aidé… Malheureusement il n'y avait qu'une heure de Biologie aujourd'hui et mon repos fût de courte durée.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre, j'aurais pu… Mais après ces quatre heures de cours j'avais si peu envie qu'il me traîne dans les pattes que j'étais incapable de me dire qu'il pourrait me suivre, en bon petit chien qu'il était, jusqu'à la cantine. J'avais pourtant tenté de le semer en me faisant une place dans la file d'attente, ignorant les jurons et de légers coups de coudes, mais il était parvenu à me rattraper en temps record. C'était pourquoi nous nous retrouvions maintenant à manger à la même table. Je ne le regardais pas, ne m'occupait que des jardins que nous voyions de la fenêtre, je ne tournais même pas la tête vers mon plateau pour être sûr de ne pas croiser son regard. Je restais stoïque, même lorsque la fourchette que je portais à mes lèvres se retrouvait vide par une erreur de visée, il ne faisait pas de remarque et faisait bien, vu sa situation de gêneur. Cependant il continuait de parler encore et encore, je crois qu'il m'avait par moment parlé de venir chez lui mais je n'en étais pas sûr, j'avais pu mal comprendre comme je n'écoutais pas la moitié de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Je sentais des regards se poser sur nous, sûrement des élèves surpris de ne plus me voir manger seul, ils devaient se dire que nous étions amis, c'est plutôt gênant alors que je ne le supporte pas mais si l'on est amené à se côtoyer en affaire ce pourrait être utile.

Après le repas je réussit à m'en débarrasser quelques minutes avant la reprise des cours, allant dans le jardin pour « aider » le jardinier Finnian, à vrai dire c'était un prétexte pour rester assis au pied des arbres, je n'avais qu'à lui passer des outils de temps à autres. En fait, j'avais espéré qu'il me suive, peut-être qu'en faisant la connaissance de l'autre blond il m'aurait laissé quelques moments de répit. Je ne le revis donc que devant la salle d'Anglais, il me demanda où j'étais passé et me dit qu'il m'avait cherché partout… Pourtant je n'étais pas vraiment caché. Puis Sebastian arriva et il coupa court à la conversation avec sa seule présence, suivit du reste de la classe (il n'y avait jamais beaucoup d'élèves avant l'arrivé des professeurs). Il ne paressait pas être surpris par le nouveau élève mais le gardait à l'œil le temps qu'il ouvre la salle, mais ce qui me surpris vraiment ce fut qu'il fasse changer de place au jeune Alois lorsqu'il s'installa à côté de moi. Je n'étais pas contre et lui en était même plutôt reconnaissant. Mais je me demandais pourquoi il le faisait, le regard qu'ils échangèrent rendait la situation encore plus étrange…

C'est pourquoi je décidai d'être dorénavant plus sur mes gardes avec le blond, Sebastian n'était pas vraiment du genre à réagir comme ça pour rien, même si je ne connaissais pas la raison je préférais éviter de me retrouver mêler à une autre histoire dont je ne comprendrais rien. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir mieux l'éviter comme je ne lui avais pas dit plus de dix mots depuis ce matin mais j'allais essayer de rester moins longtemps avec lui… J'avais l'impression que durant le cours Sebastian passait plus souvent près de mon pupitre, parfois il regardait Alois en même temps. Cela ne pouvait pas être juste car il ne voulait pas qu'il parle en classe, j'en étais certain. Je n'aimais pas être mêlé à ces histoires, comment aimer ça ? Mais ne pas en connaître les détails, être le seul qui ne connaissait pas tout m'énervait encore plus. En fait, je pourrais sans doute me jeter au cœur du problème pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passe… Je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment toutes ces histoires pouvaient se formaient autour de moi sans que je ne sache pourquoi… J'en avais peut être oublié la cause ? Après tout j'avais bien effacé Sebastian de mon passé… Comment avais-je pu l'oublier d'ailleurs ? Aujourd'hui ça me parait impossible d'oublier le démon…

Les deux heures d'Anglais passèrent à toute vitesse, je ne savais si c'était car j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ou car j'avais enfin la paix pour suivre le cours. Ce devait surtout être la deuxième possibilité car l'heure de Géographie me paru durer toute une journée et Monsieur Lau n'avait pas eu la même « bonté » que son collègue démoniaque, bien qu'utiliser ce terme à son sujet sonnait faux... Je m'attendais à voir agir ce professeur différemment lui aussi, il semblait au courrant de tout, alors si le nouveau avait quelque chose d'étrange à cacher il le saurait, non ? Mais il agissait comme d'habitude, faisait même comme si Alois avait toujours été dans sa classe… Il m'annoncerait que c'était le cas, je ne suis pas sûr d'être surpris…

La fin de la journée arriva enfin, j'avais déjà l'impression qu'il était dans ma classe depuis une semaine. Il avait souvent parlé de venir chez ma tante ou de m'emmener chez lui ce soir, je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise, la politesse m'empêchait de refuser… Alors je préférais sortir rapidement de l'Académie et fausser compagnie à mon chauffeur pour partir en direction de la ville. Je comptais retrouver Sebastian chez lui pour lui poser des questions sur le blond et lui rendre la montre qu'il m'avait laissé… La seconde ferait un bon alibi si je venais à en avoir besoin… Le petit hôtel fût rapidement dans mon champ de vision, je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que l'homme corbeau serait là lui aussi, et dans peu de temps.

Mais je ne pu m'approcher d'avantage du bâtiment pour y entrer, une voix que je connaissais bien pour l'avoir entendu pendant près de six ans m'interpella. Je me retournai vers celle qui m'avait appelé et c'était sans surprise que je trouvai Hannah en face de moi… Que faisait-elle ici ? Je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander, elle semblait un peu en colère :

- « Ciel… ! Que faites-vous là ? Votre tante vous avait interdit de sortir le soir… Vous allez la faire mourir d'inquiétude… ! » Elle semblait toute paniquée, mais quelque chose était faux dans son attitude…

- « Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? » Rien ne m'obligeait à répondre à une servante.

- « Je fais les courses pour le dîné de ce soir… » A une heure pareille, c'était étrange, les produits les plus frais se vendaient le matin. Elle repris, « rentrons, vous voulez bien ? Nous n'aurons qu'à dire à madame que vous vouliez m'aider… » Elle m'offrait donc de l'aide ? Elle n'en était pourtant pas obligée, elle espérait peut être une hausse de son salaire ? Peut importe… Elle m'offrait de l'aide pour rentrer sans trop d'encombres, je devrais repousser ce que je voulais faire à la prochaine fois…

Elle eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas me confier un des sacs de légumes et continua de les porter sur tout le trajet, de toute façon si elle ne m'avait pas trouvé elle aurait fait pareil… Et je n'allais pas me montrer agréable alors qu'elle retardait mes plans, en plus je détestais porter des choses lourdes. Les employés sont là pour ça. Le trajet se fit dans le calme et le silence, aucun de nous n'essayait de parler avec l'autre, on devait tous deux savoir que ça ne servirait à rien. Une seule chose attira mon attention : lorsque l'on passa devant l'hôtel de mon professeur je le vis regarder fixement la servante de ma tante, les pupilles pleines de rages. Puis il amena ses yeux sur moi, beaucoup plus calme, et hocha légèrement la tête dans un salut discret.

oOo

_N'écoute pas leurs belles paroles, se sont des commérages de vieilles femmes._

oOo

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette semaine encore ! X3 Et également à ceux qui se lisent presque tous les chapitres d'une traite en découvrant l'histoire ! ^^

Non-inscrits :

**- Adam-sama **(oui je m'en lasse pas XP), les délais sont courts oui ! Tout comme les chapitres ah ah ^^' Oh tu sais ! Vu toutes tes éloges je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! XD Ah non mais c'est pas vrai ! Même toi ! XDD Je suis consternée en tant qu'auteurs aux idées à peu près pures ! XD On peut même plus faire de doubles sens accidentels ici ! Ouhaaa merci pour le nom complet, je saurais où aller le chercher si besoin est ! Sadique, tu aimes la voir comme ça ? Nyaha ! Ah ça, ce ne seront plus des vagues mais un océan !  
Oui tu marque un point… Mais bon, c'est quand même embêtant ! Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour que cette fin ne soit pas bâclée et ouvre d'autres portes !  
Oh ça… Elle disait ne pas avoir le temps de lire et préférait en lire d'autres pour je ne sais qu'elles priorités… Mais de toute façon nous ne sommes plus amies après de nombreuses disputes ! C'est un rêve intéressant ! A force je suis sûre que tu y arriveras ! Tout n'est que logique de cause à effet X3  
Oui j'aime bien ! Même si ce que je dis n'en reste pas moins sincère ! ^^ Oh merci ! J'aime ce qui est mignon… Cela voudrait-il dire que je dois m'aimer ? Hu hu ! Moi aussi j'avais du mal à la comprendre ! Et parfois je ne voulais pas XD  
Oooh en effet ça doit être dur ! Moi si je devais lire un chapitre avant ton commentaire… Et bein je ne tiendrais pas ! X') Mais c'est bien normal que tu te sentes important ! Adam-saaama !  
Je suis d'accord, c'est mieux d'avoir contacts, mais je n'aime pas demander les choses directement ! Et j'avais peur que ce ne soit un peu impoli ^^' Je répondrais à un maximum de questions, sans gâcher le suspens XP J'ai bien reçut le message et j'espère que tu as eu mon mail ! N'ayant pas eu de réponse je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter un peu… Merci encore une fois pour ton commentaire et ta lecture !

**- CielSweet AND SEBASTIIIME** (Et oui ! J'ai bien rentré tes essais pour me duper dans le crâne ! Mouhahaha !), te voilà donc de retour ma chère X3 Eh eh, contente de te l'entendre dire ^^ Maiiis j'aime pas Claude ! Je pouvais pas lui donner un bon rôle XD Tellement de choses ! Je crois bien que le suspens est élaboré au maximum maintenant ! Plus que la fin après la résolution de tout ça ! Encore une 20aine de chapitres XD  
Oh quelle bonne lecture ! X3 Mais je garderais mon avis sur ton scénario secret afin de ne rien laisser filtrer ! Mouhahaha que je suis cruelle !  
Ils ne mentent pas mais ne disent pas tout X) XDDD Claude qui veut pas de mal à Ciel ! Trop drôle XD Que de naïveté X) Oui je fais gaffe avec ceux là ! Ils ont déjà essayé de me prendre Ciel ! XD  
Le pacte c'est presque sûr et certain (bah oui sinon ce serait pas drôle !) mais arrêtez avec vos parties de jambe en l'air enfin ! C'est qu'un gamin XD  
Oui en effet, une excuse inconsciente pour autant se convaincre lui-même que son entourage qu'il est obligé d'aller le voir XD Sebastian est rusé, ça devrait être un renard XD  
Aaah ça… Ciel = grand idiot qui voit rien et se prend pour le roi du monde, j'ai de la peine pour lui XD  
Merci ! Oui vous êtes nombreux à me le dire, ça fait plaisir X3 (d'ailleurs je remarque que vous prenez de plus en plus conscience des commentaires des autres les enfants ! Y aurait-il une compétition dans mon dos ? XD)  
Hu hu, j'espère que tu dis vrai X3 Oui je colorise encore un peu et tout ! Mais là je suis sur un assez gros projet pour un ami et je préfère faire d'autres choses, c'est en pause !  
Et bien merci pour ton graaand commentaire ^^ Et ne t'en fais pas pour la taille ! X3

**- Adelle**, bienvenu parmi les fous ! (oui des fois je me dis que cette « rubrique » doit faire un peu peur XD) je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, je comprend bien que tu n'es pas commenté avant d'être butée à l'obstacle qu'est le dernier chapitre publié ! Ouha, ça c'est du hasard en effet Oo Je comprend que ce genre ne t'ai pas trop attirée, moi-même avant d'écrire celle-là, ou plutôt d'en avoir l'idée, je ne m'y intéressais pas énormément ! Si la première phrase a suffit à te convaincre j'en suis… Comblée *o* Être capable d'attirer le lecteur ainsi je crois que c'est encore plus gratifiant que par le résumé ! XD  
Oh mais de rien, merci à toi pour cette belle liste de merci ! Je pense que je vais l'accrocher quelque part pour me motiver ah ah X) Et crois-moi, quand on a des commentaires comme les tiens ou juste le premier commentaire d'un lecteur on ne pense plus qu'à une chose : en écrire plus !  
Oui je saiiis je suis une grande sadique dans l'âme XD J'y prend tellement de plaisir avec ces fins, tu n'imagine pas à quel point ! Des fois je me prend à rire toute seule en imaginant vos réactions quand vous verrez la citation de fin X3  
J'espère que Lundi tu auras le temps de lire ça tranquillement ! X3 Et ne sois pas trop méchante avec tes invités ! C'est pas leur faute ! XD  
Oui… La romance… Sera complexe à mettre en œuvre XD  
Tu peux m'appeler Louna ^^  
Merci pour ton sublime commentaire ! Et d'avoir lu aussi X3  
Ps : Je t'interdis de dire ça ! *met le commentaire dans son dossier* Il est magnifique !


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 : Devil's Failure**

Tadadaaaaa ! Coucou tout le monde ! Je publies un peu tard aujourd'hui, j'avais pas la motivation car… Ca fait une semaine que j'attends des colis et je les ai toujours pas ! ToT Mais peut importe, today chapitre 31 !

Bonne lecture X3

oOo

_Les choses se mettent lentement en place dans un ballet…_

oOo

J'étais revenu avec Hannah, nous n'avions pas parlé du trajet et j'étais même surpris qu'elle n'insiste pas plus sur la raison de ma présence là-bas. Mais je n'allais sûrement pas relancer le sujet. Une fois au manoir avec ma tante qui m'attendait déjà à l'entrée je saisis toute la chance que j'avais que la domestique et sa propriétaire aient une telle confiance l'une envers l'autre. Hannah n'avait eu qu'à dire que je l'avais aperçu en ville et rejoint pour marcher un peu que ma tante la croyait. Je me demande même si elle m'aurait écouté si j'avais dit que ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça, mais la chance ayant des limites je ne comptais pas essayer cette fois.

Ma tante agissait comme si je ne lui avais pas désobéit, normal, pour elle j'avais été sage. Mais la servante aux cheveux pourpres agissait plus étrangement que d'habitude, elle était aux petits soins avec moi, était même venue s'assurer que je n'avais besoin de rien dans ma chambre dans la soirée. Lorsqu'elle me demandait si je voulais quelque chose la question sonnait étrangement… Comme si elle avait perdu la simple obligation de servante contre la demande d'un véritable souhait... Immanquablement l'image de Sebastian me demandant quelques mois auparavant ce que je voulais, ce qui me pousserait à faire un pacte revenait à mon esprit. Je pourrais demander d'en apprendre plus sur tout ça… Mais une fois la vérité connue je mourrais, à quoi bon ? La vengeance ne m'intéressait pas... Et pourquoi je pensais à ça moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais passer un contrat avec ce démon ! Il ne fait que m'apporter des problèmes alors j'ai hâte de quitter l'académie pour ne plus être confronté à des situations pareilles ! L'année prochaine il ne sera sûrement plus mon professeur d'ailleurs ! On ne se verra plus…

Il se faisait tard, bientôt vingt-trois heures, je suspendais ma lecture d'un marque page et posais le livre sur ma table de chevet, c'était la place réservée à tous les livres que je lisais, ensuite ils rejoignaient ma bibliothèque. Un mouvement des grands rideaux blancs couvrant la porte fenêtre de ma chambre attira mon attention, les parois vitrées avaient pourtant dû être correctement fermées par Hannah plus tôt… J'écartais les rideaux d'un mouvement sec, les portes étaient légèrement entre ouvertes, le verrou relevé, elle avait donc oublié de fermer à clef… Je refermais donc, me rendant compte du froid qui devait régner dans la pièce, mais je ne tira pas les rideaux tout de suite, trop étonné de trouver une colombe posée sur la rambarde de mon balcon. Que faisait cet oiseau ici ? Mon balcon était-il tellement intéressant ? _Je devrais peut être faire poser des piques ou d'autres pièges dessus…_ Mais son regard me coupa dans mes pensées, ce n'était pas un regard animal… Il me rappelait trop l'éclat que je voyais dans les yeux de Sebastian sous sa forme d'oiseau… Cet éclat là était cependant différent en une chose, un éclat violacé et pourtant chaud comme les flammes. Un oiseau normal ne pourrait pas avoir ce genre de couleur ou d'impression, non ? Comment un œil pouvait brûler à ce point d'un sentiment ou d'une impression ? Je retirais les rideaux pour me cacher à ce regard tellement concentré, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me heurter à une nouvelle histoire bizarre aujourd'hui…

Cependant, allongé sous mes draps, cet oiseau revenait hanter mon esprit. Etait-il possible que ce fût Claude ? Peut être les démons étaient-ils tous des oiseaux… Mais que ferait ce violet lavande des yeux du volatile ici ? Et un oiseau de cette blancheur ne conviendrait pas vraiment à un démon… D'habitude, ces oiseaux représentent les anges. Je ne pouvais pas écarter totalement cette idée après tout ce que j'avais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais je ne voyais aucune raison à la présence d'un de ses êtres de Dieu ici. Si Dieu existe bien il m'avait toujours délaissé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le lendemain matin était trop vite arrivé à mon goût, j'avais tardivement trouvé le sommeil et le levé fut trop difficile à mon goût… Me préparant sous l'œil attentif d'Hannah je pestais contre tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais. Le prochain volatile à croiser ma route, même s'il répondait au nom de Sebastian Michaelis, subirait toute ma colère. Elle ne s'en souciait guère, bien que tout ce que je pouvais dire même à mi voix ne pouvait lui avoir échappé, elle faisait comme si elle n'entendait rien, ne souriait même pas un peu. Je m'attendais pourtant après l'épisode de l'ours voleur à ce qu'elle se moque de moi. Mais ce changement ne me décevait pas, au contraire, elle devait enfin comprendre à qui elle avait affaire.

Le Vendredi avait finit par se faire appeler la « journée des deux heures » par les élèves de ma classe, deux heures d'Anglais, deux heures de Mathématiques, deux heures pour manger et deux heures d'Histoire. Etrangement elle semblait moins épuisante que le Jeudi, peut être grâce à cette grande pause ou par le fait que c'était la dernière journée de la semaine, quoi qu'il en soit retrouver la classe complète à quelques exceptions après le Jeudi était oppressant. Le seul point positif était l'attention des professeurs revenue spécialement pour tenir les élèves turbulents qui les enlevait de mon dos. Pour ce premier Vendredi, Alois se faisait plus discret qu'hier… Légèrement plus discret. Il suspendait parfois son flot de paroles, prenant alors rapidement les notes au tableau ou m'observant d'un air curieux, un peu comme s'il me mettait à l'épreuve, attendait que je le distraie. J'avais surtout pu voir ces regards-là durant le cours d'Anglais, Sebastian l'ayant éloigné de moi il ne pouvait pas m'adresser la parole. Je ne comprenais pas d'ailleurs pourquoi je ressentais le besoin de tourner mon regard vers lui ainsi, sûrement car Sebastian lui-même le gardait à l'œil.

A la fin de la journée je marchais le plus rapidement possible dans les couloirs mais je ne parvenais pas à me défaire du jeune Trancy qui me suivait depuis la salle d'Histoire avec son sourire idiot. En fait je me trouvais un peu idiot de chercher à le semer avec autant de vigueur seulement car Sebastian semblait se méfier de lui… Je me faisais des idées si ça se trouve, je ralentis le pas, juste assez pour entendre Alois être interpellé par notre professeur d'Anglais. Que lui voulait-il ? Je me retournais et le vis me faire un geste de la main très clair « vas t'en ». Je ne le pris pas mal cependant, c'était surtout une confirmation du fait que je devais l'éviter et qu'il m'aidait à le faire. Je ne me fis pas prier, de toute façon je comptais revoir Sebastian ce soir.

Je pressais alors le pas pour sortir des bâtiments et comme la veille me dirigeais en direction de la ville, évitant soigneusement des têtes connues. Cette fois je ne voulais pas commettre la même erreur et je regardais partout pour être sûr qu'Hannah n'aurait pas oublié d'acheter quelque chose la veille. Revenir ici me fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucun magasin susceptible d'intéresser une servante chargée du repas, il n'y avait que quelques établissements comme des bars, c'était toujours comme ça aux extrémités des villes comme Londres. Finalement sa sortie était peut-être plus personnelle qu'elle me l'avait laissé entendre.

Je restais près de l'hôtel sans y entrer, celui que j'attendais ne pouvait pas m'avoir doublé alors il finirait bien par arriver, si le froid venait trop rapidement je rentrerais. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui arriva le premier… C'était un démon que je ne souhaitais plus que revoir mort : Claude. J'aurais voulu lui crier tout ce qu'il avait fait à ma famille, lui demander encore et encore pourquoi il l'avait fait, comment il avait pu. Mais il aurait alors sut qui j'étais et je ne pouvais me le permettre, s'il avait tué mes parents des années plus tôt il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à me tuer, peut-être même était-ce ce qu'il attendait. Je devais prendre sur moi, au moins jusqu'à ce que j'en sache plus.

- « Que faites-vous là… ? » Je lui demandais, sur mes gardes, bien que ce devait être Sebastian qui l'intéressait une fois de plus.

- « Je suis venu vous proposer de rendre visite à mon maître qui souhaiterait toujours vous voir dans son humble demeure. » répondit-il, la voix plus chaleureuse que ce que j'avais vu de lui, jouait-il la comédie ?

- « Comment saviez-vous que je serais là… ? » Il ne pouvait pas lui aussi lire si clairement dans mon esprit que Sebastian… Il ne dit rien, se contenta de me sourire énigmatiquement, alors que je réfléchissais à toute vitesse à ce que je devais faire, la réponse fut d'un coup claire à mon esprit.

« J'accepte la proposition. »

oOo

_Un ballet depuis fort longtemps suspendu et programmé._

oOo

Merci à toutes et tous de lire cette histoire !

Non-inscrits :

**- CielSweet and SebasTimes **(reconnuuuue XP), Oui j'ai deviné, grâce à ton truc des 3 mots ! XD Non mais c'est pas une idée ! C'est un réflexe ! XD Les majuscules c'est un peu obsessionnel ! XD Je me le permet car justement je l'adore X3 (Ohhh ne sois pas jalouse enfin ! Je vous aime tous ! X3)  
Bah bien sûr que je l'ai senti ! Pire qu'une poissonnerie XP D'accoooord je le ferais à l'occasion, pauvre petit XD  
Mais oui, je vous aime tous ! Vous êtes mes pitits n'enfants ~w~ Viens voir môman *o* XD  
Je suis rouuuuge XD C'est instantané, j'y peux rien ! Piédestral *0*  
Oui j'aime pas Claude ! Et non je veux pas te perdre ! XD Nooon t'as perte serait horrible çoç Tes commentaires grands comme des autoroutes me manqueraient ! XD Maiiis le pacte j'ai laissé filtrer intentionnellement ! Car c'est pas un élément super important en soit !  
Oh ! Le lecteur perverti par l'auteur ! Quel beau scénario ! X3 Mais oui, sur ce site ça finit toujours en lemon, c'est triste ! Et sache que j'ai 17 ans cette année euh ! Et j'ai lu plus d'un lemon XD C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je peux dire que j'aime pas XD  
Ooooh tu as un sacré pédigré ! XD J'ai lu des fics de Bocchan je crois bien ! ^^ Aucune raison de ne pas l'aimer XP D'accord c'est noté X3  
Oh non, pour le moment c'est très raté, je suis nulle quand ça sort des persos XD Enfin pour le moment ! Oui je te préviendrais ^^ Mais pas sûre de la publier si c'est trop moche XD  
Oui on est parti très loin, c'est marrant XD  
Oui il arrive, pour nous jouer un mauvais tour \o/ D'accord je sort XD Hitler… C'est donc pour ça =.='  
OUIIII ! Une CLAQUE ! XD Olalala je suis complètement tarrée XD Oh t'aimes pas ça ? OO Mais comment tu fais pour lire cette fic ? X'D  
Oui comme Ciel ^^ En fait pour cette fic j'ai voulu reprendre pleins de persos, presque tous ceux de la fic, parfois que pour des rôles d'abord secondaire et puis ils deviennent plus important ! XD Mais tout est à peu près lié ne t'en fais pas X3  
Mais oui ne t'en fais pas ! J'aime bien ces commentaires qui parlent de tout et de rien X3 LACHE TOI ! \o/ XD  
Merciii pour les encouragements et le commentaire et la lecture et tout et tout X3

**- Mila**, yoooo X3 Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je me doutais bien que j'aurais des pertes ^^ Deux d'un coup ça devait être mieux ! Dommage pour le suspens XD  
Pa- parfait ./. M- merci ! Mouhahahahahaha X'D Même Ciel est pas autant dégoûté ! XDDDD J'avous elle est méchante pour le coup ! Mais c'est car elle est surprotectrice çoç Oh tu ne l'aimes pas non plus, je t'aime *o*  
Ooooh ze vois ! 3 semaines c'est sympa comme vacances X3 Tu auras pleins de chapitres d'un coup ! Passe de bonnes vacances ^^  
Merci pour ton commentaire X3

**- Haru**, ahhh dieu merci ! J'ai cru pendant un instant que si ! Pas que j'aime pas les grands commentaires, mais deux fois plus grand j'aurais rendu l'âme en répondant XD Et ne t'en fais pas, pendant les vacances c'est un gros bordel XD  
Oui elle a des mesures assez… Comment dire… Drastiques XD Moi aussi je l'adore x3  
X'DDDD Tout à fait d'accord ! Magnifique façon de le dire X3 Oui cette fille est effrayante ! D'abord l'œil en moins, ensuite elle se déshabille puis elle sort une épée… Et ensuite on découvre que c'est une démone à tendance dominatrice ! XD Oui moi aussi ze préfère Hannah X3  
Oooh mais fallait demander darling ! Quand tu as des questions hésites pas X3 Bravo pour avoir trouvé en tout cas ! On y pense pas forcément X3  
Aloirs est taré vi… Faut l'interner ! Mais j'ai encore rien prévu en contact Hannah/Alois, on verra bien XD  
De toute façon vous avez l'habitude d'attendre pour les révélations XDD  
Oooooh çoç Ze suis triste mais ze te pardonne ! Amuse toi biiiien ! Et reviens nous en forme X3  
On peut dire que je me lâche dans ces phrases, pauvre Seb XD Tant qu'on voit ça X3  
Eh eh et oui X3 Encore tellement de trucs, et de révélations surtout ! (Ne t'en fais pas, s'il reste de l'ombre ce sera beaucoup moins gros XDDD C'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'il fixe, j'avais jamais vu OwO C'est fliiiippant !)  
Bonnes vacances et merci X3


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 : Devil's Investigation**

Bonjour tout le monde X3 Enfin, vu le nombre de commentaires sur le chapitre précédent je devrais plutôt dire « bonjour les survivants ! » XD  
Voilà le chapitre 32 ! L'ouverture plus que concrète d'une nouvelle phase de l'histoire X3

Bonne lecture !

oOo

_Ne vous avais-je point dit de ne pas vous approcher de ce Démon ?_

oOo

Ma réponse l'avait surpris, ou en tout cas il resta un moment sans rien dire, peut-être préférait-il se repasser mentalement la conversation pour être sûr que je parlais bien de son « invitation ». Sa réflexion faite il me sourit, un sourire énervant au possible, le même que servirait un dresseur à l'un de ses fauves après qu'il ait sauté dans le cercle enflammé, j'était tenté de revenir sur mes paroles juste pour l'énerver, mais je devais aller là-bas. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » dit-il, et aussitôt une voiture tirée par deux chevaux noirs encre -que j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu- conduits par un jeune homme aux cheveux violacés et dont une mèche était sur le côté droit s'arrêta dans la rue. Mon regard s'accrocha à lui jusqu'à ce que le démon, tenant déjà une des portières ouverte, me rappela pourquoi j'étais ici. Je monta dans la voiture et m'assis sur une des banquettes, restant assez proche de la portière au cas où, il s'assit en face de moi. C'était gênant d'avoir son regard constamment posé sur moi. En fait, tout chez cet homme était gênant, surtout depuis que j'avais conscience de qui il était.

Pendant le trajet, regardant distraitement la ville s'éloigner, les mots de Sebastian me revinrent en mémoire et auraient pu me faire sourire vu le contraste avec la situation présente : il m'avait dit de ne pas approcher cet homme et je le laissais me conduire à son manoir qui se situait je ne sais où. L'homme aux cheveux corbeaux s'énerverait sûrement en l'apprenant mais je pourrais aussi très bien m'énerver pour tous ses secrets. Je n'aurais qu'à lui dire que l'on est quitte ainsi. De toute façon je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre patience…

Alors que nous étions sortis de la ville et avions quitté les rues habitées depuis un petit moment, un imposant manoir se faisait de plus en plus proche. Il semblait ancien, ses murs de pierres rougeoyantes sensiblement marquées par le temps, sans doute rénovées il y a peu, tout comme le toit d'ardoise et les fresques géométriques de plâtre paressaient être là depuis des siècles. Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée principale et après être descendu Claude m'offra son aide, je la refusais tout naturellement. Il ne dit rien, comme s'il s'y attendait, et ouvrit la marche en direction de l'imposante porte de bois rougit qui régulait l'accès au manoir. La porte nous fut ouverte de l'intérieur, dans un silence presque religieux par… Le cocher de tout à l'heure… Ou du moins c'est ce que je me dis au premier abord, car ils se ressemblaient comme deux goûtes d'eau. Cependant à y regarder de plus près, la mèche de celui-la était à la gauche de son visage… _Sûrement des jumeaux_. Le garçon étant en face de moi je vies le rouge de ses yeux, un rouge plus effacé que celui de Sebastian mais me rappelant tout de même l'homme… Ou plutôt le démon. Je devais rester sur mes gardes.

« Si vous voulez bien patienter ici un petit moment. Le temps que j'aille prévenir monsieur. » m'avait dit le démon qui devait être le majordome de la maison avant de me laisser seul dans une pièce richement décorée avec vue sur les jardins. A peine avait-il quitté la pièce que je me levais de mon siège pourtant confortable pour explorer un peu l'endroit. Je ne comptais pas sortir dans le couloir, je me doutais bien qu'un des employés que j'avais vu serait quelque part pour monter la garde. Je me félicitais pour ma décision quand un coup bref fut donné à la porte, j'eu tout juste le temps de me rasseoir qu'elle s'ouvrit sur un des deux garçons de tout à l'heure. Non. Un troisième… Identique… Il était un peu comme l'addition des deux autres, possédant une mèche de chaque côté de son visage. Je n'avais jamais vu de personnes se ressembler autant que ces trois-là… Pourtant j'avais déjà vu des jumeaux mais eux étaient comme des reflets. Il déposa une tasse de thé sur la table disposée au centre de la pièce, s'inclina respectueusement et reparti. Maintenant que je pensais à cela… Je ne les avais jamais entendu parler.

Je n'avais eu qu'à attendre quelques minutes de plus et d'autres coups furent donner à la porte, je pensais que ce serait un de ces garçons étranges mais non… C'était bien pire. Ce fût Alois Trancy qui entra dans la pièce et courut vers moi avec un grand sourire, _que fait-il ici ?_

- « Ciel je suis tellement content que tu es accepté de venir finalement ! » S'exclama-t'il d'une voix enfantine, tandis que Claude entrait dans la pièce à sa suite. Mais peut importe cet homme… C'était donc le blond le maître de ces lieux ? Pourtant il était jeune et tellement peu sérieux… J'avais du mal à le croire, je préférais me dire que son père allait arriver et se présenter comme dirigeant de cette famille mais le brun anéantit mes espoirs d'une phrase :

- « Monsieur Dulles, voici le maître des lieux, Alois Trancy. » Le concerné me fit un autre grand sourire, je ne les aimais pas. Je les détestais même.

Le blond ne s'arrêta pas à mon air revêche et s'installa à la même table où j'étais plus tôt, je me rassis donc face à lui. Tout un tas de questions envahissaient mon esprit alors que pour une fois il restait silencieux : pourquoi un démon était-il à ses ordres ? Comment ce gamin avait-il pu mettre un démon à ses pieds ? Pourquoi voulait-il tant que j'aille chez lui ? Et plus important, qui était-il ?

- « Toujours aussi silencieux Ciel ! Ca a vraiment… Le don de m'agacer ! » Il me sourit, d'un sourire beaucoup plus sadique qu'auparavant, il avait perdu toute trace d'enfant. Ce garçon me donnait des frissons, mais surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver.

- « Je n'ai pas de raisons de te plaire. » Dis-je en prenant le ton le plus froid que je pouvais, puis je repris la parole rapidement pour qu'il ne me coupe pas avec ses inepties, « Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? » Il rit, ou plutôt, je le fis rire.

- « Tu vas à l'essentiel ! J'aime ça ! Moi non plus je ne veux pas perdre mon temps en discussions inutiles ! » Il fit une pause, riant de plus belle. Son majordome debout à ses côtés qui me regardait calmement, ses pupilles me donnaient l'impression de lire dans mon âme. Le jeune blond capta son regard et arrêta immédiatement ses éclats de rire : « Claude. Laisse nous seuls. » Le brun sembla quelque peu déçu de sa demande mais s'inclina.

- « Comme vous voudrez, your Highness. » Dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Maintenant que nous n'étions que tous les deux, la tension emplissant l'air était presque palpable. Bien que je n'en connaissais pas la raison je pouvais dire que le jeune Trancy n'avait pas pour moi l'affection qu'il voulait me faire croire. J'avais presque envie de lui demander pourquoi il avait perdu sa loquacité habituelle mais il était presque évident qu'il s'énerverait encore plus. Je lui ferais pourtant bien remarqué que même s'il a dit ne pas vouloir perdre son temps, son interminable silence faisait s'écouler les minutes.

Et puis contre toute attente il se leva de son siège, ayant repris le sourire qu'il arborait avant, celui d'un chat ayant capturé la queue d'une sourie entre ses pattes. Il se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce et s'approcha de la cheminée dont les braises semblaient éteintes depuis plusieurs heures. Sur le coffre de celle-ci était accrochée une épée rangée dans son fourreau, alors que ses mains se refermèrent sur ce dernier je me levai, afin de lui faire face et de le garder à l'œil. Cela m'étonnait tout de même qu'il puisse vouloir me faire du mal avec cette épée après avoir congédier le démon sûrement bien plus fort que le blond. Pourtant il l'a dégaina et me fit face en même temps qu'un bruit sourd résonna à l'étage en dessous.

- « Te tuer est le seul moyen de mettre un terme aux disgrâces que subit ma famille Ciel ! » Il se rapprocha rapidement de moi et abattit alors l'épée vers le bas, par réflexe je fis un pas en arrière. Assez vite pour que le tranchant de la lame ne touche pas mon torse comme l'aurait voulu son manieur, mais trop lentement pour que mon bras ne soit pas entaillé. Je plaquais ma main gauche sur la blessure en espérant vainement qu'ainsi la douleur diminuerait mais c'était aussi inutile qu'essayer d'éteindre un incendie avec un verre d'eau. Je sentais mon sang couler le long de mon bras avant de tomber au sol pour tacher les planches de bois qui constituaient le parquet. J'étais presque désolé pour celui qui aurait à nettoyer plus tard, je l'aurais été si le blond en face de moi s'était ensuite calmé, mais il ne fit que recueillir le sang resté sur la lame avec deux doigts, riant comme un dément avant de porter le liquide rouge à ses lèvres. Une sorte de pentacle s'illumina dans les tons jaunes sur sa langue mais je n'eu pas plus le temps de l'identifier, soudain tout devint flou à mes yeux et sans le bruit d'une vitre cassée et le l'air fouettant mon visage je n'aurais pas pu deviner que je passais à travers la fenêtre.

oOo

_Le chiot inconscient doit toujours être sortie d'un mauvais pas par le loup le plus proche._

oOo

Et voilà ce chapitre de finit ! X3 J'espères que celles qui aiment les deux idiots de chez les Trancy auront été satisfaites XP

Merci à toutes et tous d'avoir lu \o/

Non-inscrite (oui tu es la seule X'D) :

**- CielSweet and SebasTimes **(alors, je sais, je suis chiante à mettre ce surnom à chaque fois, mais sinon je m'embrouilleuuuuh !), coucou ma petite X3 Mais oui ! Y a personne ! Deux commentaires cette semaine ! J'en ai jamais eu si peu ! XD  
Mais si tu peux te mêler de ça enfin ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça X3 On est amies ! *lui donne un cookie* Mardi j'ai bien reçut l'un d'eux, un nouveau portable ! X3 Et sinon j'ai pas reçut l'autre encore… Un cadeau de mon meilleur ami : un agenda Kuroshitsuji D'ailleurs j'ai appelé mon portable Cheshire, c'est zoli, hein ? X3  
Oh oh, mes réponses sont pas si bien enfin X'D On dirait que c'est mieux que le chapitre ! Je vous adore les enfants X3 Je suis une puce ! Pour ça que celles de mes chatons venaient sur moi XD Ne t'en fais pas, on m'appelle souvent « môman » mais oui « pupuce » ça fait plus jeune XD Quoi que tu sais j'ai dans les 200ans, je suis une vampire X3  
Car le premier mot existe pas ? XDDD Cloclo ou Clodo ? XDDD Maiiis j'y peux rien ! Il est trop con et chiant et con ! Mais je t'aime encore ! XD Il chante ton Cloclo ? X)

Oui elle l'est XD Oui c'est un beau scénario ! X3  
Oh ne t'en fais pas, ça me gêne pas tant que ça d'en lire ^^ Mais bon, je recherche pas des fics lemon pour le plaisir ! Mais j'en lis de temps en temps, presque obligé sur ce site XD  
Je suis belle et j'ai l'esprit accroché ! Ouaiiis X3 Mais tu sais y a des filles de 12 ans qui écrivent de ces lemons… Ca fait peur OO  
Oui magnifique, ça augmente à vu d'œil XDDD C&S gagne : 150 points d'estime. XD  
Mais oui j'oublierais paaas XP Là j'ai mis un nouveau dessin mais c'est pas la tour, c'était pour faire une coupure XD  
Oui elle a fait de ces recherches et tout… Elle est géniale T^T  
Ohhh c'est vrai que les trucs horribles style « Seb est-il mort ? » tiennent pas longtemps en fait ! Mais je voudrais pas tuer pour personnage principale quoi XD Une petite démon bien patiente irait mieux je pense XDDD  
Oui, enfin peut être pas tous ici… J'ai une meilleure idée de fic pour vraiment TOUS les mettre X3 enfin je verrais bien ! Vu ces trucs qui ont changé entre temps je peux pas tellement faire de projet, même ma future idée bien qu'esquissée est loin d'être complète XD

Oui c'est un commentaire bien long cette semaine XD La réponse va me tenir la place de toute la rubrique habituelle, c'est cool X')  
Pauvre petite Hannah ! Je l'aime bien ici moi, je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Je l'a fait de sorte que je l'aime pas trop mais ça a l'effet inverse Oo Moi aussi je l'ai bien aimée dans l'anime mais sans plus !  
Ah ah ah ah X) On se demande on se demande ~w~  
Oui, Ciel ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il ressent, faut dire avec tout ce qui lui tombe dessus XDDD Oui, je tuerais pour avoir un prof pareil *ç* *relis le passage du violon et celui de corset* Ouais… en fait… Je verrais qui j'ai l'année prochaine, et les meurtres c'est pas si bien que ça pour le karma… !  
*sort le champomi et jette des confetis* ce sera tout ce que je dirais pour ça X3  
Oui c'est horrible les pauvres… Moi j'ai toujours eu des Vendredi pourris depuis le lycée XDDD  
Ouhaaa Oo Je crois pas que Ciel essayera ça, avec ou sans avertissements sur l'effet inverse X'DDDDDDDDD Excellent ! Pauvre Alois quand même ! Tester des trucs pareils sur lui X')  
Oui tellement délicat, plus qu'une peau de bébé ou de la porcelaine X3 Ah ah, je suis toujours aussi douée pour surprendre ~w~ Euh non je veux dire : Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette décision enfiiin X3  
Ah ça pour être fou il l'est ! Et c'est bien pour en apprendre plus, sinon il s'en fouterait de Claude X3 Je dirais juste que les démons ne mentent jamais et que les dolipranes sont pratiques X3  
Bravoooooooooooo \o/ Je vais chercher du champomi pour inogurer ça X3

Ne t'en fais pas, je ne peux pas te repprocher de répondre tard, surtout que je ne répond qu'à la fin de la semaine même pour les inscrits/connectés X3 Ooooh c'est trop mignon X3 *lui donne une onigiri* Je vois je vois ! Mais tant mieux si tu t'y remets X3 Oui je retournerais voir à l'occasion X3

Chuuuuuuu X3


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 : Devil's Interruption**

Bonjour tout le mooooooooonde X3 Désolée de poster ce chapitre vraiment tard '''' En fait je me suis levée tard cause de maladie et puis on m'a demandé un service qui m'a complètement fait oublier la fic ! Heureusement l'océan qu'est mon cerveau a finit par rejeter sur la plage ce « détail » ! ^^'

Bonne lecture et encore désolée !

oOo

_Les détails du passé, souvent sont oubliés. Mais lorsque tout vient à manquer,_

oOo

Soudainement cette impression de chute s'arrêta. Il aurait été logique que je rentre en contact avec le sol ou autre chose mais un bras passé dans mon dos semblait m'en empêcher. Et comme si je recouvrais mes sens, la main appuyée doucement à l'arrière de ma tête pour me maintenir contre cette épaule recouverte de tissu noir s'imposèrent à moi, ainsi que la douleur lancinante de mon bras droit. Je n'arrivais qu'à dire une chose, le nom de celui qui me tenait contre lui, « Sebastian » comme une litanie, une prière qui ferait disparaître cette scène pour le moment, qui empêcherait n'importe qui de s'approcher d'ici. Mais il semblait que personne ne s'approchait, était-ce le manoir Trancy que je voyais vaguement s'éloigner de nous ? Je ne pu pas regarder plus attentivement le bâtiment, l'homme qui m'avait sûrement sauvé la vie me calla contre son torse, prenant soin à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Passant alors un bras dans mon dos et l'autre sous mes genoux il continua de marcher sereinement.

Sebastian ne disait pas un mot alors que je callais ma respiration sur le « tic tac » de la montre encore dans ma poche. Je n'osais pas lever mon visage vers le sien et n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir la force, il devait être en colère. Je lui dirais bien que je n'avais pas besoin de lui, ainsi je soulagerais cet énervement dû à l'impuissance qui me rongeait, mais l'image d'explosifs consciemment allumés m'en dissuada. Est-ce qu'il comptait me ramener à ma tante ? Ou alors voir un médecin… Il ne disait rien et bien que nous ayons finit par quitté cette forêt je ne reconnaissais pas les rues pour le moment. Je savais qu'il ne m'écouterait pas si son idée était autre mais je formula tout de même mes pensées à voix haute, juste au cas ou, « Je ne veux pas retourner chez ma tante… ». Les mots étaient plus faibles que je ne l'aurais voulu mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendu.

Après ce qu'il me paru des heures de marche à cause de la douleur et du silence pesant, je reconnu la rue de l'hôtel du démon. Je commençais même à apercevoir le bâtiment en question, marcher sur les toits était pratique pour voir loin, il devait marcher là-haut pour ne pas être vu dans la rue mais les rares passants qui nous apercevaient devaient se poser encore plus de question que s'il avait marché tranquillement dans la rue… Une fois sur le toit de l'hôtel, alors que je pensais qu'il descendrait dans la ruelle sur le pas de la porte il préféra passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre… Ouverte bien évidemment. Il m'assit sur le lit et plaça doucement mon bras blessé sur mes jambes, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une poupée entre ses mains… « Je reviens » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce. Je profitais de son absence pour observer l'endroit, c'était donc à ça que ressemblait la chambre d'un démon… Un lit simple dans un coin sombre de la pièce, aux couvertures pliées impeccablement, une penderie d'où aucun pant de tissu ne s'échappait, aucun effet personnel, pas même un stylo sur la table de chevet qui n'avait à porter qu'une lampe fournie par l'endroit sûrement. Les couleurs ne changeaient pas tellement de celles du salon, on aurait pu croire que c'était la même pièce.

Il revint un peu après, un kit de soin à la main, je l'observais faire, s'accroupir devant moi et poser la boite au sol, commencer à détacher les boutons de ma veste d'uni-… _QUOI ?_ Je repoussais sa main sans attendre, avec l'impression que mon visage allait s'enflammer, et le fusilla du regard :

- « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

- « Je ne fais que vous soignez jeune comte. » Répondit-il avec un naturel qui me faisait passer pour un idiot ici, je n'aimais pas du tout.

- « Tu n'as qu'à lever ma manche… » Qui m'avait fait me sentir assez idiot pour perdre de ma confiance, mais il m'écouta tout de même et saisit doucement mon bras droit avant de lever doucement la manche. Le frottement du tissu avec la coupure était vraiment insupportable, j'aurais d'abord dû demander si on ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça.

- « J'y suis obligé, jeune comte, où après nous devrions vous couper un bras, ce serait bien pire n'est-ce pas ? » Je montrais si bien que ça que je détestais cette situation ? Mais plus important, où avais-je entendu un discours semblable ?... Ah oui… Ca me revient maintenant, aussi vite que les secondes de cette montre à gousset, encore dans ma poche, peuvent passer, des souvenirs reviennent.

Moi et Sebastian étions dans une des salles de bain du manoir de mes parents, l'endroit était luxueux et très bien entretenu, l'étincellement des carreaux recouvrant la moitié basse des murs aurait sûrement pu rivaliser avec le palais royal de la Reine. Cependant, aucun de nous deux ne faisait attention à la beauté du lieux. Il essayait vainement de calmer mes pleures afin de pouvoir enfin soigner l'égratignure de mon genoux, mais mes larmes ne cessaient de couler (Uniquement car j'étais jeune !). Il avait pourtant des arguments très convainquant, tel que « Vous ne voudriez pas que mademoiselle Middleford vous voit ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? » ou encore « Je serais peiné d'annoncer à votre mère que son fils unique ne veut pas être soigné… ». Car oui. La raison du vacarme que je créais à moi seul était que je ne voulais pas qu'une seule goûte de ce produit entre en contact avec ma blessure. Je le connaissais trop bien, ainsi que la douleur qu'il déclenchait. Mais le majordome de la maison, et également nourrice à ses heures, ne l'entendait pas comme ça, sûrement trop habitué à mes caprices. Il utilisa alors un argument qui réussit à faire réfléchir même l'enfant que j'étais : « Si je ne peux utiliser de désinfectant il faudra vous couper la jambe ici » dit-il en traçant sur mon pantalon l'endroit de l'incision, puis repris sous mon regard livide « Vous en conviendrez que ce serait bien plus douloureux, ne croyez-vous pas, jeune maître ? ». C'est de cette manière qu'il fit cesser mes pleures ainsi que ma résistance, j'attendais alors patiemment, serrant contre moi une de mes peluches (venues tout droit de l'entreprise de mon père) pour ne pas trop penser à la douleur de mon genoux. Une fois la petite opération terminée et le sparadrap en place l'homme me sourit en récompense, sourire qui lui fut rendu au centuple.

- « Jeune comte… ? » La voix, cette fois beaucoup plus réelle, de l'homme aux cheveux noirs me ramena au présent. Un poids sur mon bras me fit baisser la tête et je vis l'entaille bandée, il n'y avait plus une seule trace de sang non plus, il avait finit rapidement, ou alors j'étais resté comme absent longtemps… Le simple mouvement de mes yeux avait dû lui prouver que maintenant je l'écoutais et il parla donc :

- « Comme je le disais… Je vous avais mis en garde contre Claude, mais j'aurais également dû le faire pour le jeune Trancy… » Ce n'était pas du regret que j'entendais mais de la colère, sûrement contre lui-même.

- « J'ai accepté d'aller au manoir Trancy, même si je ne savais pas qu'il appartenait à Alois, je pensais avoir le temps de découvrir plus de choses. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il veut retrouver l'honneur de sa famille… » Il soupira en écoutant mon explication, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, mais il l'aurait appris de toute façon… Il était comme ça, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

- « Au moins la prochaine fois laissez quelque chose pour dire que vous allez jouer les détectives. » Je l'écouta à peine, de toute façon il était intervenu au bon moment, peut être même un peu trop tôt.

- « Comment as-tu fais pour me trouver d'ailleurs ? » Alors que je lui parlais il alla ouvrir son armoire, énervant.

- « C'est simple » commença-t'il en sortant une chemise de ses piles ordonnées de vêtements sombres « j'ai d'abord entendu mademoiselle Middleford parler de votre absence alors que vous deviez rentré ensemble car votre tante utilisait la voiture. Ensuite je n'ai eu qu'à aller là où vous iriez après vous être fait disputé par votre tante, chez un démon. Et c'était facile de deviner que la voiture dans laquelle vous êtes monté qu'a vu le gérant était celle des Trancy. » C'était comme s'il présentait un exposé, les mots coulaient de ses lèvres avec une parfaite fluidité digne d'un apprentissage rigoureux, de plus il posait la chemise prise plus tôt à côté de moi sur le lit. « Je vais me charger de redonner à votre uniforme un aspect présentable, en attendant mettez cela si vous voulez vous changer. » Dit-il en réponse à mon air intrigué.

… Et c'est ainsi que débuta ma collocation avec le démon…

oOo

_Laisser le temps réparer les fissures de la mémoire est la seule solution._

oOo

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre cette semaine encore ! C'était assez calme cette fois aussi, il serait temps de rentrer de vacances XP

Non-inscrite :

**- Miss Spockpock **(cette fois je met celui de la semaine car il est trop drôle X'3), mais de rien X3 Et tu as de la chance ils sont pas empoisonnés ! Pas vraiiiiiiiii ? X3 J'ai rarement eu une aussi bonne idée ! XD Ouhaaa un portable de cette couleur, étrange Oo pour le nom du MP3 « Mouhahahaha » X'DDDD J'aurais dû savoir que mes lectrices pouvaient pas être saines mentalement X') Ooooh mais c'est que la raison tient debout OwO

Là ça va niveau puce, presque plus rien X3 Donc tu peux ! Ah ah X3 Ma pauvre, moi aussi je dois avoir choppé autant de boutons avec eux ! J'aime la comparaison, tu es bonne en Maths ? Ca vient peut être de ça les boutons de calculatrice XD Oui tu fais bien de te méfiiiier *w*

Ooooh je vois X) Faut bien ne pas être modeste des fois X333 Ouep ^^ Nooon Adam est dans un endroit pommé sans Internet ! La compétition va bientôt reprendre XDDD Ouiiii tout plein de place X333

Ouiiii plus bizarre que moi y a pas, eh eh X3 Quoiii ? T'as pas pensé à ça direct ? OO Même moi j'y ai pensé à la seconde ! XDDDDD

Moi aussi j'aimais bien mon Mardi en seconde ! Je finissais tôt ! Mais cette année c'était horrible… !

X'''DDDDD Je le redis ! Pauvre Alois !

*jette un œil à l'ascensseur de la boite mail* Oooh déjà la moitier X333 *met le Champomi au frais*

OwO Ouha… Oo Moi je dis ça pour le bruit du bisou ! XD A la limite un train ! Chu chu ! XD

X'DDDDDDDD Maiiiiis au moins il essaye de prendre des mesures sécuritaires ! On doit le féliciter pour ça ! XD Mais c'est sûr que c'est un peu tard pour penser sécurité XD

Niveau enfant et couple je trouve que tout correspond à ces deux là X'DDD Mais oui Ciel aime chercher ze excuse qu'on peut pas contrer XD

Tant mieux si ça t'a fait rire, moi aussi je me suis bien marrée en écrivant cette phrase XDD Ciel a de telles pensées, il a un esprit en or ce gamin X')

Pour cette fic en effet ils n'ont pas un grand rôle ! Je pense qu'ils en auront un plus important dans une autre ! Là en fait j'hésite entre deux idées, quand elles seront finalisées je demanderais laquelle je fais en première (si j'ai pas pu choisir moi-même !)

C'est sûr que le gamin était bien entourré XDDD Que des méssants X3 Mais ouais ce gamin faut l'enfermer ! Pour la vengeance d'Alois ce sera très vite éclairé, au prochain chapitre si je ne me trompe pas ! ^^

Chiot inconscient et téméraire… oui ça lui va parfaitement X3

Merci encore une fois pour ton commentaire X333

Chu XP


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 : Devil's Collocation**

Coucou minna X3 Chapitre 34 déjà ! Je ne les vois pas passé ! (ou plutôt je ne vois pas les semaines passées, j'ai l'impression de poster tous les 2 jours !)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les premiers, et merci pour tous vos commentaires et votre soutient ^^

oOo

_Restez dans mon antre, restez à mes côtés, je vous protégerais._

oOo

Sans attendre une seconde après qu'il m'eu conseillé de changer de chemise je le mis à la porte de sa chambre afin d'être seul, sortir d'une pièce quand quelqu'un va se changer me paressait couler de bon sens mais le démon ne devait pas penser la même chose… J'attendis un peu avant de commencer à défaire les boutons de ma veste d'uniforme, au cas où il aurait oublié quelque chose qui le force à revenir, la voie étant libre je ne traîna pas plus et défit les boutons de nacre. La douleur de mon bras bien que moins présente ne manquait pas de signaler son existence lors de mouvements trop rapides qui devaient faire bouger le bandage, mais je devais admettre qu'il avait fait du bon travail. Une fois la chemise prêtée par le démon enfilée j'hésitais à sortir de la chambre, pourtant je devrais bien lui signaler qu'il pouvait s'occuper de mon uniforme (bien qu'il me paressait irrécupérable), mais je savais très bien que cette chemise m'était beaucoup trop grande et c'était un peu gênant qu'il me voit ainsi... Dans un vint espoir d'améliorer l'aspect je rentrais le bas de la chemise dans mon pantalon, mais j'abandonnais vite l'idée, c'était comme s'obstiner à faire rentrer une pile de livres dans une bibliothèque déjà surchargée.

Me déclarant vaincu j'abaissai la poignée de la porte de la chambre avec un peu d'appréhension, au moment où je fis un pas dans la petite pièce qui servait de salon l'ancien majordome sortit de la minuscule cuisine avec deux tasses de thé encore fumant. Il ne parut pas surpris que l'on entre dans la pièce exactement en même temps, lui. Mais ça ne me changeait pas tellement de d'habitude, j'avais parfois l'impression qu'il savait tout ce qui allait se passer et même pire, décidait de tout lui-même. Il me fit signe de m'approcher après avoir posé les tasses sur la table basse devant le canapé, en toute logique je pensai d'abord que c'était pour m'inviter à m'installer sur le canapé. Mais il me pris doucement par les épaules pour me tenir en place devant lui et s'agenouilla devant moi, commençant à remonter les manches de la chemise en de grands revers qui faisaient presque tout mon avant-bras, ne s'arrêtait qu'un peu avant mes coudes. J'étais tellement surpris qu'il s'occupe de ma tenue avec autant de naturel que je ne réagis même pas lorsqu'il rentra correctement ma chemise sous mon pantalon.

- « Vous voilà plus présentable, jeune comte. » Dit-il avec un sourire en se relevant, je ne repris pas mes mouvements tout de suite, encore trop choqué. Mais l'odeur du thé me remis les pieds sur terre et je décida de jouer la carte de l'ignorance en faisant comme s'il n'y avait rien eu d'anormal plus tôt. Je pris donc place sur le divan et saisit une des deux tasses, je remarquais au passage que le liquide brun qu'elles contenaient toutes les deux était exactement au même niveau. J'étais tenté de reposer la pièce de porcelaine pour aller chercher de quoi mesurer avec précision le niveau, mais gâcher la douceur de la boisson encore chaude aurait été du gâchis. De toute façon j'aurais l'occasion de vérifier cela plus tard, je ne comptais pas partir avant longtemps, rentrer chez ma tante serait du suicide et j'en avais assez de devoir me plier à toutes ses volontés. Elle ne cesse de tenter de me protéger contre des choses qui ont déjà attaqué… De vouloir éloigner des dangers qui sont déjà greffés à moi… Le mieux que je puisse faire est de partir et de régler tout cela par moi-même.

Sebastian alla rapidement dans sa chambre, je le vis emmener mon uniforme tâché de sang dans ce qui semblait être une petite salle de bain de là où j'étais, quelques secondes plus tard il était venu se poser à côté de moi, sa propre tasse dans la main. Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas la position négligée de la dernière fois, à son inverse j'étais beaucoup plus détendu que les premières fois où j'étais venu. Peut être m'adaptais-je au lieu inconsciemment, sachant que je devrais dorénavant rester ici. Maintenant que je repensais à ça… Lui avais-je dis que je comptais rester ?... Sûrement pas… Tant pis, lorsqu'il verra que je ne pars pas ce soir il se doutera bien que je comptais rester ! Pour le moment j'étais seul avec lui et je comptais bien obtenir des réponses à mes questions.

- « Tu savais pour le but d'Alois et tu n'as rien dit… » J'entamais la conversation de but en blanc, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen d'aborder un sujet pareil, il répondit rapidement :

- « Je suis navré que vous ayez été blessé… Je ne pensais pas que vous feriez une escapade de chez votre tante si rapidement et j'ai donc négligé votre protection… » Alors il savait que j'allais partir de chez Mme. Red ? Comment… ? Ca me rassurait tout de même un peu qu'il n'ait pas prévu la date avec exactitude… Mais il n'en restait pas moins déstabilisent…

- « Pourquoi veut-il me tuer ? Et pourquoi ce Claude semblait de son côté ? » Il resta silencieux un petit moment, semblait réfléchir à des choses hors de ma portée pour le moment.

- « Les Trancy étaient une famille rivale des Phantomhive, ils se disputaient la place d'honneur au près de la royauté… Peut après la mort de vos parents la famille Trancy fit faillite, votre père avait placé une véritable bombe à retardement économique qui à écroulé les fondations de leurs placements. Et vous êtes le dernier Phantomhive, s'il vous tue je suppose qu'il se considérera comme vengé. » Je l'avais écouté avidement, toutes ces informations sur ma famille, toutes ces choses que je n'avais jamais sût… Pourquoi avais-je été dans l'ombre toutes ces années ? Il regarda mon expression un instant avant d'ajouter « Tout cela évidemment sont des histoires peu courantes, rares sont ceux au courrant, cela appartient au _monde de l'ombre_. Pour ce qui est du rôle de Claude… Il est impliqué par un contrat avec le jeune Trancy. »

- « Un contrat ? Comme celui que tu m'avais proposé ? »

- « En effet. D'ailleurs, ma proposition est toujours d'actualité. » Il retrouva le sourire avec sa dernière phrase, on aurait dit qu'il tenait à ce contrat… Je préférais détourner le regard de lui, dans une telle circonstance c'était le sourire d'un prédateur qui tendait un piège à sa proie.

Les réponses sur ma famille qu'il m'avait données continuaient de tourner et se retourner dans mon esprit, je m'efforçais de réfléchir à mes rares souvenirs, cherchant des faits qui les confirmeraient, mais rien… Il me parlait de ma famille mais celle-là je ne l'a connaissait pas. Peut-être se trompait-il ? Comment tout cela avait-il pu se jouer dans mon dos ? Comment avais-je pu n'entendre aucune rumeur à ce propos ? Comment mon père, bien que souvent absent, pouvait garder ce sourire dans mon esprit alors qu'il était en plein combat commercial ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était au démon qui avait servit ma mère de m'apprendre tout cela ? Les démons en savaient-ils toujours autant ?

Je ne sais combien de temps exactement je restai ainsi, à explorer le passé et les fibres de souvenirs de mes parents pour essayer d'y déceler cette vérité, mais Sebastian resta assis de la sorte pendant tout ce temps, sans dire un seul mot. Je lui étais reconnaissant pour sa discrétion, il devait avoir saisi l'importance de tout cela pour moi, ou alors, il n'avait rien à dire. A un moment la statue sombre qu'il était devenu retrouva sa capacité de mouvement, il se leva de la surface mousseuse, me tirant de mes pensées, et débarrassa sa propre tasse, la mienne étant à peine entamée. Je le regardai curieusement lorsqu'il se saisie d'une veste légère et d'un porte monnaie qu'il sortie d'un tiroir d'un buffet, il sentit rapidement mon regard et répondit simplement d'un « Je vais acheter de quoi préparer le dîné. » qui donnait un air d'évidence à la situation. Un air plus qu'agaçant.

Pour ma part je ne lui répondis rien, qu'avais-je à dire ? Il y irait que je le veuille ou non et de toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie de l'en empêcher. Il sortie de l'appartement, un déclique mécanique montra qu'il avait fermé à clef, peut-être bien était-ce la première fois que ce verrou servait à quelque chose. Je n'aurais sût dire s'il m'enfermait ou s'il faisait ça au cas où quelqu'un entrerait… Le simple déclic de ce verrou me donnait envie de sortir par la fenêtre pour lui apprendre à me traiter comme un enfant ou pire, un animal de compagnie.

J'étais dorénavant seul dans l'appartement, je ne savais pas pour combien de temps il en aurait et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de rester assis ici à l'attendre… Pourquoi allait-il acheter quelque chose d'abord ? Voulait-il me servir un repas plus riche que ce qu'il aurait eu l'habitude de manger ? Piqué par la curiosité je me dirigea jusqu'à sa cuisine et ouvrit les premiers placards que je vis dans l'espoir qu'il aurait des sucreries. Mais ils contenaient quelques pièces de vaisselles seulement… J'ouvris un second placard, cette fois vide. Un troisième, toujours vide. Les placards ne contenaient pas la moindre miette de nourriture, même les plans de travail n'avaient pas d'épices. Les démons ne mangeaient donc pas ?

J'aurais encore pu chercher ailleurs, peut être il y avait il des organes cachés quelque part, les démons étant connu pour leur cruauté, mais l'ouverture de la porte me força à quitter mon investigation. Je retournai donc dans le petit salon et vis Sebastian, les bras chargés de sacs de nourriture, qui entrais à peine dans l'appartement.

oOo

_Quittez les dangers, laissez les formalités, je vous défendrais._

oOo

Merci d'avoir lu encore cette fois là X'3 Des réponses enfin ! Ca devait vous manquer ! Et pour une fois super rapide, je regretterait presque de ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps XP

Merci merci à toutes et tous ! (Ps : Vous avez vu, bientôt 200 commentaires ?)

Non-inscrits :

**- TP (chapitre 13)**, merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Et je fais de mon mieux pour garder les caractères originaux, je suis heureuse d'y arriver ! Si tu vois un détail qui ne va pas n'hésite pas à me le dire !


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 : Devil's Manners**

Heeeello everyone X'3  
Chapitre 35… Tant d'émotion çoç Non non il est pas particulier pas… 35 quoi ! Ca doit faire 37 semaines donc près de 9 mois que je publies cette fic, déjà çoç

Merci à tous et toutes T^T  
D'ailleurs pas mal sont revenus de vacance, j'ai jamais eu autant de commentaire depuis le début de la publication Oo''' Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter les chapitres manqués !

oOo

_Vous avez tout oublié mais bientôt tout vous reviendra,_

oOo

Lorsqu'il me vit il prit tous les sacs d'un bras, il eu si peu de difficulté que c'était à se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait avant, et se rapprocha de moi d'un pas rapide. Je fût surpris de son comportement et eu le réflexe de reculer un peu, mais il n'en tient pas compte, et quand il arriva face à moi glissa naturellement sa main dorénavant libre dans la poche de mon pantalon où était entreposé la montre à gousset du démon. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste fluide et jeta un œil rapide aux aiguilles puis replaça la montre dans ma poche avant de partir dans la cuisine avec un léger sourire satisfait. Je le suivis du regard, sans beaucoup de vivacité, j'étais encore hébété par son geste qui concordait si bien aux quelques souvenirs qui m'étaient revenus. Etait-ce une habitude inconsciente ? Ou alors est-ce qu'il se rappelait vraiment de tout ça ?...

Je le rejoint en cuisine, les sacs étaient déjà posés sur le peu d'espace qu'offraient les plans de travail, il séparait les aliments en deux endroits, une fois les sacs vides il rangea une partie dans ses placards et commença à couper certains des ingrédients. Je l'observa faire, préférant rester discret à l'entrée de la cuisine, pénétrer dans cette pièce maintenant serait comme entrer dans une église en pleine prière… Une chose à ne pas faire si on ne veut pas recevoir les regards noirs de toute l'assemblée… Seulement, tellement de questions me traversaient l'esprit que même le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, plus impressionnant encore que des numéros de jonglerie de cirques, ne les entraînaient hors de mon esprit. Pourtant le virevoltement des épices dans les airs, les mouvements presque invisibles tant ils étaient rapides des lames et l'attention totale que portait l'homme à son travail avait de quoi tenir en haleine quiconque se trouverait devant un tel spectacle. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'enfant je ne me lassais pas de l'accompagner partout où il allait, pour observer n'importe laquelle de ses corvées, une telle maîtrise était à couper le souffle.

Seulement, par je ne sais quelle force intérieur, je parvint à détacher mes yeux de mes mains et à me concentrer sur le visage du cuisinier, c'était la base pour commencer une conversation, regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Je restai ainsi un instant, perdu dans l'éclat rouge que je pouvais apercevoir de son œil gauche avant de prendre la parole :

- « Pourquoi me laisser ta montre ? » J'aurais pu tout aussi bien lui demander pourquoi il sembla ne rien avoir manger depuis des jours mais cette réponse me semblait trop évidente pour que je la posa en priorité. Malgré le fait que ma voix coupa le doux silence ponctué du crépitement du beurre dans la casserole et des lames contre le bois de la planche à découper il ne sembla par surpris le moins du monde et répondit calmement :

- « Car, avec tout mon respect, vous me suivez toujours comme un petit chien… Et comme ça je n'ai pas à la transporter. » Finit-il avec un sourire.

- « Tu le faisais déjà avant… » Cette fois-ci ma réplique lui donna un sourire satisfait.

- « Les vieilles habitudes sont difficiles à perdre. »

- « Donc tu te souviens… »

- « Vous êtes bien le seul à avoir oublié, _jeune maître_. » Ce titre résonna à mes oreilles comme une vieille berceuse que l'on réentend pour la première fois depuis son enfance, et c'était bien le cas…

- « Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?... Pourquoi avoir aussi caché ça ? » Bizarrement, j'acceptais beaucoup moins le fait qu'il me cache sa présence dans mon passé plutôt que la raison de la mort de mes parents. Peut être car cette fois il avait dit que j'étais le seul à ne pas m'en rappeler, et non que peu de personnes n'en avait connaissance…

- « M'auriez-vous cru, si vous ne l'aviez pas trouvé par vous-même ? » Sa question instaura un silence dans la pièce, c'est vrai que s'il m'avait tout avoué alors qu'il n'était qu'un professeur étrange je ne l'aurais sûrement pas cru. J'aurais peut-être même été demander moi-même à ma tante de faire en sorte qu'il ne m'approche plus. Mais tout c'était déroulé différemment, il avait laissé le temps passer, des indices venir puis des réponses. Avait-il tout calculé avec autant de minutie ? Les démons étaient-ils donc des sortes de génies ?

Il ouvrit le placard où étaient rangés les couverts et sortie de quoi faire dîner deux personnes, sans vraiment faire attention à moi (je suppose que s'il m'avait vraiment ignoré il me serait rentré dedans) il alla installer les couverts à la table située dans le salon. Il mettait le couvert avec précision et suivait les règles instaurées par l'aristocratie à la perfection, si ce démon avait appris pour servir mes parents il avait en tout cas tout gardé en mémoire… Je supposais qu'il s'efforçait de garder cette ambiance de luxe afin de ne pas trop m'enlever de repères, je lui en étais reconnaissant, même si une part de moi avait l'impression d'être traitée comme un incapable petit privilégier.

Quelques minutes plus tard le repas était sur la table, il ne mangea presque pas, en fait, c'était sûrement de la comédie, pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise. Chaque fourchette que j'apportais à mes lèvres me rappelait le démon en face de moi qui faisait semblant d'avoir de l'appétit, je ne teins pas plus longtemps face à sa mascarade :

- « Tu n'as pas à jouer les grands mangeurs… » Il releva la tête vers moi, arqua un sourcil en interrogation.

- « Je pensais bien que vous ne tiendrez pas quelques minutes seul sans bouger. »

- « Dis surtout que tu m'as vu sortir de la cuisine. » Il rit de bon cœur et me sourit, c'était tout ce don il avait besoin pour me donner raison. Et répondant à mon souhait silencieux il reposa sa fourchette au côté de son assiette encore bien garnie et s'occupa de faire disparaître la nourriture qu'il s'était servi pendant que je m'occupais de la mienne à la manière humaine.

Une fois que j'eu finit il s'occupa de tout débarrasser et nettoyer, pendant ce temps je restais à ma chaise, me demandant vraiment pourquoi un démon s'embêtait à louer un appartement alors qu'il semble n'avoir aucun besoin qui nécessite un tel confort. Lorsqu'il eu finit il me proposa de m'installer plus confortablement dans sa chambre, comme je m'y attendais, quoi que venant de lui, le voir ouvrir une porte dissimulée où il y aurait une chambre d'amis ne m'aurait pas du tout étonné. Mais les fantaisies du démon avaient, semble-t'il, une limite et après que je me sois préparé à dormir j'allai dans la petite chambre de Sebastian pour me reposer un peu les esprits avant de pouvoir dormir. Même si j'avais voulu rester ici je dois dire que je ne me rendais pas compte de tout ce que cela apportait, tout d'abord, être avec le démon presque constamment… Même si j'avais dû en avoir l'habitude plus jeune c'était assez difficile de me refaire à cela. Pas que sa présence me dérangeait vraiment, il était sans doute une des dernières personnes dont je pouvais supporter la compagnie… Mais il avait le don de rendre l'atmosphère parfois beaucoup plus sérieuse que nécessaire.

Le problème de ma tante était également plus que notable, inoubliable même. Elle se douterait bien de quelque chose, s'inquiétera et parlera de tout ça à la Scotland Yard, peut être même Sebastian serait-il inculpé de mon enlèvement, c'était irresponsable de ma part d'être parti ainsi, mais je ne pouvais plus rester là-bas. Et je vivais dorénavant chez un démon, il trouverait bien un moyen de nous sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je me demandais également ce que je devrais faire par rapport à l'académie, continuer les cours comme si de rien n'était ? Ou alors abandonner complètement mon éducation… Malgré ce que l'on pourrait prêter à quelqu'un de mon âge je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter mon éducation si vite, ce que je pourrais apprendre sera nécessaire lorsque je reprendrais l'entreprise Fantom. Car même si Sebastian m'avait parlé de ces guerres de l'ombre entre ma famille et celle Trancy je n'avais pas envie d'abandonner. Pour moi c'était naturel de vouloir voir cette entreprise reprendre son chemin dans le monde des affaires, tout ça ne s'était pas arrêté d'une façon acceptable, loin de là.

Je me retournai sur le matelas, qui semblait presque neuf, du démon. Il ne devait pas avoir besoin de sommeil non plus… Toutes ses pensées m'empêchaient de dormir. Fermer les yeux revenait à voir l'incendie du manoir familial, ce soir cependant, l'incendiaire avait un visage… Celui du démon à lunettes. J'espérais naïvement que me tourner et retourner dans les couvertures allait faire venir le sommeil par épuisement mais rien n'y faisait. J'attrapai la montre à gousset que j'avais posé sur ma table de chevet, il était déjà plus de minuit… L'obscurité de la pièce me fit me rendre compte du rayon de lumière passant par-dessous la porte de la chambre. Un faible rayon, à peine remarquable mais qui était bien là. Je m'ennuyais à essayer de dormir et j'avais envie de voir si le démon dormait ou non, je me glissa alors hors de mes couvertures et entrouvrit le plus lentement et silencieusement possible la porte de la chambre. La source de lumière était contre le mur à ma droite, presque trop proche pour que je reste longtemps invisible, c'était une lampe à huile posée sur la même table ou j'avais dîné plus tôt. Sebastian y était assis, penché sur la surface de bois, il semblait écrire quelque chose vu les mouvements de son bras droit.

J'avais donc raison, il ne dormait toujours pas. J'étais tenté de rester ici à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il est finit mais il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir, alors aussi soigneusement que plus tôt je referma la porte et retourna me coucher. Je regardai un moment la lumière filtrant dans la pièce, mais le doux chancellement de l'éclat doré finit par me faire sombrer dans l'inconscience.

oOo

_Restez près de moi, laissez moi observer le flux de vos souvenirs._

oOo

Bon et bien encore une fois, je vous dis merci pour avoir lu ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais ça viendra vous en faites pas ! X3 Faut bien que la tension redescende de temps en temps X'3  
Donc merciiiiiiiiiiiii !

Non inscrits :

**- Mila**, **Chapitre 31 : **X'DDD mais non pas nul ! Mais très entendu ! Oh mais enfin, fallais pas t'en sentir obligée ! Enfin je suis flattée ! Oui très pot de colle même, c'est horrible ! Ah~ Sebastian… Très dur à dresser ce petit ! Ne t'en fais pas, il ne disparaît pas comme ça X'3 Le nom de l'ange c'est bien Angela ! Ou Ash, ça dépend si tu prends version fille ou mec XD Contente qu'il t'ait plu ! ^-^ Si un jour y a trop de fautes tu me dis et je t'engages comme correctrice XP  
**Chapitre 32 : **Il l'a accepté pour apprendre des trucs par ses propres moyens, il compte pas tellement sur Seb pour avoir des réponses XD Mais niveau garde du corps il est trop confiant vers Seb je trouve ! XD Moi j'aurais jamais fait confiance à Alois, rien que le nom ! C'était le second prénom d'Hitler d'ailleurs je crois bien ! Olalala tu vas me faire rougir avec tous ces compliments à l'affilée ! XD  
**Chapitre 33 : **Mouhahahahaa X) Et oui ! J'arrive pas à remplacer ce beau chevalier noir ! Plus fort que moi, en plus j'adore quand il porte Ciel comme une princesse ! *évite un parfait au chocolat* Raaah c'te perverse ! I'm shocked ! XD Oui beau Sebastian ~o~ Mais non tu n'es pas mongole ! XD Encore merci X'3  
**Chapitre 34 : **Comment ça « devenir fan » ? Tu l'étais pas avant ? O.O *éloigne la boite de cookies* Non je deeec XP Oh j'en suis heureuse ! Mais je n'écris pas si bien que ça vous exagérez tous ./. L- le top 10 ? ç/ç Ma Milaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Daisuki T/T Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Vous êtes tous des lecteurs sublimes, sans vous je n'aurais pas continué cette histoire si loin ! Merci merci /

**- Sasuke Uchiwa**, (Ps : ton pseudo m'a tué quand je l'ai lu, je m'y attendais pas du tout X'D) Merci de lire depuis le début de la fic, je suis flattée de compter un lecteur aussi fidèle de plus ! ^^ Je compte bien continuer sur cette lignée ! Merci beaucoup !

**- TheFunnyFic**, **Chapitre 18 : **Coucou Gabrielle, contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices, toute nouvelle qui plus est ^^ Je suis flattée que tu aimes l'histoire et que tu es dévoré les chapitres ainsi ! Je ne sais plus où me mettre ! Hu hu ! Les petites phrases, qui sont des commentaires de Sebastian-sama lui-même ! Eh eh ! (Auteur frustrée de ne pas l'avoir mis en narrateur XD) C'est bien moi qui les écrit, certains pensaient que c'était un poème aussi, mais non ! Ne te fais pas avoir ! XD Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et ton commentaire ^^ Chu X3  
**Chapitre 34 : **Recoucou ^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise comme ça ! J'y met de l'énergie à ce non-OCC ! XD Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et commenter ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !

**- My Joker**, ah ah mais délecte toi vas-y ! X') Oh merci ! J'en suis heureuse ./. Mais oui ! Coloc ! Enfin ! Autant dire que c'était absolument pas prévu dans le plan initial ! C'est VOUS ! Oui ! VOUS ! Qui me mettez des idées pas net ! XD Mais vi tout mignon, Ciel est toujours mignon ~o~  
Oooh oui ça l'aurait fait, mais c'est pas son majordome enfin XP Ce n'est que son colocataire, prof d'anglais, ex majordome de ses parents et démon à ses heures ! XD Ouha excellent le nom de la boutique ! Je me trompe pas en disant que ça a fait un gros délire avec Bocchan ? XDDD  
Mais oui Sebastian est sans gêne ! Il pourrait lui mettre des couches sans problème ! XDJe pense que Ciel mourra avant la fin de la fic, crise cardiaque à cause d'atteinte à la pudeure XD Pauvre chou !  
Hu hu *o* C'est un manga qui m'a mis dans le commerce ! Spice and Wolf ! Un magnifique anime avec une Déesse Louve X'3 Mais tu es déjà fidélisée ! *sort les papiers remplis de la carte de fidélité de Sweet* Oh oh *o* Vincent Phantomhive… Si beau et classe ~o~ Tout ce que dis Sebastian-sama est bien dit enfin !  
X'''DDDDDDDDDD Pauvre Ciel ! Si vous écriviez l'histoire il se serait fait prendre je sais pas combien de fois ! XDDDD Ciel avec oreilles et queue de chat… Nya ~o~ Ohhh ? Joker = Ciel alors XDDDDD Mais ouais ! Je suis sûre que Seb en a quelque part ! On va tous chercher dans son appart quand il s'absente ! XD Houuuuuu c'est vraiiii non je dec XP  
*bouche les oreilles de Ciel* Roooh ! Le perversi pas XP  
Merci pour ton commentaire darling ^^

**- TP**, Ah ah, je suis vraiment flattée ! ^^ Oui oui surtout tu te gênes pas ! Je prend assez bien les critiques et si elles me plaisent pas je les ignore dooonc XDDD Merci de lire et commenter ^^


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 : Devil's Visit**

Coucou à tous X3 Les vacances approchent de leur fin çoç Mais je continuerais d'écrire même si j'ai 8 dissertations à faire par semaine ! (Enfin, peut être pas… ''')

Et je profite de ce chapitre pour vous annoncer que j'ai publier un one-shot sur l'anime et jeux de drague Hakuouki ! Si vous êtes intéressez, vous savez où est mon profil X3 Si vous postez des commentaires en tant que non abonné je répondrais ici au prochain chapitre !

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture !

oOo

_Maître corbeau et le renard discutaient, le second cachant mal sa jalousie._

oOo

Le lendemain matin je me réveilla dans le silence complet, je mis du temps à me rendre compte que ce n'était pas ma chambre habituelle et que si je me retrouvais si vite au bord du vide c'était car l'espace qu'offrait ce matelas était bien plus petit que le mien... Ce silence m'intrigua surtout dans le fait que le démon ne devait pourtant pas avoir dormis de la nuit… Ou alors j'avais tiré des conclusions trop vite en le voyant levé si tard ? Ce calme devait forcément venir de son sommeil ou de son absence en tout cas et je voulais savoir quelle possibilité garder. Rassemblant alors tout le courage que je pouvais trouver à mon réveil je me hissa hors des couvertures et chercha des yeux mon uniforme, après tout c'était les seuls vêtements que j'avais ici… Comme je le pensais je trouva le bas de mon uniforme, seule partie des vêtements que je pouvais encore porter et une chemise neuve soigneusement pliée par-dessus sur une chaise installée dans la pièce. Il était donc entré ici pendant mon sommeil… ! Enfin, mon attention fût vite attirée par un autre fait, la chemise, après l'avoir dépliée, semblait avoir été accommodée à ma taille… _Il aurait fait cela cette nuit, ou bien ce matin ? _A vrai dire je parlais de matin mais je ne savais pas qu'elle heure il était… Je pris la montre du démon et vu qu'il était neuf heures, je m'habillai donc au plus vite (au cas où il essayerait de me faire manquer mon déjeuner), essayant d'ignorer du mieux que je le pouvais tous ces faits étranges. Et puis par un étrange hasard qui me fit tourner mon regard vers le lit que j'avais occupé je me rendis compte que le cache-œil posé sur la table de nuit était celui dont je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'absence. J'étais pourtant sûr de ne pas l'avoir retiré la veille, il l'avait fait pendant que je dormais. J'étais particulièrement énervé par cela, jamais personne ne s'était permis une telle chose, mais je l'étais encore plus du fait que cela ne me gênait pas vraiment… Ce devait être car je connaissais sa vraie nature. Un démon ou plutôt, la nature d'un démon, devait être bien plus repoussante que ce que cachais cette pièce de cuir…

Je le remis tout de même, je n'ai jamais aimé l'idée de montrer mon œil blessé à qui ou quoi que ce soit. Une fois que je fus habillé je sortis de la chambre, des couverts pour une personne étaient installés sur la table où écrivait Sebastian la veille. Et justement il arriva peut de temps après que je sois entré dans la pièce. Il sortit de la cuisine avec plusieurs assiettes contenant des gâteaux habilement placées dans les mains, il tourna la tête vers moi comme s'il savait que j'étais là depuis le début et me souhaita une bonne journée en me souriant. Puis ramenant inutilement son attention à sa tache il disposa les viennoiseries sur la table. Je pris place sans plus attendre, après tout cette table avait été mise pour moi et moi seul et rien n'ici ne m'obligeais les politesses. Il me laissa faire et ne dis rien là-dessus, il présenta simplement les pâtisseries qu'il proposait ainsi que le thé qu'il était en train de me servir, du Earl Grey. Les gâteaux me semblaient tous aussi parfaits les uns que les autres, je me demandais où il avait pu les acheter, les parfaits et autres fondants étant souvent fournis sous commande.

L'homme me laissa déguster tranquillement mon petit déjeuner… Un instant. En effet, une fois qu'il fût revenu de sa chambre (sans doute pour refaire le lit et d'autres choses auxquelles je ne prêtais aucune espèce d'importance) il dit :

- « Je pense qu'il serait sage de retourner chez votre tante afin de vous procurer vos affaires, au moins assez pour que vous puissiez répondre à vos besoins le temps que vous serez loin de chez elle. » Il avait précisé que ce n'était que son opinion, mais tout ne voulais dire qu'une chose, il avait déjà pris sa décision et ne m'écouterait pas, quoi que je dise. Et c'est vrai que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, je ne comptais pas dépendre de sa garde robe pendant encore une journée de plus…

- « Très bien… Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle me laisse repartir comme si de rien n'était… » _Et oui !_ _Ca lui apprendra à être aussi confiant ! _Mais toute la fierté que j'avais gagnée grâce à cette réplique s'effondra quand il rit.

- « Je ne comptais pas aller la saluer, jeune compte. » Répondit-il avec évidence, encore une fois il remportait ce « match » entre nous deux. Je clôtura alors la conversation d'un soupire résigné.

L'après-midi me parue longue à attendre en compagnie du démon que ma tante soit de sortie… Je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment il avait pu savoir quand elle partirait de chez elle, Mme. Red était vraiment imprévisible… Mais je lui faisais tout de même confiance, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il me surprenait de la sorte. C'était ainsi qu'après avoir eu le temps de lire « Alice au Pays des Merveilles » deux fois (je ne comprenais vraiment pas le plaisir que l'on peut prendre à lire une œuvre sans queue ni tête comme celle-là) il m'annonça que l'on devait partir. Et c'est à trois heures de l'après-midi, pas une minute de plus ou de moins, que nous arrivions près de la maison de ma tante. Rien n'avait changé depuis mon départ, bien que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une grande différence, la seule chose notable du paysage fût le départ précipité de ma tante sous les yeux d'Hannah. Le démon avait bien calculé son coup…

Lorsque Hannah ferma la porte d'entrée et retourna à ses taches de domestique, Sebastian s'introduit dans la cours et passa aussi furtivement qu'un chat à l'arrière du jardin, là où il avait combattu Spears. Je le suivais beaucoup plus lentement, ayant insisté pour qu'il me laisse me déplacer un peu, j'avais l'impression d'être un pantin à force qu'il me porte tout le temps. Je le rejoint en train de regarder la façade, sans doute cherchait-il un passage pour moi, sinon il n'aurait pas eu la peine de vérifier le chemin à prendre dans l'ascension. Il laissa cependant de côté ma demande de liberté et me força à me rabattre contre le mur, alors dissimulé par un buisson fleurit, le temps que la servante aux cheveux perles ait finit d'aérer des draps depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de ma tante. Une fois l'« imprévue » passé il me garda contre lui et sauta comme un grand félin jusqu'au balcon de ma chambre, rejouer ainsi cette scène ramenait à mon esprit les évènements passés mais cette fois depuis le point de vu du démon…

Sur la surface de pierre, il me posa au sol sans que je n'ai rien eu à dire et s'accroupit devant le bâtant droit de la porte fenêtre pour faire coulisser un des carreaux de la vitre. Il le retira précautionneusement de la monture en bois et passa sa main à l'intérieur pour ouvrir le verrou. De toute évidence il avait lui-même truqué cette fenêtre… Mais quand avait-il pu le faire ? C'était là que résidait toute la question et je me torturais l'esprit à ce sujet un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse signe d'entrer. Il ne me donna pour consigne que deux phrases, réunir ce don j'avais besoin dans deux valises qu'il m'avait donné et faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis il avait quitté la pièce, sans même prendre la peine de me dire ce qu'il avait faire, il se contentait de me laisser dans le mystère et seul.

Cependant j'étais presque habitué à ce genre de traitement et ne fis pas plus attention que nécessaire à son absence, je commençais vite à vider l'armoire de ses vêtements et les rangeais comme je pouvais dans une des valises, ce n'était pas vraiment présentable mais au moins ça tenait… Je n'aurais qu'à vite la vider avant que Sebastian ne la voie. Ensuite je passais à mes effets personnels, quelques livres, seulement mes préférés, et mes affaires de classe, même si je n'étais vraiment pas sûr de les réutiliser puisque Alois était dans ma classe après tout… Je venais tout juste de refermer ma seconde valise que la porte de ma dorénavant ancienne chambre s'ouvrit, j'étais sûr de trouver Sebastian face à moi et je pris donc mon temps pour relever la tête, préférant m'assurer que la valise contenant mes vêtements désordonnés était bien fermée. Mais quand je releva la tête ce fut la servante de ma tante que je vis, je ne pu m'empêcher de me reculer un peu à cause de la surprise. Elle avait une expression affligée et douloureuse en me regardant, ses mains nouées devant elle contre son tablier. Elle releva ses yeux bleutés vers moi, une lueur rouge les remplis alors, une lueur qui bien qu'effrayante était attristée :

- « Pourquoi partez-vous maintenant… ? Votre tante et moi sommes inquiètes à votre sujet… » Dit-elle, puis elle repris « Rester avec ce démon n'est pas bon pour vous… » Je trouva d'abord ce terme normal, logique, et soudain je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître la véritable nature de Sebastian, ou en tout cas, pas à ma connaissance.

- « Comment tu-… ? » Je n'eu pas le temps de l'interroger cependant, l'homme corbeau revint et vint se placer à mes côtés sans une hésitation, presque précipité, je commença alors à m'interroger non sur leur relation mais sur la nature d'Hannah. Elle l'avait regardé faire, sans même essayer de l'arrêter, et puis elle rit, sa voix d'habitude douce prenant des tonalités sèches et rauques, avant de reparler :

- « L'oiseau de malheur s'est finalement montré… Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez Sebastian ? » Elle prononça son nom amèrement, mais il prêta pas attention à cet accentuation et lui répondis, une question qui m'intéressait également :

- « Je ne crois pas que ce soit vos affaires Hannah… Que diriez-vous de faire une croix sur le jeune compte ici présent ? J'ai l'impression que vos charmes ne l'ont pas trompé durant ces années. » Les lueur rouge revenue dans ses yeux une nouvelle fois, beaucoup plus marquée, ces yeux… Serait-elle aussi un démon ?

oOo

_Agacé par ses manières le corbeau s'envola avec son repas, laissant derrière lui une plume couleur encre._

oOo

Merci à tous et toutes d'avoir lu X3  
Encore une fois je vous invite à aller lire le petit one-shot que j'ai écrit, hé hé, je sais je suis chiante X3 Et oubliez pas que vos réponses non-inscrites seront sur cette fic le Samedi suivant !

Non-inscrits :

**- Sasuka Uchiwa**, désolée pour l'erreur sur le pseudo ! J'ai tellement l'habitude de lire Sasuke ! '''' Merci encore une fois ^^

**- La ptite Bargeotte de ma Louve**, la raison du sourire c'est bien qu'il est pas en retard et sinon pas de la joie mais car il sait que ça va faire buguer Ciel XD Mais oui le pauvre petit est obligé de compter pour bien respirer maintenant ! Non je dec XD  
X''DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Le coup du beurre m'a tué ! T'es trop con XDDD Non mais franchemeeent du beuuuurre ! XD Mais non mais non reste ! *repose le beurre et ferme le frigo*  
Mais oui Seb est content quelque part X3 Mais disons qu'il est pas très honnête avec ce genre de sentiments -w- Quel idiot ! Moi je fonderais complètement en une belle flaque qui fait des bulles pas net X3 Mais si il peut mourir ! Avec l'épée magique de la femme à la bouche ovale ! XD  
Ca sort tout seul ! Certains te pondent des symphonie moi des comparaisons classes XDDD Oui je suis en mode égo-powaaa ! Mais c'est tes commentaires qui font ça ! XD Oooh tu les réécoutes ? Oo Moi je serais bien incapable de retrouver mes berceuses déjà XDDD Oh je vois X3  
X''DDDDD Je devrais le faire ça ! Un Sebastian génie et Ciel-Aladin XDDDDD Mais bon je suis pas douée pour les fics comiques ! Fais le toi ! XD  
Mais oui mais oui ! XD  
Mon pauvre petit Ciel en a des problèmes ! Mais en fait il pense même pas à régler tout ça lui-même, j'ai honte XD Il fait ce qu'il lui plait et laisse Sebastian assurer ! Le pire c'est qu'il arrive à se plaindre de ce que fait le démon ! XD  
Ciel est encore naïf, que veux-tu ? Il ne sait pas qu'un troisième œil se cache derrière la tête de Seb X)  
Oui tuuuu me perverties ! XDDD Vilaine XP Oui faudrait lui dire X3  
Euh non pas film ! Manga ! XD  
Non je lis pas de doujin SebXCiel XD En fait je lis pas de Doujin en général presque ! Mais vu les attraits de Seb c'est obligé qu'il le mette comme ça une fois XD  
Oh oui X3 Je peux être Sebastian comme ça *o* *va commander sa montre sur ebay*  
Ouais ouais XDDD  
Merciiii ma Joker X3

**- Mila**, oooh encore, j'en suis flattée X3 Ouais enfin… Demi-dîné ! Y en a un qui mange pas quoi XD (Oh ? T'exagères ? çoç) Vu la taille de mes chapitres tu gagnerais pas énormément X'DDDD Ah mais vu la taille de la fic… =o=' *va engager un lama*  
M- ma Mila ç/ç Rien que tes commentaires me récompencent bien assé T-T (pour les autres qui lisent ça, commentez ! XD)  
Une lectrice avait trouvé « idiot compulsif » pour Ciel, ça lui va bien je trouve XDDDD  
Merci pour les encouragements, les compliments et ton commentaire ainsi que ta lecture X3


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 : Devil's**

Heeello ! Chapitre 37 publié ! Mouhahahaha X3 Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'en suis si contente en fait… Ca doit juste être car c'est un gros chiffre XD Merci de suivre cette histoire et bonne lecture !

oOo

_Les mises en garde ne sont jamais les mêmes, les conseils diffèrent._

oOo

La dernière phrase du démon avait instauré un grand silence dans la pièce, un silence pesant et brûlant entretenu par l'aura haineuse, presque palpable, qu'ils diffusaient en se fixant. J'aurais voulu briser ce silence et demander à Sebastian des précisions sur ce qu'il sous-entendait à propos d'Hannah, si elle était une démone et qu'elle en avait après moi je pourrais me considérer comme maudit… Ou alors j'irais demander à un homme d'église si l'on peut naître en tant qu'aimant à Démons. A moins que je n'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû avant… Quoi qu'il en soit je commençais à me dire que les paroles des prêtres n'étaient pas si fausses, les démons étaient vraiment partout autour de nous... Je m'apprêtais à parler quand le démon qui n'avait pas bougé à mon côté brisa le silence à ma place, il dit :

- « Nous allons nous retirer maintenant que nous avons le nécessaire. » Hannah allait répliquer mais cette fois je la coupai.

- « Pas question ! » Ils se tournèrent soudain vers moi, tous deux aussi surpris, seule la servante avait un soupçon de satisfaction dans son regard, mais je ne la regardais pas, seul Sebastian. « Tu comptes encore t'enfuir et trouver un moyen d'éviter mes questions ! Qui est-elle _vraiment_ ? » Il sourit étrangement en me fixant jusqu'au fond de la pupille.

- « Vous ne l'avez pas encore deviné ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. » son sourire s'étira « Votre tante a engagé un démon. » Un rire mauvais s'éleva alors dans la pièce, celui d'Hannah.

- « Et bien Sebastian, j'ai pourtant gardé ton secret tout ce temps, je ne te trouve pas très fair-play. » lui lança-t'elle amèrement.

- « Vous ne l'avez gardé que pour conserver le votre, et le jeune compte n'est pas aussi idiot que vous ne le pensez. Il était près de deviner. » Lui rétorqua-t'il, alors il prenait ma défense… C'était d'un dérangeant, je n'étais plus un enfant incapable de se débrouiller par lui-même.

- « Mais un démon ici… Elle a fait un pacte avec ma tante ? » Je n'osais pas l'imaginer, je pensais que Mme. Red était étrangère à tout cela, mais on dirait bien que c'était loin d'être le cas… M'aurait-elle caché la raison de la présence d'Hannah depuis tout ce temps ? Et qu'aurait-elle pu demander en échange de son âme qui ne ce soit toujours pas réalisé depuis toutes ces années ? La voix féminine de la servante coupa net toutes mes pensées, c'était elle qui me répondait :

- « Je n'ai pas passé de pacte avec Madame Red, j'ai fait en sorte de pouvoir vous côtoyer et vous proposer un marcher, Ciel. Je réaliserais ce que vous désirez, vous emmener loin d'ici ou- »

- « Tes propositions, quelle quelles soient ne m'intéressent pas. » Je la coupai, agacé par ses belles paroles, elle avait tout ce temps œuvré dans mon dos pour me prendre mon âme alors, apprendre ça était vraiment agaçant. Dans ce monde tout le monde ment, démons ou humains, tout est corrompu… « Allons-y Sebastian. » Je coupai ainsi la conversation, Hannah ne pourrait plus rien dire et Sebastian avait tout intérêt à garder le silence, je n'avais pas envie de jouer. Répondant à ma demande silencieuse il pris mes deux valises et alla ouvrir les battants de la porte fenêtre. Je me tournai une dernière fois vers la servante qui semblait désemparée, elle bougeait ses lèvres comme pour dire des choses et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus rouges, son air triste devenait rapidement colérique. Une voix familière et grave me rappela à la réalité d'un simple ordre « Il serait temps de partir jeune Comte. » je me retourna alors vers l'homme qui avait dit cela et le vit sur le balcon, tenant mes deux valises d'une main et me faisant signe d'approcher de l'autre. Je le rejoignis, entendant Hannah pester dans mon dos contre l'autre démon, leur mauvaise entente était-elle seulement née de cette rivalité pour mon âme ? Et pourquoi les intéressait-elle tant ? Devenir servante pendant plus de deux ans pour décrocher une âme en particulier, n'était-ce pas excessif ? Sebastian se pencha le temps de passer son bras libre sous mes jambes et après m'avoir laissé passer mes bras autour de son cou (juste au cas où il relâcherait sa prise !) il sauta du balcon en direction de la forêt. Je supposais qu'il passait par cette profonde végétation car ma tante n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, mais je ne pouvais rien savoir encore une fois. Cependant j'entendis vaguement un cri désespéré venant de la résidence.

Après que nous soyons retournés à l'appartement du démon et rangé mes affaires dans sa chambre, qui devait dorénavant être la mienne, (j'eu d'ailleurs grand mal à dérober de ses yeux la valise contenant mes vêtements désordonnés) la journée et demi de temps libre restant me sembla passer très rapidement. Le démon s'était finalement décidé à m'annoncer si oui ou non je continuerais d'être présent à l'Académie et ce fut affirmatif, bien qu'un peu dérouté par sa décision, je n'essaya pas de le faire changer d'avis, il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. J'avais donc passé une bonne partie de mon temps à faire des devoirs dont je pensais pouvoir me passer et il avait également laissé lui « échapper » qu'il y aurait une interrogation sur le théâtre à son cours du Lundi matin, je me devais donc de réviser un minimum, il n'allait sûrement pas me faire de cadeaux en corrigeant ma copie…

Le Lundi matin venu, il me réveilla en frappant simplement à ma porte, j'étais surpris qu'il n'ouvre pas, pas parque ce que je le voulais ou lui avais demandé, mais car je m'y attendais après tout ce qu'il avait fait les jours précédents. Encore une fois lorsque je sortis de ma chambre, habillé de mon uniforme, un petit déjeuner m'attendait sur la table à manger. Le démon était déjà prêt, lorsqu'il me vit arriver il dit :

- « Vous devez vous rappeler du trajet à prendre et vous savez qui éviter maintenant. A tout de suite jeune Comte. » il me sourit légèrement et sortie de l'appartement sans me laisser dire quoi que ce soit. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas éveiller de soupçons… Mais cela m'agaçait tout de même. Tout chez cet homme, non, ce démon, m'énervait. Je dû partir seul pour l'Académie, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, mais je n'aimais pas comment il me traitait bien qu'il connaisse mon véritable rang de comte. Je devrais certainement me dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure… Oh et puis tant pis. Un petit retard ne fera que lui apprendre à me faire me déplacer seul comme ça. Je pris un certain temps à me préparer, ou plutôt, ne me pressais pas comme si une voiture m'attendait pour m'emmener rapidement là-bas, j'arrivai donc avec un peu de retard, le gardien me laissa entrer, il devait se rappeler des consignes de Sebastian et pensais que mon retard était normal.

Lorsque j'entrais en cours avec 8 minutes de retard exactement je lui adressai un léger sourire victorieux, il ne me dit rien, les élèves semblaient presque indignés par cela, et se contenta de me montrer ma place laissée vide en continuant son cours. Plus tard dans l'heure il distribua des feuilles pour commencer l'interrogation sur le théâtre, je remarquais sa fine écriture sur ma copie « _Auriez-vous été absorbé par Shakespeare ce matin ?_ » je ne l'avais pourtant pas vu l'écrire… Et me sortant cette idée de la tête je commençais à répondre aux questions qu'il écrivait au tableau tandis que les autres élèves pestaient contre lui pour faire un test surprise. Alois me regardait avec autant d'insistance que d'habitude, mais d'une manière toute autre. Avant qu'il ne parle de vengeance il avait un regard enfantin et curieux en me voyant, dorénavant c'était des yeux de tueur, certains élèves qui le remarquait détournaient aussitôt le regard et essayaient même de changer leur table de place pour sortir de son périmètre. Mais notre cher professeur ne les laissait pas faire comme ils l'entendaient et leur rappelaient qu'ils étaient en plein devoir. Je pensais avoir une journée de cours presque normale, Alois bien qu'ayant des regards étranges envers moi ne me faisait rien et Sebastian se comportait comme d'habitude, mais lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de Spears je compris que ce ne serait pas une journée normale. Il me jetait des regards lourds de sens, désapprobateurs et presque… Déçus ?

Mais j'eu un obstacle impossible à contourner qui fût monsieur Lau lors du cours de Géographie de l'après midi… A vrai dire, je ne pouvais pas parler de cours puisque qu'il l'avait annulé, renvoyant les élèves chez eux avec des mots attestant de l'annulation du cours pour tous, à une exception. Moi. De plus il avait fait cela sans aucune discrétion, n'aurait-il pas pu attendre la fin du cours s'il avait quelque chose à me demander ? Il me demanda d'entrer dans la classe, je refusa immédiatement, je gardais un assez mauvais souvenir d'un tête à tête avec monsieur Undertaker dans sa salle de cours. Il n'insista pas plus et ferma la porte de la pièce en restant avec moi dans le couloir, un court silence s'installa, durant lequel nous nous regardions, moi essayant de lire dans ses pensées et lui gardait son air souriant et idiot… Puis en un instant ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et son sourire s'affaissa en une ligne droite et dure, je ne pu m'empêcher d'en être surpris mais ne dis rien, c'est lui qui pris la parole :

- « Ciel… Mais que fais-tu ? »

oOo

_Si vous voulez survivre dans ce monde, faîtent vos choix et prenez une constitution de fer._

oOo

Merci à tous pour avoir lu ce chapitre ! Un de plus X3 J'espère qu'il vous aura plut et que ça n'aura pas trop bougé pour vous, mouhahaha X3

Merci !

Non-inscrits :

**- Mila**, mais oui ça lui va trop bien ! Heureusement j'ai des lectrices tarées qui me trouve ce genre de surnom, c'est toujours pratique XD Eh eh j'espère que tes questions auront trouvées des réponses bien qu'il en reste à éclaircir (sa relation avec Seb est assez floue encore !) Au départ j'avais pas prévu de mettre autant de suspens ! En général ça tombait comme ça sur la fin sans que je le veuille vraiment et puis depuis que j'ai vu vos réactions avec une belle fin sadique je suis droguée du sadisme sur lectrice *o* Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes éternels compliments eh eh X3 Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**- La Petite Nuage Cristaline**, … … Une autoroute ToT Courage Louna ! Alors ! Salut, oui ça fait un moment ! Même si tu commentes chaque semaine ! Non il fait aussi de supers bons cookies ! XDDD Mais faut pas le faire cramer le beurre aussi ! Juste fondre ! XD Ah ah je vois ! X)  
Une flaque de moe enfin ! XD Bon j'avous qui a un peu de sang, mais surtout du moe ! XD  
Mais je ne lis même pas Poe ! Ce type doit me hanter ! C'est depuis que j'ai coincé ma main dans un pot de fleur ça ! (oh le méchant jeux de mot XD)  
Ooooooh c'est donc grace aux berceuses ! Merci mes petites *o* Ah non pas vue, oui je connais cette berceuse (tu es d'accord avec moi, c'est ridicule ces paroles de berceuses ! XD) Faut dire que le monde de la pub est de pire en pire XD  
Ah merde toi non plus ! XD Décidément faut un gêne spécial pour les faire ! XD  
Oh oh XDDDDD C'est horrible ! On vient de briser son image d'homme sexy là ! Il va se faire virer et remplacer par un des triplés ! XD  
Evidemment qu'elles craqueront, le petit comte est redoutable ! XD  
J'en ai pas assez lu pour te le dire ça !  
XD On verra ça ! Mais je dois déjà dépenser une fortune que je n'ai pas dans un cosplay d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles pour la fin de mon lycée ! X) Mais la montre de Seb est géniale *o* J'essayerais de la caser dans le cosplay d'Alice si je peux me l'acheter X3 Mais non t'es pas naine ! Si je suis qu'un peu plus grande que toi et que tu es naine je devrais être naine, c'est hors de question ! XD  
Mais oui je vais te sauver, en échange de ton âme, nyark X3  
Ah bah pas trop tôt XP  
Mais oui ! Je voyais pas quoi mettre d'autre à Hannah ! Les animaux violets courent pas les rues ! XD Du coup je lui prête une de mes identités, exceptionnellement !  
Bein oui il a bien que ça a faire sans manoir et employer pas nets à gérer ! XD Ca devait être comme se déguiser, mouhahahahaha X)  
X''DDDDDDDDDDD T'as de ces idées ! Laisse Seb habillé ! XD  
Forcément, pas évident de trouver ses plans à l'autre idiot ^^  
Oui t'as vu ? Il se moque de mon livre ! Et techniquement il était déjà allé au pays des merveilles, même si c'était très subtil ! Quand il s'est endormi chez Seb après être allé fouiller X3  
Non je déteste James Bond ! XD Mais je vois bien Seb en grand voleur style Cat's Eyes XDDD  
X'DDD Mais non il l'a pas enfin ! XD  
Ca serait trop drôle ! « Le petit comte passé pour mort à disparut et sa famille d'adoption l'attend ! Que le démon qui le retient veuille bien le ramener à sa tante ! » XD  
Mais non pas vraiment des charmes comme ça XD Elle le draguait pas je te rassure X)  
Maintenant je ferais de mon mieux pour que ça rime, merci du conseille X3  
Bye nii ^^


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 : Devil's**

Coucou tout le monde ! Lundi la rentrée pour la plus part d'entre nous, comme c'est horrible çoç Comme je rentre en terminal et que je sais que j'aurais du mal à m'y remettre je pense ne PAS PUBLIER (pour que tout le monde voit XD) de chapitre pendant une à deux semaines, j'espère que vous comprendrez et désolée .

Mais je pense que ce chapitre saura me faire pardonner X3

Bonne lecture à tous !

oOo

_Lorsque tu seras perdu, garde à l'esprit que le chemin de lumière n'est pas toujours le meilleur._

oOo

Le ton qu'il employa me glaça le sang, certes j'avais vu des démons, croisés des enfants assoiffés de vengeance mais le fait de suivre mes cours avec des professeurs aussi lunatiques me mettait sur mes gardes. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'ils cachaient quelque chose, je ne dirais pas que je ne pense pas cela de Sebastian ou Claude… Mais j'avais l'impression que leurs buts étaient plus transparents, décidés par un instinct animal. Alors que j'étais incapable de comprendre où voulait en venir monsieur Lau en ce moment. De quoi parlait-il et pourquoi m'isoler ainsi ? Il était censé me vouloir du bien mais ses actions démentaient complètement cela. Alors pour ne pas rester plus longtemps avec lui je décidai de lui répondre, ou plutôt de continuer la conversation pour qu'il dise vite ce qu'il voulait :

- « En quoi ce que je fais vous intéresse ? »

- « Ne joue pas au petit malin Ciel… » me dit-il d'un ton de reproche. « Et tu dois avoir une idée de ce dont je parle, ta tante nous a contacté, pensais-tu que tu pourrais suivre les cours sans qu'elle l'apprenne ? » Et tout me devint clair, évidemment cette école a pour but de protéger la jeune bourgeoisie ma tante leur avait forcément fait des reproches par rapport à ma disparition, et si Hannah lui avait parler de notre visite elle aurait essayé de faire renvoyer Sebastian.

- « Je n'avais pas un espoir aussi naïf. Mais je n'avais pas pensé que vous seriez si rapides, et je ne compte pas retourner chez elle, même si je dois quitter l'académie pour cela. » Je voulais mon ton autoritaire et tranchant, je ne vois pas pourquoi cet homme pourrait décider de mon avenir comme il lui chante, ce serait vraiment révoltant.

- « Tu te crois plus en sécurité dans les griffes d'un démon ? Il t'a juste berné… »

- « Il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai décidé d'aller chez lui de mon propre chef… Et au moins je sais que lui ce qu'il veut c'est dévorer mon âme. » je le regarda alors dans les yeux, mon expression était lourde de sens et le voyant perdre son assurance je sût qu'il compris.

- « On ne peut pas toujours tout savoir Ciel… Mais nous te voulons du bien. » Je ries alors mauvaisement, s'était plus fort que moi.

- « Du bien ? En m'enfermant dans une salle ? En allant chez moi la nuit ? » Il garda le silence un petit moment, mes arguments avaient fait mouche. Du moins je pensais que c'était eux, puis je vis que l'homme regardais _derrière_ moi et me retournais juste à temps pour voir Sebastian passer dans le couloir comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne nous avait pas vu… _M_'avait ignoré. Je me tournais vers lui et l'appela par son prénom une première fois déjà agacé puis une seconde, et une troisième, de plus en plus énervé. Je ne cessai de l'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle d'un couloir sans avoir ne serait-ce que ralentis. Comment osait-il agir de la sorte ? Je refis face à mon autre professeur que j'entendais rire, il mettait sa manche devant ses lèvres pour faire mine de se retenir, mais le geste le rendait encore plus agaçant

- « Tu semblais pourtant avoir confiance, comme c'est triste, trahit par le démon ! » me lança l'asiatique d'un ton moqueur. Je ne lui dis rien de plus et commençai à m'éloigner à l'exact opposé du démon, le brun attrapa mon poignet pour m'arrêter mais je dégageai vite ma main et sans me retourner, repartais en pressant le pas. Il me laissa faire, sans doute avait-il conscience que les bâtiments étaient loin d'être vides.

Bien que j'étais dorénavant libre de mes mouvements je quitta directement l'Académie et retourna chez Sebastian sans grande motivation, je ne pouvais pas dire que 'j'avais envie de le voir… Mais maintenant que j'étais parti de chez ma tante je n'avais plus le choix. Le regard surpris d'Elyzabeth me suivit un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je quitte son champ de vision grâce à un groupe d'élève à vrai dire. Je suppose qu'elle avait été mise au courrant de ma « disparition » par mme. Red et qu'elle ne pensait pas que je reviendrais, en fait, moi non plus. Mais ce détail n'occupa pas mon esprit très longtemps. L'attitude du démon imprégnait toutes mes pensées et je cherchais à tout prix la raison de son comportement, il m'avait bel et bien ignoré. Venant de celui qui était toujours là lorsque j'avais un problème c'était étrange, anormal même. Je commençais à revenir sur mon avis à son sujet, son but était clair, lorsque cela concernait le pacte… Mais cette fois, à quoi jouait-il ? Est-ce qu'il aurait compris que je ne comptais passer aucun pacte avec lui ? Quelque part ce serait logique qu'il essaye d'avoir un autre contractant et ainsi prendre son âme… Cependant cette idée me dérangeait.

Nous avions eu un passé commun, et lorsque j'étais enfant il était souriant avec moi… Il n'y avait pas qu'un pacte, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait bien y avoir plus… Quelque chose qui expliquerait qu'il m'est pris pour cible, qui expliquerait qu'il soit toujours derrière moi… Mais cela n'expliquait pas ce revirement, j'avais eu des réponses et il me donnait une masse de nouvelles questions, tellement différentes de celles dont j'avais l'habitude. Depuis quand je m'occupais de ce qu'il pensait ou faisait… ? _Que ce type peutt m'énerver ! On dirait que prendre de la place dans mon esprit l'amuse ! Lorsqu'il rentrera je lui dirais ma façon de penser. On verra si après ça il ose m'ignorer à nouveau !_

Je n'eu pas a attendre très longtemps, un peu plus d'une demi heure plus tard il rentrait dans le salon et me sourit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé plus tôt, j'étais assis sur le sofa avec un livre et me pressa de le poser pour aller à sa rencontre sans même lui laisser le temps de s'avancer plus dans la pièce.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris plus tôt ? » Il ne sembla pas surpris de mon ton colérique et ne sembla pas non plus touché, il m'observait même avec un sourire satisfait. _Il se moque de moi !_

- « De quoi parlez-vous, comte ? »

- « Arrête avec tes flatteries ! Tu sais que je parle du fait que tu ne sois pas venu m'aider avec monsieur Lau ! » _Maintenant il essaye de contourner la question !_

- « Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? » Il répondit à nouveau par une question, mais je ne réfléchis pas vraiment à ce détail… Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je m'attendais à ce qu'il le fasse ? Seulement car il m'avait déjà aidé ? Il ne me laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir « Vous n'êtes pas mon maître et n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi. Je suis un démon libre de faire ce qu'il lui plait. » finit-il d'un sourire. Je restai à le regarder longuement, je ne supportais pas cette raison, alors le pacte était vraiment tout ce qui importait ? Il ne devait m'utiliser que comme une revanche pour avoir perdu l'âme de ma mère pour la mienne… C'était une impression insupportable qui envahissait mon esprit, la pièce tanguait alors que mon cœur s'accélérait… Est-ce que c'était ce qui nous attendait quand une situation nous décevait ? Est-ce que je devais vraiment ressentir cela… ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me décevait et pourtant cette fois, cette révélation ne se faisait pas accepter par mon esprit. Je voulais changer cela… Et j'avais les moyens, juste une décision à prendre, une ère à commencer. Après tout, les changements n'avaient pas de raison pour s'arrêter ainsi après déjà une grande partie d'entre eux, cet homme avait changé ma vie… Ce démon avait tout mis sans dessus dessous et je comptais bien remettre certaines choses à leur place en saisissant mon droit après tout ça. Je n'avais jamais demandé à ce qu'il revienne, surgissant tout droit du passé !

Oui… Ma décision était prise.

- « Sebastian Michaelis. Passons un pacte. »

Il me regarda, non, me contempla, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, on aurait dit un artiste qui regardait son dernier chef d'œuvre, il me mis vite mal à l'aise et je commençais à regretter mes paroles… Mais il était dorénavant difficile de revenir en arrière et ma motivation à faire ce pacte était encore présente. Après ça il m'obéirait, comme pour Claude et Alois… Il afficha alors un grand sourire et dit :

- « Et que voulez-vous, comte ? » J'eu un bref moment d'hésitation, il pourrait tout faire pour moi… Perdant un peu confiance en moi je réussis à dire d'une voix plus décidée que je ne l'aurais cru :

- « Aide moi à rebâtir l'entreprise de mon père en me débarrassant des obstacles. » je plantais alors mon regard dans le sien, attendant la suite et ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer.

Après un instant où il sembla réfléchir il se rapprocha de moi tout en enlevant le gant de sa main droite, découvrant alors une main aux ongles noirs dont le dos était marqué d'un pentacle. Je ne pus retirer mon regard de sa main que lorsqu'il saisit délicatement mon menton pour me faire incliner le visage vers le haut. Il était alors à quelques centimètres de moi et dit d'une voix profonde « Comme vous voudrez, my Lord. », sur ses mots il se pencha vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes…

oOo

_Lorsque tu ne sauras que faire, prend dans tes alliés des vainqueurs._

oOo

Merci à tous d'avoir lu, et bon courage pour la rentrée ! ^^

J'espère que tout ça ne vous aura pas trop déçu, eh eh XP

Non-inscrits :

**- Mila**, voyons, j'ai jamais eu de fin de chapitre heureuse XD Pour ce qui est de la fin de l'histoire, je ne sais pas trop encore, pauvre de moi XD J'aime ton « destiné à Sebastian » XDDD Pauvre Hannah ! Elle se fait détester çoç My Dark, une haineuse de suspense qui lit cette fic, serais-tu maso ? XDDD Pleins de questions, ouaiiis X'333 Oui Alois est pas content, colle-lui en une il le mérite ! Merci pour ton commentaire X3  
Merde ! J'avais déjà lu tes commentaires et pourtant je me suis faite avoir par la coupure XD Et si j'enlève pas la preuve de mon erreur c'est car ça me fait marrer XDDD Mais faut pas en vouloir à Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb ! C'est normal qu'il le chouchoute ! C'est même pas un prof c'est un démon ! Et puis c'est pas pire que ce que font certains ! *regarde Lau avec insistance* Nyhahahahaha ! J'aime l'excuse X'D Oui merci pour ces deux commentaires, moi aussi je vais le faire tiens, en couper un en deux et le publier en deux fois pour faire style XDDD Merci pour tout X'3

**- Lisa-chan**, Coucou petite fan de Grell ^^ (si je ne me trompe pas, mais tu l'IMITES si bien X3) Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices, et flattée que tu l'aimes de plus en plus ! J'avais un peu peur que toutes ses cachotteries soient un peu de trop mais on dirait pas X3 Alors pour ce qui est du yaoi, il y en aura normalement mais pas de lemon, désoléééée XP Bon, si la reine d'Angleterre me remettait un chèque pour qu'il y en est, je me forcerais peut être ! Mais nooon ! Mouahaha que je suis sadique ! Oui beaucoup aime le yaoi on dirait, nyahahaha X) Merci pour ton commentaire et de lire la fic chaque Samedi X3

**- Robespierre7**, ne t'en fais pas pour les commentaires, un me suffit, comme ça je vois qui lit ma fic X'3 Ca fait toujours plaisir de découvrir un nouveau lecteur alors merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster celui-là ! Je peux bien comprendre cette envie de lire le suivant rapidement, lors ce que je prends une fic bien avancée je suis incapable de poster un commentaire avant d'avoir rattrapé le compte XD  
Oh oui tu peux te le permettre ! J'en suis flattée même ! Oui elle a pris un gros tournant qui conduit je ne sais où malheureusement XD Je n'ai qu'une carte très approximative, vois-tu ? Ne dis pas ça comme ça enfin, on dirait que j'ai annoncé l'abandon de cette fic XD  
Mais non je ne te trouve pas présomptueuse ^^ Et j'attendrais tes autres commentaires avec impatiente X3 Si des fois tu lis sans avoir le temps de commenter ne t'en fais pas ! Ne t'en fais pas, chaque question aura une réponse et si la fic laisse parfois des trucs flous même à sa fin je continuerais de vous éclairer avec des bonus et tout X3 Oh oui en effet tu as des goûts étranges Oo Enfin là je peux te répondre que ces couples ne sont pas prévus !  
Ne t'excuse pas enfin ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements, j'espère que cette fic continuera de te séduire ! ^^  
Ps : Arg pas Claude, pitiée X_x

**- Pedobear's Best Friend **(Oh my Dark X'DDDD), Siii tu es en retard, tu l'es tout le temps XP Non je rigole, là j'étais loin de publier le chapitre quand tu as commenté XD (Oh le Claude Papercraft ? Brûlons le ! \o/) Oooh mais tu fais comme tu le sens, madame je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire des autoroutes X3 Faudra penser à faire des tunnels sous la mer car y aura bientôt plus de place pour des autoroutes sur les continents XD  
Ah ah, merci à toi pour le conseil ^^  
Pauvre Hannah, tu lui en mets plein la gueule XD Mais oui ça fait vieux film avec un méchant qui veut dominer le monde XD  
Oh non oui, ce n'est pas un concours de celui qui a le meilleur pacte, heureusement XD  
Ciel EST un feignant ! Je le revendique ! Et vais aller me cacher maintenant XD  
C'est pas drôleuuuuh ! Pauvre petit Ciel qui doit se passer de son garde du corps pendant bien 10min ! Tu te rends compte ? XD Oui j'aime le comportement de Ciel dans ces moments là XD  
Et bien les élèves ne se disent pas « putain Alois veut tuer Ciel ! » mais ils ont très peur de son regard oui X'D Oh que tu es naïve XDDD  
Oo Tu veux rester en cours ? Folle XD  
Tu sauras en temps et en heure tout ça, mouhahahaha X3 Tu le sauras bientôt, t'en fais pas !  
XDDDDD Ma pauvre chérie, je te torture sans faire exprès XDDDD  
Oh quelle belle métaphore filée X'3  
Oh tu sais, je connais comme ça, mais je suis incapable de te ressortir des paroles XD  
Oh je vois !  
Bien sûr que je te montrerais, si ça le fait bien XDDD (Perverse zoophile ! XP) Ooooh super bonne idée le coup du lapin en peluche *o* Merci !  
Ooooh les Schtroumpfs sont donc des animaux ! Moi qui pensais que c'était la personnalisation des esprits des champignons ! XD  
Oui je vois très bien, perverse number one X'DDDDD  
Point commun X3 Mais il le ferait trop ! XDDD  
Merci bien pour ton commentaire, à la prochaine X'3 Chuuu !


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 : Devil's Signature**

Bonjour à tous ! Et désolée pour le retard… Je suis impardonnable, je ne pensais pas que la terminale c'était autant de boulot après une première si tranquille ToT  
Je profite d'une pause dans une dissertation de philosophie pour vous mettre ce chapitre, et j'espère bien qu'il vous plaira ! J'espère reprendre un rythme de publication régulier mais je ne vous promet rien… Merci de me suivre ! Vos commentaires me remontaient le moral ^^

oOo

_Laissez vous attirer, laissez-vous embrasser, notre pacte est incassable. Le piège est enfin refermé._

oOo

Son geste me surpris à l'extrême, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? A peine ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes que je me reculai, c'était un pacte que l'on devait passer pas autre chose. Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et attrapant un de mes poignets de sa main encore gantée il me rapprocha de lui et m'embrassa plus franchement, exerçant une légère pression à l'arrière de ma tête pour m'empêcher de bouger. J'avais l'impression que mes joues étaient enflammées et peut être que si je me regardais dans un miroir je verrais de la vapeur s'échapper de ma peau. Mais qu'il fasse cela m'étonnait trop pour que j'arrive à m'écarter de lui, avec ou sans sa poigne. Pourquoi m'embrassait-il ? Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison à ce qu'il le fasse… Ou alors était-ce un moyen de sceller le contrat ? Est-ce que ce courrant qui me traversait était dû au pacte qui se mettait en place ? Etait-ce une sorte de magie qui liait mes lèvres aux siennes ?

Le temps s'était comme arrêté au moment où il prit une deuxième fois possession de mes lèvres et ainsi lorsqu'il rompit lentement le baiser j'eu l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées. Seulement cette pensée ne resta pas longtemps à mon esprit, à vrai dire, toutes mes pensées disparurent lorsque mon œil droit sembla aspirer la chaleur de mon visage et la concentrer dans ma pupille aveugle. Je ressentis une profonde douleur et plaqua inutilement ma main sur mon cache, résistant à la tentation de l'arracher. Le feu qui brûlait à l'intérieur de moi commençait à troubler ma vue et mes jambes me donnaient l'impression de se dérober sous mon poids d'un seul coup beaucoup plus pesant. J'eu la vague impression que j'allais tomber mais l'occasion de me rattraper au dossier du sofa, alors très proche, ne me fût pas donner. _Il_ posa une main sur mon épaule avant que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit et rapidement ma vision s'obscurcit alors qu'il m'avait attiré contre lui de sorte à ce que mon visage rencontre l'étoffe de sa chemise. Maintenant plongé dans le noir je me rendis compte de la fatigue soudaine que subissait mon corps, la peine dans mon œil était encore présente mais se faisait plus discrète, comme endormie elle aussi. Le calme de la pièce perdura quelques secondes, approfondie par le sommeil contre lequel je n'arrivais pas à lutter, et la voix du démon s'éleva sans pour autant le briser, donnant même à la perspective de dormir un air plus attrayant :

- « Dormez maintenant, _jeune maître_. » Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour arrêter tout résistance et sombrer peu à peu dans la demi quiétude des rêves.

Comme d'habitude mes souvenirs vagues de l'incendie du manoir familial me revinrent, reproduisant lors d'un rêve avec une exactitude frappante ce qu'il se passa. Depuis cette sinistre nuit mes rêves avaient toujours été les mêmes, si bien que, même éveillé, j'aurais pu retracer la scène dans son ensemble. Cependant, depuis que j'avais fait la rencontre de Sebastian, certains visages se modifiaient, des évènements qui me semblaient inconnus s'ajoutaient au tableau et des liens se créaient. Le changement le plus notable était sans aucun doute Claude. Après la révélation que j'avais eu sur son rôle il ne manquait pas une apparition, son visage semblait même appartenir à plusieurs personnes différentes, il était comme partout à la fois. Mais il était également discret, je le voyais assassiner certains des domestiques avec calme et sang froid, il semblait comme absent de la scène, une vulgaire machine tuant tout sur son passage. Cette facette qui m'était donnée contrastait avec son expression face à moi, lorsqu'on s'était rencontré il m'avait paru répondre à des pulsions, prendre plaisir dans le massacre. Je n'aurais sût dire si ce que je voyais dans cette représentation noire était vérité ou délires de mon esprit perturbé.

A ces rajouts douteux s'additionna un changement qui me parut bien plus logique, celui-ci ne me donna aucun soupçon, il avait toujours été là, simplement esquissé et timide, mais l'espace l'attendant n'avait jamais disparut : Sebastian. Je le voyais brièvement affronter Claude, d'égal à égal alors qu'une servante m'emmenait à l'abri avant de se faire tuer par un autre Claude… Mais ce devait être impossible que ce soit lui… Ensuite le corbeau était à mes côtés et juste après mon œil fût brûlé vif. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, haletant dans la pénombre, une gêne occupait mon œil et la douleur se répandant dans tout mon crâne me fit refermer les yeux sans attendre et avoir le temps d'observer ce qui m'entourait. Puis après avoir repris une respiration régulière je laissai retomber ma tête en arrière et pu sentir un oreiller sous ma tête, sûrement celui de la chambre de Sebastian. Peu de temps après j'entendis la porte être ouverte mais je n'avais toujours pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux et une main gantée se posant sur mon front me confirma que j'avais bien fait de rester confiant. La voix que j'avais entendue pour la dernière fois refit surface comme pour confirmer un cycle sans fin :

- « Jeune maître, comment vous sentez-vous ? » Alors que le démon parlait je sentie un linge frais humide se déposer sur mon front, éloignant momentanément la gêne, plus par réflexe que par envie j'ouvris mon œil gauche pour le regarder, l'autre me semblait obstrué par quelque chose qui lui empêchait les mouvements même aussi instinctifs que de cligner les yeux, je pensais pourtant qu'il aurait retiré mon cache œil.

- « Je pourrais aller mieux… » Lui répondis-je d'une voix caverneuse qui témoignait de mon réveil très proche. « Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme cela ? »

- « Car vous êtes mon maître et que je ne me vois pas vous traiter comme un adulte. » me sourit-il, il est vrai qu'il m'avait déjà appelé de la sorte, juste avant qu'il ne… M'embrasse. Je détournais le regard de lui, gêné par mes propres pensées et surtout les souvenirs qu'elles ramenaient, je remarquai ainsi que par la fenêtre on pouvait voir une lumière orangée déclinante baigner les toits des bâtiments allant tours, ce serait bientôt le soir, je n'avais pas tant dormis que cela. Il re-attira mon attention en glissant doucement ses mains derrière ma tête, ses doigts bougeant doucement dans mes cheveux me chatouillaient la nuque alors qu'il semblait détacher quelque chose. C'est quand je le vis retirer complètement un long tissu blanc que je me rendis compte que mon œil droit était bandé, je l'interrogeai du regard et pour seule réponse il me laissa seul un instant et revint avec un petit miroir qu'il mis devant mon visage.

Je ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise, alors que je découvrais mon œil droit dans mon reflet. Oui je le découvrais, il n'avait plus rien de l'ancien, aveugle et blessé, l'iris d'abord vitreuse et incolore était maintenant d'un éclatant violet mystique, traversée d'une sorte de chaîne lumineuse beaucoup plus claire. Ma pupille avait également connue des changements, elle tenait en son centre un pentagramme tout aussi éclatant que la chaîne que je cru voir tourner un instant. Je finis par prendre le miroir moi-même sans quitter le reflet de mon œil des yeux, il attendit calmement, debout à côté du lit, alors que rapprochais ou éloignais la glace m'occupant tantôt de l'aspect général de mon visage tantôt des détails des dessins ornant mon nouvel œil. Ce pentagramme me semblait familier… Je l'avais vu avec cette même lueur mélancolique… Et puis ma réponse vint à mon esprit si rapidement que je ne pu m'empêcher de le formuler à voix haute :

- « Alois en avait une similaire… »

- « Ces marques sont la preuve des pactes et également le lien entre les deux contractants. » Répondit rapidement le démon.

- « C'est plutôt la marque d'un démon sur sa chasse gardée. » Je le corrigeais avec un certain reproche, bien que j'avais moi-même décidé de passer ce contrat qu'il tourne autour de la vérité avec de belles phrases me donnait l'impression d'être naïf.

- « Ce terme convient beaucoup mieux, en effet. » Dit-il d'un ton joueur, et soudain il reprit son sérieux, un peu comme si un mauvais souvenir lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il ne dit qu'un « Je vais chercher votre dîner. » et sortit de la chambre.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau contenant un grand bol de soupe chaude et le posa sur les couvertures du lit en faisant attention à me laisser de l'espace à côté, il s'assit près de moi et je vies qu'il commençait à vouloir me nourrir. J'étais d'abord réticent et ne me laissait pas faire mais je capitulais vite, n'ayant pas envie de me battre contre le démon alors que ce mal de tête ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Mais c'était certain que ce serait la dernière fois que cela arriverait. Quand je vis son sourire narquois qu'il m'annonçait qu'il était près à sortir une phrase stupide telle que « le petit train arrive » je me dépêchai d'ouvrir la bouche et son sourire s'agrandit, franchement amusé.

oOo

_Laissez-vous emporter, par la danse folle de cette nuit sans fin, je vous montrerais ce qui est immuable. La pièce vous est réservée._

oOo

Les réponses aux commentaires risquent d'être un peu raccourcis, même si je ferais en sorte que non un maximum ! Mais dans des week-ends débordés, ça risque d'arriver ! Ou alors je passerais carrément la publication pendant la semaine, comme je n'ai pas le courage d'autant bosser en rentrant du lycée !

**- Sebastielle the Pedopanda**, ouha c'est de pire en pire les pseudos XDD Bon, je vais faire assez cours pour ce commentaire ma chérie, histoire de pas passer ma soirée à répondre aux commentaires, désolée çoç' Mais sache que je lis tout, deux fois minimums X3  
Oh oh ! Deux Ciel violés par un ours XDDD  
Ohhh elle est amoureuse de Lauuuuuuuuu trop mignon X3 Je serais presque jalouse XP  
XDDDDDD C'est gentil tiens ! On dirait que JE te fais gerber ! XDDDD  
Mais oui je le fais ^^ J'ai tout trouvé pour le costume ! Juste a acheter la peluche dans un King Jouet ou un truc comme ça X3 Je te montrerais les liens si tu veux ! D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé un cosplay de Mme Red magnifique *o*  
Merde elle a trouvé que j'étais perverse ! XD  
Il est pas mort l'auteur des shtroumps ? XDDD  
Oui Ciel est con mais malin ! (C'est possible ça ? XD) pour ça que je l'aime tant X3  
Ouiiii des disputes de couple XDDDDD Sois pas méchante avec le petit ! XD  
Oui cette histoire est pas des plus gaie, surtout vers les histoires des persos… Pour le moment ils en tous une et ceux qui sont pas définis je sais que je trouverais en écrivant ! J'espère juste que Sebastian parait pas trop horrible sur ce coup, surtout qu'il ne prend pas l'âme de Ciel uniquement comme une vengeance !  
Ah ah j'en suis heureuse ! Quel mal j'ai eu à trouver le pacte, j'ai fait pleins de brouillons ! Dans les bonus faudrait que je mette des pactes stupides style « je veux goûter toutes les pâtisseries existantes » XD  
X'DDDDDDDD Encore le moe !  
Oh t'en fais pas ! Je vais bien vous faire mariner pour les sentiments, hu hu hu ! Tu sais que je suis sadique X3 Merci de me comprendre, même si mon retard de 1 mois est inexcusable T.T  
Bonne chance pour ta rentrée toi aussi X3 Saleté XP Suki yo !

**- Mila**, C'est pas drôle ! J'ai la compétence de tomber dans les pièges qui existent pas ou même les miens ! XD Castré Lau, ouuuuh le pauvre XDDDD Déjà qu'il a que sa sœur pour ses fantasmes ! XDDDD Mais oui, Sebastounet X3  
Ouha la différence de grade Oo Attend ! J'ai une gamine qui lit du yaoi ? Grrr pas bien ! XD Heureusement c'est du shonen-ai ici XP Nooooon pas autant d'un coup ! XD Je peux pas ! Physiquement impossible ! XD Désolée pour ce grand retard d'ailleurs ç_ç Je suis pas encore certaine de la fin même si j'ai des traits principaux X3 Normalement ce sera Happy, mais si vous êtes méchantes ~o~ Oooohla voulaine !  
Tu aimes publier pleins de commentaires, dis-moi ? XD Oooooh c'est vrai ? X'3 Merci ! T'en fais pas, tu peux faire ta mongole ici ^^ Oui je trouve même que cette décision est un peu brusque même pour ce Ciel rebelle… Il était tellement sûr de pas le faire ! Mais bon… Je n'avais pas d'autres moyens de le faire venir sans truc clichés comme pour pouvoir vaincre quelqu'un ! J'espère que ça gêne pas trop !  
(Ah merci de le dire ! XD Et t'en fais pas, ça augmente mes statistiques ! Hu hu X)) Oooooh de toute la fic carrément XDDD Enfin faut dire il se passe pas grand-chose XD Ce début de chapitre a bien dû te plaire alors X3 Moi mon moment préféré doit être… Le coup du stylo contre Seb-corbeau XD  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup ^^ Courage à toi aussi !  
**- TP**, Merci pour ton commentaire et d'aimer X3 Et oui, qu'elle belle façon de faire, hé hé X3 Oui Ciel reste naïf ! Surtout quand il est en colère XD

**- Mimichan**, Hiii ! ^^ Ouha, je sais que les chapitres sont courts mais ça fait quand même bien 90 pages tout ça Oo Bravo pour cette lecture rapide XD Oh contente que ça te dérange pas trop et surtout, que tu aimes cette fiction ! J'en suis flattée ! ^^ Pour le caractère, ça me fait très plaisir de te l'entendre dire ! J'écris un peu les fictions pour ça d'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup m'amuser à reproduire les caractères ^^ Ah ah désoléée ! C'est mon côté sadique et j'aime le suspens mais là j'ai fait fort je l'avous, ce sera pas le cas de toutes mes fic XD Oui tu trouves aussi ? C'est trop drôle ! XD Nooooooon ne me tuez paaas ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre sadique ! XDDDD Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude des autoroutes ^^ Et oui c'est justement pour ces explosions de joie que je vous met ce suspens ! Donc vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir, eh eh X3 J'en ai eu tellement avec ce chapitre 38 ! C'était un vrai bonheur à lire X3 Si tu retrouves tes réflexions plus tard hésite pas à me les faire, ça me gêne pas ! ^^ (Oui ça trouble ces choses là ! X3)  
Oh merci bien ! tu en sors ? Bravo ! ^^ Courage pour la suite alors X3  
Ps : Maiiis ne les effraie pas ! Déjà que je dois augmenter leur salaire de chapitre en chapitre ! XD


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40 : Devil's Guard**

Coucou tout le monde ! Finalement on dirait que je suis partie pour publier une semaine sur deux XD Non non vous en faites pas, j'essayerais au max de publier chaque semaine ! Les chapitres sont tellement courts… (refuse de les allonger en pleine fic)

Merci à tous de lire en tout cas X3

oOo

_Le rythme de cette valse s'accélère, l'éclat de la Lune illumine le sol de sang immaculé,_

oOo

Après que j'eu fini mon repas (avec de moins en moins de motivation à cause de son sourire moqueur) je le retins dans la pièce alors qu'il venait tout juste de se relever, il se tourna vers moi et me regarda, attendant que je lui donne la raison de ma demande. Je lui posa ma question, qui était surtout un moyen d'obtenir confirmation sur un _doute_, sans pour autant me presser. Depuis le pacte j'avais la nette impression qu'il ne pourrait plus rien me refuser tant que lui donnais des ordres, un agréable sentiment de pouvoir s'épanouit alors dans mon esprit, en même temps qu'une étrange gêne. La servitude d'un démon ne m'avait jamais vraiment semblée attirante, encore plus en sachant qu'au bout du compte il serait le vainqueur de tout ce jeux.

- « La douleur… Elle vient bien du pacte ? » Il me parut un peu surpris par mon interrogation, et surtout, amusé. Il étira un de ses sourires agaçants et me répondis tout en sarcasme :

- « Bien entendu, vous pensiez que c'était un contrecoup du baisé ? » Il rit légèrement à ses mots alors que des rougeurs s'installaient sur mes joues à ce souvenir. Etait-il obligé de me rappeler ce fait ? Ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais décidé… Quelle façon de signer un contrat… Il me l'aurait dit avant, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais il avait préféré m'embrasser sans dire un mot. Il devait être le démon le plus énervant que je connaissais (bien que Claude n'était pas loin derrière).

J'observais Sebastian prendre le plateau remettant sur ce dernier les couverts souillés, il m'appartenait dorénavant, ou plutôt, me le faisait croire. Comment une créature aussi fragile que l'homme pouvait prétendre posséder un démon qui le dévorera, après tout ? Mais pour le moment, tout ce que je lui ordonnerais il devra le réaliser… Il pouvait y avoir des exceptions comme pour tout mais pour le moment il ne m'en avait pas parlé et je partais donc du fait que je pouvais tout lui ordonner de faire. De faire ou dire. Les nombreuses choses qu'il ne m'avait pas encore révélé, je pourrais tout connaître, un ordre ou deux suffiraient, peut être un rappel s'il était récalcitrant mais j'obtiendrais tout ce soir. Je n'avais qu'à formuler mes mots. Il était en train de ranger le miroir dans le seul tiroir de la table de chevet à côté du lit, est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce que je voulais faire ? Est-ce qu'il savait que dés qu'il se serait redressé je comptais lui poser un grand nombre de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait échapper ? Par laquelle commencer d'ailleurs ? En apprendre plus sur la mort de mes parents ? Je pourrais même lui demander ce qu'il avait fait toutes ces années pour que l'on se retrouve dans cette Académie… Cette Académie, que cachait-elle ? Il referma le tiroir et se releva, près à quitter la pièce, mais ma voix l'interrompit fébrilement et je posais stupidement la dernière question à m'avoir traversé l'esprit :

- « Que cache cette mascarade d'Aca- » Je n'eu cependant pas le temps de terminer ma question qu'un bruit digne du chaos résonna au-dessus de nos têtes, c'était un mélange de verre brisé, de bois éclaté et de pierre fissurée qui semblait se rapprocher à une vitesse folle. Le démon eu tout juste le temps de se pencher au dessus de moi qu'une partie du plafond s'effondrait dans un gros vacarme. L'éboulement avait élevé une épaisse poussière dans la petite pièce et il fallut du temps avant que l'endroit ne fût à nouveau visible… Pour y découvrir un grand carnage. J'eu la chance que le démon me protège de la sorte et surtout ait d'aussi bon réflexes, sinon je me serais sans doute retrouvée comme cette pauvre table de chevet, détruite par un épais bloc de pierre lui étant tombé dessus. Tout était recouvert de la poussière blanchâtre des enduits du plafond et je voyais même des tuiles rougeâtres très certainement décrochées du toit, ce détail me fit remarquer le rayon de lumière lunaire qui retombait dans la pièce par le trou percé au plafond.

Mais mon regard resta bloqué sur une jeune femme que je n'avais remarqué que tard à cause de la poussière voletant dans l'air. Elle était assez grande et semblait d'origine chinoise, ce détail me fit penser à l'un de mes professeurs, elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés au carré et attachés en deux chignons aux airs de cornes qui redescendaient en de longues tresses et ornés d'une broche rose en fleures. Le noir de ses cheveux et de ses yeux contrastait beaucoup avec la blancheur de sa peau qui venait peut être de son arrivée… Elle portait une robe chinoise mauve très courte qui lui arrivait au dessus des cuisses et ses bras étaient recouverts d'un gilet turquoise à manches larges et longues. Je fût surpris de ce qu'elle tenait dans chacune de ses mains et l'avait sans doute fait venir jusqu'ici, des sortes de ballons en métal attachés à des manches dorés qu'elle brandissait sans mal malgré le poids qu'ils semblaient avoir.

Sebastian me pris contre lui, m'arrachant à la vue de cette femme pour le moins étrange et sauta par-dessus le lit juste avant qu'il ne soit brisé en deux par une des sphères métalliques, qui semblait avoir triplé de volume, de la femme. Elle ne s'arrêta pas plus d'une seconde et repartie à l'assaut contre le démon et moi-même par la même occasion. Celui qui me servait de garde du corps ne faisait qu'éviter ses attaques en se déplaçant vers la fenêtre de la chambre dans le mouvement, il devait planifier de fuir pour ne pas avoir à combattre en me protégeant. Bien que j'aurais préféré qu'il me pause à terre pour se débarrasser d'elle je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir rester debout ce temps, les maux de têtes redoublaient avec tous ces mouvements.

Finalement, comme je le pensais, le démon sorti de l'auberge ravagée en sautant par la fenêtre –profitant du fait que la chinoise l'avait « ouverte » d'une attaque évitée par Sebastian. A peine les semelles du démon touchèrent-elles le sol pavé de l'allée étroite qu'il me posa au sol et parti à la rencontre de la femme, pour qu'elle ne m'approche pas trop sûrement. La nuit était tombée rapidement un peu plus tôt et c'était donc difficile de suivre leurs mouvements, seuls les yeux rougeoyants de Sebastian et le reflet des armes métalliques de la chinoise étant visibles par moments. Mais ce qui me fit le plus regretter cette obscurité n'était pas de ne pouvoir suivre complètement le combat mené entre la chinoise agile et le démon, mais le fait que je n'avais pas vu approcher mon professeur d'Histoire dans mon dos.

Je me retournais vivement au son de sa voix juste derrière moi qui m'interpellait, ignorant du mieux que je le pouvais le vertige que cela me donna. Après avoir prononcé mon prénom il me regarda longuement, l'obscurité ne me permettait que de voir brièvement son expression qui n'avait pas vraiment changée depuis notre entrevue à l'Académie. Mais que faisait-il ici en même temps que cette femme ? L'avait-il envoyé lui-même pour nous éliminer ? Il devança mes questions et parla en regardant le combat des deux autres, sans doute guettait-il l'arrivée de Sebastian :

- « Il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir en arrière maintenant que le pacte a été scellé… Ciel. » il abaissa un instant les yeux sur moi en le disant.

- « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me proposiez de tout annuler, monsieur. Vous n'êtes pas un peu préoccupé pour un simple professeur ? Même si la Queen Victoria's Academy prône la protection des élèves, les histoires de démons ne sont pas un peu trop grandes ? » Le demander à un des enseignants était sans doute le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des réponses, s'il ne mentait pas, et Sebastian pourra toujours confirmer ses dires.

- « Notre rôle est d'empêcher les élèves de se mettre en fâcheuse position, quelque soit la menace nous l'écarterons afin que la Reine ne soit pas peinée. Mais notre principale fonction est d'éliminer les démons, c'est pourquoi a été créée la Garde Royale. »

- « Garde Royale ? Vous êtes de la Garde Royale ? » Sa déclaration me déstabilisa, j'étais bien au courant de cette Garde spéciale mais je n'avais jamais eu vent d'une mission d'extermination de démon et je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent assurer la protection des étudiants.

- « C'est bien cela… Maintenant Ciel, si tu veux bien m'excuser- » Il s'arrêta de parler, un vent soudain et glacial s'élevant dans la rue, les feuilles des arbres alentours se mirent à s'agiter, le hurlement produit par le passage de l'air dans les endroits étroits s'intensifia avec les claquements de volets mal fermés alors quel vent se faisait plus fort. Le professeur en face de moi écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ses pupilles regardant dans les rues comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder derrière moi, mal à l'aise de cette tension, encore plus lorsque je vis que Sebastian était debout sur un toit proche, scrutant lui aussi l'obscurité et ignorant complètement la jeune chinoise qui tentait de l'attaquer, ne faisant que l'éviter nonchalamment. Le vent se calma brusquement, un grand silence de mort s'installa alors et les deux opposants brisèrent tout échange pour tourner la tête dans notre direction. Je n'eu pas le temps de regarder derrière moi, ne pensant pas une seconde que je pouvais être le centre de cette attention, que les deux personnes en hauteur disparurent en une fraction de seconde, l'une semblant tomber et l'autre sauter. Je me retournai, décidé à savoir ce qui avait valu leur comportement et vis monsieur Lau, immobile, une lame argenté et courbée, presque blanche à cause de la Lune sans doute, de grande taille appuyée contre son cou.

oOo

_Cette scène sanglante où vous tentez de garder pied lors de cette valse effrénée._

oOo

Eh eh encore une fois merci ! J'espère que ces quelques révélations sur la Garde vous auront enlevées des parties d'ombres X3 Mon pauvre petit Lau, je suis méchante ! *sifflote*

Encore merci ^^

Remerciements non-abonnés :

**-****TP**, Ohhhh un lecteur qui compris mon envie de faire traîner les choses X'3 Mais j'avous que je suis moi-même surprise que ça ait pris 39 chapitres pour un simple baiser XDD A la base j'avais prévu 20 chapitres pour cette fic XDDDDDD Merci de me suivre en tout cas ^^

** -****Mila**, Contente que le début t'ait plu X3 Oui 3 ans c'est pas énorme ! Mais tu restes une fillette pour moi X3 (si ça peut te rassurer même ceux de mon âge et jusqu'à 2 ans plus âgé je les traite comme des gamins XD) Oh tout de suite le co-dormage ! Non mais oh ! Pas avant le chapitre 217 ! XDDDD Non je sais pas quand ça arrivera ça, même si ce sera très mignon et donc, à faire X3 Pour le moment, pas de sentiments D Merci de lire et pour tes encouragements ! X3

**-****Mimichan**, ohhh pourquoi un tel surnom ? Je vois pas d'où il vient ! *range ses cornes de diablesse* Ohhh merci ! N'hésites pas à le dire encore et encore, ça ne me dérange pas X3 Oh oui ce paragraphe était parfait à écrire ! Je me suis bien amusée avec les sentiments de Ciel aussi X3 Noooon pas un plus gros salaire ! XD Merci j'en aurais besoin X3 (Oui beaucoup plus court XD) Merci pour ton commentaire et ta lecture ^^

**-****Pedopanda****is****Late**, Yo ! Oui ça date horriblement ç_ç Gomenasaiiiii ! Le pire c'est que je suis à nouveau en retard juste après XD Oui les études sont ignobles T.T Si en 2012 c'est vraiment la fin du monde je demande une vie de remboursement ! Oui j'essaye de pas m'épuiser ! En tout cas si des fois tu veux parler t'hésites pas, tu sais comment me joindre XD Oui je garde mon Lau *o* Tu eeesss méchante X3 Nyark !  
Mais oui je te montrerais enfin ! J'en serais tellement fière X3 XDDDDDDD Oui super le boulot de Shinigami ! Oh oui je ferais le bonus t'en fais pas ! Des parodies, des scènes plus claires, des flashback inédit si j'ai pas tout mis dedans X3 Et peut être des idées de fics abandonnées, je verrais xD Oui les études ça va ! Je oscille entre les 15 et les 10 donc ça va ! ^^  
Siiii Ciel est un train ! XD Non mais en fait j'essaye de mettre des expressions manga en écriture littéraire, pas facile XD Ohhhh c'est meugnon ! C'est surtout car le premier était raté ! Kyahaha X) (casseuse d'espoir professionnelle) Et bien pour le lemon, si le fils de l'histoire s'y prête je demanderais peut être à quelqu'un de l'écrire pour moi ^^ Mais tout n'est qu'ébauche pour le moment ! Mais nooon Ciel a vraiment mal enfin ! Il est tarré mais pas à ce point XD  
Mais pourquoi pas ? Les enfants disent tout le temps la vérité ! *tappe les prochaines insultes sur Claude* Ohhhh ? J'avais toujours hésité XD Mais en fait je préfère dropper les fic tristes d'humour par ci par là ! Le comique pur j'aime pas trop !  
Ohhh il a fallut ma description pour que tu le veuilles pareil ? Moi je suis une fanatique des yeux alors je le voudraiiiis *o* Et merci, j'ai fait de mon mieux chef X3  
Siiii j'ai réussit à le maître ! Mouhahaha ! Imagine juste Seb le dire ! C'est sublime ! Et fait comprendre la peur de Ciel XDDDDDD Je m'aime pour ces passages XDDD Mais c'est pas dégueu enfin ! C'est meuuugnon ! XD  
Il n'y aura plus de petit train, ne t'en fais pas XD Merci de lire et commenter ma Joker X3


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41 : Devil's Departure**

Chapiiiitre 41 ! Que de temps dites donc ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances (pour ceux qui les avait cette semaine XD) et ne soyez pas trop déprimés par la rentrée X3

oOo

_Une nouvelle ère s'annonce, le départ est pour bientôt. Laissez votre quotidien changer._

oOo

Je fus d'abord trop surpris de la scène pour faire ou penser quoi que ce soit, ce ne pouvait être Sebastian, je ne l'avais jamais vu utiliser une telle arme, et pourtant je ne pouvais imaginer un autre porteur de cette lame. C'est alors qu'une des sphères turquoises de la chinoise s'écrasa juste derrière son _équipier_, la lame se retira juste avant et je devina que celui qui l'a brandissait venait de s'écarter. Le sol derrière le professeur libéré de sa contrainte se fissura avec fracas là où aurait dû se situer l'agresseur, par réflexe j'essayais de localiser celui qui était la cause de la nouvelle agitation. Mais Sebastian vint se poster à mes côtés avant que je ne pus repérer ce que je voulais, un coup d'œil dans la direction de Lau me fit remarquer qu'il était bien plus calme que lorsque le vent s'était levé, seule sa main contre son cou était signe de ce qui venait de se passer, la jeune brune était encore à ses côtés, sur sa défensive, les sphères de métal devant elle et en perpétuel mouvement, comme si elle se mettait en garde contre chaque feuille qui volait. Une nouvelle vague d'air se leva et la robe courte de la chinoise virevolta légèrement avant qu'un rayon de la Lune ne traversa une ouverture entre deux nuages pour éclairer une longue chevelure argentée aux quelques mèches tressées. Les personnes présentes ne semblaient pas surprises que celui qui venait de se révéler fût monsieur Undertaker, habillé d'une longue veste noir à doublure blanche peut visible. Il tenait une faux presque plus grande que lui-même, que je reconnu comme celle prête à décapiter son collègue… Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? N'étaient-ils pas dans le même camp ?

Un sourire énigmatique naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme à la peau translucide tant elle était blanche alors qu'il pris appuie sur sa jambe droite pour s'élancer vers les deux asiatiques. Sebastian eu le réflexe de me faire m'écarter de l'endroit et la chinoise, elle, fit le mouvement contraire en faisant un pas vers celui à la faux, ses deux armes croisées au niveau du haut du manche lui servant à contrer la faux d'Undertaker. Voir cet affrontement de force de si près attira mon attention sur l'expression inchangeante de la jeune femme, était-elle assez forte pour ne pas ressentir de faiblesse face à un homme de la carrure de son opposant ? Cette possibilité s'effaça de mon esprit alors qu'elle fût projetée plus loin par un brusque mouvement de la faux. Elle roula au sol plus loin, sans qu'un seul cri de douleur ne lui soit décroché, Lau la suivit du regard, ses traits crispés et je l'entendis vaguement prononcer « Ranmao » dans un demi murmure, que je supposa être le nom de la chinoise à terre.

Mon professeur de géographie se plaça auprès de la dénommée Ranmao qui semblait clouée au sol par une blessure au ventre, sans doute faite par le démon à mes côtés, qu'attendait-il d'ailleurs ? Qu'ils s'entretuent ? Et pourquoi le faisaient-ils ? Cette situation n'avait aucun sens, nous étions censés être les cibles de ces personnes mais ils s'affrontaient sans faire attention à nous. Je pensais que mon professeur de français profiterait de la faiblesse du camp adverse pour les éliminer mais il préféra parler, sa voix plus caverneuse et beaucoup moins enjouée que d'habitude :

- « Lau, Lau… Mais pourquoi faire ça ? Vous étiez un si bon élément ! » Il ne devait même pas regarder le concerner en disant cela, ses cheveux masquant le haut de son visage. Son interlocuteur n'en sembla pas troublé et répondu, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- « Je comptais l'éliminer de toute façon, Undertaker… » Il ne pu rien dire de plus, coupé par un rire sanglant et perçant de l'autre.

- « Trop tard, je t'aurais tué avant pour ta prise d'initiative inconsidérée ! » Je pensais que s'en était finit de Lau, mais l'homme aux cheveux argentés se retrouva une nouvelle fois bloquée par Ranmao, au regard encore plus vide qu'avant. Celui qu'elle venait de protéger semblait surpris de la voir debout, sans doute à cause de la tache de sang qui s'étendait à chacun de ses mouvements sur sa robe violacée. L'échange qui se passait sous mes yeux m'intéressait de plus en plus, c'était vraiment prenant, cette lutte jusqu'à la mort, j'en aurais presque oublié la présence du démon à mes côtés s'il ne s'était pas penché vers moi pour me « suggérer » de rentrer. Je compris qu'il voyait ici un bon moyen de s'éclipser sans plus d'ennui, surtout que s'ils venaient à tous se retourner contre nous, Sebastian aurait sans doute du mal à vaincre. Mais j'étais quand même un peu déçu alors j'haussai les épaules en guise d'accord. Il attendit un peu que le combat s'intensifie et, exerçant une légère pression dans mon dos, partit en me faisant avancer devant.

Lorsqu'on arriva à l'appartement du démon, il fût difficile de se frayer un chemin parmi les clients curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu créer ce trou béant dans le plafond de la chambre, cependant, une fois qu'ils virent que Sebastian était l'occupant ils se turent et retournèrent à leurs occupations, ou plutôt leur nuit, il était déjà presque deux heures du matin… Penser à l'heure me fatiguait encore plus, je n'avais pas pour habitude de veiller tard, sachant pertinemment que de toute façon, je me réveillerais en sursaut à cause d'un mauvais rêve, me coucher tôt me permettait donc de disposer d'un peu plus de temps. Je n'avais qu'une envie en cet instant, dormir dans un lit confortable… Plus que celui de la chambre mise à sac en tout cas… Je ne pu retenir un bâillement alors que le démon refermait la porte de l'appartement derrière nous, il en parut amusé mais disparu assez rapidement dans sa chambre maintenant inutilisable. Même si je voulais savoir où il était parti j'étais trop fatigué pour l'attendre plus longtemps et m'assis sur le canapé, d'abord pour patienter, mais sentant vite la fatigue me gagner, je l'a laissa m'emporter, voyant vaguement Sebastian s'agenouiller vers moi avec une couverture dans les bras.

J'espérais bien dormir alors que je me laissais gagner par la fatigue mais un de mes cauchemars habituels me réveilla avant même l'aurore, les étoiles étant encore présentes et le salon on j'avais dormis peu éclairé. Les flammes de mes souvenirs n'avaient pas échappées à la règle en me donnant l'impression que mon corps était en feu, mais contrairement à d'habitude cette sensation ne disparu pas rapidement, à vrai dire, elle ne faiblit pas même un peu. Je portai ma main à mon front, par réflexe, mais une main gantée m'en empêcha, ayant déjà pris la place réservée à la mienne. Je releva les yeux vers le démon que je ne n'avais pas eu et sous la surprise recula brusquement, mon dos rencontrant un accoudoir du canapé sur lequel j'avais dormis. Sebastian avait fait le même mouvement vers moi et retiré sa main un peu après que je me sois immobilisé en le regardant, le détaillant du regard, comme si cela m'aiderait à savoir depuis quand il était là. Il se planta de toute sa hauteur vers moi et soupira légèrement avant de dire :

- « Nous devons quitter l'endroit rapidement, j'ai déjà préparé ce qu'il fallait, vous pensez pouvoir supporter le voyage ? » Je grommelais un instant à sa dernière réflexion, pour qui me prenait-il ? Une petite poupée de tissue ? Et rétorqua :

- « Bien sûr que oui, ce n'est pas un peu de fièvre qui me gênera… » Ma voix était cependant plus faible que je l'aurais souhaité, ma gorge devenant douloureuse avec le réveil de mes sens, et enleva de la crédibilité à mes paroles. Cependant il ne fit pas de remarques à ce propos et se penchant légèrement vers moi pour remettre la couverture, que j'avais abandonné dans mes mouvements, sur mes épaules et se rapprocha un peu plus de moi pour me prendre contre lui. Ce genre de comportement qu'il avait avec moi me mettait un peu moins mal à l'aise, sans doute car je savais qu'il ne faisait que son _travail_ en tachant de me protéger, après tout, pourquoi le ferait-il, autrement… ? Même si cela m'agaçait je le laissais me conduire à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, pour une fois il prenait les escaliers et non la fenêtre de sa chambre, à une heure pareille personne n'était levé de toute façon.

Une fois dehors, dans la rue désertique, je fus surpris de découvrir une voiture attelée de deux chevaux noirs qui attendait devant la porte du bâtiment, comment avait-il pu s'en munir si rapidement ? Je n'avais dû dormir que quelques heures pourtant… Les bagages étaient également chargés et attachés, tout n'attendait que moi. Il ouvrit la portière, me tenant facilement d'un bras, et m'installa sur la banquette de cuir, pas vraiment confortable mais ça ferait l'affaire. Alors qu'il refermait la porte j'entendis un miaulement à l'extérieur qui brisa le silence de la nuit, même les chevaux ne hennissaient pas, puis quelques minutes plus tard (je me demandais ce qu'avait fait le démon entre temps) il alla s'installer pour conduire le véhicule je ne sais où… Ma fièvre m'avait enlevé de la tête l'idée de lui demander le plus important… Enfin, je verrais bien une fois là-bas, je resserrai la couverture sur mes épaules, frappé par le froid de cette matinée encore fraîche malgré l'approche des saisons chaudes.

oOo

_Je sais que vous retrouverez vos repères. Mais laissez moi tout de même vous guider._

oOo

Merci à tous pour votre lecture ! Je suis en train d'écrire une fiction sur les Vocaloid, et par la même j'agrandit la taille de mes chapitre ! Ah ah ! Je ne sais pas quand je publierais, sans doute une fois que j'aurais finit celle-là ou complètement rédigée, bref je vous tiens au courrant X3  
Merci pour votre soutient !

Remerciements aux non-abonnés :

**-****TP**, merci pour ton commentaire, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me gêne pas qu'il ne soit pas immense X3 Encore merci !


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42 : Devil's Domain**

Voilà le chapitre 42 ! Désolée pour la semaine dernière, une dissertation de philosophie à finir ^^' Je crois que je vais finir par passer en publication toutes les 2 semaines XD Enfin, je publierais chaque semaine si je peux, rassurez vous !

Merci de me suivre ! ^^

oOo

_Jeune comte, arriverez-vous à vous confronter à vos nuits terrifiées ?_

oOo

Ce fût après ce qui me parût des heures de trajet entrecoupées de demi sommeils que la voiture s'arrêta enfin après que je l'entendis entrer sur une route de graviers (ce son de craquement digne de celui des os était tellement unique que facile à reconnaître pour quiconque avait un peu voyagé) et peu de temps après que tout mouvement eu cessé la portière s'ouvrit sur le démon souriant légèrement. Il tendit une main vers moi en s'écartant de l'ouverture et dit :

« - Si le jeune maître veut bien s'en donner la peine. » Il paressait trop sérieux pour que je ne joue sur ses mots et refuse de bouger, alors je me leva et commença à descendre en m'aidant de la marche puis de la main du démon, à contre cœur, lorsque je sentie un léger vertige refaire surface. Je ne savais pas si cette soudaine maladie était due plus à ma soirée à l'extérieur que le résultat du pacte passé avec le démon, mais une chose était certaine, je m'en serais bien passé. J'allais d'ailleurs m'en plaindre au brun à mes côtés mais mon regard fût absorbé par l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. La voiture s'était arrêtée sur la route de gravier que j'avais reconnu au son produit sous les roues de bois, un grand espace d'herbe haute et sauvage entourait la route de gravillon qui faisait un grand cercle avant de créer une large route bordée d'arbres morts. Ils ne m'étaient pas inconnus, à vrai dire, je les avais vu il y avait peu de temps. Ces arbres, ceux où s'était tenu Sebastian après sa disparition, j'avais un peu de mal à me dire qu'il m'avait conduit ici mais l'éclat de la Lune sur leur branche m'était trop connu pour douter de l'identité de ce lieu. Je ne pouvais pas voir le portail et le grillage de métal noir qui aurait dû se tenir à l'entrée de la propriété, même si la pénombre était complètement dissoute sous le soleil matinal. La distance était telle que j'abandonna l'idée d'apercevoir l'extrémité Sud du terrain et me tourna vers le Nord où je vis sans surprise l'immense manoir qui s'y tenait et que j'avais déjà aperçut dans la pénombre lors de ma première venue. Sa taille était d'autant plus imposante que je me trouvais à son entrée, la bâtisse de pierres couleur crème un peu jaunit semblait se composer de deux étages, trois en comptant les combles qui paressaient aménagés. De larges espaces vitrés servaient de fenêtre et bien que les vitres soient salles, poussiéreuses et même parfois brisées, la finesse des montant de bois montrait bien la richesse de l'endroit. Le manoir était composé d'un bâtiment principal et de deux annexes sans doute destinées à l'entretient. J'étais subjugué par l'endroit, mais un sentiment de malaise ne voulait pas quitter mon cœur. J'avais voulu revenir ici, et pourtant, maintenant que je m'y trouvais j'étais déchiré entre l'envie d'en voir plus et une urgence de fuite. Je me retourna en direction des jardins, espérant sans doute voir un signe réconfortant mais les plantes, laissées sans entretient qui ne conservaient que brièvement leur ancienne forme artistique, ne faisaient qu'alourdir l'ambiance.

Pourquoi cela me gênait tant d'être ici ? Etait-ce car le démon m'avait emmené ici sans rien me dire et qu'il gardait le silence ? Ou bien mon cœur se serrait-il à cause de cette étrange nostalgie que j'éprouvais sans en comprendre la raison ? Pendant que je restais là à contempler l'endroit, le détaillant en espérant trouver un indice sur le pourquoi j'étais là Sebastian déchargeait mes quelques bagages, il eu vite fait et commença à entrer dans la demeure en gravissant les quelques marches qui conduisaient à la porte d'entrée. La pierre qui les constituait semblait avoir résisté au temps (je pensais ce manoir ancien car abandonné en mauvais état) et seule un peu de végétation parasite les couvrait. Même si le démon semblait gravir les marches sans problème je préférais lui emboîter le pas avec prudence, la rosée recouvrant le feuillage vert foncé étant tout sauf rassurante. Les immenses portes de bois massif et pourtant travaillé en des sculptures rappelant les emblèmes royaux s'ouvrit facilement, grinçant tout de même sur ses gongs, comme si ce n'était qu'une plume. Le démon entra dans le manoir sans attendre, j'aurais voulu le suivre rapidement, savoir où il allait avec tant de naturel, mais alors qu'il monta à l'étage par d'imposants escaliers bâtis au centre du hall carrelé de blanc et d'or ternis je ne trouva pas le courage de continuer à marcher. Mes jambes s'immobilisèrent soudain et je restai à fixer cette pièce que je connaissais tant… Non, que je connaissais trop…

Le hall était richement décoré et pourtant il portait encore les traces de l'incendie qui avait pris mes parents… Les meubles de bois étaient brûlés, certains complètement consumés, aucun objet de valeur n'était encore intacte ou à sa place et un lustre était écrasé au sol, les pièces de sa monture répandues au sol. Je n'avais pas à me concentrer pour voir les flammes surgirent des draperies en cendre et envahir la pièce. Ma respiration devint plus difficile, j'avais l'impression de respirer la fumée qui n'existait qu'à travers mes yeux, et je décida de sortir du manoir précipitamment, cette fois c'était les jardins qui étaient jonchés de flammes mais l'air frais fouettait tout de même mon visage et je profitais de ces gorgées d'air frais, une main devant mes lèvres, tenté de partir d'ici. Seulement je n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas pour descendre les escaliers extérieurs que deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, m'arrachant un sursaut. Je tournais rapidement la tête vers celui qui troublait mes pensées et trouva le démon, qui aurait-ce pu être après tout ? Il ne souriait pas, il n'était pas non plus compatissant, il était neutre et cette expression m'enlevait un poids, je savais que si je contenais ce qui se passait en moi il n'en dirait rien. Même s'il se risquait à un léger cynisme je n'aurais qu'à l'ignorer et il n'insisterait pas, de toute façon je préférais de loin son humour moqueur aux réflexions larmoyantes sur mon malheur. Je ne faisais pas partie de ces personnes qui aiment tant qu'on les plaignent, cela me dégoûtait.

Il ne me dit rien car il devait comme d'habitude _lire__dans__mes__pensées_, ce devait être naturel pour lui, et il retourna dans le manoir, il savait que j'allais le suivre et je le fis, à contre cœur, alors que les flammes qui étaient calquées sur l'endroit semblaient disparaître à son approche. Je le suivit ainsi jusqu'à l'étage, il n'hésitait jamais, se rappelait-il de l'endroit avec autant de précision après ces années ? D'un autre côté je l'avais revu ici, était-ce car il avait l'habitude de revenir ? Mais pourquoi une telle habitude chez un démon solitaire comme lui… ? Il me guida jusque dans la chambre que j'occupais enfant, elle était en meilleur état que les autres pièces, à vrai dire, elle était en parfait état comme si le drame ne l'avait pas touchée. Ou plutôt, comme si je ne l'avais jamais quitté, les jeux d'enfants avaient été enlevés, l'ancien lit était dorénavant un grand lit d'adulte et la décoration de la pièce avait suivit le changement. Si j'étais resté ici les choses auraient sans doute été les mêmes. Je remarquais également que mes affaires avaient été disposées dans la pièce, l'avait-il vraiment fait si rapidement ? _Les__démons__sont__les__créatures__les__plus__surprenantes__que__je__connaisse,__surtout__lui._

Il me laisse m'avancer dans la pièce, restant de côté, j'étais tenté de m'allonger dans le lit si tentant qui se trouvait juste en face, mais le matin était tellement avancé maintenant que je n'avais pas le courage de me recoucher tout de suite. A la place je le regardai, une fois dans la pièce, et lui demanda :

- « Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici, Sebastian… ? » Voulait-il me mettre à l'épreuve en me confrontant au passé tragique de ma famille, tester mes capacités ? Mais il ne me laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir et répondit.

- « Vous vouliez reprendre l'entreprise de votre père, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai fait que vous placer à l'endroit propice pour le faire, jeune maître. » Je ne dis rien de plus, il était vrai qu'à ce point, je commencerais une nouvelle vie, dédiée au commerce, est-ce que je parviendrais à remettre cette entreprise sur pied, prouver ma valeur à tous ceux qui me sous-estiment ? Ce démon allait-il être d'une si bonne aide, même s'il avait laissé ma mère mourir… ? Les muscles de son visage se tendirent légèrement et il s'éloigna de la chambre, me laissant seul au centre de la pièce à regarder par la fenêtre le terrain dévasté.

oOo

_Jeune comte, aurez-vous besoin de soutient dans ces souvenirs oubliés ?_

oOo

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ^^ Mais dites-moi ! Il n'y a plus grand monde ! Enfin je suppose que c'est les cours qui font ça ! Merci à vous qui lisez, même si vous ne commentez pas ! Vous prenez tout de même le temps de la lecture, temps que je n'ai pas d'ailleurs XD Merci !

Non-inscrits :

**-****Mimi-chan**, Avé à toi, Ô lectrice vertueuse ! Ne t'en fais pas pour la semaine dernière, je ne suis moi-même pas passée la précédente XDD Oh merci, j'en suis heureuse pour le combat, mes débuts sont pas si mals que ça alors ! o; Oui c'est une bonne petite X3 Je ne peux pas ! Vi ! Mais bien sûr que je suis radine ! Je ne donnerais pas 5ct pour une lampe magique ! (bon j'exagère, y a le vœux de l'argent ! XD) Bon bon, je verrais si je leur offre des bons de réductions pour Intermarché XDDD Merciiiii X'3

**-****Joker**(chap 40), Oh ! Plus internet et une bibliothèque capricieuse ! Quelle bande de méchants ! Oui c'est une honte de censurer ! Y a juste du cul à tous les tournants ! C'est tout à fait pédagogique ! XD Ohhh ! Comment fais-tu donc ma chérie ? XD  
C'est sûr que c'est mieux mais c'est pas tip-top non plus ! XD  
Oui, Seb est vraiment un gros sadique XDDD Mon pauvre Ciel, tu es perverti par les lectrices et Seb ! XD (se met hors de cause direct)  
Mais ouiiii que j'aime rajouter des persos ! Enfin là dans mes plans j'ai dû faire le tour, mais qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir ? XD Je te rassure pour la garde royale, ce sera mieux exprimé plus tard, Ciel lui-même n'a aucune idée de ce que ça cache ! Ce qu'on sait en étant habitant d'Angleterre c'est que la garde Royale est utilisée pour assouvir les plaisirs de la reine et sa sécurité ! Par tous les moyens, évidemment !  
Oh je suis bien contente que tu aimes cette tournure ! A la base Ciel devait reprendre son rôle du manga, mais finalement… Non XD Maiiiis j'y peux rien ! Je suis sadique et j'aime le suspens ! C'est que vers la toute fin que vous aurez des réponses sans interrogations ! XD T'as de la chance d'avoir un chap de retard XD Veinarde !  
OUIIIII ! Je suis a cat *o* XD  
Et si je travaille efficacement mais pas méthodiquement ça va ? XD Oui j'espère bien avoir ce putain de BAC ! Si je redouble je suis dans la merde avec leurs réformes ! Pis une année de plus, je tiendrais pas XD Enfin je dis ça mais la FAC est pire, non ? XD L'élève Louna est sérieuse quand elle est de bonne humeur XD J'aimerais bien avoir une grosse mention pour la bourse *o* Mais je sais déjà que je réviserais pas XD  
J'écrirais bien d'or et déjà ces bonus, mais comme je sais pas ce que je mettrais exactement dans la fic ! Donc je les écrirais sûrement quand je publierais une autre fic !  
Et oui, trouvé ! Désolée ! T.T  
Oh t'en fais pas, il perdra juste quelques pattes ! XP  
Ohhh qu'une lentille ? Zut ! *repose sa petite cuillère*  
Siiii je te remercies ! Mouhahaha juste pour faire chier ! MERCI ! XP

(chap 41) Car tu me fait rire ! Pour ça que tu t'appelles ainsi X3 Tu es comme mon bouffon ! Mais ce terme est joli qu'en anglais et souvent les jokers sont plus beaux X3  
Mouhahaha ce serait sublime ! Heureusement à l'époque il y avait moins d'articles à sensation ! XD Les chinois sont traîtres ! Ku ku ku !  
Ouiiii ils s'en vont ! J'avais du mal à écrire la fuite de Seb mais bon, Under + Lau + Ciel = trop compliqué pour un démon en retard, en retard~ (d'ailleurs j'ai reçut ma montre Sebastian ! Elle est sublime !) Pour ce qui est de tes hypothèses… I'm bluffée OO Liseuse de pensées ! Pourtant j'aime pas l'épicer XD  
Hu hu en effet c'est ça ! J'aurais bien aimé que Ciel l'engueule, mais je garderais ça pour plus tard, il est encore naïf sur les passes temps de notre petit démon XD C'est l'humour innatendu le meilleur !  
Ah ah, pour Angelina, tu verras XP Elle réserve des surprises ! Oui tout change car sa fugue est un tournant ! Hu hu X3 Pour toutes mes idées faudra me payer un petit milliard d'euros X3  
Bon week-end toi aussi ! Suki ! Chu !


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43 : Devil's Invitation**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Je n'en aurais pas écrit cette semaine, pas le courage, fatiguée XD Donc je puise sur mes réserves ! De toute façon je compte ne plus publier après cette fic, manque de temps, donc je n'ai pas à garder de l'avance ^^  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis, cette fic continue !

oOo

_Souhaitez-vous participer à cette danse folle ? Tournoyer sous les lumières ?_

oOo

Le lendemain matin était vite venu, la journée d'hier s'était déroulée calmement, le démon n'ayant pas arrêté de nettoyer les salles les plus ravagées par l'incendie consumé depuis longtemps. J'avais pour ma part passé cette journée à dormir dans ma chambre, trop fatigué par le rhume que j'avais attrapé pour rester debout, même si l'endroit avait de quoi me tenir en éveil. J'avais cependant passé une nuit agitée, non par des cauchemars car je n'avais pas trouvé le sommeil, mais par mes pas dans les couloirs désertés du manoir, me sentant beaucoup mieux que le matin même. J'avais eu tout le loisir durant cette nuit, éclairé d'un chandelier qu'avait finit par m'apporter le démon, sans doute agacé de m'entendre me plaindre de l'obscurité des couloirs (je lui aurais bien ordonné de placer des bougeoirs dans le manoir, mais il avait l'air déjà occupé à remettre les lieux en état et je le laissai donc faire), de revoir de fond en comble le manoir de mon enfance. J'avais même eu la surprise de découvrir des pièces qui m'avaient jusqu'alors été interdites, comme la salle d'entretient qu'utilisait mon père pour parler affaire avec ses invités. J'avais aussi pu profiter de l'absence de mes anciens chaperons pour aller revisiter le sous-sol où les pièces de maintenances et les cuisines se trouvaient, je me rappelai avoir souvent tenté d'y entrer enfant, mais il y avait toujours un domestique pour m'en empêcher et me ramener à ma chambre. Je me remémorai les nombreuses fois où Sebastian parvenait à me trouver même dans mes cachettes les plus inaccessibles pour les adultes, lui qui privilégiait la chasse nocturne au jeune compte capricieux. Mais là où je passa le plus de temps ce fût à l'étage, me sentant obligé de retourner voir régulièrement la chambre de mes parents, avec le vain espoir que comme certains tableaux furent réparés, ils s'y trouveraient, ramenés à la vie...

Suite à cette nuit blanche, j'avais l'impression d'évoluer dans une mer de brume, tout me semblait flou et presque difforme, j'avais du mal à penser correctement, malgré les nombreuses tasses de thé, de plus en plus fort, que m'apportait le démon. Il se faisait d'ailleurs une joie de me regarder d'un air moqueur comme pour souligner mon état plus que pathétique. Savoir que lui aussi avait passé sa nuit éveillé mais semblait avoir bénéficié de douze bonnes heures de sommeil calmes était encore plus rageant, même si se mettre en compétition avec un démon était inutile et couru d'avance, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, même si je savais qu'il était un démon, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir chercher une raison à son efficacité de la nuit dernière, en une douzaine d'heures de travail il avait remis en état les pièces principales qui ne nécessitaient plus que quelques polissages et le remplacement de meubles trop affligés par le temps pour être remis en état, en général ce genre de travail prenait plusieurs jours à des équipes professionnelles...

Toutefois, dans le matin, Sebastian m'apporta une lettre qui eu le don de me remettre sur pieds à peine avais-je lu le nom de l'expéditeur qui était inscrit d'une calligraphie travaillée sur le devant de l'enveloppe : « Trancy ». L'enveloppe n'était pas ouverte, pourtant a en croire l'expression de haine qui déformait les traits d'habitude impassibles de Sebastian, il se doutait de ce qu'elle contiendrait, à moins que la seule mention de ce nom ne suffise à le mettre dans un tel état. Je lui redonna la lettre, lui faisant signe de me la lire et sans attendre il pris un coupe papier qui était déjà posé sur le plateau avec lequel il m'avait amené la lettre. Il était d'un bois teint en noir et la courte lame aiguisée était d'argent, je reconnu vaguement l'emblème de ma famille sur le manche de bois, doré cette fois. Une fois que la lettre fut proprement ouverte, il en sortie un long papier légèrement jauni et je perçu des mots d'encre rouge tracées avec la même habilité que le nom de l'expéditeur. Il prit une courte inspiration et commença à lire à haute voix :

« _Cher__Comte__de__Phantomhive,_

_Moi, votre dévoué et non moins respectable Alois Trancy, ait l'honneur de vous faire parvenir cette invitation au bal masqué que je donnerais dans exactement quatre jours. Ce serait un honneur de vous compter présent parmi mes amis et collaborateurs afin de fêter votre retour dans le monde des affaires et le montrer au grand jour à vos futurs clients et associés._

_Si vous veniez à répondre favorablement, je sais déjà que votre majordome saurait où vous conduire, vous n'aurez qu'à vous présenter à la tombée de la soirée, quand bon vous semblera._

_Je vous pris de bien vouloir croire, cher Comte, en l'assurance de ma considération._

_Alois Trancy. »_

Lorsqu'il eu finit de lire il remis la lettre dans l'enveloppe et la reposa en silence sur le plateau, ses traits étaient bien plus tendus. Je n'étais pas plus présentable que lui, il avait sans doute déjà informé toute les sociétés secrètent de Londres du fait que j'étais encore en vie, même s'il n'avait pas été pris au sérieux auparavant ma présence à cette soirée suffirait à lui donner crédit. Au contraire si je ne m'y présentais pas, il passerait pour un jeune inconscient qui veut faire son intéressant. Dit comme cela, il était évident que je devais refuser cette invitation pleine de sarcasme, pourtant la proposition était alléchante. Un tel retour dans les affaires était tout ce don j'avais besoin pour faire démarrer correctement la Fantom Compagny, la surprise, le spectaculaire, les nobles de Londres n'en demandaient pas plus pour être satisfaits, ils avaient toujours été d'une naïveté étonnante. Seules les apparences comptaient. De plus, si je faisais d'abord passer la famille Trancy comme menteur puis me présentais au public en reprenant l'entreprise de mon père, ma réputation se verrait tacher de cette trahison. C'est pourquoi me présenter ainsi dans une bonne entente avec le dirigeant des Trancy permettrait de faire croire à une trêve par rapport au passé et redonnerait confiance aux futurs actionnaires. Evidemment, mon _humble_ invité y trouverait également de quoi être satisfait, peut être même plus d'avantages que moi-même.

L'appât du gain était fort, mais je n'oubliais pas que me rendre là-bas était comme rencontrer la mort, il aurait la main sur le jeux tout le long de la soirée, chaque minute représentera une possibilité de mettre fin à mes jours et même si le démon ici présent pourrait me défendre sans trop de problèmes en terrain découvert, dans un manoir où s'amusera la mondanité de l'Angleterre, tout serait bien plus compliqué. Je pivotai mon regard vers le démon qui était debout à mes côtés, son regard était dur et le rouge de ses yeux semblait s'agiter en des vagues furieuses qui démontraient bien ce qu'il pensait. Lui aussi savait l'opportunité que cela représentait, et à quel point les mouvements de nos pièces sur l'échiquier se voyaient limités. Une seule réponse était possible, tout se jouait dorénavant sur la façon d'aborder le problème. Je détestais l'idée que quelqu'un s'approprie mes projets, mais je devais pourtant me rendre à l'évidence, je n'avais plus qu'à retourner la situation en ma faveur, utiliser cette proposition à mon avantage.

- « Que souhaitez vous faire, jeune comte ? »

- « Nous nous y rendrons, Sebastian, il serait dommage de laisser passer une telle opportunité. » Lui répondis-je, puis j'ajoutai « Je te laisse te charger du reste, tu n'as qu'à prendre cela comme un test. » Un fin sourire s'étira alors sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui me confirma que je pouvais lui faire confiance à ce propos.

oOo

_Ne venez pas vous plaindre si votre tête venait à tomber car ensuite, vous aider je ne pourrais guère._

oOo

Réponses au non-connectés :

**-****Lisa-chan**, merci de me suivre dés le début, j'apprécie que tu laisses un commentaire, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit pour un message un peu plus joyeux XD Le fait est que j'écris des chapitres courts donc forcément c'est un peu long pour que les évènemens viennent, mais un chapitre faisant deux pages, c'est un peu comme si je postais un seul chapitre en plusieurs fois enfin bref ! Les moments de calme en général ne sont pas « sans valeurs » puisqu'ils amènent des évènements importants pour l'histoire, pour le chapitre 42 c'est le début d'un nouveau tournant, la redécouverte du manoir, par exemple ! J'ai besoin de ces moments calmes car je ne peux pas faire combat sur révélation tous les jours, ce n'est pas ce que j'aime faire en écrivant ^^ Pour ce qui est de la romance, elle se fera plus rapide à partir de l'évènement que j'ai annoncé dans ce chapitre ! Je vais tout de même tenir compte de ton commentaire (puis qu'après tout j'écris cette fic pour vous) mais ne compte pas non plus passer à la vitesse supérieur d'un coup ! J'espère tout de même que ça te plaira, car de toute manière je compte finir cette histoire plus rapidement que prévu, si possible ^^ Merci encore pour ton commentaire, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu lises ! ^^ Au prochain chapitre X3

** -****Joker**, Ouiiii tant que je peux t'avoir je me fiche que tu vives sans Internet ! Mouhahahahaha ! X''3333  
Disons que j'enlève ce petite filtre pour avoir plus de choix de fic ! Enfin, faut mettre au passé car j'ai absolument plus le temps de lire, c'est con pour une L XD  
Oui voilà, après c'est sûr que ça doit permettre de progresser à force ! Et puis oui c'est encourageant, tu as raison, ma petite miss-Hope X3  
Ohhh pédagogie, j'aime pas ce mot ! Surtout depuis que ça rime avec travaux de groupes XDD Enfin, je me met seule ou en groupe et bosse dans mon coin perso, je suis une mauvaise fifille ! XD Oh prof ça t'irait bien ^^  
Haaaaaaaan pas bien ! Vilaine Joker qui pirate Internet ! XDDDD Je vais le dire à ton prof ! Attention tu as pas Sebastian toi XP  
Ah ça, je me rend compte comme c'est difficile de publier sans soutient ! Autant garder pour soi !  
Oh c'est vrai ? Contente que ça te plaise ^^  
T'en fais pas, d'autres seront révélés avant voyons, je suis pas si sadique que ça, quoi que… Non non XDDD  
Ohhh tu récidives pas ? Alors JE dois récidiver ! Nyahahahaaha ! C'est fou comme tu m'amuses d'un rien X) Maiiis nooon X3  
Oui ç_ç Enfin j'ai déjà des projets pour si je suis pas Baquée ! (ça se dit ? XD) J'abandonne le passage de l'anglais et passe en soigneuse animalière ! Mouhahahaha ! Ils m'auront pas !  
Si le plus gros problème c'est ça, se sera sans trop grandes difficultés alors, à parti si y a des vagues de boulot X3 Au pire je passerais sous le bureau ! Ku ku ku !  
Ah ah, moi non je sais pas XDDD On verra bien ça ! Et si je les publies pas, je te les enverrais autrement ! (Mais pourquoi ça arriverait ? XD)  
Laisse ma petite cuillèreuuuuh ! Elle a pas fait de mal ! Enfin presque ! XD Ohhh ce que j'ai pû regarder ça ! Gamine je faisais que ça XDD Puis j'ai grandit~ En fait c'est marrant, je suis passée du caractère gotique quand j'étais gamie au caractère mignon en grandissant, je fais marche arrière XD  
HAAAAN Elle veut me mettre dans la même pièce que Clauclau ! OUIIIIIIIN TOT  
Maiiiis nooon banaaaneee XP J'ai pas dit comme comme un autre, mais comme comparaison des bouffons en général X3 Tu es mon seul Joker~ *lui offre un cœur tout neuf*  
Bon d'accord c'était un mensonge assez grossier X3 Oh nyon ! Ma pitite montre çwç  
XDDDDDDDD Arnaqueuse ! Je vais pas me laisser avoir ! Je sais très bien qu'en dollars ils valent plus rien ! XD  
(Oh pauvre choute XP)

ç_ç CE que tu dis est très beau ma Joker çwç Tu voudrais pas en faire une chanson ? XD Oui Ciel est courageux, et en plus il a du soutient, il est donc chanceux quelque part X3 Et oui, Ciel n'a aps reconnu tout de suite car le temps et le traumatisme ont effacés une bonne partie de ses souvenirs à ce propos !  
Oh oh tu as l'œil ma chère X3 Tu lis combien de fois les chapiters dis moi ? Si tu dis 3 tu les lis plus que moi ! XD  
Oui Sebastian est l'exemple même d'une arme à double tranchant… Ciel aura peut être des mauvaises surprises, ce côté n'est pas encore fixé, attendons de voir ce qu'il se passera ^^  
Oui je comprend que ça puisse un peu mal passer des histoires aussi décrites, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire aussi « mou » si je puis dire, mais je trouvais que ça allait bien avec l'histoire, je vais essayer d'accélérer tout ça dans les chapitres à venir même si je suis pas sûre d'y arriver : Y a pas mal de choses à dire, mais merci pour tes conseils quand même !  
Oui je veux bien le croire, merci pour tes encouragements ma chérie ! Heureusement que tu es là ^^  
Chuuuuuuuuuu X3 Suki 3


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44 : Devil's First Associate**

Salut les miss ! Ho ho ho ! Quelles belles vacances de Noël~

Je dois tout d'abord m'excuser d'une assez longue absence, dû à une maladie persistante qui entraîna une grosse flemme XD

Merci de lire ce chapitre, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! =3

oOo

_La brebis jusqu'alors noyée dans le troupeau releva la tête fièrement,_

oOo

Après avoir eu la nouvelle de l'invitation j'étais allé dans le bureau de mon père pour essayer de trouver des informations sur l'entreprise. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs de trouver bien plus de documents que ce à quoi je ne m'attendais, je pensais que les Trancy après avoir tué mes parents auraient cherché à se procurer les détails des travaux de mon père, mais les dossiers intouchés et presque intacts montraient bien qu'ils n'en avaient rien eu à faire. Même la pièce semblait être restée intouchée par les flammes, seuls quelques enfoncement du parquet montrait que les flammes qui s'étaient développées à l'étage en dessous avait essayé de rentrer ici. Je me dis que le démon avait dû arranger le plus gros de la pièce, les flammes avaient ravagées l'étage avec le reste du manoir, elles ne pouvaient pas avoir simplement contourné cette pièce. Les Trancy n'auraient donc voulu que tuer ma famille ? Simplement mettre fin à l'adversaire, pas même essayer de faire mieux après sa disparition… Je n'allais pas dire qu'ils auraient dû piller le manoir, mais ils étaient vraiment idiots. Lorsque je posai une liasse de papiers qui traitaient des résultats de vente de l'année précédent l'incendie je promena mon regard par la fenêtre, les jardins sur lesquels elle donnait était dans un toujours aussi mauvais état que la veille, seuls quelques arbres qui bloquaient les chemins avaient été retirés. Puis quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là attira mon regard, en train de s'avancer sur les routes de graviers qui conduisaient aux portes du manoir une voiture d'un rouge effacé tirée par quatre chevaux à l'allure fière. Puis des coups furent donnés à la porte du bureau et le démon entra :

- « Il semblerait que monsieur ait des invité. » Dit-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion qui me fit penser que pour une fois, ce n'était pas une de ses manigances. Je le suivais en bas et sortie alors qu'il ouvrait tout juste la porte, ma curiosité piquée au vif à l'idée de savoir qui cela pouvait être, les personnes auxquelles je pouvais penser n'étant vraiment pas du genre à se présenter aussi ouvertement. L'homme qui sortie de la voiture était d'assez grande taille, même si plus petit que Sebastian qui le détaillait du regard, il avait les cheveux clairs attachés en une couette haute, une légère barbe et ses yeux marrons avaient un éclat tendre alors qu'il me regardait. Il n'avait pas changé depuis le temps, il avait toujours ses costumes italiens de haute facture et cet air malicieux au bout des lèvres.

- « Oncle Clause… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Lui demandais-je alors qu'il venait tout juste de poser son pied sur la première marche des escaliers de pierre, il releva la tête vers moi et me sourit. Pourquoi était-il si naturel ? Comment savait-il où je me trouvais ? Que venait-il faire ici ? Si le démon n'avait pas été à mes côtés à scruter l'homme j'aurais facilement cru qu'il n'était qu'une illusion de mes sens.

- « Guten tag, Ciel ! Ta tante m'a prévenu que tu comptais rétablir l'entreprise de ton père et surtout, que tu étais partie de chez elle sans un mot alors- »

- « Je ne compte pas retourner chez elle, ce n'est pas un caprice mais mon choix. » Dis-je en lui coupant la parole, j'en avais assez de ces éternels sermons qui n'avaient aucune utilité, mais il se contenta de rire légèrement et repris sa phrase :

- « Alors je suis venu te parler affaire. » La lueur malicieuse de ses yeux aurait pu faire penser qu'il se moquait de moi, pensait parler à un enfant, mais pour l'avoir vu parler à mon père plus d'une fois je savais qu'il était sérieux. Il était un associé de mon père et l'avait accompagné là-dedans dés le début, aussi loin que je ne me rappelle il avait toujours été des amis proches de la famille. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'avais pris l'habitude de l'appeler _oncle_ même si nous n'avions aucun lien familial. Puis ses premières paroles me frappèrent soudainement, mme. Red lui avait parlé de l'entreprise ? Pourtant je ne lui avais rien dit, pas même que je ne partais… Comment aurait-elle pu deviner une telle chose ? Même si elle n'avait pas de mal à démasquer mes mensonges elle ne pouvait pas tout savoir… Qui l'aurait tenue au courant ? Sebastian ? Je ne voyais personne d'autre… Mais comment ? Quand ? J'étais certain qu'il n'avait pas quitté le manoir depuis que nous étions ici…

- « Ciel ? » M'interpella notre invité surprise avec une expression inquiète, je lui assura brièvement que j'allais bien et puis m'écarta d'un pas alors que le démon l'invitait à entrer.

_Il_ avait fait du bon travail, c'était un fait. Le long de notre chemin jusqu'au petit salon réservé à mon père et ses associés, nous n'avions vu aucune trace de poussière, même les meubles brisés étaient propres, ce qui était d'ailleurs assez perturbant par le manque de logique… Et maintenant que Clause et moi étions tous deux assis l'un en face de l'autre dans les fauteuils de tissu pourpre _il_ était d'or et déjà en train de préparer du thé. Mon oncle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas du tout surpris par l'état des lieux, peut être pensait-il que les travaux avaient commencés depuis plusieurs semaines ? Oui ce devait être ça, quel humain, même s'il travaillait dans la mafia, pouvait penser à une telle rapidité ?

- « Quelle nostalgie… » dit Clause dans un soupire, il regardait la pièce dans ses moindres détails et je me surpris d'ailleurs à avoir fait de même un court instant. « Tu es courageux Ciel, ou alors inconscient ? » Finalement. Il était bien là pour me dissuader.

- « Je connais les risques mon oncle, mais j'en ai assez de me cacher derrière un faux nom et une fausse vie. Je veux prouver ma valeur. »

- « Prouver ta valeur ? Crois-tu que ton père ait prouvé la sienne en mourrant ? » Me répondit-il, sans méchanceté, juste avec de la tristesse dans le regard.

- « Je ne ferais pas comme lui, je ne me laisserais pas tuer par des rivaux. J'acquérrai plus de pouvoir encore que mon père. » Oui, avec le démon à mes côtés et une bonne tactique je pourrais mettre en œuvre mes plans sans risquer les actions extérieurs, je pourrais avancer mes pions sur l'échiquier sans craindre d'enlever les gardes à mon roi, car il restera toujours un cavalier aux mouvements illimités. Le seul véritable problème dans mon ascension pourrait être mon âge, je connais peut de personnes capables de faire confiance à un enfant en finances, mais avec le temps je gagnerais de la réputation. Je gagnerais _tout_.

- « Ce sera difficile Ciel… Tu n'as presque personne de ton côté, et dans ce manoir je n'ai vu que toi et cet homme… Qui est-il d'ailleurs ? » Sa question me surpris, que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Même son ancienne identité ne convenait plus pour parler de lui et imposerait des questions étranges. « J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… » Je devais trouver une réponse avant qu'il ne découvre la vérité.

- « Ce… Il… » Je ne trouvais décidément pas, et cherchais à répondre trop vite ce qui emmêlait mes pensées… « Il est… » C'était Sebastian, n'y plus ni moins, un démon, employé par ma mère sans que je ne connaisse qui il était et encore moins pourquoi… « C'est un- mon… »

- « Je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis, j'ai l'honneur d'être le majordome de monsieur. » Répondit le démon, qui venait de faire son entrée, à ma place il posa les tasses de thé sur la table qui se situait entre Clause et moi. Je vis brièvement le démon sourire à mon oncle alors qu'il s'écarta d'un pas de la table et présentait le thé qu'il avait fait, je n'eu pas tout de suite la présence d'esprit de me saisir d'une tasse, trop occupé à me demander comment il avait pu savoir de quoi nous parlions, écoutait-il aux portes ? Ou bien avait-il deviné comme par magie ? Mais sous le regard insistant de mon oncle je me décidai à boire le thé, toujours aussi bien préparé par les soins du démon…

- « Je vois… » dit Clause, dorénavant c'était lui qui étudiait le démon du regard. « Je suis surpris que tu te sois trouvé un employé si performant avec une telle rapidité Ciel. » rajouta-t-il en braquant son regard sur moi. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

- « Je trouve naturel que je possède le meilleur des majordomes. » Lui répondis-je avec assurance, après tout, j'étais l'héritier des Phantomhive et j'avais besoin du plus performant, un démon était tout ce que je pouvais attendre. Mon oncle ne dit rien de plus et me regarda avec une certaine tristesse dans son regard, _que__je__déteste__ces__yeux._

- « Ciel… Es-tu certain de vouloir entrer dans le monde sombre qu'est le commerce ? Veux-tu réellement reprendre la place de ton père dans tout cela ? »

- « Je ne reprendrais pas sa place, oncle Clause, je créerais la mienne. » Il soupira légèrement alors que le démon à mes côtés esquissa un sourire.

- « Dans ce cas… Permet-moi d'être ton associé. » Je fit signe de mon accord de la tête et dit à Sebastian d'aller chercher de quoi rédiger un contrat dans les règles, il semblèrent tous les deux un peu surpris de ma demande, pensaient-ils vraiment que je prendrais le risque de me faire avoir ? Puis le démon exécuta ma demande avec un sourire que j'aurais pu qualifier de satisfait si et mon oncle ne dit rien, préférant se mettre confortablement au fond de son siège avec les traits du visage détendus.

oOo

_Elle était bien décidée à atteindre les hauteurs, quel enfant inconscient…_

oOo

Merci à tous et toutes d'avoir lu ! J'espère publier plus souvent, ce sera une de mes résolutions du nouvel an ! XD Faudrait pas que je passe 3 ans sur cette fic non plus ! Merci pour votre patience !

Remerciements aux non-abonnés :

**-****Lisa-chan**, coucou à nouveau ! Je te devais bien un gros message pour tes conseils, et puis depuis le passage d'une certaine lectrice je n'arrive plus à répondre promptement XDDD ET c'est à moi de te remercier voyons ! C'est pas moi qui est donné des conseils XD Ne t'en fais pas tu ne m'as pas vexé du tout ^^ Je suis heureuse en tout cas que ce soit ta première fic, hu hu ! Et en plus elle te plait arrête, je vais rougir ! XD Merci encore beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Passe de très bonnes fêtes ! ^^ (Regarde les commentaires de Joker et tu verras que le tiens était minuscule XD)  
**Partie****avec****Joker :**Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir une agence de rencontre là XDDDD Tu n'as pas à t'excuser va Lisa ! ^^ Et si madame est ronchonne c'est son problème ! Naaah XP

**-****Blczk****Natsu,****(chapitre****39)** Ah ah cette phrase que je l'aime ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de glisser des conneries, désolée de t'avoir tuée au passage XDDD Merci d'aimer cette humble petite fic ! Ah ah en effet avec une phrase comme ça on peut pas rester de marbre X'DDD Merci encore ^^

**(chapitre****43)**ah oui ça c'est du long commentaire ! XD Ouiii que j'aime le suspens ! Quand j'ai une bonne idée pour vous laisser en halène je coupe direct le chapitre ! C'est mon petit péché mignon, vois tu ? *o* Pour ce qui est de la tournure de la suite, je ne suis pas sûre, je pense évoluer en suivant un peu le fil du manga mais certains éléments c'est hors de question que je les place et des fois je risque de beaucoup m'écarter ! Ce sera au feeling XD Mais déjà pour ce qui concerne Alois et tout… J'ai vu la série y a un moment maintenant et je ne compte pas la reregarder pour respecter des détails donc je pense que plus ça viendra plus je m'écarterais XD Mais allons ! Ne parle pas de géni ! Je vais rougir ! XD Ohhhh si tu commence à dire que je suis géniale je risque de te kidnapper pour t'enfermer dans ma cave, attention ç/ç Ah ah c'est sûr que le nombre de chapitre est effrayant XD Je devrais mettre dans le résumé que ça se lit en 10min ! XD En tout cas contente que cette taille te plaise ! X3 Tu dois être la première XD Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'abandonnerais pas, même si je dois ordonner à des amis de me doper ^^ Cette fic aura une fin, plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne soit pas baclée ! Ah ah ! Non ne t'en fais pas, c'est cet été pour le BAC ^^ En tout cas merci beauuuuuuuuuuuuucoup ! Je suis très touchée par ton commentaire et ça me donne envie de continuer ^^ Merci infiniment et passe de bonnes fêtes !  
**-****Joker-sama**, petit commentaire, hein ? Regarde ceux des autres darling XDD Toi tu te détaches pas de l'autoroute ! Ah ça que j'aime aussi les souvenirs de Ciel, pour ça qu'ils sont omniprésents aussi, ils font partis intégrante de son perso ! Je pense d'ailleurs aborder leur importance dans un chapitre futur, par rapport à Sebastian tout particulièrement ! On verra ce que ça donnera ^^ En effet, Sebastian n'était pas resplendissant de forme non plus ! Surtout qu'il avait bien combattu ! Mais il sauve les apparences pour l'esthétique du majordome X3 Ah toi aussi t'y a penser ? XDDD  
Aaaah si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce passage du bal ! Je l'adore et j'ai de quoi placer pleins de trucs entre Seb et Ciel ! Même si là j'ai pas de scénar précis encore XD Et oui tu as bien vu l'importance de la lettre, merci ! Au départ je partais ça en me concentrant sur ce que ça donnera en y allant, et me suis dis que c'était pas si évident que ça les risques s'il refusait donc j'ai rajouté pleins de lignes ! Ah ah ! Et oui, notre prof d'anglais a tout oublié de ces diplômes là XDDDD  
Ohhhh ouiii des bizouuuuux ! X'3 Désolée, l'ambiance des fêtes me grille le cerveau XDDD Oh oui travailler seule, c'est le paradis ! On se comprend, travaillons seules ensembles ! XDDDD Oh non ! Toi tu es la prof toute jeune qui fait pleins de gaffes et tombe toutes les 5min à cause de ses talons ! XDDD  
Oh oui tu serais bien traîtée mon chaton X33  
Ah ah ! Tu vas finir en flaque de moe, attention ! XD Mais de rien X3 3 Oh si je veux viens ! En plus je suis à un étage ça le fait ! XD Par contre faudra que je retrouve comment ouvrir mes volets… XD  
Ohhh ma Joker ç/ç I love you darling !  
Passe de bonnes fêtes surtout ! ^^ Et oublies pas que je prélève 60% de l'argent que tu auras X3  
Ps : Tu as eu une réponse de Lisa-chan !


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45 : Devil's Ball**

Bonjour tout le monde et bonne année 2012 ! X3  
Merci à tous de me suivre depuis le début de la fic ! Un des tournants de la fic s'enclenche et si tout va bien les relations CielXSebastian que vous attendez toutes vont s'accélérer ! ^^  
Bonne lecture !

oOo

_Les complots des hommes n'ont d'égal que leur futilité._

oOo

Suite à ce long entretient avec mon oncle et la mise en accord sur des conditions d'exportation ainsi que sur le devenir de l'entreprise de mon père (qui resterait la fabrique de jouets et friandises qu'elle était), les jours défilèrent rapidement dans un ton bien plus lourd. En effet le démon et moi-même mettions au point une préparation presque militaire en vue du bal qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Tout d'abord les préoccupations étaient futiles, comme faire faire une tenue ou décider de l'heure à laquelle se montrer pour une meilleure impression, mais rapidement, les sujets dévièrent sur des questions d'armement et des tactiques de replis. Car bien que je n'ai aucun doute sur les compétences de Sebastian, nous ne serions pas sur un champ de bataille militaire, mais diplomatique, et les nombreux témoins de nos agissements se trouveraient être gênants en cas d'attaque directe des Trancy. J'étais tenté de prendre une arme, Sebastian ne dit pas non mais montra l'unitilité d'une arme contre l'autre démon. Toutefois il convient que si l'opposant était autre cela pourrait se révéler utile et il me confia une arme à feu de petit calibre qu'il avait trouvé dans un tiroir de la salle à manger. L'arme était très simple, seule une gravure au nom des Phantomhive était présente sur la crosse et presque effacée, l'arme semblait tellement vieille que je doutais qu'elle puisse m'être utile au moment venu, mais le démon ne faisant aucun commentaire sur ce fait alors je n'en dis rien. Il ne demanda également rien sur mes connaissances en arme à feu, je supposa qu'il savait que j'avais eu quelques cours ces dernières années afin de pouvoir me défendre si je venais à être en danger et aussi car il était du devoir d'un homme de société de savoir utiliser une arme à feu et maîtriser l'escrime.

Pour ce qui était d'éventuels plans de fuite nous nous mîmes d'accord sur l'idée de sortir des salles peuplées le plus naturellement possible puis fuir par une porte de service qui donnait directement sur les jardins à l'arrière de la propriété, Sebastian me dit s'être introduit par cette dernière dans la résidence Trancy, la dernière fois que j'avais eu besoin de son aide par rapport à eux. Ce qui me surprit fût qu'il qualifia également cet endroit comme lieu de rassemblement si l'on venait à être séparés, je ne pensais pas qu'il aborderait une telle idée. Comptait-il d'or et déjà me laisser de côté ? A vrai dire… Le fait que l'on est parlé de tout ça était en soi étrange, en temps normal il m'aurait jeté dans le manoir et j'aurais dû suivre ses plans obscurs du mieux que je le pouvais… Pourquoi me faisait-il part de ses réflexions ? Avait-il en idée de me laisser me débrouiller, allait-il vraiment _oser_ me mettre à l'épreuve dans un tel milieu ? Et surtout, de quel droit pensait-il à me mettre dans des situations périlleuses alors qu'il devait me protéger ? J'avais voulu lui faire partager mes sentiments, ce matin même, mais il avait mystérieusement disparu à ce moment. J'avais beau eu le chercher il n'était plus dans la pièce, je n'étais cependant pas plus motivé que cela à m'opposer à sa décision (que je ne connaissais d'ailleurs que par déduction) puisque le connaissant, il trouverait sans doute un moyen de retourner mes arguments contre moi-même. J'étais alors retourné dans le bureau de mon père où je passais de plus en plus de temps, presque toutes mes journées, le démon l'avait remarqué et il avait délaissé le reste du manoir le temps de restaurer cette pièce. Ce devait être un bon moyen pour lui de ne pas avoir à me surveiller constamment au cas où je me tuerais en passant à travers le sol, rien de plus, mais je lui étais tout de même reconnaissant.

Je passa le plus clair de mon temps à rédiger les premiers états des lieux de _mon _entreprise et rédigeais des demandes d'achat d'usines ainsi que des propositions de vente (même si, pour le moment, aucun produit n'était au nom de la fabrique Fantom). J'avais conscience que les rares « _Nous réfléchirons à votre proposition_ » que je pourrais recevoir seraient là grâce à l'ancienne renommée de l'entreprise et à cause de mon inexpérience. Et, même si je ne pourrais sans doute pas l'utiliser pour gagner mes premiers clients, je pris une fois de plus les relevés de mon père et les étudia. Le manoir fût silencieux toute la journée et des murmures d'activité ne commencèrent que dans la soirée, ceux-ci me prouvèrent que _mon majordome_ n'avait pas oublié ma présence et ne comptais plus me fuir. Entendre les quelques rumeurs qui venaient des cuisines ne fit qu'accroître mon appétit et je descendit à la salle à manger de moi-même, espérant qu'il accélèrerait le rythme. Mais je ne devais pas avoir été la raison de sa vitesse puisqu'il entra dans la pièce sans rien et me regarda, assis nonchalamment à parcourir le journal, au bout de l'immense table à manger, d'un air surpris. Je releva tout juste la tête vers lui pour voir sa tête légèrement inclinée alors qu'il m'étudiait du regard, puis ses vêtements noirs suivre son mouvement pour retourner en cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint il avait un grand plateau rectangulaire sur lequel étaient posées nombreuses assiettes, voir les volutes de fumée qui s'en dégageaient me donna encore plus faim et alors qu'il présentait son repas d'un air respirant la fierté je lui coupa la parole (de toute façon, je ne l'écoutais jamais vraiment dans ces moments) :

« Apportes-moi à manger dans l'après-midi, je ne peux pas me concentrer avec l'estomac vide. » Je pensais alors pouvoir manger mais il suspendit l'assiette de mon plat principal un peu au dessus de la table, intrigué je releva la tête vers lui pour le voir avec un sourire des plus inquiétants. Il allait _encore_ me manquer de respect. Quand ses lèvres se séparèrent enfin pour laisser filer sa voix je regretta ma demande :

« Le jeune maître souhaiterait donc prendre un _goûté _? » Il avait bien entendu détaché chaque syllabe de sa question pour la rendre encore plus moqueuse qu'elle ne le suggérait déjà et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit mon visage se décomposer.

« Pas du tout ! » Contrais-je aussi tôt, il me prenait comme un enfant et je détestais réellement ça ! Il était… Il était mon employé, un minimum de respect s'imposait ! Cependant je ne lui enlevai pas son sourire et il l'agrandit même un peu alors qu'il terminait de me servir. Puis retournant en cuisine il glissa un :

« Monsieur aura donc son goûté chaque jour à quatre heures précises dans son bureau. » j'étais tenté de lui jeter mon couteau mais il disparu derrière la porte menant aux sous-sols et je savais que mon arme ne traverserait pas le bois de cette dernière.

Le lendemain, il fit ce qu'il avait dit, m'apportant à _mon_ bureau un parfait au chocolat, le sourire de la veille éclairait toujours son visage mais je ne le relevai pas, il ne m'énerverait pas deux jours de suite ! Il dû alors se résigner à jouer son rôle de majordome plus correctement et aurait bien pu me réciter la recette utilisée pour faire ce gâteau si je n'avais pas commencé à manger au milieu de ses explications. L'appétit n'était pas aussi présent qu'hier, dans quelques heures nous partirions pour le manoir des Trancy. Je n'avais pas peur, mais j'appréhendais tout de même un peu ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Seule ma vie aurait dû être en jeux mais je pourrais très bien quitter le domaine vivant mais dépouillé de toute perspective commerciale. Que ferais-je alors ? Changerais-je de nom et de visage ? J'avais vendu mon âme pour cette entreprise, je ne pouvais pas la laisser filer ainsi…

Je reposai vite mon assiette, cette fois, tout appétit disparu, j'avais tout de même un peu mangé, il ne pourrait pas me reprocher d'être trop gâté. Je tournai alors mon regard vers l'extérieur, le Soleil était bien trop proche de l'horizon à mon goût, bientôt ce serait officiellement le soir. Je l'entendis débarrasser les couverts sans pour autant faire plus attention que cela à ses mouvements, je devinai qu'il sortait de la pièce lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer mais resta à fixer le paysage, ces jardins m'aidaient à visualiser ce qui allait se passer le soir même, j'espérais que jouer différents scénarios dans mon esprit m'aiderait à mieux agir une fois en face du problème, mais bien entendu c'était m'aveugler derrière des espoirs idiots. Trop peu de temps plus tard à mon goût la porte du bureau se rouvrit sur le démon et il dit :

« Êtes-vous près, jeune maître ? Le bal vous attend. »

oOo

_Il est si facile pour nous, prédateurs, de vous les retourner._

oOo

Remerciements aux non-inscrits :

**- Nana-Furu**, pas un commentaire avant ? Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! Noooon je rigole ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu es loin d'être la seule XD Et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu lis cette fic depuis si longtemps ! Je suis tellement flattée… Ta préférée… C'est un complot pour me tuer ? ç/ç J'aurais aimé poster ce chapitre à Noël pour te faire plaisir, mais avec toutes les festivités j'ai pas eu le temps, désolée çoç Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours X3

**- Lisa-chan**, (au p*** l'autoroute OoO J'ai deux lectrices à autoroute ! Je vais crever ! Non ça me fait plaisir X3) MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! Claude avec de la barbe ! Oh nooooon je vais mourir sans avoir finit cette fic XDDDDDDDD Enfin n'empèche, comme j'ai dit à une autre lectrice, m'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi surprenant lui XDDD Moi qui adore Clause !  
Oh c'est vrai ? Oo Pourtant quand je regarde depuis chez moi c'est lisible ! Ca doit dépendre de la police et la taille de caractère, malheureusement à part en mettant les mots entre /…/ je peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre… Au pire prend un bloc note et tu copies l'italique dedans !  
Ah ah ne t'en fais pas, ça me gêne pas les passages autobiographiques X) En tout cas quelle gentillesse de te bouger avec autant de fièvre Oo (Ps : tu es tarrée) Heureusement que tu y es pas resté, c'est grave 42 quand même, une fois j'ai monté dans les 40 je faisais pas la maligne !  
Ohhhh je suis tellement contente d'entendre ça X'3 Malheureusement l'arc Trancy commençant, il va bientôt finir ! (bon j'avous, j'ai encore des doutes sur comment le finir et rien n'est définitif, maiiis normalement dans 5-6 chapitres voir moins on en entend plus parler ! XD)  
Oui c'est un très long commentaire, j'aime bien, je dois être une des seules auteurs à qui ses lecteurs écrivent des romans ! Mouhahahaha !  
Bonne année ! Chuuuuu !

**- My Darling**, (moi vu que je trouve la vie virtuelle plus importante ça revient à dire « darling » tout court XP) Oui tu mets un de ces temps à te co ! On dirait presque que tu fais quelque chose à côté ! Et pan dans les dents ! XD  
Mais…. Tu voudrais que j'écrive ? çoç XD Noooon mais ! J'arrive pas à trouver le temps (et parfois la motivation) donc en fait une fois toutes les deux semaines c'est pas mal XD Oui pas juste ! Moi j'ai plein de pression ! XD  
Ouiiii je l'ai mis car j'adore Clause X'3 Et bien en fait Clause est assez utile pour montrer le côté humain de Ciel, et dire qu'il n'a pas perdu tous liens avec son passé non plus ! Mais c'est sûr que Ciel déteste ce genre de comportement XD En fait si ici Ciel hésite pour Seb, c'est car tout ça c'est vite déroulé, et a bien y penser, Sebastian n'est pas vraiment un employer, l'est plus un guide qui lui dit quoi faire XD Et n'empèche, cette hésitation va le faire réfléchir !  
Et bien Ciel ne pèse pas le pour et le contre car il sait qu'un premier accord sera très bénéfique, mais je te rassure, il ne signe pas le contrat en 5s, il cherche bien à discuter tous les points de l'accord et s'assurer qui est pas de possible détournement ! XD  
Mais ouaiiiis ! Pas envie de tout me retaper moi ! XDDDD  
X''DDDD Oui tu es une simple victime X) Qui va me donner des cours de… D'Anglais tiens ! XD  
Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Un jour on va bien se voir ! Et tes câlins me vont droit au cœur X3  
Ne t'excuse pas voyons, tu as des études dans tout ça ! Merci beaucoup pour suivre la fic en tout cas ^^ Je t'aime !  
Chu !


	46. Chapter 46

Coucou tout le monde ^^ Voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette chère fic ! X3 Je sais j'upload de moins en moins souvent… Mais j'espère que les chaptires vous plaisent toujours autant  
Bonne lecture à toutes et merci de suivre ! ^^

**Chapitre 46 : Devil's Dance**

oOo

_Prenez garde à ce sur quoi vous marchez, ne confiez pas votre équilibre à tout._

oOo

Le manoir des Trancy paressait mille fois plus luxurieux en ce début de soirée que lors de l'après-midi où Claude m'avait fait rencontrer le jeune blond et même si je reconnaissais les quelques endroits que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir, ils étaient très différents. La façade baignée de la douce lumière du couché de Soleil et servant de toile aux lumières qui s'y mélangeaient telles de la peintures, les draperies de tons mauves et pourpre ravivait également les tons un peu ternes des anciennes doreries présentes dans les pièces centrales du manoir et les fenêtres qui donnaient sur les jardins déjà sombres intensifiaient l'éclat de cristal de la salle de réception. A peine mon _majordome_ m'avait-il conduit à l'entrée du manoir, où nous attendaient les mystérieux triplés toujours semblables à des miroirs, que je pouvais constater que toute la mondanité de Londres était réunie en ce lieux qui aurait presque pu paraître trop modeste pour l'importance de ses invités et même de cette soirée. En effet, les rumeurs qui courraient entre les invités étaient toutes centrées sur ma personne, pourtant aucun ne releva vraiment ma présence, certains me demandaient même de qui j'étais le parent pour être présent. Sebastian, qui avait revêtis tout comme moi une tenue de circonstance, un costume entièrement noir à queue de pie, (pour ma part, un costume de velours bleu et de rubans noirs m'avait été fait) bien qu'elle témoignait de sa place d'employé par le manque d'artifices inutiles à l'homme, me devançait alors et me prêtait le rôle d'un jeune neveu de Clause (il avait dû deviner que nous pouvions compter sur son mensonge en cas de besoin et les personnes recevant cette excuse ne se sentiraient pas trahis en apprenant vite les anciennes relations entre mon père et l'importeur).

La soirée commença alors doucement, du côté des Trancy il n'y avait aucun mouvement suspect, les triplés se contentaient dans l'accueil des invités, appuyant quelques femmes de maisons, l'héritier des Trancy, Alois, lui, s'amusaient parmi les invités proposant des jeux enfantins pour faire patienter les nobles avant la révélation de l'identité du future comte Phantomhive qui, de toute évidence, avait été le majeur argument pour les faire venir ici. Le second ayant, bien entendu, été la puissance des Trancy et ce que l'on pouvait tirer de leurs bonnes grâces. Le seul des employés qui manquait à l'appel était Claude, cette absence qui aurait sans doute réjouit quiconque en danger de mort ne fit que monter notre garde, à Sebastian et moi. Après tout, n'était-ce pas justement cachée dans l'ombre que l'araignée attrapait ses proies ?

Et en effet, cette soirée devint rapidement un champ de bataille silencieux.

Le moment cœur du bal arriva, l'orchestre engagé pour l'occasion et installé sur une estrade de bois dorée bâtie près des escaliers principaux entama divers airs classiques avant de ne se lancer dans le rythme fuyant de la célèbre Danse Macabre. Les invités se séparèrent alors en deux grands groupes, un côté de la pièce laissée aux couples dansants et l'autre réservée à ceux préférant discuter autour d'un verre. Je rejoignais le second, accompagné de Sebastian, la danse n'ayant jamais été de mes qualités, le démon ne releva mon choix que d'un fin sourire, se rappelant sans doute des quelques essais de sa part pour m'apprendre des mouvements simples. Mais pour une fois je pouvais lui rendre ce sourire moqueur qu'il affectionnait tant, lui rappelant la présence de ces jeunes filles de ducs qui le dévoraient des yeux en attendant patiemment qu'il ne les invite à danser, car même s'il avait vite été identifié comme un simple employé, elles semblaient passer outre et ne s'intéresser qu'à son physique qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, n'était pas rebutant… Mais cette douce quiétude qu'exhalaient les invités ne réussit pas à faire baisser notre garde, la bataille commençant rapidement.

Un La fort fut joué à l'unisson par les violons, annonçant le début d'une partie plus puissante de la musique, plus entraînée, et alors qu'intrigué par un étrange sifflement je tournai la tête en direction de l'orchestre je vis vaguement une forme filée dans les airs. Puis soudain une main se glissa dans mon dos et une seconde se saisie de ma main gauche, je fût alors rapidement ramené face au démon, juste le temps que mon regard rencontre le sien, puis en un battement de paupière le plafond était face à moi alors qu'une forme argentée passait devant mes yeux. Un bref craquement se fit entendre puis le démon me remis debout, je ne pu empêcher ma main gauche d'attraper son bras une fois libérée alors qu'un soudain malaise me pris suite au mouvement rapide qui m'avait surpris. Je suivis ensuite le regard du démon qui s'attarda un court instant sur une flèche entièrement fondue dans l'argent qui était dorénavant rentrée dans le mur dans sa quasi-totalité. Personne ne semblait ne l'avoir remarqué, mais dû à la surprise de l'évènement je ne pouvais en détacher mon regard. Je ne m'attendais pas à une attaque pareil, un coup de feu, pourquoi pas ? Mais une flèche venue tout droit d'un piège tels ceux découverts dans les temples des anciennes cultures ? Que faisait cette flèche ici ? D'où venait t'elle ?

Je ne remarquais presque pas qu'il me faisait déjà marché jusqu'au buffet froid, là où une petite foule était amassée, lorsque je repris un peu mes esprits je n'eu pas de mal à comprendre qu'il voulait éviter de possibles prochains tires avec le couvert de ces inconscients qui n'avaient sans doute pas remarqué la précédente attaque. Il n'y avait que le sang pour offrir une véritable prise de conscience du danger. Malgré sa précaution aucune autre flèche ne glissa dans les airs pour tenter de me tuer une nouvelle fois, les Trancy avaient peut-être prévus de mettre fin à cette mascarade en un seul coup ? Pourtant ils auraient dû se douter que Sebastian interviendrait, même si son sauvetage était un peu trop théâtral à mon goût il avait été efficace. Le repos fût de courte durée cependant. Alors qu'à peine un mètre ne me séparait de la grande table drapée de blanc et recouverte de riches assiettes d'argent pur où reposaient différents amuse-gueules et pâtisseries, un des triplés engagés par Alois Trancy me sourit désignant un gâteau aux fruits exotiques, sans doute importés des jeunes colonies de la Reine. Je fis un bref signe de la tête, Sebastian n'aurait qu'à goûter pour détecter un possible poison, un démon ne pouvait mourir empoisonné de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Mais à l'inverse de toute possible attente le jeune homme aux cheveux violacés n'enfonça pas la lame de son couteau dans la crème recouvrant le cadeau mais le lança d'un geste habile dans ma direction. Le démon ne me fit pas esquiver cette fois-ci et intercepta le couteau en serrant la lame de ce dernier entre son index et son majeur, servant au serviteur un de ses faux sourires. Je n'étais même plus surpris du fait que le démon puisse intercepter un couteau avec tant d'aisance alors qu'il regardait ailleurs à l'instant et me concentra sur le serviteur, entendre pour la première fois sa voix m'interloquant un peu :

« Alla… Veuillez m'excuser messiers, il semblerait que ce couteau m'est échappé… ! » S'excusa-t-il faussement d'une voix faible qui montrait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'utiliser. L'excuse bien que ridicule lorsque l'on était témoin de la scène passait naturellement auprès des invités, les Trancy également jouaient sur la discrétion.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Faites plus attention. » Rétorquais-je en m'éloignant de l'endroit d'un pas naturel, je savais qu'il fallait que j'évite les employés, surtout ces frères, alors sans doute un endroit calme serait le mieux finalement, un endroit où la présence de ces personnes serait étrange. Je ne vérifiais pas si Sebastian me suivait alors que je longeais le mur qui passait sous de petite tribunes surplombant la salle. De nombreuses personnes y étaient installées, écoutant la musique ou regardant les personnes danser. Sebastian me suivait de près, je ne l'entendis pas parler une fois et je devinai qu'il avait dû servir un de ses regards hostiles à l'homme, j'en eu la confirmation lorsque je me retourna vers lui, debout près d'un des pylônes soutenant les couloirs aériens. Son expression était encore froide, figée dans une colère muette, toutefois elle s'adoucit alors qu'il se plaçait à mes côtés, profitant de l'endroit pour observer le mouvement dans la salle. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé ce ton dur ? Cette simple constatation me mis mal à l'aise et je préférai observer les danses qui se jouaient devant nous, ne tenant pas réellement compte du rythme des morceaux en cours, dansant seulement pour le plaisir…

Un son étouffé résonna au dessus de ma tête, me tirant de la contemplation distraite de ce jeu de couples, je releva la tête sans véritable brusquerie, le démon à mes côtés je n'avais pas de raison de m'affoler. Je ne pu cependant pas restreindre mon mouvement de recul, trop étonné de voir à quelques centimètres de mon visage le fond d'un imposant vase de porcelaine bleutée soutenue par l'élégante main gantée que je reconnaissais comme celle de mon nouveau majordome. Une fois reculée je le vis reposer délicatement le vase au sol et regarder en direction de la tribune sous laquelle j'étais dorénavant abrité, mais rapidement il se tourna vers moi, sans doute le coupable était-il déjà loin.

« Tachez de rester près de moi, jeune maître… » Dit-il, même si ce conseil était l'évidence même, je n'allais pas m'amuser à explorer le manoir maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne dirais pas que sa remarque m'était désagréable, il disait clairement compter me protéger, même si ce n'était que pour un pacte. Nous restâmes un petit moment ici à l'écart de la foule, remarquant à peine que la musique se faisait de plus en plus discrète, mais nous furent tout de même ramenés au moment présent, ou tout du moins moi-même car penser que le démon eu un moment d'absence était naïf, quand le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus pétillants se plaça devant nous avec un grand sourire. Sebastian se rapprocha de moi alors que le nouvel arrivant et organisateur de la soirée agitait les bras en parlant :

« Ciel ! C'est l'heure de la principale attraction ! Suis moi vite ! »

oOo

_Votre environnement est un champ de bataille, il vous faut savoir comment sortir de l'antre des fous._

oOo

Remerciements non-inscrits :

**- Lisa-chan **, coucou ma chère Lisa ^^ Ne t'excuse pas pour le temps, je suis la première à le devoir ! XD (bien trouvé le coup de la team Rocket X'D) Ne te laisse pas déprimer par tes problèmes ma grande ! Si tes amis te causent des soucies parle en avec elles et je suis sûre que vous trouverez une solution ! ^^ Pour ta note : Wha bravo *o* C'est sûr que ces jolies petite notes remonte le moral eh eh~ Un bravo encore plus grand pour te motiver à continuer comme ça ! X3 J'ai une prof de littérature qui fait ce que tu veux être, elle travaille aussi dans un lycée à côté ! Donc fais gaffe, l'emploi du temps sera lourd XD En tout cas j'espère que tu arriveras à faire ça, tu seras une super prof j'suis sûre X3  
Ne t'en fais pas je n'arrête pas la fic ! XD Je compte bien la finir attend ! J'ai tellement de petites lectrices adorables derrière ! Mais je crains que l'on ne puisse garder les Trancy, darling, ou alors ce sera de l'imprévu pour la pauvre auteur que je suis ! Enfin maintenant que tu l'as dis ça me donne envie de faire autrement… Kiii ! Quelle cruauté ! Bon c'est officiel, j'ai plus de plans ! Tu es contente ? X'DDD  
Allez, merci pour ton commentaire et ta lecture X3 Passe une bonne fin de week ou semaine (tout dépend quand tu lis !)

**- Mai96**, hiiii ! Ouhaaa 45 chapitres en quelques heures… Noooon ? Oo Je sais qu'ils sont courts mais… Ouha _ En tout cas je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise à ce point ! Ne t'en fais pas, pour Hannah elle n'aura presque rien à voir avec celle de la saison 2 ^^ Pour ce qui est des détails on en saura plus après le passage chez les Trancy ! Pour Lau, oui je me suis bien amusée avec lui, je l'adore faut dire ! XD  
Pour ce qui est des italiques ce ne sont pas vraiment des souvenirs, en fait ce sont des phrases que pourrait dire ou penser Sebastian par rapport à Ciel ! Un petit trip qui m'a pris au début de la fic, car je voulais faire une narration Sebastian ! XD Merci beaucoup de lire et commenter en tout cas ^^


	47. Chapter 47

**Helloooooooooo everyone X3**

**J'ai réussit à poster un chapitre après une semaine de bac blanc, je suis fière de moi *o* Mais assez papoté ! Découvrez donc ce nouveau chapitre X3**

**Chapitre 47 : Devil's Complications**

oOo

_Ne restez pas trop longtemps parmi les fous ou vous le deviendrez vous-même, fuyez._

oOo

Comme je m'y attendais, cette attraction principale n'était autre que moi-même. Il fallait bien que le maître des lieux présente sa _trouvaille_ à ses chers invités, je me demandais même pourquoi il avait d'or et déjà tenté de me tuer, comptait-il ensuite s'exclamer « Oh quel dommage, le comte vient de mourir ! » ? Quoi qu'il en soit il ne m'avait pas plus laisser le temps de m'interroger sur de possibles pièges qui me tendraient les bras si je le suivais, il m'avait déjà entraîné au pied de la petite scène où jouaient les musiciens le temps de la soirée, devant un petit escalier de trois marches peu hautes. Pendant que les derniers musiciens présents sur la scène s'écartaient le jeune blond monta sur celle-ci, habité d'une prestance inhabituelle, c'était un peu comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa position et du rôle qu'il devait tenir. Les invités s'étaient alors tous rassemblés vers lui, comme des moutons qui suivraient bêtement leur berger, bien qu'ici, au regard méprisant que certains lui jetaient, on pouvait être certains que seul le berger en lui-même n'avait que peu d'influence.

« Bonsoir mes chers convives ! » Commença-t-il de son habituelle voix enjouée, aux tons sombres cependant, qui créaient une ambiance presque mystérieuse. « Merci de tous être venus à cette soirée en l'honneur de l'actuel Comte Phantomhive ! » A ses mots, quelques rumeurs prirent place un instant, certains criant déjà au mensonge, Alois attendit qu'ils aient finit et repris la parole : « J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le comte a justement accepté de venir et est présent ce soir ! » Il tourna alors son regard vers moi, en même temps que toutes les autres personnes présentes ce soir, sans qu'il n'est à dire un mot je gravis les marches du petit escalier de bois vernis, faisant signe à Sebastian de rester où il était (ce qu'il fit, bien entendu). Des éclats de stupéfactions naquirent dans toute la salle aussitôt que je fus face à eux tous, les surplombant autant que me l'autorisait la petite hauteur de la scène. Ces idiots s'attendaient-ils réellement à ce que cinq années seulement après la décimation de ma famille un héritier de la trentaine se présenterait avec toute l'expérience requise ? Même si les démons existaient, les contes fantastiques devaient être sujets à une certaine réserve, qui plus est, ces hommes ne devaient sûrement pas tous connaître l'existence de ces créatures des enfers ou du moins, leur présence parmi nous. Mon mutisme semblait ne pas convenir à la situation et suite aux _encouragements_ du blond pour que je prenne la parole, je me décida à prononcer un petit discours que j'avais brièvement préparé dans les jours suivant la réception de l'invitation, m'attendant à une telle tournure des choses.

« Bonsoir à tous... Comme l'aura explicité le Comte Trancy, je suis l'héritier Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive. » Je songea un instant à la déroute que devaient ressentir ceux qui présents ici, auraient entendu des rumeurs sur le lien des Trancy avec l'incendie de mon manoir. « Je succéderais à mon père à la tête des entreprises Fantom et une fois celle-ci remise en marche, le plus rapidement possible je l'espère, je compte bien étendre Fantom plus loin qu'elle ne le fit jadis. » Je posa mon regard sur quelque unes des personnes de l'assemblée, ils semblaient outrés par mes propos, sans doute le fait qu'un garçon de douze ans, jusqu'ici considéré comme mort, se dise capable de surpasser l'une des plus grandes entreprises de l'Angleterre remettait leur fierté en cause. Et bien que j'étais certain de pouvoir faire plus qu'eux, je me doutais bien qu'ils pensaient tout le contraire. « J'attend de pouvoir collaborer avec vous. » Conclus-je en tentant d'étirer un faux sourire, en vain, les muscles de mon visage étaient comme figés dans une expression neutre alors que j'inclinais légèrement la tête vers l'avant, n'attendant pas plus pour descendre de l'estrade improvisée. Je sentais tous leurs regards tournés vers moi, mais se démarquant des autres, une aura plus menaçante semblait fixée dans mon dos, par réflexe je me retournais mais le blond était occupé à discuter avec des hommes importants aux costumes trop serrés. Une main vint alors discrètement saisir la mienne, comme pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter Sebastian me fit ainsi descendre de la petite scène. La situation était assez embarrassante mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qu'il se passa et je ne lui fis donc pas de remarque inutile.

« Il serait peut-être sage de se retirer, jeune maître. » Dit-il une fois que je fus à ses côtés, sa voix ne laissait percevoir aucune hésitation, il avait décidé que ce devait en être ainsi et je n'avais donc pas vraiment mon mot à dire, mais le fait que mon _majordome_ puisse me diriger m'irritait au plus haut point et je répondis alors comme s'il m'avait proposé ce choix, ma voix reflétant tout de même jusqu'à une certaine mesure mon sentiment.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'allais te proposer, _Sebastian_, » je prononçai son prénom avec rancœur « de toute façon, je ne suis pas encore en mesure de proposer des marcher pour le moment. Cette soirée n'a plus d'intérêt. »

Le démon hocha brièvement la tête avec un sourire et commença a traverser la foule qui se faisait de moins en moins dense, de nombreux regards, pour ne pas dire tous, étaient braqués sur moi alors que je suivais le chemin que traçait Sebastian parmi eux. Il y avait de l'incrédulité, de la moquerie, de la stupéfaction. Tous les sentiments se mélangeaient dans ce rassemblement, personne n'arrivait à croire qu'un autre _gamin_ prenait les rennes d'un commerce. Certains niaient simplement ce fait, disant des choses comme « il est évident que ce garçon comme le jeune Trancy ne sont que des portes paroles » prenant bien évidemment un air hautain pour gagner de la crédibilité. Ignorant ces rumeurs parfois déplaisantes nous nous dirigions vers la sortie de cette grande salle de balle, une porte massive placée entre deux escaliers qui conduisaient aux tribunes et aux autres étages du manoir. Le démon ouvrait l'un des battants de cette immense porte quand le petit blond qui semblait avoir écourté ses entretiens arriva presque en courant vers moi.

« Tu dois déjà partir, Ciel ? » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix faussement contrite qui dans ses intonations me rappelait un peu la voix d'Elizabeth lors de ses caprices. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui dire que je partais bien qu'il continua. « Alors que l'on s'amusait si bien ! Reste un peu s'il te plait~ ! » Il me saisie alors le bras, le contacte fut court cependant car je m'écartai vite de sa prise.

« J'en suis navré, Compte Trancy, mais je dois quitter votre réception pour m'occuper de mes obligations. J'ai beaucoup à faire. »

« Jeune maître... » M'appela Sebastian, dans mon dos, pour me faire comprendre que je pouvais le suivre. Je fis alors demi tour, et à la seconde où les yeux d'Alois se posèrent dans mon dos un étrange tintement métallique résonna dans toute la salle avec force. La musique sembla se suspendre et des exclamations de surprise naissaient parmi les foules, je retourna brièvement mon regard mais rien. Je remarquai alors une ombre au sol qui apparu et ne cessait de croître avant que tout ne fut plongé dans le noir. Juste après ce noir complet, une véritable explosion, mélange de verre brisé et de fer tordu, occupa tout l'espace sonore pendant ce qui parut une éternité. Des bougies étaient déjà allumées par les employé du manoir pour constater les dégâts et le peu de lumière qui arrivait jusqu'à moi me fit comprendre que le lustre principale de la réception s'était écrasé au sol à l'endroit même où je me tenais... _Me tenais_... Oui c'est vrai, le démon m'avait rapidement dégagé de l'endroit avant que je ne finisse écrasé là-dessous. De l'autre côté du lustre gigantesque maintenant réduit à un simple débris, Alois Trancy se tenait, complètement immobile, la foule qui se rapprochait avec leurs bougies me permis de voir le vide de ses yeux, puis ma vision changea complètement pour se placer sur l'escalier bâtit à droite de la porte, plus en hauteur que ce que j'aurais dû voir. Le démon m'avait une fois de plus soulevé et me portait contre lui pour rapidement gravir les escaliers avant que quiconque ne puisse nous apercevoir, pourquoi ne sortait-il pas par les portes maintenant ouvertes ? Je ne le compris que lorsque derrière nous, dans l'obscurité petit à petit éclairée, brillèrent deux lueurs jaunes en suspension dans les airs. Ce regard nous fixait, particulièrement Sebastian, d'une haine froide que je n'avais jamais vu.

oOo

_Si une tea party vous retient, glissez-vous parmi eux le temps de trouver un chemin et... tuez._

oOo

**Merci à toutes et tous d'avoir lu encore cette semaine ! Voir que la plus part d'entre vous décrochez pas de ma fic me fait tellement plaisir~  
****Vous aurez remarqué que je change un peu ma mise en page ! Ca m'éclate, comprennez-moi XD**

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits :**

_**- Lisa-chan, hello ! ^^ Ohhh des compliments sur une description ! C'est trop voyons X'3 Ne t'en fais pas pour les Trancy, ça s'en va et ça revient, ça se fait de pe- d'accord j'arrête ! XD Je suis contente de voir que ça a l'air de s'être arrangé avec tes amis ! Des fois faut pas hésiter à leur voler dans les plumes et ça va mieux ! XD C'est bien que tu sois pas modeste, je me sens moins seule du coup X3 C'est vrai que tu peux encore changer d'avis, mais en général tu passes pas du cosmonaute au fermier donc à mon avis tu peux quand même te renseigner dans cette optique X3 Ohhh tu as que 12 ans ! Encore plus mignonne *o* Je te voyais bien avoir 14 ans moi X3 ... Grrr... Tu dois avoir plus de seins que moi TOT (= planche à pain) Oh je suis adorable ? Moi ? °o° Hu hu hu~  
**__**Ne t'en fais pas je ne m'arrête pas ! X3 Merci en tout cas ! Chuuuu ! Suki X3**_

_**- Joker, oui magne-toi d'écrire bordel ! XD Non je t'embête XP J'ai hâte de voir cette autoroute~**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Coucou minna ! ^^ Désolée pour la grande absence, j'ai eu des semaines horriblement prenantes ! Entre RDV chez le dentistes, chez le véto (non pas pour moi, j'en suis pas encore là ! XDDD) et les nombreux devoirs, j'ai pas trouvé un moment à moi pendant deux longues semaines X_x  
****Heureusement c'est les vacances, alors j'essayerai de publier toutes les semaines, car j'arrive dans un moment du récit que j'attend depuis que j'ai commencé la fic ! Et oui ! XD**

**Bonne lecture à toutes X3**

**Chapitre 48 : Devil's Seat**

oOo

_Car les choses ne changent jamais vraiment, vous auriez dû gardé ces souvenirs._

oOo

Bien que la situation pouvait maintenant être répertoriée dans celles en état critique, le démon ne pressait pas le pas alors qu'il marchait dans les larges couloirs pourpres, à l'éclairage faible qui faisait comprendre qu'aucun invité n'avait à se trouver ici, du manoir. Les portes se succédaient sur le chemin mais le démon n'y jetait pas un œil et continuait d'avancer, résolument. Le silence qui régnait était peut être là pour tromper le second démon alors je le conservais, même si je brûlais d'envie de savoir ce que comptait faire cet homme qui avait semblé changer d'avis sur une possible séparation de nos chemins, même si je l'avais voulu, je doute que j'aurais été capable de le faire me reposer au sol. Sebastian passait devant une nouvelle porte quand semblant se raviser il effectua un demi tour sur lui-même, ouvrit sans un bruit la dite porte précédemment délaissée et nous engouffra dans la pièce qu'elle fermait. Je songeai un instant que son agilité oscillait entre celle d'un oiseau en vol et celle d'un chat qui passait de toit en toit dans les quartiers de Londres.

Après un bref instant où il scruta les lieux mes pieds finirent pas toucher le sol, à ma grande surprise, je balayais alors à mon tour la pièce des yeux, mais dû attendre que mes yeux s'habituent un peu plus à l'obscurité pour espérer discerner quelque chose. Des étagères où étaient installés des objets décoratifs d'un thème exotique -sans doute provenant d'inde-, trois sièges de velours safran installés autour d'une table de jeu d'échec, ce fut tout ce que j'eu le temps de distinguer avant que le démon ne me prenne par les épaules pour me pousser doucement dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Son obscurité venait du fait que c'était le seul endroit que la lumière lunaire qui filtrait par la petite fenêtre, opposée à la porte d'entrée, ne pouvait atteindre. La lueur de cet éclairage me rappela vaguement l'incident qui s'était produit en ville et avait forcé le démon à m'emmener dans le manoir Phantomhive plus tôt que prévu, depuis nous n'avions pas revu ces « professeurs », membres de la garde royale…

« Veillez à rester dans l'ombre, jeune maître… » Susurra Sebastian, sa voix à peine plus forte que sa respiration. « Si vous veniez à devoir sortir de la pièce, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai confié. » Je me rappelai alors de l'arme à feu dissimulée sous mes vêtements à ma ceinture, glissant ma main dans mon dos j'en effleura la garde qui appuyait contre ma colonne vertébrale. Le métal était froid, malgré les heures passées contre ma peau, un froid tout de même moins rassurant que celui du démon face à moi. Je relevai la tête vers Sebastian pour lui faire signe que je l'avais entendu, ses prunelles étaient calmes, comme prises dans la glace, je ne pesais pas vraiment le poids de ses paroles « si vous veniez à devoir sortir », avait-il dit, mais pourquoi sortirais-je ? Il était là… Il esquissa un sourire, était-ce car je n'avais peur ? Si oui, son sourire était-il moquerie ou satisfaction ? Ce sourire était différent de ceux qu'il m'avait lancé jusqu'à présent, je voulais le comprendre. J'avais _besoin_ de le comprendre. Puis comme un écho à ce sourire, la pièce se déforma doucement et tout devint plus lointain.

La fumée épaisse de l'incendie n'entrait pas dans cette pièce, comme si elle avait eu trop peur pour oser approcher la forme noire qui se tenait devant moi, dans le bureau de mon père. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, je regrettais de m'être réveillé en entendant les cris de mes anciens amis, maintenant le souvenir de leurs yeux vides hantaient mes pensées. Ne reviendraient-ils jamais jouer avoir moi ? Des hommes étranges courraient dans ma maison, ils avaient des armes, des vraies, qui faisaient un bruit assommant quand ils s'en servaient, et ensuite, tout devenait rouge. Une de ces armes avaient été pointée sur moi, mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça l'aurait dû, le liquide rouge recouvrant déjà les sols était soudain sorti de la poitrine de l'inconnu qui m'effrayait, une lueur rougeoyant derrière cet homme que, par instinct, je savais dangereux me fit baisser ma garde. Puis une profonde brûlure dans mon œil droit m'avait fait perdre tout ce qui m'entourait. Quand je m'étais réveillé la douleur dans mon œil était telle que je n'arrivais même plus à me concentrer dessus, comme si tout le côté droit de mon visage avait préféré se taire pour me laisser une chance de ne pas sombrer dans la folie de la peine. Il n'y avait que celui qui m'avait aidé plus tôt, Sebastian, le majordome de mon père, maman m'avait dit qu'il était là pour nous aider (je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi elle m'avait dit ça, tous nos employés étaient là pour ça, non ?... ).

Sebastian m'avait toujours trouvé quand je me cachais dans la maison, et aujourd'hui encore il m'avait trouvé. Il m'avait emmené dans le bureau de mon père, papa n'y était pas pourtant, pourquoi ne nous rejoignait-il pas ? Etait-il encore avec maman dans le salon ? Ils devraient vite nous rejoindre, ici il n'y avait pas de fumée et les flammes n'entraient pas, j'avais l'impression que c'était Sebastian qui les tenait à l'écart, même si je ne voyais pas comme ce pouvait être possible. Mais comme je ne comprenais pas comment quoi qu'il se passait ce soir pouvait être possible, j'acceptais assez naturellement que ses yeux cramoisis puissent tenir en respect ces flammes incontrôlables. J'étais fatigué, bien plus que lorsque je suis allé me coucher, et le bourdonnement dans ma tête commençait à me donner envie de vomir, est-ce que j'étais tombé malade ? Sebastian et maman m'avaient dit que même si je n'aimais pas les médicaments je devais leur dire quand j'étais malade, alors je m'approchais de la forme qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée. Malheureusement, mes jambes aussi étaient malades et elles refusèrent de bouger, deux mains gantées recouvertes de sang séché m'arrêtèrent juste avant que mon visage ne touche le sol. Ensuite je me retrouvais assis face au brun sur le bureau de mon père, d'habitude je n'avais pas le droit de le faire, mais aujourd'hui devait être spécial. Je ne pouvais pas voir le visage de Sebastian même si j'avais gagné de la hauteur, alors il courba le dos pour planter son visage en face du mien. Puis de la voix douce qu'il utilisait toujours pour me dire quelque chose d'important, il dit :

« N'ayez pas peur, jeune maître, tout sera finit cette nuit. N'ayez pas peur. » Répéta-t-il alors que ses doigts traçaient des larmes qui coulaient le long de mon visage, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Mais malgré ses dires et sa présence qui m'avait toujours rassuré même après les cauchemars les plus effrayants, cette fois je ne pouvais pas, je n'y arrivais pas, la peur grandissait à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, que les flammes progressaient. Je m'excusais de ne pas y arriver et sa main vint se placer dans mes cheveux, les emmêlant avec tendresse alors qu'il se relevait, je ne vit pas son expression et avait peur de l'avoir déçu en ne pouvant pas faire ce qu'il me demandait. Alors j'essayais à nouveau mais rien n'y fit. Le flot de mes larmes s'intensifiait alors qu'un homme étrange à la même présence que Sebastian entrait dans la pièce.

_Peur… J'ai tellement peur…_

Le présent se réimposa brutalement à mes sens, par réflexe je tournais mon visage vers la porte, elle n'avait pas bougé, par contre je me rendis compte que mon regard était bien plus bas que ce que j'en avais l'habitude, un poids était exercé sur ma tête.

« J'avais pourtant fait attention à ce que vous ne buviez pas d'alcool, jeune maître… » Dit une voix à demi amusée dans un soupire qui souleva légèrement les mèches de mes cheveux. J'étais assis au sol contre le seul mur obscur de la pièce et le démon était à mes côtés comme il l'avait toujours fait. Je supposais que j'avais perdu conscience un certain moment, ou plutôt, que mon esprit avait littéralement quitté le présent. L'homme callait sa tête sur la mienne mais bien que son manque de tenue m'énervait je ne lui dis pas de s'écarter. Je n'en avais pas vraiment le courage et sa position ne me gênait pas vraiment puisque j'étais encore trop engourdi dans mes songes pour me relever. J'avais eu la preuve que Claude était présent lors de ce carnage et je savais dorénavant que des hommes aux allures de tueurs professionnels s'en étaient également mêlés. Pourtant ces détails dans l'immédiat me furent invisibles, une seule question m'obsédais : Comment avais-je pu oublier la partie la plus importante de cette nuit et son acteur principal ? Une certaine colère contre moi-même me retournait le cœur, les souvenirs sont-ils si fragiles ? A moins que quelque chose m'est fait oublier avec autant de précision le démon que j'avais pourtant côtoyé toute mon existence. Dans mon conflit intérieur je fixais la paume de ma main droite alors que j'ouvrais et fermais mon poings, m'assurant que mes forces me reviennent intactes.

« Avez-vous peur ? » Le brun coupait à nouveau le silence que pas même la fête qui avait lieu plus bas n'arrivait à obstruer, sa réplique étira la commissure de mes lèvres en un léger sourire.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas. » Lui répondis-je après une petite réflexion, lui ne renchérit rien mais je sentais vaguement la peau de son visage s'étirer et sa main gauche qui était posée sur mon épaule se remonta pour me caresser les cheveux, frôlant légèrement ma joue.

oOo

_Car les êtres ne changent jamais complètement, vous auriez dû me garder à vos côtés._

oOo

**Réponses aux noms inscrits :**

_**- Lisa-chan , [Chap 47] **__Je suis pas si talentueuse enfin ~/~ __***toussote***__Pour le suspens chez les Trancy c'est fait exprès pour vous torturer mouhahaha *o* Non, disons qu'ils prennent une place très importante et toutes les hypothèses qui tournent autour enveniment le truc ! Mais rassure toi, y aura un chap où tout sera expliqué platement sans erreurs, et tu comprendras que c'est pas si complexe que ça X3  
__Je suis contente si tu te changes les idées avec ma fic ! Et si tu veux parler un peu n'hésites pas à me demander, je trouverais un moyen de te passer mon adresse mail sans que tu prennes un compte FF ^^  
__Pour savoir la suite faudra être un pitit peu patiente ma belle, tu sais bien que les révélations viennent tard chez moi ! Mouhahaha ! Ohhh célèbre pour mon physique ? Mouhahaha ce serait bien X) Merci tu es gentille, je suis sûre que tu y arriveras de ton côté, perd pas espoir et positive ! Daisuki !  
__Ps : Oui elle est chiante avec ses pseudos, hein ? Moi aussi au début j'avais du mal ! Mais en fait c'est la seule assez tarrée pour avoir des pseudos à rallonge X) Et pas de bagarre ! Je suis pour le poly-relationnel ! Nah ! XD Je vous aime les filles, vous êtes tellement mignones~_

_**[Discussions avec Joker]** Alors ma chérie, je n'ai pas pu m'empècher de suivre vos conversations, et je me dois de m'en mêler comme tu es une de mes précieuses lectrices ! Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressent, perdre une amie quand on était sûre qu'on allait rester avec elle jusqu'à nos 50 ans c'est très difficile, ça m'est arrivé y a peu de temps… Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser désespérer par tout ça, par car ça n'en vaut pas la peine, tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour, mais car l'amitié est comme ça, plus fragile encore que l'amour. L'amitié c'est une chose qu'on chérie et qu'on peut mépriser du jour au lendemain, c'est encore plus versatile que l'amour je trouve. Pour ça que tu dois agir de façon à ne jamais rien regretter, ne fais pas d'efforts si tu sens que tu le regretterais après, ça n'en vaut pas le coup ! Surtout à ton âge, vous changez tous les jours, c'est difficile de garder des amis du collège, c'est comme essaye d'avoir qu'une seule veste alors qu'on change de mensuration toutes les nuits, tu vois ? ^^ Si ça se cumule avec d'autres problèmes je ne peux que te dire de t'accrocher, car ces mauvais moments on peut y survivre, positive au maximum, regarde loin devant toi en continuant d'avancer et les démons qui pullulent sur ton chemin te resteront étrangers. Toute tempête finit par se disperser dans les airs, n'oublies pas ça ! Tu es forte Lisa, sois en convaincue !  
__Ps : Ton poème est super ! N'hésites pas à en écrire, ça aide toujours à se changer les idées, j'en fais pleins moi-même dans mes moments de déprime ^^ Et surtout, je le redis, courage !_

_**[Petit Coucou] **Ne t'en fais pas je ne manquerais pas d'inspiration à ce moment là ! C'est tout ce que j'attendais de faire X3 En fait je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire avant et n'ai pas vraiment vu le temps passer ! XD Désolée de t'avoir fait languir ^^ J'essayerai de plus me consacrer à l'écriture même si je dois laisser d'autres passe temps de côté, ça me manque horriblement X3 Désolée de t'avoir inquiété ! J'espère que tu vas mieux !_

_**- Miani-Chan**, Hello ! ^^ Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices X3 ***amène un collier de fleur*** Comme tu es gentille je vais me faire une joie de répondre à tes questions ! Et avant, je suis flattée que tu aimes mon style et est pu tout lire si rapidement ! Franchement bravo XD alors : Oui je m'éclate à écrire la fic, même si des fois la motivation était pas au rendez-vous, y a des passages comme ce chapitre qui me sont très chers et si vous me voyiez sourire comme une idiote en écrivant vous prendriez sûrement peur XD Pour ce qui est des petites phrases en italique je les invente ! Elles sont là pour me consoler de pas avoir fait une fic du point de vue de Sebastian, car techniquement c'est lui qui les dit, eh eh X3 Pour la romance ne t'en fais pas, c'est long, horriblement long même XD mais il y a bien un couple minimum ! Et Seb et Ciel sont concernés ^^ Voilà X3 Ne t'en fais pas la ponctuation me gêne pas eh eh ! Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu ^^_

_**- Joker, [Chap 45]** oui te revoilà avec ton équipe de construction d'autoroute ! XD Un jour tu vas me tuer X) Ohh tu les notes ? Oo Bon si un jour je te les demanderais peut-être ! XD Je suis contente que tu t'amuses rien qu'avec ça ! Moi qui pensais que ça intéressait à peine les lecteurs XD Souvent on se jette sur le chapitre lui-même !  
__Oui l'histoire avance eh eh, faut bien un jour ! Je tiens compte de tes conseils pour les pensées, je me lancerais dans la psychologie plus tard XD Tu arrives toujours à résume le caractère de Ciel d'une façon qui me fait plaisir, c'est fou ! X) Merci X3  
__Oh yes ! I want you to be my teacher~ *o*  
__Bien sûr qu'on se verra ! bon là suis incapable de donner une date, mais on se verra X3  
_

_**[Chap 46] **Tu fais tout d'un coup dis donc X) Je culpabiliserais presque de pas avoir publié avant pour te répondre~ Oui il est bien mon manoir hein ? X3 Hésites pas à critiquer, j'ai du chemin à faire dans la description de bâtiment ! suis jamais satisfaite ! XD Mais oui tout à fait possible que ce soit son cousin~ XDDDDD Oh oui ! J'y avais pas pensé ! Mouhahahaha ! Ma pauvre Lizzie !  
__Tu m'aurais vu faire ces passages ! Comme je l'ai dit à une lectrice je m'éclatais avec les plans et des numéros ! XD Pas tant de compliment enfin, je vais rougir~ On se le demande oui *o* ***achète du miel à Sebby*** Si ça peut te rassurer, selon mon dentiste je suis aussi masochiste ! XD_

_**[Chap 47] **Oui je sais pas comment j'ai fait franchement, enfin j'avais pas énormément révisé non plus XD Ouiii ça irait presque vite ! Je me fais peur toute seule ! XDD Alois je commence à bien l'aimer depuis que j'écris cette fic n'empêche, je commence à avoir peur XD  
__Pour ce qui est du langage utilisé la majorité du temps, je ne l'ai pas vraiment gagné par la lecture non plus, je n'ai jamais beaucoup lu ! En fait je ne sais pas trop comment il est venu, je parlais comme ça avant, et je l'ai repris pour mon histoire ! XD  
__N'est-ce pas ? Il se laisse pas faire le rebelle ! Mais ça va lui passer à force, quand il comprendra que ça ne sert à rien *o* Très bonne analyse des invités ma jolie ^^ J'espère que pas mal de lecteurs lieront ça ! Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu vois des trucs qui sont comme ça sous-entendu ! Enfin certains passent inaperçus tout de même, mais des fois je vais chercher loin X) Merci beaucoup comme toujours !  
__Ah ah je me doutais que la comparaison avec ta chérie allait difficilement passer ! XD Ma pauvre puce X) Mais tu sais, c'est Ciel qui le dit et Ciel n'aime pas beaucoup Lizzie ici~ Et comme je suis en mode « On est tous Alois » je le compare avec une petite fille enfantine pour rajouter du karma XD  
__Et oui Claude arrive ! Je me rend compte qu'il est assez transparent, faudra que je fasse gaffe avec la suite ! Pour ce qui est des cheveux longs je verrais ce que je peux faire, mais ça ira peut être que dans les bonus XDDD  
__Merci ma grande ! Je t'aime X3 J'espère que tu aurais aimé ce chapitre aussi !_

_**[Conversations avec Lisa] **Continuez de discuter ! Ca fait grimper mes commentaires d'une force hallucinante ! XD Nan sérieux, ça me gêne pas X3 C'est même marrant, vous devez être les premières lectrices du site à faire ça ! X) Après si vous voulez vous arranger un échange de mail vous me dites ! Je pense pouvoir arranger un truc X)_


	49. Chapter 49

**Et me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ^^ Désolée, j'avais prévu de poster plus tôt mais on va dire que des évènements se sont mêlés de tout ça X'D Au moins j'aurais posté dans le week-end ! X3  
****Merci à toutes de lire !**

**Chapitre 49 : Devil's Revenge**

oOo

_La vie d'un homme est aussi fragile que le pétale d'une fleur, un simple vent suffit à les balayer._

oOo

Je l'avais laissé faire sans rien dire, la situation était des plus gênantes et le rouge de mes joues devait être visible dans le noir, je priais pour que personne ne nous voit comme ça mais ne faisais rien. A force de faire du bruit ce démon de Claude aurait eu un mouvement d'avance en sachant d'or et déjà où nous trouver. Mais cette fois-ci encore Sebastian semblait conserver la tête dans ce domaine, à mes yeux rien n'avait changé, aucun son suspect ou changement dans le décor, pourtant le démon se leva, me délaissant complètement. Puis il s'avança vers la porte du petit salon, ses mouvements étaient naturels et fluides, comme s'il les avait répétés des centaines et des centaines de fois, mais cette aisance naturelle n'avait rien à voir avec une habitude, c'était juste dans sa nature, revenir à s'en étonner serait comme s'étonné des capacités d'un oiseau à voler. Donnant l'illusion d'agir d'elle-même, la porte s'entrouvrit lentement, un bruit sourd résonnant alors que ses gongs s'articulaient, et une fois l'espace offert assez important, tel un diable surgissant hors de sa boite, le démon araignée attaqua de front Sebastian. Bien que ses mouvements fut aussi rapides que l'éclair je ne discernais pas de tentative de se diriger vers moi et cela me troublait, n'était-ce pas le but de cette soirée ? Il n'essayait pas même de se défausser de mon _garde du corps_. Tout dans ses gestes disait « Je te tuerais sans te laisser la chance de fuir ». Les deux démons se déplaçaient alors dans la pièce à toute allure, parfois s'immobilisant quelques secondes pour un échange de force pure, pendant ces instants où le conflit se suspendait dans l'air je repensais à l'arme dissimulée dans mon dos. Ses balles suffiraient-elles à venir à bout de ce démon ? De tout démon qui soit… ?

Non, bien sûr que non, si c'était si simple, n'importe qui pourrait se défaire de ces créatures avant la fin de leur pacte et ainsi, obtiendraient leur dû sans payer. Une telle anomalie dans un mode de fonctionnement si craint n'était pas envisageable. Pourtant ce petit calibre était dorénavant dans ma pain, la crosse reposant au centre de ma paume avec lourdeur. Je méprisais ma propre hésitation, de quoi avais-je peur ? De devenir utile, de m'opposer à un être tel que lui ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, j'étais lâche en cet instant et cette simple constatation suffit à faire bouillir la haine qui reposait dans mon estomac. Je leva lentement l'arme, le canon en direction de la tête du démon à lunettes, sans aucun regret, sans aucune appréhension, _ce_ n'était pas humain _ça_ n'avait sans doute pas de sentiments et n'en méritait aucun. Suivant le fil de mes pensées mes yeux se déplacèrent vers la forme sombre de mon majordome, une sorte de voix dans ma tête tentait de me prouver que j'avais tord. Dire que je revins sur ma conclusion serait faux, mais une certaine réflexion s'imposa alors, il était pareil que Claude, mais j'avais poussé son image loin de mes pensées, je l'opposais radicalement à Claude alors que j'avais conscience qu'ils étaient plus semblables que je ne voulais le croire. Pourtant, l'un voulait ma mort et l'autre ma vie. Quoi qu'au final tous deux voudraient mon âme…

Un ricanement retentit dans mon dos, je le connaissais très bien maintenant et me releva rapidement pour faire face au blond, je me demandais un bref instant comment il avait pu arriver ici et me rappela de la porte restée ouverte après l'intrusion du démon. Si Sebastian l'avait laissé venir jusqu'ici c'est qu'il devait être plus occupé que je ne le pensais avec Claude, mais je n'eu pas l'occasion de le vérifier, déjà une lame aiguisée s'appuyait contre ma gorge, me forçant à reculer. Il me fit ainsi reculer jusqu'à ce que mes jambes butent contre un des fauteuils couleur safran, je m'y laissa alors tombé, à moitié conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Bien que je ne pouvais plus reculer, ma tête resta sur mes épaules, Alois me regardait droit dans les yeux, la pointe de l'épée appuyée contre le tissu près de ma gorge, un seul faux mouvement et il m'entaillait, Sebastian n'était pas dans mon champs de vision, mais la soudaine cessation de tout bruitage en arrière plan me fit comprendre qu'il avait vu ce qu'il se passait de mon côté. Il finirait bien par intervenir si la situation devenait hors de contrôle, je n'avais pas peur du blond, _mon _démon était tout proche. Je levais alors les yeux vers le visage d'Alois, remontant la lame de l'épée du regard jusqu'à tomber sur ses yeux, il souriait, un sourire cruel et haineux, celui que l'on sert à son plus grand ennemi lorsqu'il est mis face à la mort, lorsqu'_on_ le met face à la mort.

« Si tu savais comme je te déteste Ciel ! » S'exclama-t-il soudain, le conflit reprenait derrière moi, Sebastian essayait-il de s'interposer ?

« Cela ne me surprend pas vraiment, au vu de votre accueil, comte Trancy. D'ailleurs, » rajoutai-je avec moquerie, « vos employés laissent réellement à désirer. » Il ria, je savais parfaitement comme déclencher ces élans nerveux dorénavant, il suffisait de se montrer plus haut que lui. L'épée qu'il avait en main s'agitait légèrement, se rapprochant de mon cou, je n'avais pas peur, _il_ était là. Je pouvais alors m'amuser en toute liberté avec Alois.

« Je dois avouer que ce soir je me suis un peu emporté ! » Dit-il en riant. « Mais te voir ainsi fuir la mort était très divertissant, tu ressemblais à une petite sourie coincée par des chats affamés ! »

« Il semble pourtant que la sourie ait réussi à s'échapper. » Son sourire disparu un bref instant et sa voix se fit plus lourde :

« Claude m'a désobéit… Tout ça par ta faute encore une fois… Tu me les prend tous un à un ! Tu dois mourir ! » Ses pupilles s'étaient étonnement rétrécies et tandis qu'il parlait je pouvais voir sur sa langue un pentagramme doré qui luisait avec sa fureur. Plus il m'accusait plus j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il me reprochait, que lui avais-je pris au juste ? Claude ?

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec vos petites histoires de famille, vraiment contracter un contrat pour une vengeance qui ne sert à rien, à votre place j'aurais honte. » L'épée défaillie à nouveau, venant se loger contre mon cou, cette fois ce serait sans doute ma dernière chance, il était très en colère à première vue.

« Claude travaille pour moi car il le veut ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce contrat ! Ce n'était que formalité, il l'a dit lui-même… ! » Risible. Ce garçon était risible. Maintenant je voyais plus clair dans son jeu, il était convaincu d'avoir un démon pour ami, j'aurais voulu rire aux éclats, vraiment. Mais sa situation me rappelait trop la mienne, enfant j'avais eu les mêmes pensées, voyant Sebastian comme un véritable gardien, presque un ange. Que ce garçon était pitoyable.

« Tu ne sembles pas saisir ce qu'est un contrat ou ce qu'est un démon, si tu voulais te trouver un petit ami ce n'était pas parmi les démons qu'il fallait chercher. » Alors que je parlais, lentement pour qu'il comprenne où je voulais en venir, je levais ma main droite pour détacher le cache œil de cuir qui masquait le sceau qui s'était formé dans mon œil. « Ce que veulent ces créatures c'est ton âme et pour l'obtenir, ils ne feront que mentir. » Je voulais briser sa réalité, ce monde qu'il s'était créé, un monde de justice aux belles fins aromatisées à l'eau de rose. Comment pouvait-il s'y être enfermé ? C'était méprisable, je voulais détruire cette dimension qui était la sienne, le voir se débattre dans cette triste réalité qui m'avait été imposée. Il me regarda, ses yeux traduisant l'horreur puis il se recula de quelques pas, j'en profita pour me lever du fauteuil, resserrant inconsciemment ma poigne sur le pistolet alors qu'il secouait nerveusement la tête.

« Non ! Non ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! » Criait-il sans relâche, sa voix se faisait de plus en plus instable, partant par moment dans les aiguës pour se briser. « Je ne te laisserais pas me prendre Claude ! Pas après Luka… ! » Luka ? De qui parlait-il cette fois ? Ce nom ne me disait vraiment rien, il devait délirer. J'aperçu Sebastian du coin de l'œil, il était légèrement blessé, son affrontement avec Claude continuait sans relâche, où trouvaient-ils toute cette énergie ? Leurs mouvements n'avaient pas du tout ralentis, le seul détail qui témoignait de leur acharnement était la paire de lunette de Claude qui jonchait le sol, brisée, et le sang qui tâchait leurs vêtements. Quand je regardais à nouveau le jeune blond il reprit la parole, ses yeux semblaient absorber par la lame de son épée. « Si ta famille n'avait pas détruit la mienne, j'aurais pu rester avec lui et le protéger… Si je te tue, il sera enfin vengé ! Je n'aurais plus qu'à détruire ce qu'il reste des Trancy ! » Cette fois-ci je savais comment il attaquerait et lorsque son épée aurait dû me trancher, je me déplaçais sur le côté, seule une légère entaille se forma sur mon bras, la douleur était bien présente mais je ne lâchais pas prise avec le présent et réussit à réduire les tremblements de mon bras blessé pour viser Alois, près à appuyer sur la détente. Il sembla se rendre compte de notre différence de force et resta là à me regarder en souriant mauvaisement. Cette situation me fit me rendre compte que j'étais devenu plus fort, la dernière fois que nous nous étions affronté Sebastian avait dû intervenir, aujourd'hui je pouvais tenir ce garçon en respect de moi-même. La seule fenêtre de la pièce vola en éclat dans un bris de verre, je ne pouvais pas encore savoir dans quelles circonstances cela avait pu se passer, mais ce soudain son eu l'effet d'une étincelle.

Je pressais la détente, le recule de l'arme accentua nettement la douleur de mon bras et me fit lâcher l'arme, mais la balle s'était déjà logée dans la poitrine d'Alois, une large tache de sang me le confirmant. Son corps tomba lourdement au sol et le silence s'imposa.

oOo

_Avoir peur de la mort est risible, puisque la mort est ce qu'il y a de plus facile à provoquer, même vous ne pourrez l'éviter._

oOo

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits :**

_**- Lisa-chan,**__Coucou ma grande ^^ Ah ah désolée de t'avoir donné du mal, c'est vrai que ce coup-ci j'ai pas mal laissé planer~ Mais c'est pas vraiment ma faute, c'est pour l'immersion ! XD Oui en effet Sebastian défend surtout Ciel contre Claude qui fait parti du massacre des Phantomhive ! Même s'il y a bien un passage où il le défend d'abord contre un homme tout ce qui a de plus simple, et cruel ! En tout cas je suis contente que l'ambiance et les descriptions t'aient plu X3  
__Mais non je suis pas trop modeste ! Ca dépend des personnes, tu peux demander à ma meilleure amie, je peux montrer un égo surdimensionné ! XD Mais je trouve ça agaçant les gens qui plaisantent pas quand ils se vantent donc~ Voyons je ne vais pas vous tuer ! Je sais bien que vous êtes résistantes X3 Oui un chapitre va bien arrivé ! Ou alors ce sera sur plusieurs (si vous avez pas de chance) mais dans les bonus je ferais peut être un truc explicatif ? XD Oui je parle bien d'un compte fanfiction X3 Si tu écris c'est super ! *o* Ce serait bien que tu publies ! Vraiiiment X3 Même sur 07-Ghost ? Alors là c'est une touche sensible que tu viens d'actionner ! Je t'ordonne de publier ! Par contre fais moi un Frau-sama OOC et je me vengerais, mouhahahaha *o* Ouiii tu es beaucoup trop gentille ! / malgré tes compliments, je faiblirais pas face au caractère de Frau et mon sadisme ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! Et sache rester comme ça, mais te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! La gentillesse fait pas de mal dans ce monde après tout ^^  
__Ohhh la paix qui s'installe~ Mes petits trésors sont tellement mignons ! Vous savez que pour quelqu'un qui fait autant de mother complexe que moi c'est très dur ce que vous me faites vivre ? çoç Allons faire de la tarte aux pommes mes poussins X3 *lui fait un câlin*  
__Ouiii je suis stalker, nyahahaha *o* Oui bein désolée d'êter curieuse mais c'est quand même ma section review ! XD Pour ce qui est de tes amis et de ta maturité, je te conseille de pour le moment surtout te concentrer sur des amis internet, même s'ils sont plus âgés c'est pas grave, à ton âge ça ne te fera pas de mal tant que tu fais attention ^^ Ensuite tu arriveras dans ce truc merveilleux qu'est le lycée (je déconne pas ! XD) la majorité est toujours aussi stupide et c'est de pire en pire, mais quand tu jettes un œil aux terminales tu te sentiras moins seule ! Ne désespères pas, tu n'es pas la seule qui soit plus mature que la moyenne de ton âge et tu auras vite fait de te trouver des congénères ! Tu me fais rire quand tu parles de la sorte des anges, tu me fais penser à mon meilleur ami qui les déteste également, il est plus branché démon ^^ Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de ne pas aller trop loin dans la magie noire etc, c'est un domaine qui n'est pas fait pour nous, pauvres mortels ! Moi personnellement je ne pris ni ange ni démon mais mes propres Dieux ! Je suis un peu animiste, vois-tu ? X3 Et puis disons que ça marche bien avec eux ! Dieu n'est qu'une création de l'homme, incarnation de ses désirs, alors trouve quelle genre de divinité tu veux, si tu en ressens le besoin ^^ Je t'adore aussi ma puce ! Si je peux t'aider ça me fait plaisir ! X3  
__Ouiiii moi je suis en vacance ! Là il me reste une semaine ! Mouhahaha je penserais à toi en riant chaque jour XP pauvre petite~ Adieu les graces mats ! Nyaaaa ! *o* Ne t'en fais pas, je suis habituée aux autoroutes avec miss-pseudo-bizarres, et ça me fait plaisir de lire un peu X) Allez bonne soirée et courage pour la semaine qui vient X3_

_**- Miani-Chan, **Oui très chiant, faut tellement se pousser pour avoir ZE mini idée çoç Aimerais-tu les fleurs ? X'D Ah oui je connais bien ça ! Quand on est passionné ça va si vite *o* … tu es passionnée par mon histoire ç/ç Vous allez me tuer un jour !  
__Ah ah je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent ! Des fois, comme aujourd'hui, c'est pas très inspiré, mais des fois j'avoues que mon imagination dépote ! J'ai toujours adoré écrire des petits trucs comme ça ! XD  
__Oh toi non plus t'aimes pas le lemon ? Bienvenu au club ! D'ailleurs, ça reste entre nous mais… Je risque de faire écrire le passage lemon, si y a, par ma meilleure amie tellement j'ai pas envie d'y faire ! Je te jure, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour les fans ? XD  
__Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, pour ta lecture et tes commentaires X3_


	50. Chapter 50

**Yeeeha ! Un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long qu'à l'accoutumée car spécial X3 J'espère que vous apprécierez, perso je suis dégoutée d'avoir commencé à aimer Alois, ce foutu sadique quoi ! TOT  
****D'un autre côté si vous en faisiez autant après lecture j'en saurais touchée~  
****Allez, profitez ! My ladies~**

**Chapitre 50 : Devil's Memory**

oOo

_Le passé finit toujours par nous rattraper, rien ne sert de courir._

oOo

La pièce était plongée dans l'immobilité et le mutisme, à peine le sang du jeune comte avait-il commencé à se répandre au sol dans un ovale presque parfait que les démons s'étaient séparés, laissant entre eux une bonne distance. Le comportement de Claude me surprenait, il n'esquissait plus un mouvement, ne regardait qu'à peine son maître qui jonchait le sol. Peut-être aurait-il pu arrêter le saignement assez tôt, mais il n'en esquissa pas même l'envie, il le regardait mourir simplement. Alois l'avait compris lui aussi, des soubresauts agitèrent ses épaules pendant son agonie, accélérant un peu plus l'écoulement de son sang. Tant qu'à moi, je gardais l'arme, complice du coupable de ce meurtre dans ma main, mes doigts se raffermirent même autour de la crosse m'assurant que si nécessaire ils sauraient se re-contracter sur la détente. Mais alors que je commençais à penser que tout prendrait finalement fin, qu'il ne resterait qu'à établir un alibi pour le meurtre du comte Trancy, un rire vint briser tous mes projets. Un rire que je connaissais, mais sur lequel j'avais du mal à mettre un visage. Une botte à talon haut sorti alors de l'obscurité et envoya la porte se percuter contre le mur, les rires redoublèrent alors et la figure traversée d'un sourire aiguisé de mon ancien professeur de biologie fit son apparition dans l'obscurité, tel le sourire du chat de Chester.

Les deux démons semblaient tout aussi surpris que moi, un certain temps s'écoula avant qu'ils ne réagirent, Sebastian venant se poser à mes côtés et Claude daignant faire face au nouveau venu. Grell Sutcliff, que faisait-il ici ? Il regardait tour à tour moi et Sebastian, son expression passant de la joie à l'horreur à chaque mouvement de sa tête, un profond soupire résonna finalement, un de ses soupires qui se terminaient en un gémissement féminin, exagérés et répugnants.

« Sebas-chaaaan si tu savais comme tu me manques ! Les couloirs de l'académie sont tellement froids sans toi pour les réchauffer ! » Il se dandina alors sur ses talons hauts qui pouvaient rivaliser avec deux des marquises et se tourna vers Claude, un sourire plus discret qu'à l'accoutumée naissant sur son visage. « Tiens tiens, voilà l'araignée répugnante ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps Claude ? »

« Fais ce pourquoi tu es là plutôt que de jacasser inutilement, Sutcliff. » Trancha d'une voix glacée le démon aux yeux dorés.

« Brrr tu es tellement froid ! On dirait Willy ! A la base je n'étais pas là pour une histoire de meurtre mais bon… On dirait que le travail ne me laisse jamais, deeeath ! » Faisant un signe étrange de sa main droite alors que son bras gauche sortait de derrière son dos pour poser sur son épaule un appareil étrange muni d'une lame arrondie à dents que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Une fois son petit spectacle finit, il pris cet instrument étrange à deux mains, un grondement mécanique résonna dans la pièce, son arrivée avait totalement détruit la notion seule de silence, et il s'approcha du corps du jeune blond, le retourna sur le dos d'un coup de botte puis arborant un sourire satisfait trancha sa poitrine de son arme. Il n'y eu toute fois aucune effusion de sang, peut-être trop de sang avait déjà été versé, et à la place se furent de longs serpentins fantomatiques sur lesquelles semblaient s'animer des scènes d'un réalisme étonnant. Je ne comprenais rien et ce qui s'en suivit ne fit que me perdre d'avantage. Je n'aurais sut dire si ces scènes miniatures s'étaient agrandies ou si j'étais moi-même rentré en l'une d'elle, mais ma soudaine proximité avec ces scènes me troubla.

Tout ce fit noir, puis petit à petit la lumière revenait, montrant une habitation très pauvre, une petit maison laissée à l'abandon, les murs menaçaient de s'écrouler et les fenêtres étaient depuis longtemps brisées, des toiles d'araignée les ayant petit à petit colmatées. Il n'y avait aucun meubles, sans doute utilisés pour entretenir ce feu mourant au centre de tous ces débris. Ce feu et deux couvertures étaient les seuls signes d'une possible survie en cet endroit. Puis contrastant avec cette désolation, deux rires de jeunes enfants se firent de plus en plus proches, ce qui servait de porte s'ouvrit et se referma tout aussi tôt, un jeune garçon blond s'appuyant contre celle-ci pour être sûr qu'elle resterait fermée. Dans ses bras il tenait du pain et le second, qui avait une tête de moins que lui et les cheveux châtains, transportait des pommes qui semblaient à peine mûres. Mais il était tout de même heureux de leur butin, les joues rougies par le froid ils souriaient pour se féliciter mutuellement, ils ne mourraient pas encore de faim. Ils faisaient sans doute partie de ces enfants abandonnés peu après la naissance, la plus part des parents qui n'avaient pas assez de moyens pour se nourrir eux-mêmes ne s'encombraient pas de bouches de plus. Ces enfants étaient partout, juste ignorés.

Des épisodes de ce quotidien de misère se succédèrent, très vite j'appris que le plus âgé des deux s'appelait Jim et que le cadet lui était nommé Luka, ils ne parlaient pas de leurs noms de famille, peut-être ne s'en rappelaient-ils plus. Je suivais ces scènes avec attention, essayant de desseller un indice qui me donnerait la raison de cette histoire et son origine. A quoi bon suivre les repas de misères, les nuits passées serrés l'un contre l'autre pour survivre au froid mordant et les ravages des intempéries sur cet abris en ruine ? Je ne comprenais pas mais il semblait que je ne pourrais pas me soustraire à ces images. Ces scènes d'un quotidien monotone et presque paisible se trouvèrent toutefois masquées d'un voile sombre, une nuit des hommes s'introduisirent en ville, personne ne savait qui ils étaient, mais personne ne leur demanderait, leurs armes dissuadaient même le plus vaillant des hommes. Ils s'infiltraient dans les habitations et prenaient les enfants, parfois un seul, parfois tous, ils donnaient l'impression d'agir au hasard. Bien vite toute la ville fut éveillée, même les deux garçons orphelins qui étaient devenus comme des frères, ils voyaient de loin ce qu'il se passait, l'aîné eu un mauvais pressentiment et força le plus jeune à s'enfuir loin et ne revenir que le lendemain matin, il lui promis de venir le rejoindre. Même si pour lui-même cette promesse semblait idyllique et que sa voix trahissait ses peurs, le plus jeune lui obéit, Jim ne lui avait jamais menti jusqu'alors.

Le petit blond aux yeux céruléens soupira de soulagement alors que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, son petit frère adoré était déjà loin, ils ne l'auraient pas. Il se laissa alors emmené jusqu'aux cages qu'ils utilisaient pour transporter tous ces enfants, leurs joues étaient baignées de larmes et leur visage semblait alors plus miséreux qu'à l'accoutumée. Seul lui ne pleurait pas, qu'il meurt ou qu'il soit utilisé à de sombres fins, _lui_ avait été épargné.

Un long voyage fût alors entrepris, des personnes regardaient le convoi macabre avec horreur mais personne ne dirait rien, ils avaient trop peur pour faire quoi que ce soit. Les enfants n'avaient pas eu ni à manger ni à boire pendant les trois jours de ce voyage, ils n'avaient alors même plus la force de pleurer quand ils arrivèrent dans un incroyable bâtiment aux airs de château. Aucun d'eux n'avait un jour vu un tel endroit, ils crurent tout d'abord être emmenés devant la Reine elle-même. Toutefois cet endroit n'était qu'une des nombreuses annexes des Trancy. Bien vite ils se retrouvèrent dans des sous-sols lugubres, plongés dans un silence mortuaire, des cages se suivaient, salles et jonchées de corps à moitié morts, affaiblis par la faim et le froid, tous des enfants. Les nouveaux arrivants comprirent alors qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers et ne seraient sûrement pas les derniers, l'horreur se lisait sur leur visage, certains regrettaient déjà de ne pas s'être plus débattus durant le voyage, maintenant tout était finit, toute chance de s'en sortir inimaginable.

Les jours se succédèrent, parfois de maigres rations de nourriture étaient distribuées, mais surtout, une fois par jour, à la nuit tombée, un des enfants était enlevé, souvent il ne revenait pas, mais parfois, il refaisait son apparition dans les sous sols, il avait alors été débarrassé de sa crasse mais son regard lui avait perdu toute la vie qu'il avait pu réussir à garder jusqu'ici. La plus part s'enfermaient dans le mutisme, mais certains parlaient, ils disaient qu'un homme important, un Trancy, payait ceux qui les avait capturé pour les utiliser, ils n'en disaient pas plus malheureusement, le reste restait bloqué dans leur gorge. Mais ces informations avaient suffis à Jim, il savait ce qu'il devrait faire maintenant. Ainsi quand on vint le chercher lui il n'avait pas peur, une fois de plus il restait de marbre. On le força à se nettoyer et à s'habiller proprement, l'eau chaude lui faisait du bien et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi les enfants qui revenaient était si effrayés, une fois dans le bâtiment principal on les traitait bien, il voyait cela comme une chance. Face à l'homme dégoutant qui les utilisait il ne sembla pas plus effrayé, même si la signification d'« utiliser » pris un tout autre sens pour lui. Il ne pensait pas que l'on pouvait faire _cela_, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Malgré lui son corps réagissait aux avances de cet homme pourtant tellement plus âgé que lui. Il voyait que cet homme y prenait du plaisir, il lui demandait de faire des choses déroutantes et l'utilisait sans se préoccuper de sa douleur. Oui, tous ces enfants étaient bel et bien _utilisez_.

Mais cet homme lui facilitait la tâche, il était facilement manipulable, il suffisait d'entrer dans son jeu pour le combler. Il agissait comme il l'attendait, agissait parfois de son initiative, lui disait qu'il voulait le revoir, pour s'assurer qu'on ne se débarrasserait pas de lui. L'homme s'était déjà fait avoir, c'était dorénavant lui, Jim, surnommé Alois par cet homme, qui menait la danse. Il était devenu son favoris, ne quittait jamais la chambre de cet homme lubrique, petit à petit il lui glissait l'idée de l'adopter, juste pour qu'ils puissent _rester à jamais ensembles_, l'homme accepta petit à petit, il s'exclama qu'il avait retrouvé le fils du précédent chef de famille, qu'il l'adopterait et l'élèverait de son mieux. Personne ne le croyait, mais personne ne s'opposait non plus. Maintenant Alois avait de nombreuses cartes en mains, il pouvait amener Luka ici, enfin, ils seraient rassemblés. A peine l'annonce de l'adoption avait-elle été faite qu'il retourna dans cette ville qui l'avait vu survivre. Il n'avait pas oublié le chemin qui menait à son ancien chez-lui, l'avait re-parcouru dans ses rêves un nombre incalculable de fois. Il avait ordonné à des hommes devant le surveiller de rester à l'extérieur de la vieille chaumière et y était entré, s'exclamant d'une voix enjouée « Luka ! Je suis de retour ! » comme il l'avait tant espéré. Mais il n'eu pas de réponse. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et son regard se posa sur une petite forme enveloppée dans une couverture, la seconde reposant près du feu mort comme si elle attendait son propriétaire. Le petit garçon n'avait pas beaucoup grandit, sans doute à cause de la malnutrition. Ses joues étaient bien plus creusées que dans les souvenirs d'Alois et il s'approcha en fébrilement de son cadet, il avait peur qu'un faux mouvement ne le brise.

Il posa une main tremblante sur son épaule gelée, la tête du garçonnet tomba mollement pour se reposer sur la main du blond, ses yeux ne s'ouvraient pas, son cœur ne battait plus et une araignée frayait son chemin jusqu'à l'épaule d'Alois.

oOo

_Le passé viendra un jour nous juger, à quoi bon le fuir ?_

oOo

**Merci à toutes d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié avoir trois chapitres en trois week end ! Ne croyez pas que ce sera tout le temps comme ça XD Les vacances me sont bénéfiques voyez-vous~  
****En tout cas merci à toutes (et tous ?) d'avoir lu ! Que vous commentiez ou non à chaque chapitre, savoir qu'on lit me fait plaisir ^^**

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits :**

_**- Lisa-chan,**_ _coucou ma chère Lisa-chan ! Moi aussi je vais très bien et je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire que tu vas mieux ^^ Avant d'aller plus loin dans ton commentaire, j'aimerais te dire de me chercher sur Facebook, tu me trouveras sous « Louna Ashasou » et oui c'est pratique ! Et de là si tu le souhaites je te passerais le mail de miss 500pseudos et on pourra voir un peu quoi faire pour notre petite harceleuse, car vois-tu, j'aime engueuler les gens~  
__Ohhh voyons ! Pas déjà des commentaires ! Me faut une petite entrée en douceur à moi ! XD Oh quelle belle expression ! Ta prof m'a l'air d'avoir de belles… expressions… (va chercher un dico de synonyme) Alors pour le coup de la force pure, je te rassure, je ne suis pas en train de dire que Seb est pur X3 En fait, je veux dire par là qu'ils ne font qu'opposé leur force ! Et qu'il n'y a pas de tactique pour renverser l'autre par exemple ! Désolée c'était un peu confus !  
__Ohhh yes tu publies ! Tu as intérêt à m'envoyer un message avec ton compte ! Bien sûr, je suis toujours indulgente, rassure toi ! J'ai même tendance à l'être trop XD Ohhh 07 en premier anime, quel bon choix ! Non non pas de OOC ! Tu vas reregarder si tu veux mais je ne veuuuux paaas d'OOC ! XD  
__Oui faites gaffe avec les reviews quand même, c'est visible à tous les enfants XDDD D'ailleurs je t'interdit de mettre ton nom Facebook ici ! Nah ! Et ne te moque pas trop de Joker avec son adresse mail, je lui ai pas dit comment la faire apparaître c'est pour ça ! *sifflotte*  
__Oh oui sur Internet c'est bien mieux je suis bien d'accord ! Tellement moins prise de tête, et on peut être qui on veut !  
__Oh c'est une belle façon de voir les choses ! J'aime beaucoup ! Pour ma part je ne croit pas en des êtres malfaisants (si ce n'est les hommes) mais je pense que les dieux principaux, ceux des éléments, ont créé les autres et que chaque chose à un esprit également ! Pour les objets créés par l'homme cependant, je me plait à penser que l'on doit leur donné une âme nous même X3 Je ne vais pas te moquer pour ton doudou ma belle vu que j'ai une cinquantaine de peluches ! XD J'aiiiime les peluches ! XD  
__Pardonne le silence radio de Joker, elle est occupée la petite X3 Mais quand elle vient c'est une vraie furie ! XD Et oui tes commentaires deviennent longs dis donc ! Allez, bonne journée et passe un bon week end bien reposant ^^ Chu !  
__Ps : De rien pour les réponses, je contrôle pas mouhahaha suis une vraie pipelette ! Suki !  
CHANGEMENT ::::: Alors, ce ne sont pas des amis mais des pages ! Mais oui c'est ça ! X3_

_**- Miani-chan**, yeah une découverte ! XD Ohhh je vois ! Bonne idée ! Si tu commences à publier, envois un pitit message depuis ton compte~ Contente que ma version de Ciel te semble crédible ! Je m'éclate à faire ses pensées ! X3 Quelques amis avaient commencés à lire d'ailleurs et m'avaient dit que son caractère était comme le mien ! XD Mais depuis j'ai changé, suis plus sociable… Un peu~ Oh tu aimes ce genre de narration un peu étouffante ? Tant mieux car moi je m'en lasse pas ! XD Ne t'en fais donc pas, ton commentaire était très bien, t'es pas obligée de faire comme certaines folles furieuses qui m'écrivent des romans X') Merci beaucoup pour ton adorable commentaire !_

_**- Joker**,**[chap 48] ** vraiment, j'aime tes pseudos ! XD Ne réfléchis pas trop à mon assassina, merci ! XD Oh tu y met donc toute ton énergie ? Je suis touchée ! X3 Je vois je vois, tant mieux ! Oui tu résumes tout très bien dans mes fics ! Et ne t'en fais pas, pour les sous-entendus que tu capterais pas, je sais moi-même que seule l'écrivain peut le voir XD Comme des fois sur mes colos, je passe trois heures sur ZE détail qu'on va manquer ! XD  
__Claude qui laisse pousser ses cheveux XDDD Et pour le visage je fais quoi hein ? Chirurgie esthétique ? XD Et non j'arrête pas mes compliments et remerciements, mon adorable Joker X3  
__Oh ça oui le commentaire dialogue c'est une grande première ! XD Mais oui je suis touchée de vos efforts pour augmenter mon taux de reviews, mais avant que vous n'affichiez des infos compromettantes sur la toile éternelle du web je préfère vous arranger un échange de mail ! XD  
__Encore une belle analyse des sentiments de Ciel~ en tout cas pour ce chapitre c'était un flash back peut-être un peu trop immersif ? J'ai perdu presque toutes mes lectrices pour le coup ! Je ferais plus gaffe à l'occasion XD Et non il n'a pas bu je te rassure ! C'est une connerie de Seb encore, il est intenable ce mec ! XD Oh tu sais le mode description absolue vient tout seul chez moi, si je décris pas assez je suis pas contente ! XD Mouhaahha je dépote quand j'ai mes journées libre ma belle X') I love you honey !_

_**[Chap 49] **Mais non roh c'était homme dans le sens être humain ! XD Je suis plus machiste que féministe alors tu peux pas trouver ça chez moi ! XD  
__Et oui, encore du mystère mouhahaha~ Claude est tellement chiant lui aussi, tous les démons sont chiants en fait ! XD Ciel se pose des questions car ça me fait gagner des lignes ! Nah ! XD Non sérieux, c'est vrai que je devrais refaire mon stock de doliprane, pauvre gosse… Oui Alois a conscience que Claude soit attiré par l'âme de Ciel et ça attise un peu plus son envie de le tuer ! Dans le futur ce sera un peu éclaircit tout ça X3 Tu as bien vu, à vrai dire, presque tout ce que dit Ciel à Alois est destiné à lui-même, s'il veut autant faire de mal à Alois c'est car il se reconnaît en lui, une partie de lui qu'il déteste !  
__A vrai dire, l'idée de l'amitié est un peu une erreur de la part de Ciel, car il a tendance à trop s'identifier à Alois, pour dire la vérité, Alois verrait plutôt Claude comme un réceptacle de quelque chose ! Je n'en dis pas plus X3 Tu comprendras peut être avec ce chapitre ^^  
__Mon histoire semble vouloir mené très loin puisqu'à ce nombre de chapitre, celui que tu viens de lire devrait avoir été le numéro 25 à peu près ! XD C'est atroooce ! Je me demande quand j'aurais finit, vraiment XDJe me demande si j'aurais pas la fiction Kuroshitsuji la plus longue de FF là ! XD  
__Tu as bien de la chance de ne pas avoir peur de la mort ma chérie, malheureusement je n'ai pas les sentiments de Sebastian pour ma part X3__Bon travail et bon courage pour tes études !  
__Ps : Pour tous tes essais d'envoit un seul mot : MDR ! XDDDDDDD Je t'aime ! Je t'expliquerais comment faire quand j'aurais déjà passé ton adresse à Lisa~_


	51. Chapter 51

**Helloooo X3 Pour commencer, les mauvaises nouvelles : je suis incapable de vous dire quand un prochain chapitre sera posté, en effet j'ai une semaine de bac blanc suivie d'un voyage d'une semaine en écosse… Ca risque de faire loin T.T  
****La bonne nouvelle : voici le chapitre 51 ! ah ah… Vous vous attendiez à deux chapitres ? XP**

**Allez sans rancune~ Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Chapitre 51 : Devil's Asking**

oOo

_Ce qui est incompréhensible n'est pas moins logique que la rationalité._

oOo

Lorsque la puissante lumière blanche qui avait surgit de nulle part pour m'aveugler momentanément se dissipa, je dû attendre quelques secondes pour à nouveau discerner les contours de la pièce et ses meubles, puis un peu plus pour me rappeler ce que je faisais ici. Alors que dans un premier temps j'avais pris ces souvenirs macabres comme la vérité, dans un second temps je commença à me demander d'où ils venaient et pourquoi j'avais quitté cette pièce. Si je l'avais quitté à un moment donné. Je n'avais pas changé de position, toujours debout près du corps étendu sans vie d'Alois… Son second tueur aux cheveux rouges se trouvait encore ici également. Avaient-ils tous vu la même chose que moi ? Ou bien était-ce une sorte de vision inexplicable ?

« Lanterne Cinématique récupérée ! Avec ça Will ne pourra rien me reprocher ! » C'était soudain écrié le professeur (si je pouvais encore le désigner ainsi) Sutcliff, sa voix se terminant dans un rire fière de lui. Même suite à ces souvenirs étrange je n'avais pas plus pitié d'Alois, pourtant cette voix enjouée me porta sur les nerfs, ce devait venir de la personne non de la situation. Tout le monde l'avait entendu, il ne pouvait en être autrement, mais personne ne réagit. Il était ignoré et sembla en être vexé, ses lèvres se retroussant dans une moue boudeuse alors qu'il essuyait nonchalamment les dents de son… Arme ? Pendant ce temps Sebastian observait Claude, je voulais qu'il le tue, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, j'étais trop occupé à tenter de deviner ses pensées, la raison de son intérêt pour cet homme. Celui-ci finit par esquisser un geste, un pas vers l'avant, avant de ne se décider à réellement avancer vers le corps de celui qui fut son _maître_. Lentement il s'agenouilla près du corps du garçon dont les yeux bleus affichaient la surprise alors qu'ils étaient tournés vers le plafond, ses traits ne montraient pas la souffrance, seule la stupéfaction était montrée. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à être achevé par son professeur de biologie… A moins que ce ne soit le manque de réaction de Claude qui l'est le plus marqué. La scène se déroulait presque au ralentis, la main droite du démon pressa légèrement les paupières du garçon et ferma ses yeux, puis le jeune blond se retrouva dans les bras de Claude qui se relevait en transportant ce poids sans afficher d'expression. Ne pensait-il donc rien ? Il jeta un dernier regard à Sutcliff, comment se connaissaient-ils ? Mais il ne dit rien, ne présentait aucune colère, et bien plus rapidement cette fois il quitta le manoir, se dérobant à ma vue aussitôt la fenêtre ouverte. Je ne saurais dire s'il s'était laissé tomber au sol ou s'il avait trouvé un moyen d'atteindre le toit en un battement de paupière.

« Sebaaaas-chaaan ! Enfin nous voilà seuls tous les deux ! » Je délaissa le ciel nocturne pour me tourner vers mes deux anciens professeurs, Sebastian n'avait pas bougé non plus, je me plaisais à penser qu'il s'était figé en voyant le rouquin arrivé alors qu'il avait pensé s'être débarrassé de lui pour de bon. Mais mon enthousiasme, né à l'idée d'un démon enquiquiné, fut trop rapidement étouffé par cet imbécile qui osait m'ignorer _moi_. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de Sebastian, m'avançant même un peu vers cet idiot pour qu'il soit obligé de poser son regard sur moi. Mais rien n'y fit, il continua son blabla incessant portant sur des projets de mariage avec _mon _majordome. « Nous n'avons qu'à nous enfuir tous les deux dans la nuit, laissant derrière nous nos obligations (que c'est romantique tu ne trouves pas ?) et nous nous échangerons des baisés sous l'aurore majestueuse ! » Disait-il, entre d'autres idées dégoutantes. Dans ce raz de marré de mots une main gantée de noire s'écrasa sur mon front et me poussait en arrière alors que son propriétaire, cet imbécile, se rapprochait de Sebastian pour s'appuyer contre lui, la bouche en cœur. J'étais alors tenté de le viser avec mon arme, mais levant ma main droite je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus prise sur mon pistolet, je vis vaguement du coin des yeux celle-ci dorénavant dans la main gauche de Sebastian.

C'en. Etait. Trop. M'aidant de mes deux mains je tentais de faire reculer cet efféminé, le poussant loin de moi et de Sebastian par la même occasion, mais mes efforts étaient vains face au poids d'un adulte. Un léger rire brisa alors les éloges grotesques de l'idiot et mes insultes marmonnées, nous levâmes tous deux nos yeux vers le démon dont un fin sourire montrait qu'il était le propriétaire de ce rire distingué. Entre le traitement irrespectueux de cet incapable et le sourire en coin de Sebastian, je finis par craquer et m'éloignant de ces deux là j'ordonnai d'une voix ferme :

« Sebastian. Rentrons. » Mon ordre déclencha un nouveau rire de sa part qui se chargea de faire un peu plus augmenter le volume de mes tempes.

« Ehhh déjà ? Empêcheur de tourner en rond ! Laisse-moi mon Sebastian ! » S'opposa immédiatement Sutcliff d'une voix tantôt attristée tantôt révoltée qui fit battre un peu plus vite le sang à mes tempes. Cédant à cette colère incontrôlée qui prenait place je me retournai vers eux deux, arborant le regard le plus froid et meurtrier que je pouvais.

« Sebastian ! » Dis-je, bien plus autoritaire qu'avant et me voulant menaçant, le concerné étira alors un sourire énigmatique tout en me regardant, Sutcliff lui s'agitait devant le brun pour capter son attention, sans succès. Mon majordome s'inclina alors légèrement et son sourire semblant ne pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres, il dit lentement :

« Comme vous le voudrez, my lord. » Une fois ces mots prononcés il s'avança vers moi, contournant Sutcliff sans lui prêter un regard, je ne pu retenir un air satisfait alors que je sortais de la pièce pour rejoindre le couloir plongé dans le noir.

« Ils finiront par t'avoir, Sebastian… » Lança à mi-voix le rouquin alors que mon majordome me suivait, sa voix soudainement plus calme, presque réfléchie. Il eu pour toute réponse le silence de la nuit et quelques rires discrets se rapportant à mon comportement.

Nous avions réussis à quitter le manoir des Trancy inaperçus, aucun des invités n'était encore conscient que leur hôte s'était fait tué, sans doute mon coup de feu avait-il été absorbé par la musique du bal. Je fut assez étonné de constater que personne ne s'opposait à notre sortie, pas même ces étranges employés si semblables qui avaient pourtant pris le risque d'essayer de me tuer en public. Alois Trancy était seul, profondément seul, et ce dés le moment où il pris la décision de venger son frère. La compagnie d'un démon ne représente vraiment rien, aussi fugace qu'une brise mais pourtant trompeuse… Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de penser au démon à mes ordres, est-ce que sans le vouloir je me reposais sur lui plus que je ne le devrais ? Peut-être que je finirais par agir comme Alois, me mettant à penser qu'il est là pour moi et non pour mon âme… Quelle ironie. Non je ne peux pas avoir de doute, le démon aujourd'hui à mes côtés n'est qu'une force maléfique aux desseins meurtriers. Mais cette constatation me faisait bien plus douter lorsque je repensais au majordome de mon enfance, celui qui faisait des choses complètement inutiles, qui ne lui étaient sans doute pas même demandées.

Rapidement, alors que j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions, la nuit se dissipait, je n'avais pas fermé les yeux bien que les vapeurs du bain que j'avais pris plus tôt m'avaient un peu engourdies l'esprit. Mes yeux ne pouvaient se résoudre à se fermer et moi-même je ne pouvais me résoudre à rester ici bêtement, sans but, à attendre que le Soleil ne se lève sur une journée qui s'annonçait bien plus tranquille que les dernières semaines. Je me résolu finalement à me lever, saisissant mes vêtements mollement pour me rhabiller gauchement, je n'avais jamais été très adroit le matin, mais sans sommeil s'était bien pire… Comme je m'y attendais je trouvais Sebastian qui s'afférait une énième fois à garder le manoir propre, je devais bien lui reconnaître son assiduité au travail, je savais pertinemment que n'importe quelle pièce où je pourrais me rendre serait parfaitement propre et me donnerait l'impression que le démon avait deviné que je m'y rendrais et l'avait récuré juste avant mon arrivée.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide jeune maître ? » Avait-il dit en relevant son visage de la rampe d'escalier qu'il polissait, puis sans attendre de réflexion de ma part sur son ton rieur il franchit les quelques marches entre lui et moi encore à l'étage pour arranger ma tenue. Je le laissais faire dans un soupire, de toute façon j'avais beau le reprendre sur son comportement hautain il ne changeait pas et on pouvait même dire qu'il était de pire en pire… « Que vouliez-vous me demander ? » Demanda-t-il après s'être relevé. Encore une fois il arrivait à deviner avec précision ce qui me passait par la tête… Je pris un instant pour rassembler mes idées, il attendait patiemment.

« J'ai besoin de comprendre ton but. Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? »

« 'Pour avoir votre âme', c'est ce que vous pensez que je répondrais, et vous en même certain, alors pourquoi cette question ? » Il se moquait encore de moi…

« Je te le demande car je ne veux pas que ma certitude mais la vérité. » J'essayais de garder mon calme, je vais qu'il me manipulerait si je me laissais emporter par la colère.

« D'habitude vous m'auriez plutôt demandé qui est réellement Grell-san, mais cette fois-ci vous n'y prêtez pas attention… Et si je vous disais qu'il était une entité douée du droit de vie et de mort ? » Une entité, qu'entendait-il par là ? Et pourquoi me le dire maintenant à ce moment précis ? Juste car il ne voulait pas répondre, je ne me laisserai pas avoir… !

« Ne change pas de sujet, démon ! » M'écriais-je avec fureur, que je détestais qu'il se joue ainsi de moi… « Ne répond qu'à cette question, ce que tu as toujours voulu, n'était-ce que mon âme ? » Ses yeux se restaient calmement sur moi, sur mon visage, il me donnait à nouveau l'impression de me tester ou plutôt, d'évaluer mon âme. Puis attestant de la fin de son _analyse_, un sourire satisfait vint soulever les commissures de ses lèvres.

« Si vous me dites pourquoi vous voulez tant le savoir, je vous répondrais. » J'allais l'insulter, quelque peu déstabilisé de sa question indirecte mais je n'en eu pas le temps, coupant le fils de mes pensées et me forçant à taire mes protestations ses lèvres vinrent se plaquer une troisième fois contre les miennes…

oOo

_Leur seul différence réside dans notre motivation à les rejeter._

oOo

**Espace non abonné (et flemmards de se co, hein Jooooker ? XP) :**

_**- Miani-chan, **oh voyons ! N'hésites pas à demander pour la publication ! Alors c'est assez simple, tu vas d'abord dans la catégorie « Publish » puis t fais « Doc Manager (Uplaod) » là tu mets dans « Label » le titre de ta fic et le n. de chap ou quoi que ce soit qui te permette de l'identifier ! Tu choisis ton fichier (sous forme .doc si tu as Word !) et tu fais « Submit Document » là ton chapitre est juste sur le site, pas encore publié ! Ensuite tu vas dans « New Story » là tu auras un gros pavé à lire sur le règlement et à la fin un truc à cocher pour dire que tu as bien lu et t'engage à y respecter ! Ensuite tu peux créer une fic en suivant les étapes pour la classer etc ^^ Si tu as des prob hésites pas à m'envoyer un MP depuis ton compte et je t'aiderais en direct ! C'est déjà bien en tout cas si tu postes ailleurs, mais tu verras sur Fanfic c'est plus sympa ! X3 Oh ne dis pas que tu n'y arrives pas ! Les caractères c'est du boulot mais à force ça vient ^^  
__Oui Alois est un vrai connard, déjà car c'est un connard et en plus car il nous fait l'apprécier quand même ç_ç Ah ah quelles jolies questions ! Je te ferais bien un FAQ mais… Non~ X3 Merciiii pour ton commentaire ! Passe une bonne fin de week end =3  
___

_**- Lisa-chan**, hello ! Oh mais je vais bien, et toi ? X3 Oui j'avoues, l'arc Trancy était assez bas niveau moral, mais c'est que je les aime pas, tu comprends ? XD Contente que ces souvenirs te plaisent ! C'était assez éprouvant de condansser autant de trucs XD Mouhahaha j'avous ! L'academy est loin maintenant ! Je devrais peut être renommer la fic ? XD Noooon normalement ils vont y retourner, histoire que mon titre ne soit pas remis en cause ! Oui, juste pour ça ! XD T'inquiète je n'arrête pas X3  
__J'aime ta prof de français ! XD Oki noté pour le pure ^^ Je ferais gaffe à mes registres, merci X3 Je sais pas comment vous faites pour écrire sans réfléchir, ma meilleure amie fait ça aussi et elle pond de ces trucs Oo Moi je met des semaines pour des chapitres de 10 pages ! XDDD  
__Oh pas mal l'explication pour les hommes oui *o* et je pense nullement de telles choses de toi voyons ! Pour le doudou, en effet, bravo ! XD A la prochaiiineuh X3 Chu !  
__Ps : HAPPY ! Hu hu première fois qu'un anniversaire tombe avec un chapitre ! Je vais passer pour une gentille auteur du coup (a) Bon anniversaire my lady~_

_**- Joker**, Et oui ! Le rouquin débile débarque ! Mouhahaha ! Oui j'innove un peu, que veux-tu ? Je m'amuse~ Si Alois est sadique ! Je nie mon texte ! C'est un connard ! XD Et donc je reprends ici le pourquoi de la fuite solitaire de Luka, Alois voulait lui gagner du temps ! Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient là et il ne voulait pas non plus risquer de perdre le peu qu'ils avaient, donc il a préféré resté en arrière pour essayer de se débarrasser de cette menace ! Surtout que tout ce passe très vite, ça je l'ai mal rendu ! XD  
__Oui j'avoues être passée un peu vite ! C'est surtout car je ne voulais pas trop traîner sur Alois, même s'il est important pour la fic, comme son histoire ne diffère pas beaucoup de celle du manga je ne voulais pas mettre Ciel dans l'oubli pour ça X3 Mais tant que ça gêne pas trop j'en suis contente ^^  
__Ouiii on parle dans ton dos que veux-tu Sweety ? C'est que tu me manque tellement aussi~ X3Oui tu es vicieuse ! vicieuse et perverse ! Quels beaux adjectifs à double sens Mouhahaha ! Pseudo, mini-résumés, c'est du pareil au même voyons ! XD Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je serais capable de mettre ton idée dans la fic XDD En fait tout dépendra du silence radio de Claude ! XD Je t'autorise à lui verser de l'argent pour l'aider à se cacher plus longtemps ! XD  
__Mes publications sont paaas irrégulièèèreuuuuh ! XD Mais oui quelque part tu dois avoir raison, enfin j'espère ! Ca me ferait chier d'en larguer en route quand même, surtout que je saurais d'où ça vient : 130 pages sans qu'ils sortent ensembles XD Ne t'en fais pas ma Joker, tu peux commenter quand tu le souhaites X3  
__Oh oui je cumule un peu tout, machiste, skyzo, maso etc etc ! XD Pas vrai ? J'en suis fière de celle-là X')  
__Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, je ne l'abandonnerais pas, tellement de bons souvenirs autour ^^ Elle mérite une fin, même si niveau histoire je la prend un peu comme une défaite personnelle… Enfin bon, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, après tout je dois pas oublier que c'était un premier essaie ! J'espère que de ton côté tu retrouveras le courage de continuer ta propre fic quand même, même si c'est que de temps en temps, et plus important, que tu lâcheras pas cette plume qu'est ton style ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ma belle ! Je t'aiiiime fort ! Je vais même coller ce petit message sur mon bureau tiens *o*  
__I love you so much, my dear darling X3_


	52. Chapter 52

**Coucou tout le monde ^^ Me voilà de retour pour un petit chapitre~  
****Désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt dans le week end, j'ai eu du mal à me libérer des temps tranquilles pour écrire XD  
****On arrive donc dans un nouveau mouvement de l'histoire qui j'espère vous plaira~  
****Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 52 : A Mournful Battle**

oOo

_Laissez les questions sans réponse de côté, ne vous concentrez que sur ce qui est à votre portée._

oOo

C'était la troisième fois que je ressentais ce nœud se former dans mon estomac, la troisième fois que mes lèvres me donnaient ainsi la sensation de s'enflammer au contact des siennes glacées, c'était la troisième fois que mon diable de majordome m'embrassait… Pourquoi cette fois ? N'était-ce pas censé être un moyen de souder un contrat démoniaque ? Je ne comprenais pas son geste qui allait jusqu'à me révolter, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à le repousser, mon corps entier semblait paralysé et le seul mouvement que je parvins à réaliser fut dans le but de soulager mes jambes soudainement de coton en contractant mes poings sur sa veste noir d'encre. Mais je ne compris que trop tard qu'ainsi je le rapprochais de moi et qu'ainsi le contact s'intensifiait. Pourtant mes muscles refusaient de se relâcher et je pu sentir les lèvres de Sebastian s'étirer dans un sourire avant qu'il ne rompt de lui-même l'échange. Je pouvais tout de même encore sentir le frôlement de ses lèvres contres les miennes lors de mes inspirations saccadées, mais je me rendis compte que lui ne semblait pas respirer, cette constatation me fit ouvrir les yeux (quand les avais-je fermé au juste ?). Je quittais alors rapidement la vision du visage si proche du mien de Sebastian et observait son torse qui n'était animé d'aucun mouvement, les démons n'avaient donc pas à prendre la peine de respirer ? Le corps que j'avais sous les yeux n'était-il qu'une poupée bonne à être jetée et maintenue par la seule force démoniaque de son être ? Aussitôt, comme par magie, la chemise blanche se gonflait et dégonflait presque imperceptiblement, suivant une respiration lente et artificielle alors qu'un souffle étonnement froid balayait la peau de mon visage tel les vagues de bord de mer.

Quelque peu surpris je relevais les yeux vers le démon, son sourire avait perdu son accent joueur, il était également plus effacé comme si seule cette lueur de moquerie pouvait lui donner la vie. Dans les prunelles de ses yeux j'apercevait vaguement mon propre visage, illuminé d'une étrange lumière violacée qui semblait être dégagée par mon œil aveugle. Etait-il toujours aussi lumineux, visible car je n'avais pas mon cache œil à ce moment ? J'avais du mal à le croire… Me servant des yeux de Sebastian comme d'un miroir j'amenais précautionneusement ma main sous mon œil droit, de peur de briser mon reflet par ce mouvement, et palpait légèrement ma paupière inférieur, tentant de voir un changement dans cette lumière étrange, mais la seule réaction fut la soudaine coloration de ma main, contaminée par le violacé de mon visage. Ainsi éclairé je me trouvais des airs de mort vivant, ce qui était assez désagréable, mais je devais reconnaître un avantage à cela, les stupides rougeurs qui avaient cru bon de venir s'installer sur mon visage en étaient devenues presque invisibles. Des mèches ébène vinrent chatouiller quelque peu mon visage, m'alertant que leur propriétaire agrandissait un peu la distance entre nous deux, il ne restait alors qu'une empreinte nostalgique de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Puis lentement il amena sa main droite face à mes yeux, à travers le gant blanc qui recouvrait sa main diabolique, la cachant alors aux regards indiscrets, était visible le pentagramme qui ornait le dos de sa main, lui aussi rendu visible par cet éclat mauve.

« Les marques du contrat réagissent lorsque les contractants le stimulent. » Expliqua-t-il platoniquement, alors que d'habitude il se serait plutôt amusé à faire désirer ses réponses. Observant sa main je lui demanda alors, pour une fois de vive voix :

« Qu'entends-tu par stimuler ? » Le sourire qu'il prit alors me fit regretter ma question aussitôt, il s'abaissa légèrement pour rapprocher son visage du mien et dit suavement, non sans moquerie.

« Le jeune maître voudrait-il une démonstration de plus ? » Mes joues s'empourprèrent une nouvelle fois à son sous-entendu, à quoi jouait-il au juste ? Je voulais lui crier que je l'interdisais de faire quoi que ce soit de déplacé mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma gorge, comme si un combat avait lieu entre mon corps et mon esprit. Il devait pourtant savoir ce que je voulais dire, comme toujours, mais il semblait vouloir jouer les ignorants une fois de plus et ses lèvres frôlèrent à nouveau les miennes, me prévenant qu'il ne tiendrait pas compte de mes oppositions silencieuses… Mais il ne fit rien de plus, il n'en eu pas le temps, des coups sourds raisonnèrent puissamment contre la porte d'entrée, nous eurent le même réflexe de pivoter la tête un étage plus bas vers les imposants battants de bois qui n'avaient pas bougés. Le démon, complètement redressé, posa une main sur mon épaule et me regarda dans les yeux « Ne bougez pas d'ici. » dit-il. Et bien que je ne comprenais pas la raison de sa demande je ne pu lui demander aucune explication, je n'avais pas encore réussit à revenir totalement au présent et avais l'impression de me déplacer dans un univers flou.

Un des battants de l'imposante porte pivota lentement sur ses gongs, aidé par le démon qui, contrairement à ce que voudrait son rôle, restait planté au milieu de l'ouverture sans bouger un seul de ses muscles. Son attitude m'étonna et je concentrais alors mon regard sur son dos, descendant de quelques marches pour me permettre de voir qui était cet invité imprévu. Ma main se contracta alors sur la rampe d'escalier fraichement cirée alors que je reconnaissais la silhouette de courbes graciles qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Lan Mao, comme me le confirmait les chignons en forme de petites cornes dressés sur son crâne. La soirée passée chez les Trancy m'avait presque fait oublier son existence, et surtout, la menace qu'elle représentait. Elle montrait d'ailleurs bien que sa dangerosité n'avait pas été réduite par les nuits passées, à ses côtés reposaient toujours ses armes atypiques, suspendent d'une poigne de fer à quelques millimètres du sol. Les deux entités qui se faisaient face restaient de marbre, sans user d'une seule parole ou d'un seul geste, j'aurais aimé être plus proche de la scène pour voir leurs regards que je devinais aussi brûlant et colérique que les flammes même de l'enfer pour le démon.

Mais étrangement, son regard je le vis, plus insoutenable encore que je ne le pensais alors qu'il fixait rageusement un point au-dessus de mon épaule gauche. _Derrière moi ?_ Je me retournais assez vite cette fois pour voir du coin de mon œil valide mon _cher_ professeur de géographie arriver vers moi à toute allure, sa main droite formant un poing tenu un peu plus haut que son omoplate, prêt à s'abattre sur moi. Toutefois ce ne fut pas ce poing que je sentis mais l'épaisse barre rougeoyante de la rambarde se loger dans mon dos, écarté que j'étais de la zone d'impacte. A ma place se trouvait maintenant le démon, à l'expression qui ne montrait que dégoût alors que sa main droite était refermée avec force sur celle de Lau pour l'arrêter tout aussi simplement dans sa course. Son bras gauche lui me servait de rempart contre Lan Mao qui avait profité de la diversion de son _maître_ pour s'attaquer à son tour à moi, le bras du démon s'était d'ailleurs retrouvé plié dans un angle peu naturel, qui fit naître un frissonnement désagréable le long de mon échine, et ne faisait que prouver la force que la jeune femme pouvait mettre dans ses armes aux airs de jouets. Sebastian resta ainsi un moment qui me sembla durer une éternité, sa main gauche occupée par Lau, son bras droit bloquant par une force inhumaine Lan Mao, que pouvait-il fait ? J'eu cette amère réponse lorsqu'il renversa la force de ce Lau étrangement silencieux et impassible face aux évènements pour le forcer à reculer de quelques marches, profitant de sa déstabilisation il profita de sa main nouvelle libérée pour abattre la tranche de sa main sur l'arme de la jeune femme alors que dans le même mouvement sa jambe droite passait avec agilité derrière mes chevilles, basculant mon poids par-dessus la rambarde et laissait mon corps chuter dans le vide. _Que fait cet imbécile ?_

L'instant qui m'était offert pour réfléchir à un moyen de ne pas m'écraser quelques mètres plus bas se montrait vain et pourtant, il n'y eu pas de grand craquement qui signifierait le bris de mes os comme plus tôt avec Sebastian. Je relevais alors la tête et voyait juste au-dessus de moi, sans réelle surprise cette fois-ci, le visage de mon _majordome_ qui, si l'on se fiait aux mouvements du plafond, devait se déplacer avec une vitesse spectaculaire. Une fois quelque peu habitué aux changement incessants de direction je parvins à me créer un certain équilibre et je me redressais alors tant bien que mal contre le démon, me servant de mes propres bras pour me tenir contre lui, les passant derrière sa nuque, il profita d'ailleurs aussitôt de mon initiative pour mobiliser ses deux mains dans le combat qui retrouvait une certaine égalité des forces. Cette proximité ne faisait que me rappeler le précédent échange, c'était vraiment gênant, aussi bien par la nature de ses gestes passés que dans le fait que j'essayais de retrouver dans ses traits son expression de ce moment-là, pour alors me prouver que ce n'était pas qu'un délire de mon esprit fatigué. Le démon lui pour une fois semblait être imperméable à mes états d'âme, aucun sourire moqueur ne traversa son visage, je ne pu empêcher une pointe de déception traverser ma poitrine, il était pour le moment trop occupé à repousser ces deux adversaires mortellement silencieux pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui arrivait à mon ancien professeur, lui qui d'habitude ne perdait pas une occasion pour placer une remarque déplacée n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son intrusion, et je le voyais également pour la première fois combattre, tentant de frapper Sebastian et y parvenant même parfois. Mais plus déstabilisant encore que la lueur éteinte des yeux des attaquants, ce fut le fait qu'aucune goutte de sang ne s'échappa du corps de l'homme alors que sa main se faisait trancher par le démon muni d'un des couteaux de l'argenterie. Ignorant totalement la perte de sa main gauche il continuait à se battre, tout comme Lan Mao, que se passait-il au juste… ?

oOo

_Vous vous bornez à faire parler un mur de pierre, qu'il est risible de vous voir ainsi protester…_

oOo

**Merci à toutes de lire, que ce soit depuis le début ou non, c'est toujours un plaisir de publier sur fanfiction grâce à vous mes ladies ^^  
****Merci pour tout !  
****Réponses aux non-inscrits :**

_**- Lisa-chan, **coucou, très en retard mais tout de même XD Contente que ce chapitre t'es plu ! Oui Claude est bien con, hein ? Mais si je d'humeur clémente il sera plus sympa après, car oui, normalement il revient ! Mouhahaha je vous le fait détester puis je vous harcèle avec que je suis cruelle ! XD Et ne t'inquiète pas je continu, avec mon joli vernis noir~ Chuuuuu merci beaucoup comme toujours X3_

_**- Miani-chan, **De rien pour le coup de pouce, je comprend qu'on puisse ce perdre sur ce site un peu merdique sur les bords ! Même s'il est très bien XD Décrire Grell était à la fois une partie de plaisir et un challenge… Je ne suis pas déçue du résultat et contente qu'il te plaise ainsi X') Tu me connais maintenant, j'aime couper où ça fait mal ! XD Merci beaucoup en tout cas, tout c'est très bien passé, j'ai encore explosé les records du bac blanc ah ah XD Merci d'être une lectrice si fidèle~_

_ **- My Joker, **ah ah tu es la seule qui est pas changé d'avis sur Claude dans cette fic, grrr je t'aurais ma chérie ! XDDD Oui oui je garde les cheveux longs en tête, même si c'est pas sûr que je le fasse *siflotte* Quoi qu'en disant ça j'ai une idée de comment faire, on verra si je m'en rappel d'ici là XD  
__Haaan tu te fiches d'Alois ! Vilaine fille ! C'est pourtant l'animal de compagnie de ton mari ! XD Hu hu oui petit Ciel devient jaloux et encore plus mignon mouhahahaha ! Oui tellement complexe ==''  
__Une shinigami fauchée XDDD Mouhahahah là ça va finir culte ! JE T'AIME ! I'm dead XDDDDDDDD  
__En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, comme toujours, ma chérie ! Je t'aimeuuh ! Bisou bisou X3_


	53. Chapter 53

**Hellooo ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir plus publié bien que j'étais en vacance, le fait est que je me suis retrouvée submergée par des devoirs et pas une seconde à moi pour publier, arrrg X_x  
****En tout cas, merci de me suivre ! Mon petit Word chéri m'affiche 130 pages pour cette histoire, c'est que ça en fait ah ah~ Que de nostalgie !  
****Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Chapitre 53 : Devil's Puppets**

oOo

_Les marionnettes dansent et chantent si tel est le souhait de leur maître._

oOo

Cette lutte était silencieuse, étonnement et même monstrueusement silencieuse, les seuls sons qui parvenaient à mes oreilles étaient les impactes sourds provenant des contactes de plus en plus rare de leur affrontement et ma propre respiration. Car bien que j'étais quelque peu extérieur à ce combat, ou du moins, aussi extérieur que me le permettait le fait d'être ainsi transporté par le démon, j'étais celui qui montrait le plus de fatigue. Les trois autres étaient des créatures, tout sauf humaines malgré leur apparence, qui malgré cette lutte intense où la plus grande concentration était requise à chaque instant ne montraient pas une seule trace de faiblesse, même passagère. Venant du démon je n'étais pas surpris, mais j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir les deux autres malmenés par mon majordome et bien qu'aujourd'hui leurs blessures soient des plus graves, sans doute plus d'un os de brisé pour Lan Mao et une main jonchant le sol pour son… maître -?-, ils continuaient de se battre sans marquer un seul instant d'arrêt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? » Avais-je réussit à demander au démon alors que mes yeux ne voulaient se décrocher du poignet tranché de Lau. Un frisson me parcourra l'échine alors que je pensais à la douleur que ce devait être, bien que celui touché ne laissait rien transparaitre.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, jeune maître ? » Demanda à son tour le démon, sans même me jeter un regard, une pointe d'amusement pris place sur son visage un bref instant néanmoins, lorsque je pris mon air effarouché habituel.

« Si je te pose la question c'est car je veux ta version imbécile ! Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais toujours tout de toute façon. » Ajoutais-je d'une voix plus basse, que j'espérais vainement être le seul à entendre.

« En effet… » dit-il lentement tandis qu'il s'accroupissait vivement pour éviter un coup de pied agile de Lan Mao puis se déplaçait sur le côté en un bond pour éviter d'être frappé par le plat de la main de Lau. Il prit ensuite une courte pause dans leurs échanges, se contentant de reculer tout en évitant avec facilité leurs attaques, pour m'aider à retrouver une certaine prise sur ses épaules, glissant sa main droite derrière mes genoux. Il reprenait alors l'échange d'une seule main et se déplaçait ainsi plus rapidement pour compenser, mais il ne semblait pas pour autant perdre de son assurance. Je détournais le regard sans vraiment le vouloir lorsque un sourd craquement fut créé par une nouvelle fracture d'un des deux chinois. « Ils ne ressentent plus la douleur depuis longtemps. Ce ne sont que des pantins. »

« Des pantins… ? » Répétais-je, je ne comprenais pas ce que voulait dire le démon par là, ce n'étaient que des jouets de taille humaine alors ? Des illusions ?

« Oui, des corps servant de pantins. » La réalité s'imposa brusquement à mon esprit, créant un certain vide dans mes pensées le temps d'un court instant, puis une soudaine nausée me ramena à la réalité. Des corps animés, comment était-ce seulement possible ? Avaient-ils toujours été ainsi ? Soudainement une âcre odeur de cadavre que je n'avais pas encore sentie me donna l'impression d'être présente partout, dans chaque bouffée d'air et véhiculée par chaque mouvement. Par réflexe je plaquais une main sur le bas de mon visage, mais rien n'y faisait, rien ne pouvait faire reculer cette pestilence. La peau de ces corps vivants me semblaient soudain plus pâle, d'un ton crémeux qui donnait sur le bleu d'eau, les yeux livides prenaient alors tout leur sens, ils ne voyaient rien, il n'étaient que des corps profanés. Soudain j'entendis le bruit d'une porte rencontrant une autre surface avec violence, lorsque je relevais les yeux vers mon environnement je vis que le démon venait d'ouvrir les battants vitrés de la vitrine où l'argenterie était stockée, allait-il également utiliser ces éléments là ? Sans prendre la peine de se retourner il projetait par-dessus ses épaules les couteaux et même ceux démunis de tranchant parvenaient par sa seule force à se planter dans la chaire morte des intrus, allant jusqu'à les maintenir contre les meubles et les murs. Peut de temps cependant, ils ne craignaient pas la douleur et avaient vite fait de retrouver leur mobilité en laissant les couverts passer au travers de leurs muscles. Une nouvelle nausée me prenait à cette vue.

Le démon ne les laissa pourtant pas faire à _leur_ guise et utilisant cette fois les fourchettes s'occupa de re-discipliner ses détenus. Une fois fait il me posa au sol, j'eu beau le dévisager avec surprise il ne me dit rien de plus et laissant glisser un couteau de la manche de sa chemise maculée jusqu'au creux de sa main il s'approcha du cadavre mouvant le plus proche, celui de Lau tenu fermement à une table en pin par sa jambe gauche et son bassin où une vingtaine de couverts étaient plantés solidement. Je n'eu alors que le temps de détourner le regard alors que son bras déjà amputé de sa main tombait silencieusement au sol, bientôt suivit de ses autres membres. J'avais beau me forcer à regarder ailleurs, le boucherie se répétait dans mon esprit, je n'avais pas de mal à imaginer les iris gelées, bien que de la couleur du sang, du démon braquées sur ces corps pas tout à fait inerte et les mutilés froidement. Allaient-ils vraiment s'arrêter de bouger après cela ? Les morceaux de leur cadavre (ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait) n'allaient-ils pas se mettre à ramper au sol comme dans certaines histoires du folklore ? Je retins un frisson en imaginant cette idée puis comme si mes pensées déplaisantes se réalisaient, une main se posa sur mon épaule. J'abaissais vivement la tête sur cette main, me reculant par réflexe bien que j'étais adossé à la vitrine depuis tout ce temps.

La main aux ongles peints de noir que je vis m'arracha un soupire, mi agacé mi rassuré et je relevais mon unique œil bleuté vers Sebastian qui se tenait face à moi d'un air plus amusé que concerné. Puis la main de l'homme se retira de mon épaule pour aller se loger avec sa paire le long de ma taille, l'enserrant de ses longs doigts fins. Le démon me souleva alors sans effort et glissa un bras le long de mes hanches pour me tenir contre lui, pris par surprise je refermais mes mains sur ses vêtements par automatisme et fut surpris de constater qu'il ne portait plus sa veste de coton noir habituelle. Il sembla remarquer cet arrêt surpris dans mes mouvements car il lâcha un « je ne voulais pas la salir » nonchalant. Ce fut à ce moment que je remarquais les quelques giclées de sang sur sa chemise blanche, je me félicitais alors de ne pas avoir promené mon regard dans l'entrée.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? » Lui demandais-je alors qu'il commençait à gravir les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage.

« A votre bureau afin que vous puissiez prendre votre petit déjeuner sans être incommodé par une quelconque odeur, jeune maître. » Le naturel de sa réponse fit naître un nouveau soupire à mes lèvres.

« J'ai appris à marcher il y a longtemps, Sebastian. » Je fit attention à prononcer son prénom avec amertume, comme vengeance personnelle pour me traiter comme un enfant encore aujourd'hui.

« Veuillez m'excuser, jeune maître, mais je ne tiens pas à vous récupérer inconscient au sol, maintenant que j'ai quelque peu malmené la seule sureté de cet escalier je tiens à assurer votre sécurité. » Répondit-il avec un de ses sourires moqueur. S'attendait-il vraiment à ce que je tombe où était-ce simplement pour se moquer de moi ? Cet homme me fatiguait… Je ne dis plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne daigne me reposer au sol sur le sol de _mon _bureau. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et énuméra simplement ce qu'il allait m'apporter dans « un instant ». Et en effet, un instant plus tard, le démon donnait deux coups brefs contre l'un des battants de la porte massive avant de ne pénétrer à l'intérieur en faisant rouler un petit chariot de métal sur lequel étaient disposés plusieurs pâtisseries et une théière fumante. Il avait même pris la peine de se revêtir de sa veste et ses gants, comptait-il faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ?

« Qui les contrôlait ainsi, Sebastian ? » Lui dis-je d'un ton sec pour le défier d'esquiver cette question comme tant d'autres alors qu'il déposait une tasse d'Earl Grey devant moi.

« L'homme qui se fait connaître sous le nom d'Undertaker, my lord. »

oOo

_Je danserai et chanterai pour vous, si tel est votre désir, mon maître._

oOo

**Merci à tous et toutes pour votre lecture et vos commentaires qui m'encouragent tellement à continuer~ (ou plutôt, à mettre max deux semaines pour vous donner un chapitre XD) C'est un plaisir de savoir que cette fic est suivie !**

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits/connectés :**

**- **_**Lisa-chan,**__ saluuut ma grande ! Comment tu oses écrire « bonne » à une fille qui a autant l'esprit pervers que moi ? Honte sur toi ! XD Ca fait 5 min que je ries toute seule ! XD Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, olala je sais pas si je les mérite, je suis toute rouge à cause de toi ! J'espère que tu ne cesseras pas d'aimer que s'il venait à ne pas y avoir de lemon (environ 32% de chance que ça arrive !) tu ne seras pas déçue ! Mais vi courage pour tes cours (un peu en retard mais c'est pas grave tehehehe~) et console toi en te disant que j'y retourne aussi ! XD Merci beaucoup et bonne chance pour la suite de tes propres écris ! J'espère te garder comme lectrice à la fin de cette fic~ Chu X3_


	54. Chapter 54

**Coucou tout le monde ! X3 Voilà un nouveau chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais bon, c'est que ces temps ci on peut dire que ça carburait entre les Trancy et Lau XD Donc je fais une petite pause et en profite pour faire venir des persos !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 54 : Devil's Play**

oOo

_Les rideaux s'ouvrent lentement sur le jeu morbide de ce monde déchu._

oOo

Mes yeux toujours légèrement écarquillés, je regardait le démon ressortir de la pièce sans trouver la force de le retenir plus longtemps. J'aurais trouvé tellement plus naturel qu'il me dise que cette histoire avait encore un rapport avec les Trancy, mais cette fois encore je perdais le fils de tous ces évènements improbables… J'avais particulièrement apprécié de quitter l'Académie car ainsi je n'aurais plus à supporter ces professeurs détraqués, mais ils revenaient encore et encore, inlassablement. Pourquoi ne lâchaient-ils pas l'affaire ? Ils étaient contre mon pacte avec Sebastian, certes, mais dorénavant pouvaient-ils vraiment y faire quelque chose ? Ils me donnaient juste l'impression de s'acharner à tenter de rattraper une locomotive ayant quittée la gare depuis des heures. Abandonnant l'idée de retrouver ma concentration due aux contrats que m'avaient laissés oncle Clause pour que je puisse utiliser une partie des usines lui appartenait et ainsi lancer ma production, je pris une des nombreuses feuilles de papiers jonchant le bureau, une lettre pour une énième invitation à marchander avec une entreprise de petite renommée, et la retournant nonchalamment me saisit d'une plumes qui attendait patiemment dans l'encrier d'être utilisée. La maniant sans prêter une grande attention à mes gestes je traçais les initiales des noms de mes professeurs, veillant à placer le « U » d'Undertaker au-dessus de Lau qui était lui-même plus haut que Lan-Mao. Pour ce qui était des deux autres je dû me contenter de les mettre un peu à l'écart, n'ayant aucune idée de leur rôle dans tout ça. Je n'avais que des indices me permettant de penser à une certaine hiérarchie entre les trois premiers. Finalement, ce dessin ne m'aidait pas vraiment à trouver le reste et je soupira légèrement.

Alors que je repoussais la feuille gribouillée sur le côté, abandonnant après l'avoir fixé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, deux coups rapides furent donnés contre le bois de la porte donnant sur le bureau, je relevais la tête après avoir rapidement retourné la feuille. Je préférais ne pas avoir de commentaires du démon à ce propos. Celui-ci se glissa à l'intérieur sans attendre mon autorisation et se posta face à moi, je remarquais un air légèrement agacé se dessiner sur ses sourcils discrètement froncés et commençais à redouter ce qu'il pourrait annoncer.

« La Scotland Yard souhaite s'entretenir avec monsieur. » Sa voix était aussi sèche que ce à quoi je m'attendais, j'osais même l'imaginer tenter de les mettre à la porte sans succès. Mais tout le comique de la situation se dissipa lorsque le regard vide d'Alois Trancy me revint à l'esprit. Ils auraient pu trouver des éléments m'inculpant ? Même s'il était facile de faire dire à des témoins que j'avais quitté la réception tôt dans la soirée, selon ce qu'ils auraient contre moi il pourrait se révéler impossible de me sortir de cette situation. Décidément le sort s'acharnait sur moi. Je pressais deux doigts sur ma tempe droite, attendant de reprendre une expression de marbre et me levai de mon fauteuil, sortant du bureau sans attendre mon majordome qui sembla trouver plus judicieux de me rejoindre plus tard. Lorsque je descendais les escaliers qui, à ma grande surprise semblait fraichement construit, me rappelant par ailleurs que plus dangereux que le cas Trancy, il y avait les précédents évènements survenus dans le manoir. Je parcourais rapidement l'entrée du regard, étrangement il n'y avait pas un objet qui ne soit pas à sa place. Je me rappelait alors que mon majordome avait toujours été aussi surprenant et pris un léger sourire assuré. Avoir un démon à son service était une véritable chance.

Lorsque que vis que le hall d'entrée était vide je me dirigeais naturellement vers le salon de réception, la main gantée du démon déjà posée sur la poigné de la porte conduisant à celui-ci. Passée la surprise qu'il soit déjà ici je secoua légèrement la tête, me promettant de lui faire avouer qu'il avait des dons de magiciens, et pénétra dans la petite pièce impeccable, le démon à ma suite et les regards de deux policiers rivés sur ma personne. Je reconnu le commissaire Arthur Randall, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, portant la moustache et un haut de forme comme le voulait la mode de l'époque à l'air constamment sévère accentué par une paire de lunettes rectangulaires. J'avais eu l'habitude de le croiser après l'incendie de ce même manoir des années auparavant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié l'homme cependant. A ses côtés se tenait un policier bien plus jeune, ses cheveux un peu longs tirant sur le roux et ses grands yeux bleus passant nerveusement de son supérieur à moi-même, sans doute n'était-il pas inconscient des éclairs qui habitaient nos yeux d'apparence impassibles.

« Bienvenu dans mon manoir. » Dis-je sèchement en m'asseyant face aux deux hommes, le démon ayant déjà servit le thé aux deux hommes il vint se poster aussi tôt à mes côtés. « Que me dois le _plaisir_ de votre présence, Lord Randall et… » je marquai une pause volontaire en dévisageant le second.

« Fred Aberline ! » Dit-il avec un immense sourire qui me fit détourner le regard un bref instant, je ne comprendrais jamais tous ces idiots qui se sentent obligés de sourires à tout va. « Mais tu peux m'appeler Fred si tu le souhaites, Ciel ! » Rajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme, j'eu l'impression que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher pour toucher le sol, cet homme oubliait-il qu'il était face à l'héritier Phantomhive ? Le rire étouffé de Sebastian me fit retrouver ma contenance et avec un regard noir à son encontre pour le faire taire je me retournais vers le jeune officier.

« Merci mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Lui rétorquai-je froidement avant de ne me tourner vers son supérieur qui semblait se retenir d'envoyer son collègue hors d'ici, si seulement il pouvait oublier cette contenance… A la place il m'exposa la raison de leur présence ici, semblant omettre bien des informations cependant.

« Un témoins a affirmé avoir des personnes entrer ici et ne jamais ressortir, puisque ces deux personnes sont portées disparues nous nous devons de vous interroger à ce propos, monsieur Phantomhive. » Ils étaient donc venus ici pour ces deux là, portés disparus ? Alors qu'ils n'avaient été tués que quelques heures plus tôt ? La Scotland Yard était étrangement rapide… Je fis semblant de réfléchir une poignée de secondes et levant un regard vide d'émotion vers le commissaire je lui répondis :

« J'en suis navré mais même si j'ai bien reçut deux personnes ce matin ils sont tous deux repartis. » Le policier eut une légère grimace, s'attendait-il vraiment à des aveux ? Mais ne se laissa pas démonter et enchaina ses questions, demandant des descriptions, la raison de leur visite, l'heure exacte de leur départ et radotant parfois pour tenter de me piéger. Il était convaincu que je n'étais pas innocent dans cette histoire, oh qu'il avait raison. Quelque part j'étais tenté de dire qu'ils étaient venus m'assassiner, mais il était plus sage de me taire sur ce _détail_. Après une longue investigation des lieux, durant laquelle Sebastian se fit un plaisir de les faire tourner en rond quelques heures, les inspecteurs se retirèrent sans aucune information réellement utile.

« Veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement, mais comprenez qu'après votre présence lors du soir du meurtre du jeune Trancy nous avions quelques doutes sur cette affaire-ci. » Lança le plus âgé des deux avec une certaine mesquinerie, il ne croyait pas non plus à mon innocence sur ce cas ci, que je pouvais le comprendre, mais il ne m'attraperait certainement pas. Je me contentais alors d'un sourire milles fois trop fière et moqueur pour l'homme et il descendit en toute hâte les marches du perrons, je pouvais presque l'entendre m'insulter. Leur voiture s'éloigna et je remarqua un arbre semblant centenaire fraichement planté dans la cour, oui j'étais certain qu'il n'était pas ici ce matin et pourtant… Le sourire énigmatique que m'adressa Sebastian me fit à mon tour étirer un léger sourire. Oui c'était certain, sous l'arbre planté juste à côté de leur voiture, bien que la terre soit sèche et l'herbe à profusion, deux corps étaient profondément enterrés. Juste sous leurs nez. Je retenais un rire mauvais alors que les portes du manoirs se refermaient sur ses secrets.

Mais la récréation était de courte durée, dans exactement cinquante-trois minutes selon Sebastian, à qui je n'avais pas le courage de dire que les autres n'avaient pas sa ponctualité, un futur client devait venir pour discuter d'un marché concernant une possible commercialisation des futurs jouets Phantomhive. Il n'était pas le premier client des Trancy a avoir pris contacte avec moi depuis la mort de celui-ci. Sans doute finirais-je par m'approprier une bonne partie de ses parts de marché, ce qui était tout à mon avantage. Lorsque je retournais dans mon bureau, à ma grande surprise je voyais le schémas que j'avais commencé posé au centre de mon bureau et semblant complété… Des flèches joignaient dorénavant Spears et Sutcliff aux autres. Plaçant le premier au même niveau que Lau, l'autre énergumène semblant sous ses ordres, tout comme Lan-Mao obéissait à Lau. Mais à ma grande surprise un cercle avait été rajouté au dessus d'Undertaker, laissé vide cependant et ne faisant que m'indiquer qu'il n'était pas au plus haut de cette hiérarchie morbide.

oOo

_Mais se baisse lentement sur les pertes occasionnées par ces scènes malvenues._

oOo

**Merci à tous et toutes d'avoir lu !**

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits/connectés (HEIN LISA ? XD) :**

_**- Lisa-chan,** et oui, tu es presque tout le temps la première ! No life va ! XP Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic et le POV, c'est pas évident de faire dans la première personne, c'est même très chiant, j'en fait presque plus des comme ça XD Oui Ciel est un chieur, ou plutôt, il aime faire chier Sebastian XD Oh oh je suis grillée ! XD En fait c'est un peu pour un rappel de cet Arc que j'avais beaucoup aimé que j'ai fait ça ! Je ne voulais pas le mettre comme tel donc je l'ai glissé par ici ! (Il m'a bien servit d'ailleurs !) Ne t'en fais pas, Ciel est con, c'est normal de se foutre de sa gueule ! XD Heureusement Sebastian ne peut pas lire dans ses pensées avec autant de précision, le pauvre serait mort de rire ! XD Oui je fais dans le film d'horreur aussi ! Après on aura les loups garous… Pis tiens, Seb va devenir vampire ! XDDD Hu hu ces petites phrases ont un de ces succès, c'est effrayant XD Dire qu'à la base s'était surtout de la déco ! XD Evidemment que je continu~  
__Oh oui tu as raison, les compliments me sont indispensables hu hu hu *o* Oh ma petite chérie, merci ç/ç Et rassure toi, rien n'est joué de ce côté~ Oh toutes ces activités ! Trop bien ! Profite en car le programme de lycée est super déprimant ! Par exemple Mardi je vais voir un film sur des camps de concentration au Cambodge, ça va être la fête, wouhou !  
__Merci beaucouuuuuup ! X3_

_**- Joker, [Chap 52] **bon c'est décidé ! Je t'envois des messages quand je publies ! Ralalala ! Même moi j'en ai quoiiii ! XD Pauvre petit Alois, que tu es cruelle ma Joker çoç Eh eh j'ai pris goût à leurs baisers je crois, peux plus m'en passer XDDD Au plus grand bonheur de mes lectrices j'ai envie de dire ! XD Oui faut tout le temps faire intervenir quelqu'un, c'est tellement rageant~  
__Oh oui ma Lan Mao ! Je l'adore aussi, je pourrais la décrire sur des pages et des pages ! Mais si je passais un chapitre sur elle je crois que j'aurais des menaces XDDD Je vois pas du tout en quoi ça gâche le tableau~ *penche la tête pour voir sous sa robe*  
__Tu as le droit de rire, ne t'en fais pas XDD En fait je pense que ce passage à deux effets possibles : Compassion avec Ciel, Moquerie contre Ciel XDDDD Mais que c'était bien à écrire ! Je le jetterais plus souvent dans le vide ! XD  
__Pour ton dernier paragraphe, petit indice : la Garde Royale n'a qu'un but et un seul qui écrase tous les autres X3_

_**[Chap 53] **Hu hu toujours aussi accro de ces phrases toi X)  
__Oui moi ça va tranquille ! Je navigue entre le « putain je dois bosser » et le « rah mais m'en fout je suis la meilleure ! » XD Et pour les épreuves ça commence le… 18 Juin ! Et c'est toute la semaine X_x Et toi ça va sinon ? ^^  
__Baaaka ! XDDD  
__Ce coup là me suis bien amusée avec les pantins, à la base ils avaient même des sortes de fils, immatériels, mais que Seb aurait tranché les laissant inanimés ! Mais j'ai trouvé ça trop facile XD  
__Mouhahahah j'aime le gore, l'horreur *o*  
__MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! Non ! Vous allez crever dans le suspens ! MOUHAHAAAAA ! XDDDD T'inquiète va, reste plus que quoi ? 30 chapitres ? Un truc comme ça, ensuite aura plus de mystère X3  
__C'était bien un clin d'œil à la première saison oui, bien vu X3 Je ne dirais pas pourquoi il a fait ça alloooons~ Tu me connais !  
__Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires en tout cas ! Je t'aime et te fais pleins de bisouuux ! 3_


	55. Chapter 55

**Bonsoir à toutes ! Et désolée pour cette longue absence, du fait des épreuves de mon bac ! Pour m'excuser une petite avancée dans l'histoire, enfin la vrai avancée sera au chapitre suivant, la semaine prochaine~ (oui je suis gentille, je vous préviens qu'il y aura du suspens !)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 55 : Devil's Hazard**

oOo

_Les rencontres sont fortuites, mais le destin est promis. Ces souvenirs…_

oOo

Doucement les affaires de l'entreprise Fantom ressuscitée se faisaient plus présentes sur les marchés, je recevais des courriers et des invitations à quelques tea party mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. A peine deux mois après mon apparition dans le commerce anglais, la seule chose qui entretenait ma renommée et l'intérêt du public pour mes produits (qui se limitaient encore à une gamme restreinte de jouets et friandises) était le mystère m'entourant. Moi. Un jeune chef d'entreprise de treize ans dont les parents avaient été assassinés et d'ores et déjà entouré de sombres affaires. Certains doutaient d'ailleurs encore de mon identité, soit persuadés que j'étais bel et bien mort soit ignorant du simple fait que mes parents aient eu un enfant. Mais dans ce tumulte de ragots et autres inepties _mon _entreprise arrivait vers le moment crucial de l'année, l'hiver, et donc la célèbre fête de Noël, la période où les chiffres d'affaires d'entreprises telles que Fantom triplent leur chiffre d'affaire, au minimum.

A cette occasion j'avais payé des « conseillers » pour réfléchir à de nouveaux produits qui devraient être mis en vente dans la semaine à venir, c'était un délais aberrant puisque pour tenir les délais il faudrait que tous les plans détaillés de construction et matériaux arrivent dans la nuit, mais j'étais confiant. En effet mes longues après-midi isolées dans mon bureau n'avaient pas servies qu'à remplir des contrats, pour la plus par rédigés par mon majordome et bras droit secret dans le commerce, mais à faire en sorte que la moitié des stocks désirés soient déjà entreposés, les prochains arrivages seront la touche finale mise au point au grand jour pour montrer que cette entreprise fonctionne bien. Œuvrer ainsi dans l'ombre et au grand jour à la fois était difficile, mais en y parvenant je pourrai en un rien de temps redorer la réputation de Fantom et assurer la concurrence.

Cette après-midi était d'ailleurs consacrée à mettre au point avec les commerces les conditions de vente, les prix comme le profit ou même la façon d'arranger les étalages. Même s'il est rare pour quelqu'un de mon rang vendant dans tout Londres de faire ainsi du porte à porte, c'était utile pour se faire connaître sur de bonnes bases. Je passerais pour un riche commerçant pensant au peuple et ce serait à mon bénéfice pour obtenir une mise en avant de ma marchandise. Mais ce que ces commerçants ne voient pas c'est que je projette déjà de racheter leurs boutiques plus tard, prétextant de pouvoir les faire mieux vivre, et ainsi avoir des points de vente taillés sur mesure, tout à mon avantage. C'est dans ce but que moi-même et mon majordome démoniaque marchions en ville, une fois les rues devenues trop peuplées pour lasser passer un attelage nous étions obligés de faire le chemin à pied.

Je détestais marcher, encore plus lorsqu'une fine couche de neige avait recouvert la chaussée et était devenue glissante à cause du piétinement incessant des badauds. Car oui, à deux semaines du jour J Londres était encore plus bondée qu'à l'accoutumée et donnait l'impression que la Reine y faisait ses achats annuelles. Les premiers marchés s'installaient dans les rues commerçantes, des concours inutiles étaient donnés sur la Tamise exceptionnellement gelée, les prolétaires ne voyaient pas les problèmes qu'annonçait ce fait et s'en réjouissaient plutôt que d'essayer de briser cette maudite glace figeant les livraisons… Tout cela me rendait malade_, décidément, je déteste bien Noël_. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en plaindre auprès de mon employé factice qui traçait sa route devant moi sans se soucier du fait que j'avais parfois besoin d'une pause. Non, il n'attendait même pas que je le rattrape et continuait avec ses enjambées de géant jusqu'à la prochaine boutique… Je devais alors presque courir pour le suivre et lui lancer diverses insultes qui allaient avec le rythme de mes pas.

La journée aurait sans doute pu continuer ainsi, presque paisiblement, mais l'ordre des choses me donna l'impression d'être bouleversé alors que nous quittions une énième boutique de jouets et diverses décorations. A peine fus-je sorti dans le froid hivernal que contrastant avec le ciel blanc une chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant s'imposait à moi. Les yeux vermeilles s'écarquillèrent alors, en osmose avec les miens et moi et cette personne restâmes ainsi à nous regarder, semblant chacun avoir vu un fantôme. Ce fragile équilibre ne se brisa que lorsque je fut soudainement attiré dans une étreinte puissante, mon visage se trouvant vite pressé contre un tissu rouge de coton que je connaissais bien. Je me serais bien défait de cette démonstration de tendresse gênante mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir vérifier si l'on nous regardait (ma vue étant obstruée par une poitrine de forte ampleur) et les tremblements que je sentais dans les mains pressées dans mon dos m'en dissuadaient.

« Ciel… » murmura-t-elle finalement en me laissant prendre une certaine distance, ses mains gantées pourtant toujours posées sur mes joues. Je pouvais lire un grand soulagement dans ses yeux, qui me mit très mal à l'aise, mais je n'y pensais que face à la situation que j'affrontais. Celle que j'aurais voulu éviter pour le restant de mes jours me tenait fermement près d'elle, nulle autre que ma Tante. Alors qu'elle me faisait par de sa joie de me revoir j'échangea un regard avec Sebastian qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde contrarié par la situation, sans doute des affaires d'humains n'étaient-elles pas importantes pour lui. « Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais si loin, et pourtant, tu as bel et bien repris cette entreprise… » Cette phrase-ci réussit à me raccrocher au discours de madame Red, me rappelant que ma tante avait envoyé oncle Clause au manoir, elle était au courant de mon entreprise avant que la presse n'en parle mais comment ?

« Comment saviez-vous ? » Lui demandai-je finalement lorsqu'elle eut marqué une pause dans son flot de parole, même si le sujet avait changé elle sembla comprendre de quoi je parlais.

« Monsieur Michaelis ne te l'a pas dit ? Il m'a laissé un message à ce propos… » _Monsieur Michaelis ne te l'a pas dit ?_ Oh non il ne me l'avait pas dit, comme tant d'autres choses… Je me retournais vers le démon pour le foudroyer du regard et bien lui faire comprendre ce que je pensais de ses petits jeux mais il ne me prêta pas la moindre attention. Ses iris étaient soudainement aussi dures que la glace alors qu'il était concentré sur un point dans la foule. « Hannah, vous voilà enfin ! » S'exclama ma tante, inconsciente de l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait du corps du démon à cet instant. La soi-disant femme aux cheveux perlés elle, en avait conscience et rendit bien son regard à l'autre démon. Les souvenirs de la dernière fois où je la vis me revinrent en mémoire avec un frisson désagréable, elle était donc toujours aux services de madame Red. « Tu devrais venir manger à la maison, Ciel, nous pourrions discuter. » La proposition de ma tante me surpris, aussi bien par son inconvenance dans une telle situation que par le sourire manipulateur qui naquit alors sur les lèvres de son employée. « Ne fais pas cette tête, » reprit-elle sur un ton plus sec, « je vois bien que tu cherches une excuse. Ce n'est plus une proposition. Ce soir viens dîner, si tu ne le fais pas je ferais intervenir la Scotland Yard ! » Je ne pu alors rien dire pour ma défense et la laissant repartir victorieuse j'observais d'un mauvais œil la démarche dansante d'Hannah tandis qu'elle retournait acheter quelques denrées alimentaires.

« Cette sorcière a quelques chose derrière la tête… » Furent les seuls mots de Sebastian à propos de cette invitation, il me pressa ensuite à terminer ce que nous avions commencé.

Bien trop tôt à mon goût je me trouvais devant la porte d'entrée des appartements de ma tante, ce même lieu que j'avais habité pendant tant d'années auparavant. Même si je ne l'avais jamais vu comme tel, je devais avouer qu'elle m'avait élevé comme ma mère l'aurait sans doute fait et je lui en était reconnaissant quelque part. Me retrouver ici me faisait prendre conscience de tout ce qui avait bouleversé ma vie depuis ma rencontre avec Sebastian, ce sentiment était à la fois dérangeant et satisfaisant… Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit ce fut Madame Red qui se découvrait, un fin sourire sur les lèvres mettant en valeur leur écarlate. Elle me conduisit alors jusqu'au salon, ignorant le démon qui me suivait pourtant comme mon ombre, par sécurité, et ne pensant qu'à me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps, comme on le ferait avec quelqu'un parti en voyage. Elle me donnait l'impression de tout avoir préparé pour un retour de ma part et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. J'étais peu désireux de revenir vivre ici, surtout maintenant que je connaissais l'identité d'Hannah. J'étais tenté d'en parler à ma tante mais me croirait-elle ? Et que ferait-elle en apprenant pour Sebastian ? Il était bien plus sûr de ne rien dire, garder le silence et regarder ce qu'il allait se passer.

Alors que moi et ma tante discutions Sebastian avait demandé l'autorisation pour aller aider Hannah en cuisines, ma tante bien que surprise par cette demande de l'homme qu'elle devait encore voir comme un professeur accepta. Je m'attendais alors à constater la disparition de la femme plus tard, mais à ma grande surprise, se furent les deux démons qui vinrent nous inviter à rejoindre la table à manger. Je ne laissais pas voir ma surprise et agissais comme si tout était normal, comme si j'ignorais tout de la face cachée de ce monde. Mais bien trop vite mon masque tomba, une douleur me transperçant l'échine pour remonter jusqu'à mon crâne. Je sentais le sang battre à mes tempes, si fort que je ne pouvais pas même entendre le choc de mes couverts avec le sol alors que je me levais brusquement. Des flashs explosaient devant mes yeux, des images se superposant avec celles présentes. Bientôt ce furent des sons qui vinrent tonner dans mon esprit, tellement forts, tellement vivant et irréels à la voix. Je reconnaissais les voix de mes parents, mais également de Sebastian, presque uniquement lui à vrai dire… Et ces visions parasites ne se résumèrent bientôt plus qu'à lui. Ses yeux rouge sang fixant un manoir en cendre avant que tout ne devienne que ténèbres.

oOo

_Vos souvenirs jusqu'alors enfouis se devaient, tôt ou tard, de revenir._

oOo

**Merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire depuis maintenant si longtemps ! Je vois que Fanfiction a bien changé pendant mon absence, j'espère ne pas me perdre ! XD Merci infiniment de votre soutient !**

**Remerciements aux non-connectés :**

_**- Joker**, my darliiing ! Vi c'est très mignon X) Noooon ze suis pas perverseeeeuuuuh ! TOT Mais oui y a le temps avec ces idiots~ 6h de philo, arg X_x je me plaindrais plus moman çoç Oui c'est super qu'on tombe d'accord même~  
__Oui commentons ! XD Ohhh je vois °o° Je pensais que c'était de cette époque en fait ! Merci beaucoup, tu m'en apprends dis donc X3 Je te dirais bien que je corrigerai ça maiiiis booon~  
__Ma chérie qui me dit que c'est parfait, je vais crever ne dis pas ça ç/ç Je suis vraiment très contente que tout ça t'ait plu ! Je met de plus en plus de cœur dans les chapitres, comme on s'approche de la fin, et tu le vois toujours autant, merci ! Oui c'est un beau mystère hein ? Bon comme j'ai donné des infos à certaines lectrices, je t'en donne une, le maître de tout cela devrait se révéler à Noël~ Oh oui cette première saison était si bien ! Elle me manque !  
__Je t'aime ma Joker, chuuuu !_

_**- Ayumuri-chan**, Hello ! Oui ça avance un ch'tit peu mais pas trop, je voudrais pas vous perdre XD Oui le coup des zombies asiatiques ça m'a moi-même surprise ! XD Pour William pas possible car il est sous le commandement direct d'Undertaker et commande Grell, si tu avais pas trop suivit le schéma pas évident à décrire comme ça XD Oui j'avoues, je fais un mauvais majordome, mais j'aime quand Seb se rebelle XD La suite aura été très longue à venir je m'en excuse une nouvelle fois ! Merci pour ton commentaire, chu X3_


	56. Chapter 56

**Me revoilà ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas publié deux semaines d'affilée dites donc ! J'espère que ça continuera jusqu'à la fin des vacs, ce serait bête sinon ! Bref, je ne vous fait pas plus patienter et vous souhaite une bonne lecture X3**

**Chapitre 56 : Devil's Purple**

oOo

_Une fois que le criminel a avoué son crime il ne peut pas attendre le pardon._

oOo

J'avais conscience d'être endormi, même si par moment je l'avais oublié, et cette fois encore mon passé remplit le silence habituel de la nuit. Mais cette fois ci ce ne furent pas les mêmes songes qui occupèrent mon inconscience, je vies bien un bref instant la mort de mes parents, mais ce n'était qu'un fragment parmi tant d'autres… Un des fragments de céramique composant l'immense mosaïque de mon passé. C'était la première fois que je voyais les choses ainsi, jusqu'à présent j'avais toujours considéré le massacre de ma famille comme un évènement majeur de ma vie, quelque chose d'indétournable, un pivot qui aurait fait prendre un tout nouveau chemin à mon existence et contre lequel je ne pouvais me battre. Pourtant même s'il est vrai que je n'avais pas connu d'autres drames comme celui-ci, cet évènement fut vite noyé par les souvenirs de mon passé ressurgissant. J'avais oublié ces jours, ou plutôt, je ne pouvais les regarder sans les comparer au futur sinistre que je connaissais si bien…

Pourtant, pendant ce moment auquel je n'aurai sût donner une durée (peut-être de brèves secondes ou bien des années), j'avais ouvert les yeux sur tout cela. Je me rendais compte avec nostalgie de tout ce que j'oublia sans raison apparente. Comme si jusqu'à lors ce n'était qu'une faible lanterne qui éclairait mes souvenirs, un lustre aux milles bougies s'était enfin rallumé, me laissant redécouvrir avec un mélange de curiosité et de nostalgie ces images de ma vie antérieure. Ce qui n'était alors que des flashs de mémoire concernant le démon devinrent des preuves irréfutables de sa présence. Ce chien que j'avais nommé comme lui en grande partie pour l'embêter, ces fois où il m'aidait à esquiver une Elizabeth à fleur de peau et celles où au contraire il me forçait à sortir du manoir pour voir des enfants de mon âge.

Découvrant ainsi mon passé je me rendais compte de la place du démon que j'avais pourtant bien réussit à oublier, tout était intacte sauf lui, pourquoi ? N'était-ce réellement que le choc de cette nuit qui m'avait fait enterrer au plus profond de mon être ces discussions entre Sebastian et mes parents, les sourires énigmatiques du démon, son visage déjà taillé dans le marbre à l'époque ? Comme je m'y attendais, je ne tardais pas à rouvrir les yeux, c'est toujours lorsque l'on se rend compte que l'on rêve que l'on se réveille après tout. J'étais allongé sur quelque chose de moelleux que je devina être un matelas et petit à petit je me rendais compte que mon front était humide. Lorsque je pris la peine d'ouvrir mon œil encore voyant je vis un gant blanc se retirer de mon champ de vision emportant avec lui une serviette d'un léger rose pâle.

« Et bien… Vous aurais-je réveillé jeune comte ? » Les simples intonations de sa voix me permirent alors de déceler un sourire en coin de la part du démon.

« Non. … Je ne crois pas… »

« Tiens, aucun pique ? Vous serait-il arriver quelque chose d'étrange mon cher maître ? » Renchérit-il alors, la moquerie cette fois-ci clairement présente dans sa voix, je me relevais alors pour mieux le foudroyer du regard, il m'aidait à m'adosser à un oreiller épais.

« Ne fais pas semblant de ne rien comprendre, je suis sûr que tu en connais déjà plus que moi. » Le démon me répondit d'abord avec un léger rire de sa voix suave.

« On ne peut rien vous cacher. »

« J'ai appris à te connaître toi et tes manières détestables. » Une fois de plus il ne se vexa pas le moins du monde et eut même l'air d'apprécier mon attaque, il attendit un court instant alors que je massais douloureusement mon crâne d'une main, l'autre préférant remettre correctement le col de ma chemise (puisqu'il semblerait que le démon ait pris le soin de me débarrasser de ma veste de velours bleu et des artifices assortis.

« En effet, je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que cette chère Hannah vous a rendu vos souvenirs. » Je marqua une brève pause dans mes mouvements, relevant aussitôt les yeux vers mon majordome, _rendu_ ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ce serait Hannah qui m'aurait fait oublier ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? » Le démon eut l'air amusé par mes nombreuses questions mais ensuite un masque neutre s'apposa sur son visage alors qu'il se tournait vers l'embrasure de la porte menant à ce qui était ma chambre. Par réflexe je suivis son regard et celle qui apparu alors n'était autre que celle dont nous parlions, elle arborait encore ce sourire manipulateur, celui qu'elle prenait à chaque fois que ma tante avait le dos tourné.

« 'où est Sebastian ? Je sais qu'il est encore vivant !', 'ma tante laissez moi le voir !', 'je suis sûr que Sebastian sait qui a tué mère et père' bla, bla blaaa… Jour et nuit ça n'arrêtait pas, je ne le supportais plus. Et puis avec cet idiot qui occupait toutes vos pensées il était impossible de vous faire signer un pacte avec moi. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'enfermer tout ça. » Avait-elle expliqué avec des airs de comédienne, prenant tantôt une voix moqueuse pour m'imiter et tantôt une voix faussement attristée pour montrer son désarrois. Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette femme…

« Dans ce cas, tu abandonnes l'idée de t'approprier mon âme ? Car c'est ça ce que tu recherches n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demandais-je tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce, le démon lui faisait dorénavant totalement face et semblait prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment, comme à son habitude.

« Comment ne pas désirer une si belle âme ? » Elle glissa alors deux doigts sous mon menton, ses yeux s'étant illuminés de rouge un bref instant me guettant avec des airs de chasseur. « Après avoir vu la vérité sur le massacre de vos parents, la façon dont ce lâche de démon les a laissé mourir, vous viendrez vous réfugier vers moi… Je briserais cet infâme contrat pour vous et exaucerait moi-même vos vœux. Ô mon maître. » Ses airs de serpent me dégoutèrent et je rejeta sa main d'un mouvement sec, elle se forçait à garder sa contenance (et le faisait très mal).

« Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais je savais déjà en grande partie ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Tout ce que tu m'as apporté ce sont des détails sans importance. Je rejette ton offre. Sebastian… Débarrasse moi de ce déchet, c'est un ordre. » Les yeux lavande d'Hannah devinrent totalement rouge alors qu'ils s'écarquillaient de surprise, pensait-elle vraiment que j'allais briser mon contrat avec Sebastian pour en refaire un avec elle ? Même si le brun était des plus agaçants cette femme elle m'écœurait par ses manières. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle s'était tant acharnée à récupérer mon âme, toute ces années durant, mais ce n'avait été qu'une perte de temps.

« Yes, my lord. » Dit lentement Sebastian d'un air satisfait, un long sourire traçant le chemin de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux d'un naturel cramoisi diffusaient une lueur plus menaçante encore. Puis en un battement de cil les deux démons se retrouvaient face à face, les doigts gantés de mon majordome se refermant au niveau de son visage sur un glaive finement travaillé qu'Hannah avait détaché de l'arrière de son tablier.

« Ne crois pas me vaincre si facilement Sebastian ! Je te rappelle que jusqu'à présent tu n'as fait que me fuir lâchement ! » Lui cracha-elle alors qu'elle sortait son arme de la prise du démon.

« Moi, fuir ? Je ne faisais que me servir de tes idées grotesques, sorcière. » Lui répondit-il avec un froid et un calme qui eut le même effet que s'il avait jeté de l'huile sur un début d'incendie. Je me rendis alors compte de mon erreur…

« Sebastian, tu ne dois pas alerte ma tante ! » Je devinais que la nuit était quelque peu avancée par l'absence de lumière sur les rideaux qui masquaient le balcon sur lequel la chambre donnait, sans doute était-elle endormie, mais pas pour longtemps si je laissais ces deux là se déchainer à l'intérieur. A mes mots je descendit du grand lit qui m'était toujours réservé et me dirigeais vers la dite porte fenêtre pour en écarter les rideaux et ouvrir les portes vitrées. Qu'ils les brisent serait bien la dernière chose qu'il fallait pour que ce conflit passe inaperçu. Je n'eut alors pas à attendre plus avant de voir la forme vêtue d'une robe blanche passer sous mon nez jusqu'à l'extérieur, suivie de près par la silhouette obscure de Sebastian qui retirait le couteau de la femme de son avant bras. Je ne pu alors m'empêcher de me diriger moi-même à l'extérieur pour tenter de surveiller que le démon ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi, mais à peine un de mes pieds nus foulèrent le sol de pierre qu'une voix résonna dans mon dos.

« Ciel, tu es enfin réveillé ! Mais attends… Que fais-tu au juste ? » Je me retournais d'un mouvement en refermant sur moi les battants de la porte fenêtre, ma tante se trouvait face à moi, ses poings appuyés sur ses hanches d'un air mécontent. « Où est monsieur Michaelis ? Et je n'ai vu Hannah nulle part… Ensuite je te trouve toi sur ton balcon après cette poussée de fièvre ! Vous allez me rendre folle ! »

« Sebastian a du retourner au manoir d'urgence et Hannah… Hm… Elle a parlé de quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié de faire… Je crois… »

« Peut importe, retourne te coucher, c'est moi qui te veillerait ! » S'exclama-t-elle, semblant croire à mes mensonges qui menaçaient de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre.

« Vous n'avez pas à rester, allez vous reposer, je vais bien ma tante. Et Sebastian reviendra vite… » Je devais à tout prix me débarrasser d'elle avant que Sebastian ne fasse une entrée trop remarqué. Elle eut l'air dubitatif et me fixa longuement, puis ses épaules fléchirent légèrement alors qu'elle s'avouait vaincu et me faisait promettre de l'appeler si j'avais besoin de quoi que soit… Autant cette femme pouvait être redoutable en commerce autant j'avais rarement du mal à lui faire faire ce que je souhaitais. Je retourna alors m'asseoir sur mon lit, mes yeux ne quittant pas les rideaux qui s'agitaient lentement à cause du précédent courant d'air.

Cette situation me rappelait étrangement une de celles qui m'étaient revenues suite aux manigances d'Hannah, le démon s'éloignant dans l'obscurité à peine brisée par les flammes dominant encore le bâtiment en ruine qui était jadis le manoir de mes parents. L'homme me promit alors de revenir au plus vite tandis qu'il poursuivait le démon que je connaissais aujourd'hui sous le nom de Claude, aux mains encore souillées de sang.

oOo

_Si le jugement de mon maître est la mort, je l'appliquerais hésitation._

oOo

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu et de me suivre depuis un baille déjà (pour certaines en tout cas !), ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! Je n'ai pas de commentaires qui nécessitent une petite rubrique cette semaine, donc je vais en profiter pour remercier plus amplement tous mes lecteurs eh eh X3**

**Donc déjà merci de votre soutient, ça fait deux ans que j'écris cette fic (environ) et je ne regrette pas d'avoir trouvé le courage et la motivation de publier sur , vous êtes toutes géniales et tellement encourageantes ! Ca me donne encore plus envie d'un jour publier des histoires originales ! Je sais que 56 chapitres, c'est long, surtout quand on a que deux pages par semaine, mais je vous serais reconnaissante de vous accrocher et de comprendre que je ne veux pas me mettre à écrire plus pour garder une certaine uniformité dans la fic ! (Oui car aujourd'hui, mes chapitres atteignent 12 pages Word, incroyable hein ? XD) Je finirais cette fic le plus tôt possible, mais j'ai du mal à mettre un point final tout de même, déjà car la fin ne m'apparaît pas encore clairement et également car je ne compte plus écrire sur Kuroshitsuji après celle-ci !**

**Enfin bref, je vous dois une grande évolution dans mon style (lisez le premier chpaitre et celui-ci, vous comprendrez XD) et la motivation de continuer à écrire sur ce site (j'occuperais ensuite la catégorie Vocaloid) donc UN GRAND MERCI A TOUTES !**


	57. Chapter 57

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu en retard, pardon ! J'essayerai de publier le prochain un peu plus tôt X3**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 57 : Devil's Witch Hunt**

oOo

_L'encre noir de la nuit se lèvera au petit matin sur cette ville de crime meurtrie._

oOo

Le vent froid de l'hiver naissant me frappa alors que je refermais précautionneusement la porte d'entrée de la résidence de Madame Red, je n'avais pas l'habitude de sortir dehors à de telles heure et le manteau que j'avais enfilé ne m'aidait guère à combattre le brusque changement de température. Je regrettais déjà la cheminée construite dans le salon de ma tante, toutefois l'image des briques rougies par le feu avide me rappela tout autre chose qu'une chaleur agréable, la raison de ma sortie furtive. J'avais attendu quelques minutes pour être sûr que ma tante dormirait à poings fermés et ne se rendrait pas compte de mon absence pour me dérober à l'endroit. J'aurai sans doute du profiter du fait que le démon remplissait mes ordres loin d'ici pour prendre quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires mais, premièrement, je n'était plus fatigué après tout ça et secondement, je ne pouvais extraire de mon esprit le souvenir de la forme élancée de Sebastian s'éloignant dans l'encre de la nuit.

_Je reviendrai vous voir_, avait-il dit, ajoutant qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, mais il n'avait pas refait surface avant cette année. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mettre ces deux situations en lien. Etait-ce car je venais de retrouver cette partie de ma mémoire ? Ou bien car encore une fois il allait tenter de se débarrasser d'un démon ? Je n'aimais pas avoir de regrets (après tout j'avais encore besoin du démon), alors je parcourais le centre de Londres d'un pas rapide regardant tout autour de moi pour apercevoir deux entités inhumaines se vouer un combat à mort dans cette nuit paisible d'hiver. Mais à perte de vue ne s'étendait que la fine neige devenue boueuse par une longue journée, pas encore recouverte d'une nouvelle couche de neige qui pourtant en saurait tarder au vu des lourds nuages flottant toujours dans le ciel de la ville.

Le démon avait eu vie fait d'emmener Hannah loin de l'endroit, encore une fois il se montrait efficace, peut-être même trop ? Peut importe, maintenant comment étais-je censé le retrouver dans cette ville immense ? Il était même capable de l'avoir déjà quittée… Mais me prouvant le contraire, un sourd craquement sembla provenir de la Tamise qui s'écoulait non loin de là, sans plus réfléchir je me précipitais dans la direction du fleuve, sachant d'ores et déjà que seuls deux démons pouvaient être capables de produire un tel raffut. J'eu vite fait d'atteindre le rivage de l'eau gelée, encore plus blanche que de jour grâce à l'éclat de la Lune qui perçait difficilement les épais nuages. Remontant le serpent de neige mes yeux trouvèrent bientôt un grand trou dans la glace d'une forme un peu allongée qui malgré sa taille imposante n'avait pas plus fissuré l'étendue de glace. Relevant mon regard je voyait l'un des nombreux ponts construits au dessus de la tamise amputé d'un de ses pilonnes (ici surtout pour ajouter de la décoration) sans doute était-ce la raison du son que j'avais entendu.

Sans réelle surprise j'aperçu alors une forme féminine se tenant à la place de cette colonne sculptée, elle me tournait le dos et je devina alors que le démon à mes ordres se trouvait toujours sur le pont.

« Et bien Sebastian ? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Rater misérablement tes tentatives d'attaque ! » S'écria la femme, assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre de ma position bien que des centaines de mètres nous séparaient. Un de ses rires insupportables tonna alors dans la nuit, soudain pourtant elle se tue, mais je ne su pourquoi, le démon lui aurait-il répondu ? Je commençais à maudire sa discrétion alors que je me voyais forcé de me rapprocher de la scène.

« … pas pu retenir complètement ses souvenirs de refaire surface. » Cette fois-ci bien plus proche de la structure du pont je pu entendre la fin des paroles de Sebastian, j'en déduisis qu'il lui rappelait son échec dans sa tentative de me priver de tout souvenir du démon, de son… _rival. _Je me surpris à esquisser un sourire, ce n'était pas mal trouvé.

« Tais-toi ! Maudit démon de bas étage ! T'approprier ainsi une proie pendant si longtemps, tu es encore plus détestable que cet imbécile de Claude qui a vendu sa fierté ! » Dissimulant au mieux ma présence derrière un empilement de caisses empestant les crustacés je dû me retenir d'insulter le démon pour avoir coupé la femme aux cheveux violets alors que ce qu'elle avait à dire piquait ma curiosité. Que savait-elle au juste sur Claude ? La fausse servante de ma tante fit un saut en arrière, basculant ses jambes par-dessus sa tête pour éviter de justesse des couteaux lancés par mon majordome, le bas de sa robe se retrouva transpercé par les pièces d'argenterie qui finirent leur route plantés dans la glace de la Tamise. Il s'en était valu de peu… Lorsque ses talons produisirent un petit claquement sur la glace de nouveaux couteaux se plantèrent dans la glace, la manquant de peu. Elle releva alors la tête vers Sebastian qui se dirigeait déjà vers elle, avec un regard moqueur avant d'entendre tout comme moi le craquement de la glace sous ses pieds. Elle n'eut alors que le temps de foudroyer le brun du regard avant de se retrouver enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la Tamise par une main gantée appuyée sur son crâne qui la força à finir de briser la glace par son propre corps.

Donnant alors l'impression de prendre appuie dans les airs le démon ne se laissa pas happer par les vagues ainsi créées et courut le long de la glace pour récupérer ses couteaux et seules armes. Tout fut calme pendant quelques secondes, je pensa même que ce plongeon avait eu raison de la femme aux cheveux perlés, mais soudain un halo de lumière mauve se forma à la surface du fleuve. Cette lumière finit par s'élever dans un rayon de lumière et la glace sembla commencer à fondre avant qu'un jet d'eau de grand diamètre ne surgisse du fleuve pour surplomber la ville, rivalisant même avec Big Ben. Lorsque le jet eut atteint son point culminant un vif éclair de lumière passa ce serpent d'eau et le détruisit par la même occasion. L'eau retombait alors sur la presque totalité de la ville en une pluie torrentielle que j'eu le plaisir de gouter de moi-même… Ces démons n'avaient aucun savoir vivre.

Sebastian lui n'en fut pas le moins du monde gêné, il n'y fit même pas attention, fixant sans faiblir la forme qui retombait vers lui et devenait presque invisible de par sa vitesse. La seule chose que je fut ensuite capable de voir nettement fut une épée s'enfonçant dans la glace, juste là où se tenait Sebastian plus tôt, et une femme ressemblant énormément à Hannah, mais ses cheveux irradiaient d'un mauve mystique, ses yeux rouge luisaient dans la nuit et elle ne portait pas la robe habituelle de la servante mais une tenue de cuire composée de gants, botes et d'un juste au corps laissant voir une grande partie de sa poitrine. Vraiment, elle n'avait rien de cette sorcière et pourtant…

« Et bien Sebastian ! Tu ne veux pas me montrer toute ta puissance ? N'ai pas peur allons ! Je ne te mordrais pas trop fort ! » Lança la voix agaçante de la servante alors que les lèvres pourpres de la démone s'agitaient furieusement, ne me permettant pas de fuir plus la réalité.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin pour te battre, sorcière. » Rétorqua platement Sebastian alors qu'elle remettait en place une broche décorée de roses et de piques dans ses cheveux, « et puis… » ajouta-il avec un regard vers ma cachette que je pensais pourtant fiable, « un être repoussant suffit ici. » Le visage d'Hannah se teinta de rouge alors que la colère déformait ses traits.

« Repoussante ? Tu vas voir que tu es né deux siècles trop tôt pour te permettre ce langage microbe ! » La lame de son épée s'illumina d'un violet flamboyant alors qu'elle fendit l'air à plusieurs reprises, la démone s'approchant toujours plus du brun qui ne faisait que reculer… Je me demanda un instant si mon majordome était bel et bien incapable de lui faire fasse mais tous mes doutes s'évanouirent lorsque je remarquais ses pas. Il ne faisait que se moquer d'elle, traçant avec une exactitude scolaire les pas d'une valse. Une fois son petit manège le satisfaisant il s'inclina face à la démone et releva sa main en un éclair pour frapper son poignet et la forcer à lâcher son épée qui glissa un peu plus loin, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de l'eau découverte. Ils échangèrent alors un regard et aussi rapidement le brun attrapa le bras ganté de noir de la démone pour l'empêcher de retourner chercher son arme, il réussit à la propulser en arrière mais elle revint bien vite à la charge et cette fois ce fut à son tour d'envoyer Sebastian dans la Tamise d'un coup de talon dans l'estomac. Aucune expression de douleur ne franchit pourtant le visage du majordome.

La femme satisfaite de son action alla récupérer la lourde épée au manche finement taillé, mais à peine ses doigts se refermèrent-ils sur la garde qu'une main aux ongles noirs brisa la glace et s'empara de sa cheville, l'entraînant à son tour dans l'eau. Aucun d'eux ne refit surface pendant de longues minutes, aucun d'eux n'ayant besoin de respirer certainement. Le mouvement des éclats de glace sur l'eau étaient mes seuls témoins de la lutte sous-marine qui avait lieu, avec les lourds craquements produit par les plaques gelées qui s'entrechoquaient ou se tordaient avec les vagues créées. Le combat des deux démons valait toute tempête et je me demandais même s'ils ne se déplaçaient pas plus facilement sous l'eau… Un nuage de sang finit par se former sur l'eau sombre, imprégnant vite la neige puis la forme sombre du démon à mes services surgit hors de l'eau, son épaule gauche avait un drôle d'aspect et me semblait comme déchirer, même si j'avais du mal à imaginer une telle chose. Pourtant l'épée sanguinolente qui émergea à sa suite me força à admettre le fait que le démon était plus blessé que cette femme qui s'élançait vers lui.

Mais tandis que la gravité semblait suspendue pour Sebastian qui continuait de s'élever, elle fut obligée de redescendre et enleva des mèches de cheveux de devant son visage, collées par l'humidité à ses joues et son front. Sebastian sembla profiter de cet instant et prit sa forme de corbeau que je n'avais pas vu depuis tant de temps… Je le voyais alors déjà mettre une certaine distance entre Hannah et lui mais à la place il fonça vers elle, rabattant ses ailes d'encre le long de son corps pour prendre plus de vitesse. La démone n'eut pas le temps de réagir, de deux coups de becs vengeurs ses yeux se retrouvaient aveuglés. Un sifflement de colère semblable à celui des couleuvres s'éleva alors de sa gorge alors que d'un mouvement sec de la main elle envoyait le corbeau au loin. Sebastian reprenant vite apparence humain n'eut pas à fournir d'avantage d'efforts… Il s'empara de l'épée que la femme avait lâchée sous la surprise et s'en servit pour lui transpercer l'abdomen.

« Merci d'avoir apporter cette épée. » Lui susurra-t-il moqueusement alors que le sang sombre de la démone se déversait sur la glace immaculée.

oOo

_L'aurore teintée de rouge mettra en garde quiconque voudrait lever le voile sur cette tragédie._

oOo

**C'était donc la fin de l'Arc sur Hannah, j'espère que ça vous aura plut et que vous n'aurez pas trouvé sa fin trop brève, puisqu'elle n'était là que pour les souvenirs de Ciel je me voyais mal en faire plus ! Merci à toutes et tous d'avoir lu X3**

**Réponses aux non-connectés :**

_**- Joker, **[Chap 56, je comprends pas tout là, tu en as commenté un avant l'autre… Enfin bon, jouons la tout est normal XD] Olalala mais vous parlez d'une agitation que ça aura créé cette cessation de Kuro XDD Bon déjà rassure toi, je ne compte plus, ça veut dire que j'aurais rien à écrire après, mais si je venais à avoir une super idée je l'écrirais ! XD Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, prends ton temps pour lire ^^ Désolée d'oublier de te prévenir gaaah en général je publies à des heures pas possibles c'est pour ça ! Surtout repose toi bien X3 Merci de continuer à me suivre ma chérie, j'espère que les fics à venir te plairont tout de même ! Si tu veux je te parlerais un peu des Vocaloid qui en fait, sont des logiciels synthétiseurs de voix, comme des chanteurs sur ordi ^^ Courage à toi surtout, tu en fais tellement ! Et t'en fais pas j'aime pas la chaleur alors je risque pas de sortir XD Je t'aime, merci pour tout, ta Louna !  
__[Chap 55] Ohhh tu le trouves intéressant ? Arrête je vais pleurer XDD Oh tu sais c'est pas grand-chose, me suis tout le temps un peu intéressée au commerce, et si ça se trouve ça se faisait pas du tout, je donne de la crédibilité qui existe pas à ce que je raconte en fait XD Ah ah surprise surpriiiise ! LA prochaine fois elle sort d'un gateau d'anniv, fait gaffe ! XD Oui dans cette vague de trucs pas évident de garder pied avec ce qu'il se passait dans le temps ! Ohhh tu es trop gentille~ Voilà pas perverse roooh ! XD Tu sauras tout en temps voulu nyahahaha~ Je t'aime fort ma chérie ! Merci pour ton soutient sans faille… !_


	58. Chapter 58

**Re bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée de ma petite absence, j'ai reçu ma meilleure amie pour quelques temps et je n'ai donc pas eut le temps d'écrire avant X3 J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! Je vais essayer d'approfondir un peu la relation entre les deux idiots à partir de maintenant~**

**Chapitre 58 : Devil's Rivality**

oOo

_Le chant des sirènes est une belle mélodie qui donne ce que l'on désire._

oOo

Sur la glace restait le corps inerte de la démone, le sang l'entourant devenait de plus en plus sombre et je remarquais peu à peu qu'il s'écoulait d'une façon étrange sur la glace, dessinant un pentagramme proche à celui qui résidait dans mon œil et à son identique sur la main de Sebastian. Lorsque deux dernières stries de sang se furent rejointes et complétèrent ainsi le cercle extérieur de ce signe de mauvaise augure, le corps de la femme transpercée revêtit l'apparence d'un serpent, plus gros que la moyenne le voulait, mais semblant tout de même minuscule au milieu du sang qui disparaissait lentement dans des étincelles mauves. Mon œil valide ne voulait lâcher la forme reptilienne des yeux, je ne réussit à relever mon regard que lorsque la glace semblant finalement succomber sous le combat précédent commença à bouger et se fissurer, laissant glisser mollement l'animal mort le long de sa surface rosée par le sang jusqu'au fond de la Tamise.

Sebastian se trouvait devant moi, il avait regagné la berge et avait toujours dans sa main droite l'épée effilée d'Hannah, bien qu'éclairée par la pâle Lune qui donnait un air de cadavre ambulant au démon couvert de sang, l'épée elle renvoyait fièrement cette lumière blanche, la laissant jouer sur les tons verdâtres qui la formaient. Vue d'aussi près elle me faisait penser à une plante dont les branches seraient entremêlées et formeraient cette lame étrangement coupante. La lueur jaunâtre qu'elle renvoyait fit naître un certain malaise au creux de mon estomac, d'instinct je savais que cette épée n'était pas normale et que cela ne se limitait pas à son apparence. Sans un mot nous nous mettions en marche pour retourner au manoir de ma tante, j'espérais qu'elle ne serait pas réveillée car je ne voyais vraiment pas comment expliquer le fait que je sois aussi trempé que si j'étais tombé dans le fleuve et encore moins comment justifier le sang recouvrant les vêtements de mon majordome.

« Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour dissimuler cette épée ? » Aboyais-je au démon au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, l'éclat mystique de l'arme me mettant quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« J'aimerais vous répondre que oui mais puisqu'elle appartient à cette sorcière elle est la seule à pouvoir réellement la contrôler, il faudra donc faire avec. » Le fait qu'il trouve une réponse valable m'agaça et je rétorquai rapidement.

« Alors pourquoi la garder ? On ne peut pas cacher un truc pareil ! » Il eut un petit sourire en coin, pas un sourire de fierté, plutôt celui que l'on a lorsqu'on pense à un évènement heureux et qu'on attend avec impatience.

« Car cette épée peut tuer n'importe quel démon. » Je restais silencieux à ses mots, cette épée aurait donc pu le tuer, mes pensées s'orientaient dans deux axes littéralement différents, se jetant dans un premier temps vers la possibilité de briser mon contrat en le tuant par son biais et glissant doucement vers la perspective qu'il avait faillit mourir définitivement de nombreuses fois en cette courte nuit, un léger pincement se formant alors au niveau de mon cœur. Si je ne lui ordonnais pas, il ne mourrait pas, n'est-ce pas ?...

Jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons le manoir de ma tante il n'avait pas fait allusion à une soit disant douleur pourtant ses pas étaient plus lents qu'à l'accoutumée, mais je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous arrivions dans le salon que je me rendis réellement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne me proposa rien et me donnait presque des ordres quant à ce que je devais faire, monter dans ma chambre, retirer mes vêtements encore trempés pour en mettre des secs, aller me coucher immédiatement. Et lorsque je tentais de m'opposer, agacé par son autorité mal placée, il n'usait pas de ses habituelles moqueries pour me faire aller dans son sens mais attendait en silence que j'obéisse, son visage recouvert d'un voile extrêmement fatigué pendant une brève seconde. J'abandonnais finalement et le laissait me diriger pour cette fois, il disparu de ma vue un moment, lorsqu'il revint il n'avait plus l'épée verdoyante et ses vêtements avaient étés remplacés par une tenue intacte. Il ne dit pas un mot à propos de l'endroit où il avait caché l'épée, à vrai dire il ne dit rien du tout, et il se contenta de s'asseoir sur la chaise que j'utilisait habituellement pour faire mes devoirs, posant un bref instant son regard sur moi avant que ses paupières ne se ferment. Il ne dormait pas, j'en étais certain, mais il donnait l'illusion de l'inverse.

Je finis par m'endormir à mon tour sans m'en rendre compte et lorsque je rouvris les yeux le lendemain matin c'était des cris de consternation venant de ma tante qui me réveillèrent. Le démon n'était plus là mais reparu mystérieusement au moment précis où je me redressai. Il n'avait alors plus rien à voir avec le Sebastian que j'avais vu la veille, il n'y avait plus de trace apparente de ses blessures et il avait retrouvé son sourire moqueur habituel.

« Il semblerait que la servante de votre tante se soit enfuie avec de nombreux bijoux, de plus, en raison des grands froids de ces derniers jours l'un des ponts de la Tamise s'est retrouvé endommagé cette nuit. Les nouvelles sont fort regrettables n'est-ce pas jeune maître ? » M'annonça-t-il à peine eut-il écarté les rideaux qui obstruaient la lumière du jour. Je ne pu retenir un sourire satisfait devant les qualités de mon majordome démoniaque, il n'avait rien laissé au hasard une nouvelle fois, je devais admettre que j'avais finit par me reposer sur son aide confortable sans vraiment y réfléchir.

« Tu es sûr que tu peux retourner au manoir ? Tu avais beaucoup de fièvre tu sais, tu ferais mieux de rester ici, je peux te soigner correctement ! »

« Je vais bien ma tante. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. » Lui assurais-je pour la sixième fois d'un ton de plus en plus monocorde à mesure que mon ennuie grimpait. Sebastian ne m'aidait même pas, chargeant quelques affaires (quelques vêtements que je n'avais pas emporté avec moi lors de ma presque fugue) et m'envoyant quelques piques, que je semblais être le seul à comprendre, au sujet de l'inquiétude de mme. Red. Finalement enfin elle me dit ses au revoir et me laissa rejoindre la voiture qu'elle avait insisté pour me prêter. Mais à peine le démon eut-il ouvert la portière et s'était-il placé près du marche pieds qu'une voix ressortit de mes souvenirs.

« Ciel… ? » Mon prénom avait été prononcé faiblement, presque inaudible, mais pourtant je reconnaissais bien cette vois et n'avais pas à me tourner en direction de la propriétaire. Bien que je le fis. Sans surprise c'était Elizabeth qui se tenait sur le trottoir, essoufflée d'avoir courue dans sa robe d'hiver tellement chaude. Derrière elle arriva bientôt sa servante personnelle tout aussi à bout de souffle si ce n'était plus et suppliant sa maitresse de s'arrêter bien que c'était déjà fait. L'étonnement dans les yeux de la blonde me laissa curieux, pensait-elle que j'étais mort ? Elle resta un long moment à me fixer ainsi, sans bouger, le temps autour de nous semblait s'être lui aussi arrêté. Puis, comme annonciatrices d'une grande catastrophe, des larmes commencèrent à embuer le regard de la petite blonde, faisant tomber son masque pour une moue contrite. Lorsque ses larmes commencèrent à dévaler les courbes de ses joues elle répéta mon nom dans un cri presque hystérique en s'élançant vers moi. Je voyais l'accolade arriver à grand pas, je l'appréhendais même déjà. Mais au moment fatidique une main vint se placer sur mon épaule et m'attira sur le côté, Elisabeth réussit à échapper à un choc fatale avec le bois vernis de la voiture de peu et releva son regard émeraude pour fusiller le démon du regard. Pour ma part je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine reconnaissance à l'égard de Sebastian qui, pour une fois, semblait agir dans mon intérêt moral.

« Mais… » La voix cette fois plus ferme de la petite blonde s'éleva une nouvelle fois, teintée d'un léger effroi alors qu'elle fixait le brun d'une toute autre façon. « Professeur Michaelis… ? » Tenta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante sans le quitter des yeux.

« C'est…. Une longue histoire. » Fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire, comment expliquer qu'un professeur devienne soudainement majordome après tout ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il faudrait pourtant bien qu'un jour j'en trouve la raison, au moins j'avais la chance que ni Mme. Red ni Elisabeth n'ait été témoins d'une service de Sebastian au près de mes parents, le chien du même nom que j'avais à l'époque ne faisait que renforcer son alibi, plaidant à une confusion des souvenirs.

« Alors raconte-la moi ! » S'exclama soudain la petite blonde qui avait réussit à rediriger son attention sur ma personne, elle fit même quelques pas vers moi pour me saisir le bras et m'empêcher de partir.

« Je n'ai pas le temps El- »

« Lizzie ! » me coupa-t-elle, « Je me suis tellement inquiétée Ciel, si tu savais ! Du jour au lendemain tu as quitté l'Académie et puis ensuite tout le monde disait que tu reprenais le rôle de ton père ! Que vas-tu faire si on essaye de te tuer ? Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Retourne à l'Academy avec moi, tout sera comme avant, tu n'as pas besoin de cette entreprise ! » Avait-elle simplement oublié les derniers temps où nous nous sommes côtoyés sans nous parler après que je l'ai petit à petit rejetée ? Ou bien passait-elle consciemment au-dessus ? Sans doute son inquiétude l'avait-elle fait regretté de ne plus m'avoir parlé, elle avait toujours été comme ça. Elle était honnête avec ses sentiments. « Reste un peu ici Ciel ! On a tellement à se dire ! »

« Je regrette mais le jeune maître a une leçon de violon cette après-midi et dois partir rapidement pour ne pas la manquer. » Etait finalement intervenu Sebastian qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps. Une leçon de violon ? Il n'en avait jamais parlé, quelle belle manigance… Les petites mains d'Elisabeth se resserraient autour de la mienne devant l'opposition du brun, je n'étais plus habitué à son comportement aussi ouvert et pouvais sentir quelques rougeurs gênées s'installer sur mon visage. Heureusement à ce moment la servante aux cheveux châtains intervint et suggéra à Elisabeth de ne pas se comporter de la sorte en pleine rue. Sebastian profita rapidement de l'ouverture pour me faire monter dans la voiture, me jetant presque sur l'une des banquettes, bien vite la petite blonde n'était qu'un point dans le paysage, mais je pouvais toujours voir l'air choqué sur son visage.

Une fois arrivés au manoir, le démon attendit quelques secondes que je passe tranquillement le pas de la porte et il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres :

« Commençons cette leçon de violon. » Si je n'étais pas un peu habitué à ses idées farfelues, ma mâchoire aurait sans doute rencontré le sol.

oOo

_Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous désirez, vous ne pouvez me contredire._

oOo

**Comme toujours, merci à vous tous qui lisez et commentez pour certains, je suppose qu'il y aura pas mal de départs en vacance maintenant alors amusez vous bien !**


	59. Chapter 59

**Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée d'être repassée en publication « toutes les deux semaines » mais comme presque tout le monde est en vacance, me suis dis que je pouvais jouer les flemmardes eh eh~ Voici un chapitre que plus d'une à du attendre, avancement dans le CielXSeb ! A partir de là ça devrait aller plus vite puisque Ciel ouvre lentement mais sûrement les yeux !  
****Sur ce je vous laisse lire ce chapitre plus long que d'habitude, bonne lecture X3**

**Chapitre 59 : Devil's Shelter**

oOo

_La patience paie toujours, tel est le credo des chasseurs expérimentés._

oOo

Le démon profita alors de l'effet de surprise que sa soudaine affirmation avait créé et m'entraîna d'un pas rapide dans la bibliothèque du manoir, une pièce dont la surface était proportionnelle au reste de la bâtisse et qui se différenciait du reste par ses murs recouverts de hautes étagères qui ne laissaient pas la place à une seule fenêtre. Les lustres qui servaient à éclairer l'endroit étaient déjà tous allumés et je me demandais alors si Sebastian les avaient éclairés juste avant de me guider ici ou s'il avait réellement eut l'intention de me donner des cours de musique. Mon étonnement gagna en volume lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, un violon finement assemblé tenu par sa main droite dégantée, une paire de lunette était également posée sur l'arrête de son nez, un peu plus bas que normalement portées. D'où sortait-il cet attirail ?

Sans plus attendre il se glissa dans mon dos, se saisissant de ma main gauche pour y glisser le manche plaçant de son pouce allongé mes doigts sur les cordes. Par automatisme j'appuyais de moi-même le bas de ma mâchoire sur la mentonnière alors que le démon replaçait la caisse sur mon épaule. La couleur orange foncé et l'odeur quelque peu alcoolisée du vernis recouvrant le bois de l'instrument me rappela vaguement un des célèbres Stradivarius dont tout le corps musical faisait encore les éloges, mais il était impossible que cela en soit un, n'est-ce pas ? Sebastian me laissa dans cette position inconfortable et repassa sous mes yeux, cette fois un chevalet sur lequel était posé une partition ouverte dans une main et un chevalet dans l'autre. Il positionna sans mal le chevalet, ses mouvements étant assez précis et délicats pour ne pas faire bouger les pages du fin livret, puis le chevalet arriva dans ma main droite. Sebastian allait commencer ses explications, je le voyais à son regard rougeoyant qui ressemblait alors tant à celui qu'il arborait à l'Academy. Mais je ne le laissa pas commencer, une question me brulant les lèvres, accompagnée d'un sourire moqueur :

« Les démons ont si mauvaise vue ? » Il me regarda d'abord étrangement, d'un air aussi choqué qu'il pouvait le montrer, c'est-à-dire son sourcil gauche légèrement courbé vers le haut. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute, d'abord Claude, puis lui, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Un sourire germa sur ses lèvres et je sus alors que j'aurais bientôt une réponse qui ne m'avancerait que peu.

« Je trouve que les lunettes rajoutent un air plus sérieux à mon rôle de professeur, ne pensez-vous pas de même ? » Je ne pu retenir un léger soupire qui sembla l'amuser.

« Admettons… Mais à l'académie- » Il devina vite ce que j'allais opposer et il me coupa rapidement.

« Grell a un faible pour les lunettes. » L'air de dégoût qui passa alors sur son visage m'aurait presque fait rire et je détournais le visage sur le côté pour lui cacher le sourire que je sentais étirer fébrilement mes lèvres. « Tenez votre archet correctement jeune maître. » Il l'avait vu…

L'après-midi de cours improvisés sembla durer une éternité, lorsque j'osa demander à Sebastian pourquoi je devais à ce point savoir jouer de l'instrument il répondit d'abord « un démon ne ment jamais » avant d'ajouter rapidement qu'un gentle man devait savoir jouer de la musique pour plaire à sa _lady_. Ainsi je n'avais pas eu le droit de me soustraire à cette leçon improvisée et j'avais du retenir en une poignée d'heures j'avais du mémoriser les notes qui me semblaient arbitrairement placées sur les quatre cordes de l'instrument. Le démon se faisant pendant ce temps un jeu de me déconcentrer, semblant alors faire exprès de corriger la moindre de mes erreurs avec une proximité excessive. Je pensais finir par me faire à l'idée de sentir constamment une de ses mains sur mes épaules ou le long de ma taille (lorsque j'inclinais trop le torse) mais non. Les rougeurs désagréables qui n'avaient pas manqué de prendre possession de mon visage ne voulaient me quitter.

Je me rendis alors compte qu'avoir le démon à mes côtés était devenu naturel, j'en avais presque oublié le baiser qui avait scellé notre contrat, mais pendant son cinéma de professeur attentionné tout m'était revenu, de la plus petite sensation jusqu'aux vertiges qui avaient alors pris mes entrailles. Son souffle semblait ne plus vouloir lâcher ma nuque et à chacune de ses expirations un frisson me faisait déplacer légèrement mes positions sur les accords ou mon archet et il se rapprochait davantage. Je pensais que j'allais mourir, finir par ne plus trouver d'air ou même perdre toute mes capacités à raisonner. Pourtant, enfin, salvateur, le torse de Sebastian se sépara lentement de mon dos, je me rendis d'ailleurs compte que je me reposais contre lui lorsque je faillit perdre l'équilibre en résultat. Je pouvais finalement respirer alors que le démon me séparait de l'instrument au bois devenu tiède pour le ranger dans un étui noir ébène, pourtant je ne ressentais pas la délivrance que j'attendais. Sa présence m'avait littéralement étouffé mais maintenant que j'en étais privé cette impression de manque revenait.

Un bref instant l'image du second baisé échangé revint à mon esprit et mes rougeurs revinrent, mais cette fois Sebastian coupa court à mes pensées en revenant vers moi et reprenant la parole de sa voix suave :

« Et si nous enchainions avec de la danse ? Vous pourriez ainsi convier mademoiselle Elisabeth à un bal. » Son ton me parut légèrement sec alors qu'il évoquait la petite blonde, je devais me faire des idées... Mais mon esprit en décidait autrement et sans vraiment y penser je revoyais la scène qui avait eut lieu plus tôt, le démon m'arrachant aux griffes de mon amie d'enfance bien que je l'aurais plutôt vu me jeter dans ses bras avec un sourire moqueur. La question vint alors tout naturellement.

« Tu n'es pas jaloux, pas vrai ? » Un court silence s'installa entre nous deux, pendant lequel je pu admirer son expression à mi chemin entre l'étonnement et le rire contenu difficilement… très difficilement. Je regrettais déjà d'avoir posé cette stupide question.

« Allons monsieur, je ne suis que votre serviteur et un humble démon. » Oui vraiment, c'était une question stupide, j'aurais pu lui demander des renseignements sur cette Garde Royale qui semblait étrangement liée à mon destin ou même sur mes parents, mais non. Il avait fallut que je prouve à quel point mon idiotie pouvait battre des records. Le regard du démon rivé sur moi me faisait bien comprendre que je regretterais tout au long de la soirée ma curiosité manipulée par son petit manège et je préféra abattre mon joker.

« Repoussons la danse à une prochaine fois, j'ai des maux de tête, je vais me coucher plus tôt aujourd'hui. » Et bien que ce ne soit encore que l'après-midi je me dépêchais de tourner le dos à mon professeur improvisé pour me rendre dans ma spacieuse chambre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le « bien monsieur » qu'il lança avec une moquerie bien présente.

J'étais persuadé qu'après cette sortie j'aurais la paix, que je ne recroiserais le démon que pour le dîner et encore, peut-être aurais-je la chance de trouver le sommeil avant. Mais j'avais beau accumuler les couvertures et les oreillers sur mon corps perdu au centre du matelas immense, le démon revenait toujours. Prenant d'abord ma température, me demandant ensuite si je voulais faire venir un médecin, me proposant des boissons diverses censées arranger le tout et d'autres attentions mielleuses. Il faisait tout pour me rendre la vie plus facile, mais je n'étais pas dupe, le sourire qu'il affichait à chacun de mes refus en disait long, c'était sa petite vengeance ainsi qu'une belle occasion de me ridiculiser.

Le lendemain je finis par craquer face à son petit jeu peu discret. Je n'avais presque pas fermé les yeux de la nuit, obsédé par son petit manège et, abatant d'un geste sec les couvertures qu'il bordait autour de mes épaules je me releva en position assise, ne payant aucune attention aux jouets qu'il m'avait apporté avec un grand sourire qui roulaient plus loin sur les draps et préférant évacuer ma colère et mon exaspération.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela Sebastian ?! » Il adopta alors un faux air choqué, mais même dans sa comédie il ne pouvait cacher cet accent joueur de son expression.

« N'est-ce pas le devoir d'un majordome ? S'occuper ainsi de son maître lorsqu'il n'ait pas au meilleur de sa forme ? »

« Ne répond pas à mes questions par d'autres ! » M'écriais-je aussitôt, plus qu'agacé par son comportement. J'avais confiance que je faisais preuve d'un comportement immature, mais le démon savait pertinemment que je détestais qu'il me traite de la sorte, et le voir jouer là-dessus ne m'énervait que plus. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, marqua même une courte réflexion caractérisée par un regard lointain, puis ce sourire insupportable revint de plus belle sur ses lèvres fines.

« Je pense que monsieur est gêné du fait que ce soit moi, plutôt que du traitement qui lui ait réservé. »

« Impertinent ! » Cette fois il allait trop loin dans ces petites magouilles, mes mains se crispèrent sur les couvertures alors que je retenais mon envie de le gifler. S'il avait été n'importe quel employer il se serait déjà retrouvé punis, mais je savais qu'une _punition_ ne ferait que le distraire. Un démon ne peut être atteint par les traitements humains, je ne lui donnerais pas ce petit plaisir, une nouvelle occasion de me tourner en dérision.

« Veuillez m'excuser. » S'excusa-t-il faussement avec l'éternel sourire qu'il arborait à mes services, très certainement pour me pousser au bout de mes retranchements. Contrairement à la dernière douzaine d'heures je n'y fis pas attention, trop occupé, bien malgré moi, par ses mots _du fait que ce soit ce démon_. Etait-ce vraiment ce qui me gênait ? Oui très certainement… Mais ce n'était que parce qu'il ne cachait pas son cynisme, n'est-ce pas ? Rien d'autre, oui vraiment rien… Pourtant. Pourtant le démon me connaissait bien, et il n'aurait pas parlé ainsi s'il pensait que j'avais la bonne réponse. A force j'avais finit par comprendre que ses remarques ne venaient que pour m'éclairer, même s'il était terriblement agaçant.

« Que voulais-tu dire par là ? » Je ne voulais pas réfléchir, je n'avais pas assez dormi, j'étais fatigué, en plus je venais presque de me réveiller et j'étais encore agacé par mon seul employé. Oui vraiment, je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ce problème.

« C'est à monsieur d'en tirer ses conclusions. » Il laissa alors planer un silence puis prit sa montre à gousset de sa main droite et regarda d'un bref coup d'œil la position des aiguilles. « Lorsque monsieur aura envie de travailler il n'aura qu'à m'appeler. » Lança-t-il avec toute l'impertinence qui lui était interdite avant de ne quitter la chambre, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Dans un soupire je me reposais à nouveau contre les oreillers empilés sous ma tête et fixait le plafond sans véritable but. Mes pensées s'occupaient d'abord de cette phrase étrange que m'avait laissée Sebastian, puis je perdis vite le fil et finis par m'interroger sur le démon lui-même. Pourquoi s'amusait-il autant avec moi ? Etait-ce simplement car il s'ennuyait ? … Comme s'il pouvait y avoir une autre raison… Il s'était absenté après avoir regardé l'heure, il avait donc quelque chose de prévu, mais quoi ? Ses taches quotidiennes simplement, très certainement. Mais un « très certainement » ne me suffisait pas. Je n'étais pas sorti de ma chambre depuis hier et je n'était pourtant pas malade. Ma curiosité me poussa à rapidement me défaire des couvertures, enfiler une robe de chambre comme je l'avais fait il a des mois plus tôt intrigué par le combat du démon et de mon ancien professeur de mathématiques et sortir de la pièce à pas de loup. Juste au cas où.

Cherchant le démon je fouilla chaque pièce de l'étage une à une puis du descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Pris d'un doute je remontais parfois les escaliers, histoire de vérifier. Finalement le démon n'était toujours pas en vue, mais j'avais redécouvert des coins et recoins du manoir. Notamment une vieille armure qui servait de décoration dans un des nombreux couloirs, des souvenirs récemment retrouvés refaisaient alors surface, je me rappelais avoir été terrorisé par ces vulgaires plaques de métal lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Je n'en avais parlé à personne après que mon père n'ait échappé un rire alors que j'essayais de le convaincre qu'un fantôme en avait prit possession, pourtant le démon avait réussit à me retrouver dans l'immensité de cette _grande_ maison. Recroquevillé dans un couloir bien plus effrayant que le sujet de mes derniers cauchemars, je m'y étais rendu car je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je crois bien que je pleurais. Sebastian s'était alors agenouillé face à moi, me surprenant par sa discrétion _surhumaine_ et il m'avait simplement sourit en me tendant la main, attendant que je me relève avec son aide. Ce que je m'empressa de faire. Ensuite il me demanda ce qui n'allait pas, me jura qu'il ne rirait pas comme s'il savait déjà ce que j'allais lui dire et me rassura. « Aucun démon ne vous blessera jeune maître » avait-il dit, quelle ironie, j'avais faillit être tué, on avait voulu me voler mon âme, et celui-même qui m'avait dit ça voulait aujourd'hui me dévorer mon âme. Mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment menti, techniquement, aucun démon ne m'avait encore blessé, bien que cela dépendait des points de vue.

« Ah… Vos mains si douces, votre regard d'un vert si intense, je voudrais rester à vos côtés éternellement. » La soudaine voix me fit légèrement sursauté, sans doute aurais-je fait un encore plus grand bond si 'j'avais immédiatement reconnu la voix de Sebastian. J'étais dorénavant dans les sous-sol réservés aux employés et si je ne me trompais pas sa voix venait de la cuisine… Sa voix… Cajoleuse. J'avais sans doute mal entendu. « Ces volutes de couleur qui encadrent votre visage sont si raffinées… » Non. Ce n'était simplement pas possible, je devais délirer. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le croire… L'accepter. Etait-ce ça la jalousie ? Mais il flirtait tout de même sous _mon _toit ! Doucement j'ouvrais la porte menant à la pièce où ils semblaient se cacher, je n'avais même pas pensé que le démon pouvait être intéressé en la gente féminine, le spectacle que j'eu alors sous les yeux me stupéfia.

Assis sur les meubles de cuisine se tenait un chat lapant du lait dans une soucoupe d'étain, à ses côtés Sebastian était accoudé, dévorant l'animal des yeux, si le chambranle de la porte n'avait pas été là pour me prêter main forte je me serais certainement écroulé. Prenant une inspiration pour retrouver ma contenance et ouvrit entièrement la porte avant de n'entrer dans la pièce d'un pas rapide.

« Sebastian ! Je suis allergique aux chats je te rappelle. Fais le sortir ! » Le démon se tourna alors lentement vers moi avec toute sa grâce naturelle, il n'avait pas l'air étonné de me voir.

« Monsieur se sent-il mieux ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet démon ! » Le chat arrêta son activité et donna l'impression d'observer l'échange avec intérêt.

« Mais monsieur, je ne veux pas vous donner l'impression d'ignorer votre mal mais le manoir étant grand je pense qu'une présence féline ne dérangerait pas et même, ajouterait un certain luxe à l'endroit. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, comment une vulgaire boule de poil pourrait apporter quoi que ce soit ?! » Le chat sembla alors prendre un air courroucé et me toisait de ses yeux verts. « Je ne me répèterais pas Sebastian, je ne veux pas de ce chat ici ! »

« Mais monsieur… » Objecta-t-il à nouveau en tentant de m'amadouer par une moue grotesque.

« Cette décision est sans appelle Sebastian ! Et dépêche toi de m'apporter un déjeuner. » Sur mes mots je quittais la petite cuisine, malgré la distance créée entre moi et le démon je pouvais l'entendre s'adresser à cet animal écervelé :

« Veuillez lui pardonner belle demoiselle, mon maître n'est pas encore très ouvert à la beauté des femmes. »

« Sebastian ! » Hurlais-je en un dernier avertissement alors que je pouvais sentir une veine battre furieusement sur ma tempe. Ce démon était insupportable…

oOo

_Mais face à votre naïveté jeune maître je ne crains qu'aucune patience ne puisse résister._

oOo

**Encore une fois, je n'aurais de cesse de le dire, merci à vous toutes qui me suivez depuis si longtemps et même à vous les petites nouvelles ! J'espère que vous saurez avoir la patience de finir cette fic qui me tient tant à cœur du fait de sa place de premier petit bébé ^^**


	60. Chapter 60

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voilà le 60° chapitre de cette fiction ! J'ai du mal à le croire, ça remonte à si loin tout ça ! Enfin… Je ne sais pas quand le prochain post viendra puisque je vais dorénavant étudier à la FAC et risque de mettre l'écriture entre parenthèse jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon rythme… Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 60 : Devil's Reminiscence **

oOo

_La neige couvre le paysage dissimulant les traces de sang._

oOo

A l'approche de la nouvelle année toutes les journées commencèrent à ressembler à un quotidien tranquille, presque paisible. J'avais beau avoir un démon à mes services, avoir tué le dernier membre des Trancy et savoir des cadavres cachés sur ma propriété, l'hiver s'installait définitivement apportant avec lui son silence et ses matinées prolongées. Tout donnait l'impression de ralentir, prit dans le givre qui se collait aux fenêtres et j'en aurais presque oublié que cette période de l'année était à la fois la plus problématique et la plus décisive dans l'avenir de mon entreprise. Les journées bien que raccourcissant me donnaient l'impression de compter deux fois plus d'heures que lors des semaines précédentes, sans doute cela venait-il du soudain manque d'activité surnaturelle. Depuis la mort de Hannah j'avais l'impression que les regards n'étaient plus tournés vers moi, plus d'attaques surprises, plus de soupçons de la Scotland Yard, même le démon se montrait plus conciliant que d'habitude. A moins que je ne me sois simplement habitué à son comportement.

Quoi qu'il en soit j'avais tout le loisir d'apprécier la tranquillité qui m'avait été arrachée lors de mon transfert à la Queen Victoria's Academy et plus que tout je savourais la douce montée de la réputation de Fantom à mesure que les produits allaient peupler les rayons des boutiques de Londres et ses environs. Toutefois même si à cet instant je regardais nonchalamment la neige tomber sur les pins de la cour je savais pertinemment qu'à un moment ou un autre Sebastian entrerait dans cette pièce et briserait une nouvelle fois mon semblant de bonne humeur par une énième lettre m'étant adressée. Ce n'était pas des rapports de mon entreprise, pas non plus des demandes de collaboration et encore moins des menaces de mort. Non c'était bien pire.

« Monsieur… » les coups que je redoutais tant furent donner à la porte ensuite rapidement ouverte, Sebastian sachant pertinemment que je n'avais que peu de travail aujourd'hui ne prenait même pas la peine de me laisser refuser son entrée, ce que j'aurais sans doute fait. « Une lettre vient d'être délivrée. » Je refusais de le regarder, le considérant comme un traître par le simple fait qu'il m'apportait cette fichue lettre jusqu'ici, au sourire qui occupait ses lèvres je pouvais d'ores et déjà dire que l'expéditeur était bien celui que je redoutais. « Puisque la lettre semble d'ordre personnel je pense que monsieur préférera la lire lui-même. » Ajouta-t-il devant mon refus de saisir l'enveloppe, je tourna alors finalement mon regard vers lui et nous entamions un duel, moi lui ordonnant de mon iris enflammée de jeter cette enveloppe et lui gardant ses positions, désireux de me voir perdre mon sang froid une énième fois en lisant l'entête qui m'était destinée.

Ce manège avait duré tout le mois de Décembre, dans un premier temps ce fut pour mon anniversaire qui à mon grand malheur tombait alors que je venais tout juste de renouer contact avec ma tente. Celle-ci avec la complicité d'Elizabeth avait alors tout entreprit pour me forcer à fêter ce jour en leur compagnie. Après une semaine de demandes consécutives j'avais finit par réussir à les convaincre de passer cet évènement sous silence, envoyant une unique lettre à Mme. Red lui exprimant principalement à quel point cet évènement me rappelait le drame qui m'enleva mes parents, si peu de temps après mon dixième anniversaire, et glissant entre les lignes le fait que je n'y voyais aucun intérêt pour plus d'honnêteté. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un jour précis pour me rappeler de leur mort, surtout depuis que mes souvenirs m'avaient été rendus et que je pouvais contempler de plus grandes périodes de mon enfance.

J'avais ainsi pu passer un quatorze Décembre sans démonstrations d'affection excessives et dans une tranquillité presque totale. Car pour l'avoir complètement il aurait fallut que j'envois le démon à l'autre bout du monde pour aller me chercher un thé unique, et encore, il aurait été capable de revenir pour le souper. J'avais donc dû résister à l'envie de prendre les bougies qu'il avait planté dans une pièce montée et de les lui planter dans la main, cela ne l'aurait jamais tué mais j'aurais pu évacuer la frustration née à l'idée de m'être fait lâchement trahir par mon majordome.

Mais le lendemain de ce jour les lettres revenaient à flot, des lettres exactement comme celle que je venais de saisir, la froissant sans y prêter attention. Cette fois c'était une lettre d'Elizabeth, je sentais le regard brûlant du démon posé sur mon visage et en détaillant les traits, paraissant impatient de voir mes nerfs se crisper un peu plus. Il n'y avait bien que lui qui s'amusait à ce petit jeu et il gagnait toujours ces duels de regards, je commençais pourtant à avoir de l'entraînement mais il n'y avait rien à y faire, Sebastian serait sans doute capable de défier un ours du regard pendant des années sans sourciller. Lentement je sortais de l'enveloppe déjà ouverte par le démon le papier soigneusement plié en trois, les lettres d'Elizabeth ne lui ressemblaient pas, sans doute car elle les écrivait sous la surveillance d'une gouvernante. Encore une fois elle me proposait d'aller chez elle fêter Noël, répétant sur une feuille entière qu'elle serait _tellement heureuse_ de me voir. J'avais vraiment du mal à comprendre le soudain revirement de la jeune blonde que j'avais pourtant profondément blessé quelques mois plus tôt. A la fin de la lettre une fleur était médiocrement dessinée, sans doute un gribouillis qu'elle était parvenue à ajouter à la va vite avant que le sceau de sa famille ne soit apposé.

Je reposais le papier dans un soupire et vu du coin de l'œil les épaules du démon secouées légèrement dans des rires contenus. Préférant ne pas savoir qu'elles expressions j'avais pu prendre le temps de la lecture je secouais simplement la tête pour chasser mes pensées et revêtir une expression plus neutre, lorsque mon œil unique alla à nouveau à la rencontre du démon il semblait s'être calmé.

« Monsieur n'écrit pas de réponse pour mademoiselle Elizabeth ? » Demanda-t-il alors, constatant que je n'avais esquissé aucun mouvement pour saisir ma plume et du papier.

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, je n'aurais qu'à dire que je ne les avais pas reçut. » Répondis-je d'une voix traînante avec un nouveau soupire qui fit légèrement sourire le démon.

« Si je puis me permettre monsieur, une soirée avec des membres de votre famille pourrait être reposante. De plus, relier votre amitié avec l'héritière de la famille Middleford pourrait être bénéfique pour la succession de Fantom. »

« Je ne m'importe peu de la succession, mon but n'ait pas de relancer Fantom mais de prouver ma valeur. Et puis… J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que cette nuit lors de l'incendie n'était pas aussi simple à expliquer qu'elle n'en à l'aire. Peut-être qu'en prenant de l'importance je trouverais des indices pour cette vérité… Mais je ne vois pas d'avenir à cette entreprise, pas plus qu'à moi. C'est pourquoi je t'ai vendu mon âme Sebastian. » Le démon avait passé ses longs doigts fins sous mon menton après ma dernière phrase, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Et si vous je vous prenais votre âme avant que vous n'ayez découvert la vérité ? Ne le regretteriez-vous pas ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux ayant perdu toute malice pour une lueur digne du diable pleine de sadisme et de soif de sang, ou plutôt d'âme.

« Je trouverais la vérité avant cela. » Le démon parut satisfait de ma réponse et s'inclina brièvement avant de ne prendre congé et me laisser à mes pensées. La lettre journalière ayant depuis longtemps quitté mes pensées. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir passé ce pacte, bien que premièrement l'idée de vendre mon âme me rebutait j'avais finalement prit la décision de le faire après avoir compris que je ne pourrais sans doute rien faire sans l'aide du démon. C'était quelque peu enfantin, vendre son âme pour avoir une certaine personne en son pouvoir, mais depuis que je l'avais fait je ne regrettais plus rien, le démon était pour tous mes désirs et tant que Fantom n'aurait pas retrouvé son image d'en temps je l'aurais en mon pouvoir, pouvant alors faire tout ce que je pouvais désirer, trouver la vérité, éliminer les gêneurs. Certes je mourrais sans doute jeune, mais sans Sebastian je n'aurais jamais réellement vécu, sans cesse harcelé par mon passé, tenu dans une prison d'affection à sens unique… N'était-il alors pas normal que celui m'ayant offert cette vie puisse la reprendre lorsque j'aurais perdu toute raison d'être ?

Mourir était la meilleure chose à faire une fois le rideau levé sur ces conspirations.

Suite à cette discussion rien ne changea dans le quotidien habituel, j'avais continué à ignorer les demandes des deux seules femmes dont j'étais proche et le vingt quatre décembre étant déjà là je n'avais plus rien à faire et avait déjà baissé le rythme de production de l'entreprise. Les jouets mis en vente s'étaient écoulés avec une facilité enfantine bien qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de produire nombres de concepts originaux, mais de vulgaires de peluches et autres maquettes model réduit semblaient convenir aux exigences des parents. Avec l'argent rapporté j'allais enfin pouvoir rembourser quelques prêts qui m'avaient été accordés auprès d'entreprises concurrentes et pourrais penser à élargir le domaine d'activité de Fantom pour des recettes plus constantes… L'année se terminait bien.

Je comptais bien passer cette soirée encore assit à mon bureau afin de prévoir les futures mesures qui feraient se mouvoir mon entreprise. Mais à peine avais-je commencé à planifier la semaine suivant les fêtes de fin d'années que le démon demanda à entrer, à contre cœur je lui accorda, habitué à ce que ses entrées hors des heures de repas ne soient pas à mon avantage.

« Lady Elizabeth ainsi que Mme. Red sont venues se joindre à monsieur pour la veillée de Noël et attendent présentement dans le living-room. » Je resta plusieurs minutes à le fixer, interdit, il n'ajouta rien jusqu'à ce que le porte plume que je tenais dans ma main droite ne roule sur le bureau. « Jeune comte ? » s'enquit-il, ses yeux démontrant une lueur de surprise que je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir chez lui, mais elle se changea bien vite en amusant lorsque je laissa ma tête rencontrer la surface du bureau pour prouver à mon majordome, spectateur de mon long combat contre ces deux femmes, tout mon désappointement.

oOo

_Mais elle aura rapidement fondue et les vies seront prises inlassablement._

oOo

**Merci à vous tous qui êtes arrivés jusqu'à ce bas de page, c'est bien grâce à vous que cette fic à atteint les 60 chapitres, alors je ne vous remercierais jamais assez X3 Ce chapitre à pu vous paraître un peu plat, mais en fait j'ai du le couper ici pour ne pas qu'il fasse 7 pages… Alors oui vous ne vous seriez pas plaintes mais j'aime la régularité XD Enfin, grâce à ce qu'amène ce chapitre je prendrais un nouveau tournant pour éluder le mystère et puis j'ai bien aimé faire un petit résumé du pourquoi du pacte bref ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu pour ce chiffre un peu anniversaire X3**


	61. Chapter 61

**Me voilà finalement de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai finit par trouver le temps d'écrire un petit quelque chose et j'espère uploader un peu plus régulièrement maintenant que j'ai pu trouver un semblant de rythme ! Merci à tous pour votre soutient, il est d'or !**

**Chapitre 61 : Devil's New Year**

oOo

_La neige paisible n'a pas le temps de fondre, déjà le feu naît._

oOo

Après cette nouvelle difficile à encaisser je me fis finalement une raison et ajouta une nouvelle chose au sujet des femmes : petite ou grande, on ne peut pas aller contre la volonté d'une lady. Je demandais alors au démon de me fournir des vêtements plus dignes d'une fête, veillant à préserver les apparences même en leur présence, non pas que j'étais mal habillé mais mes appareils étaient alors trop simples. A ma grande surprise le brun semblait avoir déjà prévu ma demande et découvrit un ensemble soigneusement plié qui était entreposé sur le bras du démon, juste couvert d'un fin drap blanc. Alors vêtu d'un ensemble bleu légèrement plus coloré qu'à mon habitude, je me décidai à rejoindre les deux femmes qui attendaient patiemment, une tasse de thé encore tiède à la main. Toutes deux levèrent les yeux vers moi aussitôt que je pénétra dans la pièce, une lueur de malice teintant le regard noisette de a tante et au contraire, une franche joie dans les yeux d'Elizabeth.

Elles ne me laissèrent pas le temps de faire marche arrière, déjà toutes les deux m'encadraient et m'empêchaient d'agir de mon propre chef. Elles m'assirent alors de force sur un des fauteuils composant le confortable living-room et incendièrent Sebastian de question pour savoir où étaient rangées les décorations de Noël. S'imaginaient-elles vraiment que j'avais fait un achat aussi inutile ? A priori oui, mais me surprenant encore plus, le démon leur dit qu'il allait de suite les chercher et revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de boites de cartons toute pleines de diverses décorations sans réelles valeurs bien que je devais admettre qu'elles étaient d'une fabrique minutieuse.

Elizabeth fut celle qui arrangea chaque pièce du manoir, avec l'aide occasionnelle de Sebastian qui veillait plus à ce qu'elle ne chute pas d'une chaise tenant étrangement en équilibre que ne l'aidait vraiment. Et à ma grande surprise jamais la petite blonde ne lui posa la question qui pourtant lui brûlait évidemment les lèvres, qui était de savoir comment ce professeur réputé avait pu devenir un simple majordome. De son côté, ma tante avait jeté Sebastian hors des cuisines et s'était collée aux fourneaux, semblant convaincue qu'un homme, surtout ancien professeur, ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec les plats d'une femme mure. Cela prouvant bien qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à gouter la cuisine du brun.

En un temps éclair l'entrée des Phantomhive hébergeait un volumineux sapin fraichement coupé dans le jardin don l'odeur de sève se répandait dans l'immensité de la demeure, amenant avec elle celle de la cire des bougies disséminées ici et là dont la lumière se reflétait sur les matières brillantes des guirlandes et le verre des boules de Noël. On aurait presque pu penser que tout ceci était sincère. Au même moment ma tante appelait Sebastian pour qu'il l'aide à dresser la table et apporter les mets qu'elle avait préparé, le démon ne pouvant s'empêcher de vérifier la moindre parcelle de nourriture même s'il ne cherchait pas à l'améliorer, peut-être ne faisait-il que juger son adversaire auto proclamée. Une fois tous assis autour de la table, Sebastian lui-même avait eu le droit de prendre place après avoir fait le service, puisque de toute façon il était le seul de mes employés. Et, alors que n'importe quel sous-fifre aurait eu les yeux pétillants de fierté lui paressait être aussi à l'aise dans ce rôle que dans celui de mon fidèle servant.

Pour me surprendre avantage, une fois minuit sonnée, le démon sorti des cadeaux d'un endroit qui m'était inconnu et les offrit aux deux femmes de ma part, si je n'avais pas assisté à d'autres tours plus surprenant encore de sa part, j'aurais sans doute passé que toute cette soirée n'était qu'un jeu entre eux trois, un complot visant à me faire perdre la face. Et je faillit presque me ranger de ce côté lorsque Mme. Red comme Elizabeth découvrirent un cadeau qu'elles n'auraient même pas espérer, le démon me laissant alors devoir expliquer comment j'avais pu trouver ces cadeaux parfaits dont je découvrais l'existence à ce moment également. Après cet échange de cadeaux, les célèbres « joyeux Noël » vinrent se joindre à la soirée.

Les rires emplirent alors le manoir, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis l'incendie, et je me surprenais à les écouter attentivement, les comparant avec ceux du passé pour y desceller les altérations du temps. Mais avant que je n'eu le temps de les apprécier, ces éclats se dissipèrent dans la nuit profonde et les deux invitées surprises montèrent se coucher, guidées par le chandelier de Sebastian et me faisant promettre de ne pas m'attarder. Me retrouvant alors seul dans la vaste pièce, des papiers cadeaux jonchant toujours le sol ciré, je perdis mon regard dans les étincelles qui continuaient de vivre dans les parois de verre bombé des sphères dissimulées ça et là alors que dans ma main gauche je tenais sans y faire attention une veste de velours rouge offerte par ma tante. Une nouvelle flamme s'éteignit, noyée dans sa propre cire et réduisant le nombre d'éclats. Une à une elles se suivirent, mettant fin à leur vie avec une étrange ironie.

Les ténèbres ayant alors élus domiciles dans la pièce, je n'aurais sans doute pas vu approcher le démon vêtu de noir s'il n'avait pas éclairé son chemin d'une lumière encore en vie. Il ne dit rien et posa le chandelier sur la table basse posée devant le sofa sur lequel j'étais assit, ma tête reposée contre le dossier de sorte que je n'ai pas à la soutenir moi-même, il saisit alors délicatement la veste toujours enserrée dans ma main, la défit de ma poigne qui me sembla alors bien faible et d'un ample mouvement la déposa par-dessus mes vêtements telle une couverture puis il défia tous les règlements de son rang et s'assit à mes côtés. Je n'y fit pas attention, me rendant soudain compte de la fatigue qui pesait sur mon corps et m'étonnant du fait que je n'avais pas eu à lui dire que je ne souhaitais pas tout de suite me rendre dans ma chambre. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas les diverses décorations, faiblement révélée par les trois bougies du chandelier, me renvoyant des images mêlées du passé et de la soirée même, le visage souriant d'Elizabeth se confondant avec sa silhouette menue des années auparavant et la joie se faisant plus sincère encore dans les traits de ma tante.

Petit à petit pourtant mes paupières fiabilisèrent et ma vision s'amenuisait en un faible rayon avant de ne totalement disparaître. Epuisé, je laissa ma tête retomber sur l'épaule du démon, plus proche que je ne l'aurais cru au premier abord, et je ne sentis que vaguement un bras se refermer autour de mes épaules alors que mon esprit sombrait dans l'inconscience du sommeil.

.o.

Le lendemain de cette veille de Noël je m'étais éveillé dans ma chambre, oubliant presque que je ne m'y étais pas endormi. Les deux femmes ne se décidèrent pas rapidement à quitter les lieux, motivées toutes deux par les ambitions enfantines d'Elizabeth elles restèrent jusqu'à la nouvelle année, me faisant une fois de plus supporter une de leurs célébrations sans intérêt. J'avais été tenté de les mettre dehors durant ce laps de temps mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence une fois de plus : on ne peut vraiment pas aller contre la volonté d'une lady. Mme. Red avait même tenté de m'émouvoir en expliquant à quel point elle se sentait seule chez elle depuis le départ inexpliqué d'Hannah et Elizabeth elle avait une fois de plus usé de ses fausses larmes pour prêter main forte à son aînée. J'avais tenté de tout de même me débarrasser d'elle mais le regard presque désapprobateur de Sebastian, bien que surtout amusé avec irrespect, me ramena à l'ordre.

Ce fut alors avec soulagement que je regardais le démon refermer les portes principales une fois la voiture des deux femmes ayant quitté la cour. J'étais tenté d'y apposer un cadenas afin d'être certain qu'elles ne feraient pas demi tour mais voir Sebastian exaucer cette pensée idiote m'aurait sans doute fait regretter ma demande, je préféra donc prier des Dieux auxquels je ne croyais pas pour garder ces deux furies loin de chez moi. Et ces prières faussement sincères semblèrent fonctionner puisqu'une semaine après le commencement d'une nouvelle année je n'avais reçu aucune autre visite surprise. Seuls les entrepreneurs et autres associés passaient le pas de la porte pour bien vite faire le chemin en marche arrière. Tout semblait beaucoup plus calme au manoir, endormi sous l'épaisse couche de neige qui ne semblait pas encline à fondre.

Pourtant bien vite mes idées furent remplacées par une réalité moins agréable, Londres ne laissait pas le temps d'apprécier la tranquillité, même lorsqu'on avait fait attention à résider dans sa périphérie. C'est alors qu'un matin, celui du six Janvier, je reçu une visite du démon qui m'apportait une lettre de haute priorité. Naturellement je pensa d'abord que c'était un simple changement de dernière minute dans un des derniers accords que j'avais discuté, mais à ma surprise ce fut l'armoirie royale que je vis inscrite sur le cachet de cire rouge. Le démon ne l'avait pas ouvert préalablement cette fois, s'attendant peut-être à ce que j'ignore la missive. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, on ignorait pas la Reine impunément. Je saisie alors moi-même son ouvre-lettre finement aiguisé pour déchirer l'enveloppe et en tirer un carton d'invitation richement décoré de gravures dorées.

« Mon très cher Ciel,

Je tiendrais dans exactement un mois un jeu sur mes domaines, j'ai en effet pensé qu'une partie de chasse serait la bienvenue pour fêter l'année à venir et promettre une bonne entente parmi les hauts actionnaires de ma précieuse Angleterre.

Espérant vous compter parmi nous,

Queen Victoria. »

oOo

_L'incandescence se propage rapidement, brûlant les espoirs qui se créaient._

oOo

**Remerciements au non-inscrits :**

_**- Guess**, [57] Hello, enfin je répond complètement à tes commentaires ! Fiou, on aurait presque perdu espoir ! Tout d'abord, contente que le chapitre d'Hannah t'ait plu, pour écrire les combats je procède à peu près tout le temps de cette manière : je ferme les yeux, imagine la scène dans son entièreté, et essaye de retranscrire ce que j'ai imaginé avec le moins de redondance possible ! Utiliser le décor aide beaucoup aussi ! Oui dans le manga j'adorais Hannah vraiment, mais j'avais besoin que l'extérieur de la bulle Seb/Ciel paraisse détestable, raisons d'évo psychologique ah ah, je suis assez contente que tu es finie par penser ce que je voulais ! Pour ce qui est de Claude, ça viendra ça viendra~  
__[58] Hu hu merci encore une fois pour ce commentaire, je suis heureuse de lire ces compliments, à chaque fois je suis aussi heureuse que si c'était le premier que je recevait ! Ca me donne de l'espoir pour un possible futur d'écrivain eh eh ^^ Merci beaucoup de lire depuis le début ma chérie, et surtout, d'y prendre plaisir !  
__[59] Hu hu j'aime faire des annonces croustillantes ! Oui le SebXCiel va accélérer mouhahhaha ! Même si je t'ai déjà répondu, je rerépond, au cas où quelqu'un aurait attendu la réponse, on sait jamais XD Donc non, jamais fait de violon ! Juste des recherches passionnées X') Et oui Seb se lache un peu ! Mon principal pion pour faire avancer le yaoi, mais bien sûr ça reste dans le cadre du récit, on va dire qu'il a eut quelques confirmations et veut pousser plus loin !  
__Oui tu as bien interprêté les phrases en italiques ! Et j'espère que tu comprendras que je ne pouvais pas les faire foncer dans le fait aussi rapidement après le long démarrage XD  
__[60] Ouep tu as le droit à mes remerciements malgré ta disparition ! Tu les as bien mérité ^^ Je suis contente que tu ne dises pas qu'il est plat XD Merci pour tes encouragements ! Rien que pour ça je compte écrire un peu en cours pour gagner un peu de temps, ou en tout cas pendant mes nombreuses heures de trou ! T'en fais pas, je pref quand y a pas beaucoup d'autorité ! Je me sens moins oppressée X3  
__Je t'aime ma Joker ! Merci pour tout !_

_**- Ayumuri-chan**, Merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait très plaisir, j'ai bien aimé écrire la scène finale également ! Je vois trop le truc XD Et oui les fêtes de Noël cachent une grosse avancée~ Merci de ton soutient sans faille ^^_


	62. Chapter 62

**Allez ! Essayons de garder un semblant de rythme XD Je ne peux écrire que toutes les deux semaines presque, et j'ai d'autres fics qu'Evil, donc désolée d'être si longue T.T Mais bon, c'est bientôt la fin alors je pense que vous ne serez pas trop déçues du ralentissement XD**

**Bonne lecture ! (premier chapitre que je poste en ayant 18 ans, quelle émotion ç/ç)**

**Chapter 62 : Devil's Competition**

oOo

_Ce n'est que lorsque la vie vous est enlevée que vous savez ce qu'est la mort._

oOo

J'avais lu cette lettre plusieurs fois d'affilées et, quelque peu interloqué par le silence du démon encore posté à mes côtés, je la reposa sur la surface de mon bureau. Je repris alors mon travail, laissant les informations naviguer dans mon esprit pour réfléchir plus efficacement. Mon majordome restait immobile pour sa part, peut-être attendait-il un ordre ou simplement une réponse à cette lettre. Tandis que ma main droite traçait les hautes courbes des différents mots que j'écrivais dorénavant par habitude, mon cerveau lui était presque totalement occupé à la tache de trouver que répondre à la Reine.

Cette proposition était une chance, unique, dans le monde du commerce et on ne pouvait se permettre de repousser une occasion en or pur telle que celle-ci. Être invité à la cour de la Reine permettrait de prendre place parmi les favoris de sa Royauté, mais également de se faire des contacts parmi les autres invités de ce jour qui devaient tous être à la tête d'empires commerciaux. Si je voulais rapidement faire progresser mon propre commerce c'était sans doute la meilleure façon de le faire, je n'aurais qu'à faire acte de présence, donner les formalités habituelles et tout serait dans la paume de ma main. Je le savais pertinemment, je n'avais même pas à réfléchir pour me rendre compte de l'importance de cette invitation, composée de si peu de mots mais porteuse de tellement de sens et de promesses.

« Que pensez vous faire monsieur ? » La question de Sebastian s'éleva naturellement dans le vaste bureau.

« Il serait difficile de refuser. »

« Les hommes de la Reine vous sont hostiles. » Evidemment, pour une fois le démon était prévisible, bien que le fait qu'il cherche à _les _fuir soit étrange, il était certain que cette Garde Royale était la réponse à son comportement anormal. Il me l'avait bien dit, ces hommes aux pouvoirs presque démoniaques étaient des hommes de la Garde personnelle de la Reine, je ne savais rien de la raison de leur présence dans cette Académie d'apparence vouée à un simple enseignement pourtant je pouvais être certain qu'ils seraient présents ce jour-là. Mais s'ils se trouvaient au service de la Reine, celle-ci n'avait-elle pas connaissance de l'existence des démons ? Du fait que l'un d'entre eux me servait ? Et, même si l'on admettait le fait quelle n'ai pas été informée de la nature de mon majordome, pourquoi aurais-je été convié à cette après-midi ? Etait-ce seulement par souvenir pour l'amitié qui unissait les Phantomhive et la famille Royale avant ce dramatique incendie ?

« Je le sais bien. » Tranchais-je sèchement pour chasser ces pensées basées sur trop peu d'informations pour être fiables. Mon regard croisa celui du démon, j'aurais pu lui demander le pourquoi de cette invitation et il aurait pu me répondre, mais me reposer ainsi sur lui m'agaçait, il essayait de me faire aller dans le sens qu'il avait choisit et je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. « Ne me sous-estime pas Sebastian. J'ai dit que je voulais trouver la vérité. Je me rendrai auprès de la Reine, occupe-toi des préparatifs nécessaires. »

Je vis alors les lèvres du brun se resserrer en une fine trace blanchâtre alors que ses yeux carmins se bornaient à regarder un point distant. Puis, étrangement, un sourire germa à la commissure de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux sanguins se reposaient sur moi avec une certaine joie que j'avais du mal à comprendre. Avait-il changé ses esprits ? Ou bien était-ce simplement le fait que je ne lui obéissais pas qui le faisait sourire ? Je préférai ne pas en connaître la réponse…

Le lendemain je confiais au démon un lettre que j'avais rédigée la veille en soirée, destinée à la Reine elle-même et lui faisant part de ma présence certaine quatre semaines plus tard, défiant Sebastian de se débarrasser de la lettre. Il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet mais agit étrangement au court de la journée, je préféra écarter l'idée qu'il puisse être vexé. Une seconde lettre arriva alors au manoir quelques jours plus tard, avec les détails de cette partie de chasse dont les horaires et le lieu de rendez-vous qui était une des nombreuses propriétés de la famille Royale, transmise de génération en génération, pour l'occasion une résidence bâtie à l'orée d'une forêt, souvent utilisée pour ces regroupements. Sebastian se fit alors un honneur à souligner à quel point l'endroit était idéal pour fusiller une personne en faisant passer cela pour un accident et la privant de soins d'urgence, mais encore une fois je l'ignorai. Ses remarques se firent de plus en plus nombreuses de jour en jour et, bien qu'il sembla arrêter de vouloir influencer ma décision, il ne se priva pas de ses piques.

Signe supplémentaire de son abandon, bien vite un cheval à la robe noire d'encre fut amené jusqu'aux écuries du manoir, un cheval robuste de sang pur que le démon avait spécialement fait venir pour l'occasion. Mon majordome se chargeait de m'entraîner à tirer sur des cibles mouvantes depuis le dos de l'animal, il n'y avait pas énormément à faire à vrai dire puisqu'il m'était déjà arrivé de participer à ce genre de chasses. Ainsi ces exercices journaliers étaient surtout pour habituer l'étalon aux coups de fusils proches de ses oreilles et à m'obéir facilement pour ne pas que je sois désavantagé en vitesse. Car bien que ce ne soit jamais réellement dit par politesse, il était évident que le meilleur participant de cette chasse _amicale_ aurait les plus grands prestiges. Et ainsi, plus vite que je ne l'eu cru, nous étions à une nuit seulement de cet évènement.

Le dîné que m'avait servit mon majordome fut copieux, pour me donner l'énergie nécessaire, avait-il dit, et il m'envoya également me coucher tôt. Me mettant ainsi au lit alors que la nuit tombait à peine j'eu la désagréable impression de retomber dans l'enfance à laquelle j'avais échappé ces dernières années et je ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer. Il ne répondit rien si ce n'est des rires qui ne présageaient rien de bon pour d'autres occasions. Je trouva cependant rapidement le sommeil, j'avais passé les derniers jours à réfléchir à différents scénarios vis-à-vis de cette invitation, finissant par me ranger quelque peu dans l'avis du démon, s'il venait à mourir je pouvais abandonner l'idée de trouver la vérité et même de maintenir cette entreprise à son niveau actuel. Mais un démon pouvait-il seulement mourir ? Je ne craignais pas pour ma vie, je savais que ce majordome hors du commun plaçait ma survie en priorité, pour ensuite pouvoir dévorer mon âme, mais je devais encore utiliser le démon pour arriver à mes fins et peut-être avais-je fait un mauvais mouvement…

Mais mon sommeil ne me priva pas longtemps de ces réflexions, bien avant le matin mes instincts me tirèrent du repos, mis en alerte par des sons qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Lorsque j'entre ouvrit la porte de ma chambre un bruit de verre cassé m'aida à localiser la source de ce raffut, me conduisant le long des couloirs jusqu'à la vue qu'offrait les escaliers principaux sur le hall d'entré. Le temps que mes pas que je voulais discrets se rapprochent de l'endroit, tout bruit avait cessé cependant, laissant place à un dialogue où la présence du démon m'interpela, jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse le second. Dans l'obscurité à peine brisée par quelques bougies laissées allumées les cheveux attachés en catogan étaient visiblement plus longs et un monocle à peine soutenu par l'arête de son nez mettait un peu plus en valeur ses yeux d'un jaune perçant… Ces yeux qui me rappelèrent milles et un évènement dont ma mise à mort programmée.

« Tu es venu rendre visite à mon maître, Claude ? » Perça la voix de Sebastian, d'un calme déconcertant au vu de la situation. Je ne pouvais alors plus hésité sur l'identité de cet homme, bien que son physique n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'accident du manoir Trancy, ses yeux ne mentaient pas et le démon ne pouvait se tromper sur l'identité d'un de ses compères…

« Non. A toi, Sebastian. » Le silence se fit jusqu'à ce qu'il continu de lui-même. « Tu comptes réellement l'emmener devant la Reine ? Ne me dis pas que tu es assez stupide pour faire cela. »

« T'inquiéterais-tu pour _mon_ jeune maître ? Merci d'être si concerné, le jeune Trancy te manque peut-être ? » Avec ces deux attaques directes je ne fut pas surpris de voir le visage laiteux de Claude se crisper violemment un bref instant.

« Je souhaite simplement pouvoir récupérer l'âme de cet enfant, tu devrais savoir qu'une âme telle qu'elle ne se gâche pas aussi stupidement. »

« Et justement, je ne te la laisserais pas. » Lança Sebastian dans un léger rire moqueur. Les deux démons s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, l'un clairement agacé et l'autre semblant satisfait de mener la danse sur son territoire. Sans qu'une autre parole ne soit échangée, l'homme aux cheveux dorénavant longs et suivant ses mouvements gracieusement lança un dernier regard dégoûté à mon majordome et ne s'inquiéta pas de lui tourner le dos pour ressortir par là où il était entré, les portes principales laissées entrouvertes. Un bref instant, le regard carmin se posa sur moi pour aussitôt se désintéresser de mon apparence et s'occuper de remettre la pièce en état, je restais alors un moment sur place, immobile, mon unique œil rivé sur le dos de Sebastian, avant que je ne décide finalement d'aller me recoucher, leurs paroles s'ajoutant à l'écho de mes pensées pour la longue journée qui commencerait bientôt.

oOo

_L'âme est précieuse, la votre l'étant d'autant plus, je l'enfermerais dans ce fort._

oOo

**Un grand merci à chacune et chacun d'entre vous !**

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits :**

_**- TABb,** hello Angie ! Hu hu tu lies ça avant les cours ? T'espère voir un démon en remplaçant ? XDDD Merci pour ta review !_

_**- Joker, **ton soutient avoir des failles ? De quoi tu parles ?! C'est un merveilleux soutient ! XD Et tu mérites donc très bien ces remerciements ! Ohhh gros bisou rendu X3 Ciel est un shtroumph et oui, ça explique les vêtements bleus et la taille, mouhahhahahha ! Mais que veux-tu ? Elles ne recherchent pas le remboursement de leurs gentillesses~  
__Ouiiii allez je vais me faire un chapitre « Un Diner presque Parfait » avec Seb vs Angelina XDDDD Ce serait beau~  
__Hu hu contente que cette scène de famille t'ait plu, j'avais un peu peur que ça fasse trop guimauve XD Surtout la fin avec Seb, mais je pouvais pas le voir s'en empêcher dans une situation pareille ! XD  
__Oui oui il arrive ce chapitre, avec du retard mais bon XD Et la phrase perso c'était pas pour Ciel à la base mais j'avoues, il me détint dessus depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic XD  
__Je t'aiiime ! Câlin tout doux rendu ! Merci infiniment !_


	63. Chapter 63

**Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis avec ce nouveau chapitre, période d'examen oblige un peu de relâchement de ce côté ! Néanmoins j'espère que vous trouverez ce nouveau chapitre et l'apprécierez !**

**Bonne lecture et surtout : passez de bonnes fêtes !**

**Chapter 63 : Devil's Queen**

oOo

_Des profondeurs des eaux sauront surgir les ombres d'un passé,_

oOo

Alors que la voiture s'avançait dans les chemins de plus en plus terreux de la campagne anglaise, de loin des murs se dressaient de plus en plus hauts dans le ciel bleu. Un bleu presque estival malgré l'hiver. Toutefois le froid ne trompait pas et j'avais hâte d'entrer sur la propriété pour m'abriter quelques heures du vent hivernal qui n'avait aucun mal à s'attaquer à la banquette sur laquelle j'étais installé. Sebastian était à l'avant, assit en silence à l'extérieur pour guider les deux chevaux de traits et le pur sang entraîné qui trottait à côté. Il n'avait pas dit un mot ce jour-là, ou en tout cas, s'était limité au nécessaire, il avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien à m'expliquer sur la nuit précédente, et pourtant il savait que j'avais été témoin de la scène. J'avais essayé de l'amener sur le sujet, les mots de Claude me concernant étaient restés fermement encrés dans mon esprit, je n'arrivais pas à voir en quoi une âme pouvait être meilleure qu'une autre, surtout alors que tout semblait me rapprocher d'Alois qu'il avait complètement abandonné à son sort. Mais le démon ne disait rien et ignorait presque mes questions, s'en détournant poliment avec ses excuses bidons dont il a le secret.

Trop rapidement à mon goût, le retentissement des sabots s'arrêta et par une des vitres de mon côté j'observais le mur de pierres pâles, d'un blanc presque écoeurant. Une immense porte se dressait juste devant nous et fut rapidement ouverte après quelques mots échangés entre mon majordome et des gardes. Les chevaux s'avancèrent alors au coeur du mur, passant alors dans un couloir profond d'une dizaine de mètres au bout duquel une autre porte s'ouvrait, sécurité prestigieuse pour la femme la plus puissante du pays si ce n'était du monde.

De l'autre côté de cet imposant mur de pierres blanches se trouvait un chemin de sable fin qui s'éloignait jusqu'aux rives d'un grand lac à l'eau sombre et se scindait en deux pour rejoindre une vaste résidence, digne d'un château, ce devait même en être un. La forêt par contre était sauvage et épaisse, difficilement tenue hors de l'endroit et se rapprochant de la résidence comme si elle voulait l'engloutir dans son feuillage de nuances vertes. Rapidement les chevaux s'immobilisèrent devant les immenses portes de la résidence forestière, un vaste balcon desservi par plusieurs marches aux deux battants de bois clair sculptés d'emblèmes royaux. Rapidement un des battants fut ouvert et, tandis que le démon qui me servit de majordome m'aidait à mettre pied à terre, une forme s'extirpa de la résidence pour venir m'accueillir.

Les cheveux clairs de cet homme me dirent immédiatement penser à Undertaker, étant sur mes gardes après les nombreuses remarques de Sebastian, mais je me rendis bien vite à l'évidence que je n'avais jamais rencontré cette personne. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc pur et tombaient en dessous de sa mâchoire avec légèreté et ses yeux d'un violet lumineux ne quittaient pas une seconde ma silhouette, ignorant complètement mon majordome. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant moi, une main au niveau de son coeur et ce fut le seul instant où la pression de ses yeux d'améthyste se retira.

« Comte Phantomhive, je présume ? » Je hochai vaguement la tête en confirmation, mais l'erreur ne pouvait simplement pas être faite, il n'y avait pas énormément d'autres invités de mon âge, pour ne pas dire aucun. « C'est un honneur. Je me présente, Ash, majordome de sa majesté. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'au salon. » Dit-il alors qu'il reprenait déjà la direction de l'entrée. Mais il s'arrêta un instant pour enfin regarder Sebastian et lui indiquer la direction des écuries au Nord de la propriété et aux limites de la dense forêt. Mon majordome démoniaque ne dit rien et se contenta d'un sourire entendu à leur échange silencieux.

Nous venions à peine d'arriver et déjà j'étais privé de mon garde du corps, je ne pouvais retenir des regards vers la silhouette sombre de Sebastian qui s'éloignait docilement, me paressant alors bien lâche, avant que je ne comprenne que l'on ne pourrait rien refuser sans attirer des regards plus suspects encore. Le manche maculé de l'épée accrochée à la ceinture du costume blanc de neige de ma nouvelle escorte me confirma un peu plus ce raisonnement : sans doute était-il des mêmes rangs que ceux qui s'étaient fait passer pour mes professeurs. Ainsi, mieux fallait-il donner l'impression de ne rien avoir à se reprocher pour éviter une mise à mort publique.

Qui que fut ce Ash, il jouait bien le rôle de l'employer model au service de sa Reine, il m'introduit dans le salon des invités, m'offrant à boire et à manger, que je refusa tout deux par précaution, me présenta minutieusement les autres convives déjà présents et se retira tout aussi modestement pour aller accueillir les prochains arrivés. Ainsi je fut laissé seul avec les quatre puissances d'Angleterre déjà présentes, tous des hommes connus dans le pays et dont le portrait était régulièrement dressé dans les journaux pour féliciter leurs actions pendant cette miraculeuse révolution industrielle qui plaçait le commerce anglais en vitrine du monde. Rapidement je saisie ma chance et, restant toutefois sur mes gardes, discutait avec les hommes présents. D'abord récalcitrants ils furent bien vite obligés d'admettre que même si je n'étais qu'un enfant je pouvais sans problème tenir le niveau de leurs discussions et assez rapidement je n'eu plus que quelques discrètes remarques sur mon jeune âge.

Mais je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux échanges avec ces hommes imposants, ce qui me préoccupait réellement était l'absence de ceux qui s'étaient fait passer pour mes professeurs. Pas que je m'étais attendu à ce qu'ils viennent m'accueillir avec leurs faux sourires dissimulant leurs armes traîtresses, mais je pensais tout de même voir l'un d'entre eux rester dans l'ombre pour veiller à la sûreté des lieux et donc, de la Reine Victoria. Leur absence commençait à me faire douter de mes conclusions, peut-être leur menace n'était-elle plus si importante que les derniers mois ? Et même cette invitation sans aucun rapport avec nos conflits. Cependant, ces idées saugrenues s'écartèrent vite de mon esprit lorsque mon majordome revint à mes côtés, sans un mot et guettant les recoins du salon richement décoré d'or et de pourpre ; je ne pouvais pas baisser ma vigilance alors que le comportement de l'homme était si significatif de la situation et ses risques.

Depuis le retour de Sebastian rien n'avait vraiment changé, personne ne faisait attention à la présence des employés, ici tout ce qui importait était le rang des invités, pas celui de leurs _bagages_. Pourtant, j'étais quelque peu plus à l'aise maintenant que la figure de pierre était revenue à mes côtés, oubliant presque par moment de faire attention à ce qui m'entourait pour ne plus que me concentrer sur les affaires et les futures collaborations qu'envisageaient déjà les hommes d'expérience, voyant ma présence ici comme seule preuve de mon potentiel. L'après-midi touchait bientôt à sa fin et l'ambiance se faisait plus endormie alors que les estomacs se préparaient à recevoir le dîner. Mais une annonce chassa bien vite ces idées, la Reine allait enfin faire son apparition. On nous expliqua qu'elle était allée se reposer dans sa chambre jusqu'à maintenant, ayant été fatiguée par le voyage jusqu'ici, évidemment, personne ne lui en tenait rigueur, malgré la longue attente. Qui le pouvait ?

La femme ne fut plus très longue à se montrer, descendant prudemment les marches de l'escalier menant au petit salon, je reconnu Ash à ses côtés mais bien vite mon regard fut attiré par une autre présence qui n'était autre que celle droite comme un i et sévère de William T. Spears. Mon regard se figea sur cette forme habillée de noir au regard émeraude sévère qui bien vite su me trouver parmi la dizaine d'invités et leurs servants. Ce regard à peine obstrué par les verres de ses lunettes sût me faire presque totalement ignorer la femme d'un âge mûr qui s'avançait lentement jusqu'à nous, suivie de près par sa tenue de tissus riches et devancée de son regard cendre.

Je ne réussit à oublier Spears que lorsque la Reine s'approcha de moi, me salua et, passant à mes côtés pour se diriger vers un collaborateur de longue date, me glissa qu'elle m'attendrait après le souper dans sa chambre pour s'entretenir avec moi. Je ne prêtais alors plus aucune attention aux regards de défis que s'échangeaient mon majordome et son ancien _collègue_, préférant tenter de trouver la raison pour laquelle la Reine si difficilement approchable voulait me parler seul à seul.

oOo

_Et dans une pièce close, les souvenirs seront révélés._

oOo

**Merci à toutes et tous d'avoir lu, prenez ce chapitre comme un cadeau de Noël de ma part ah ah ! (Dommage que ce soit pas tombé sur le chap spécial Noël mais bon XD)  
****Profitez des vacances surtout et reposez vous bien !**

**Remerciements aux non-connectés :**

_**- Joky, **__oui n'est-ce pas ? Je suis contente de ne pas avoir lâché l'écriture depuis tout ce temps, pourtant des fois j'en avais bien envie en voyant tout ce que j'avais à faire à côté XD Je te rend ton bisou ma chérie~ Et oui la fin est proche, enfin je pense, honnêtement plus j'écris plus ils semblent vouloir repousser ça, je verrai bien où ça me conduira XD Mais en tout cas les enjeux vont pas tarder à être tirés au clair ! Que de bonnes questions tu as là ma chère~ Et oui Claude V2 fait son apparition ! Il repassera certainement d'ailleurs, il finira peut-être même du bon côté, qui sait ? XD Là mes persos contrôlent complètement l'histoire alors je les laisse faire ! XD  
__Oui Ciel à la classe malgré son jeune âge, mais en fait c'est pas si énorme que ça du fait de son éducation ! La bourgeoisie était bien placée à ce niveau là ! Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai posté le jour même que tu l'as demander, tu as bien de la chance c'est rare que ça fasse ça XD Merci pour ton soutient, du fond du coeur ! Passe un bon Noël ma chérie, je t'aime !_


	64. Chapter 64

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Un bon gros chapitre pour compenser avec mon absence, je suis désolée de prendre tout ce temps, le fait est que j'écrit cette fic depuis longtemps et commence un peu à perdre l'envie de la continuer. Enfin, je dis pas mais je ne compte pas la laisser sans fin rassurez-vous !  
****Les prochains chapitres risquent de comporter des bonus etc, ce devait déjà être le cas de celui-ci mais j'ai pas mal de devoirs alors pas pu XD  
****E****n tout cas j'espère que ceux d'entre vous qui me suivent encore apprécient la fic !**

**Chapter 64 : Devil's Stage**

oOo

_La lumière peut être plus effrayante que les ténèbres._

oOo

Nous étions seuls dans cette pièce rendue exiguë par sa hauteur, les murs devaient pourtant être longs et l'espace donné vaste, mais les étagères qui recouvraient les murs enlevaient totalement cette impression. Les quelques fauteuils perdus au centre de la pièce tapissée de livres semblaient effrayés par les milliers de pages et rester le plus loin possible des tours d'ébène, se rapprochant alors au centre de la pièce carrelée. Cette proximité ne me plaisait aucunement. Les yeux d'un bleu livide, légèrement opaques, qui ne cessaient de me fixer me mettaient mal à l'aise, m'inspiraient une appréhension que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? Nous étions seule et elle n'était plus qu'une femme d'un âge avancé, tout juste bonne à remplir de la paperasse et faire bonne figure auprès des puissances étrangères qui étaient loin d'égaler l'Angleterre. Nos _gardes du corps_ respectifs étaient restés à l'extérieur de cette petite pièce qu'elle avait dit « plus calme pour parler tranquillement ». Les mains ridés étaient jointes sur les pans de la riche robe, agitées d'aucun mouvement, d'aucun tic, j'étais sans doute le seul ici à ne pas être à mon aise. Mais je pouvais difficilement retourner la situation pour me trouver plus confortable en face de la femme la plus puissante de ce pays, non, cet empire.

Ses yeux limpides continuaient de m'observer, comme s'ils étaient intéressés par mon tumulte intérieur, je commençais même à demander si elle ne m'avait pas demandé de venir uniquement pour m'observer. Je jetais quelques coups d'œil en direction de la porte qui était à ma gauche, le démon était-il toujours à attendre patiemment de l'autre côté en compagnie de Spears ? Si oui, j'étais surpris de ne pas les entendre se mener la vie dure, ils n'avaient jamais pu se supporter d'après ce que j'avais été donné de voir. Les lèvres sèches de la vieille femme se séparèrent finalement l'une de l'autre, lentement, me donnant tout le temps de me rendre compte qu'elle allait parler et de me préparer à écouter.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire jusqu'à présent, mon cher Ciel, mais je suis navrée de la mort de tes parents. C'était il y a combien de temps déjà ? »

« Trois ans. » Répondis-je, je ne faisais aucune remarque sur ses condoléances lamentables.

« Oh oui, trois ans déjà… Le temps ne s'arrête jamais, même après de tels drames. » Le regard de la Reine se perdit sur les rainures des ouvrages quelques secondes avant de ne se poser à nouveau sur ma silhouette. « Néanmoins, tu es encore en vie et c'est un véritable soulagement. Je me demande comment tu as pu réussir la prouesse de disparaître ainsi. » Elle eut un petit rire discret puis me donna un sourire soulagé, sans doute aussi contrôlé que le reste de son petit jeu.

« C'était uniquement pour ma sécurité, votre majesté. » Encore une fois, j'évitais de trop m'étendre, ne pouvant dire si elle tentait de trouver qui avait pu me cacher tout ce temps ou si elle était déjà au courant des cachoteries élaborées par ma tante depuis toutes ces années. Elle n'insista pas sur le sujet.

« Je suis flattée que tu es accepté de participer aux jeux de demain, Ciel, je n'en attendais pas autant, alors que tu viens seulement de relancer le commerce de ta famille. » Elle n'était pas la seule à être surprise, mais elle devait bien savoir que c'était uniquement pour ce que je serais capable de remporter ici, toutes ces nouvelles portes qui allaient s'ouvrir face à ma route une fois cette journée de festivités écoulée.

« Et j'ai été d'autant plus flatté par votre invitation, votre majesté. Je n'en attendais pas autant. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, votre majesté. » Un sourire doucereux naquit, venant étirer la peau blanchie par le temps.

« Je suis certaine que tu seras à la hauteur, tu devrais sans doute te retirer dorénavant, la nuit risque d'être courte. » De toute évidence la Reine avait eu ce qu'elle souhaitait, je restait tout de même sur ma fin, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait pu tirer de cette entrevue banale. A moins qu'elle ne souhaitait que s'assurer de mon identité ? Sans surprise le démon était toujours là de l'autre côté de la porte. La Reine Victoria n'avait pas fait une seule allusion à son sujet, pas plus à sa Garde Royale qui en avait après moi. Jouait-elle les inconscientes ? Ou bien l'était-elle réellement ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une Reine se voyait manipuler par ses propres hommes.

Le regardé émeraude de Spears m'étudia longuement alors qu'il pénétrait dans la bibliothèque aussitôt l'avais-je quittée, un regard froid à en donner des frissons, je préférais ne pas imaginer ce qu'avait pu dire mon majordome qui pour sa part arborait un air satisfait. Ses mains passèrent autour du col de mes vêtements alors qu'il réajustait le ruban noué à mon cou, sans doute pas assez parfaitement arrangé pour les yeux carmins du démon.

« Monsieur souhaite-t-il se reposer ? » Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire que je _souhaitais_ me reposer de si bonne heure. Mais l'entretient avec la Reine m'avait confirmé que je n'obtiendrais sans doute rien de cette soirée, je n'avais qu'à attendre de me retrouver face aux pièges qui risquaient de m'être tendus le lendemain. Même si cette pensée était idiote, j'avais quelque peu hâte de me retrouver face aux hommes de la Reine. Pour obtenir toujours plus de réponses et savoir quel rôle elle pouvait jouer sous ses airs de monarque innocent.

« Oui. Demain est le 'grand jour' après tout. »

« Je dirais plutôt que c'est une simple partie de chasse, monsieur. » Rétorqua le démon avec un léger sourire alors qu'il me conduisait déjà vers les étages supérieurs. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte, identique à toutes celles qui peuplaient l'étage. Sans doute tous les invités étaient-ils logés ici. « Si vous avez besoin de moi je serais juste de l'autre côté. »

« Ca paraitra suspicieux si tu passes la nuit dans le couloir Sebastian. » Dis-je en entrant dans la spacieuse chambre d'invité.

« Je ferais en sorte de ne pas être vu, monsieur. » M'assura-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance pour ce qui était des invités humains, mais je n'étais pas aussi sûr en ce qui concernait Spears, je n'étais même pas sûr de devoir le ranger dans les humains à vrai dire. Néanmoins je n'ajoutais rien et laissait le démon retirer mes vêtements de jour comme il le faisait toujours ainsi que tirer les grands rideaux de la chambre, bien que de toute façon je me lèverais sans doute aux aurores. « Faites de beaux rêves, jeune comte. » Lança-t-il avec tout son sarcasme habituel alors qu'il refermait la porte sur lui. Je laissa un léger soupire résonner dans la soirée silencieuse.

La nuit était passée lentement, si lentement que le temps m'avait semblé s'être fait suspendre. Je n'avais fermé les yeux que tard, ne pouvant m'empêcher de repenser au regard inquisiteur de la Reine, elle qui par le passé était dite proche de mes parents. Pourtant elle n'avait que rapidement parlé d'eux. Mais bien que je ne trouva le sommeil que tardivement, ma nuit me parut assez reposante pour me permettre de participer sans crainte à la partie de chasse. De toute façon je savais que le démon serait présent quoi qu'il arrive.

Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, le lendemain le démon vint me réveiller avec la douceur dont il était si maître en ouvrant sans pitié les rideaux, par chance, les fenêtres donnaient justement sur l'Est et ainsi peut importe que ce fut l'aurore ou non j'eu la chance que les rayons matinaux puissent me réveiller. Non sans un grognement exaspéré je me redressais sur le doux matelas qu'il me fallait quitter et attendais que le démon se charge de me préparer pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner qui devait être servit dans la salle à manger.

Tout comme la veille au dîner, le démon observa avec attention les plats servis, il m'avait assuré pouvoir détecter tout type de poison humain à l'odorat ou a la vue et je lui laissais donc cette tâche. Mais il n'y avait pas énormément de choses à craindre de ce côté-là puisqu'un empoisonnement ne serait pas très discret comme façon d'éliminer quelqu'un, et même compliqué, lorsqu'il y avait plusieurs convives. Je préférais donc apprécier la nourriture servie, bien entendu délicieuse, puisque servie à la table de la Reine d'Angleterre. Cependant je ne pu apprécier longtemps les mets.

« Mais dis-moi mon petit, les personnes ne participant pas au jeu ne devaient-elles pas rentrer chez elle ce matin ? Que fais-tu encore là ? » M'avait interpelé un des six joueurs, moi comprit, il fut rapidement soutenu par d'autres, bien plus moqueurs, qui montraient clairement qu'ils ne voyaient pas de place pour un enfant ici.

« Bien évidemment, c'est car je participe à cette chasse en tant que comte Phantomhive. Je compte bien montrer que le jeu est le domaine de mon entreprise. » Ajoutais-je en observant chacun des convives pour leur montrer que je ne comptais pas perdre la partie. Quelques autres moqueries surgirent, mais bien vite elles se turent pour montrer leur désaccord, mais le petit déjeuner se finit sans aucune autre altercation, principalement à cause du regard lourd de sous-entendus qu'adoptait la Reine.

Aussitôt le repas finit, les écuyers et certains des majordomes des invités allèrent sceller les chevaux et les conduisirent également à l'orée de la forêt où nous nous retrouvions tous. Par peur de la tricherie la plus part des chevaux furent escorter par plusieurs employés de leur propriétaire, mon étalon noir fut sans doute le seul à faire cette petite marche seul. Le démon ayant affirmé que rester à mes côtés seraient plus sage après que j'ai réussit à tourner les concurrents contre moi. Mais ce ton de reproche n'enleva en rien l'éclat d'amusement des yeux du démon. Bien qu'il avait été récalcitrant à l'idée de m'emmener jusqu'ici il semblait finalement s'amuser. Peut-être trop même.

Pour rejoindre les montures nous longeâmes le large étang qui bordait la propriété, l'eau était calme et sombre, il était impossible de voir le fond bien que le ciel fut dégagé. Cette étendue d'eau ne m'inspirait rien de bon, sans doute à cause du souvenir d'Hannah qui avait disparu dans les eaux cette nuit là… Qui savait ce que cette étendue pouvait dissimuler ? Mais je fus bien le seul à m'attarder sur ce dernier, les autres étaient déjà en scelle et je dus me dépêcher de faire de même. Une fois que les six chevaux fièrement montés furent disposés le long d'une ligne imaginaire, la Reine Victoria s'avança, prenant garde à ne pas souiller les étoffes de sa nouvelle robe (celle-ci étant de meilleure convenance) à ses côtés se tenait l'homme qui s'était présenté comme Ash, toujours habillé de blanc mais la terre humide ne semblait pas l'atteindre, aucune tâche n'étant venue ternir son image.

La Reine leva solennellement une main, le silence se fit alors, même les chevaux semblèrent se taire. Lorsqu'elle l'eut abaissée, dans une attente presque insoutenable, son majordome appuya sur la gâchette d'un petit calibre, canon pointé vers le ciel, pour donner le départ. L'attente ne fut pas longue avant que les chevaux ne furent dirigés à toute allure dans les quatre coins de l'immense forêt, chaque concurrent partant dans la direction qui lui paressait la plus propice.

Pour ma part je partis vers le Nord-Ouest, un étalon à la robe sable me suivit sur une petite distance mais finit par s'éloigner sur ordre de son monteur. Je me retrouvais vite seul, dans l'étendue de verdure déserte. Car oui déserte elle l'était. Pas un cri de faisant, pas même un chant d'oiseau. Tout semblait calme, pourtant des coups de feu commençaient à se faire entendre plus loin, venant de toutes les directions. Mais à mesure que je m'avançait, prenant garde à laisser l'étalon au trot, la forêt sembla s'éveiller. Peut-être apeuré par les coups de feu, un lièvre assez gras finit par sortir des fourrés, je n'eu à peine à tirer sur les rennes de mon destrier du jour l'arrêter. Je mis ensuite l'animal en joue et d'une rapide pression de la gâchette, la première proie gisait morte au sol.

Je quitta le dos du grand animal couleur encre pour aller ramasser le butin, l'emmenant par les pattes arrière jusqu'à la scelle du cheval où je l'attachais solidement ainsi pendu. Le jeu avait commencé, je n'avais pas une idée du temps déjà écoulé, mais je savais être loin du coucher de Soleil qui marquerait la fin de la partie. La forêt était sombre, le démon avait même du rester en arrière parmi les autres intendants, mais j'avais confiance. Tout ce que je devais faire c'était m'assurer de remporter le jeu. Sebastian s'occuperait bien de son propre rôle qui était de me garder en vie jusque là.

De nouveaux coups de feu furent tirés plus proches cette fois, une nuée d'oiseaux quitta le domaine, sans doute agacés par ce dérangement constant je les comprenais parfaitement. Un jeune renard passa en courant face aux sabots avants de ma monture, je me dépêcha de le rattraper, ou en tout cas de le garder en vue le temps de viser et de l'atteidnre d'une balle mortelle. Chose faite, j'en étais à deux prises. Cependant le jeune âge de celui-ci me donnait envie de ne le compter que comme une moitié de prise. Je le garda tout de même, après tout, ces petits écarts peuvent jouer la partie lors des comptes.

Plus tard je vies par une ouverture dans le feuillage que les heures avaient défilées plus rapidement que je ne le pensais, j'avais déjà un bon nombre de proies accrochées à la scelle de l'étalon noir. Je restais confiant en ma victoire, il me restait encore de nombreuses balles pour augmenter un peu plus mon score. Je pensais vraiment que ce jeu ce finirait sans trop de mouvement… Puis un coup bien plus proche que les autres retentis, je me serais attendu à voir la balle se planter dans le sol aux pieds du cheval. Je m'apprêtais à montrer mon mécontentement à qui que fut aussi proche et inconscient, mais la soudaine agitation de ma monture m'en dissuada. Je m'attela alors à tenter de calmer la bête mais rien n'y faisait, plus vite que je ne l'eu cru je finit par être jeté en arrière et heurta le sol avec force.

A cause de la hauteur de ma chute il me fallu un petit moment avant de retrouver mes esprits, le ciel au dessus ma tête, en partie masqué par les feuillages, tournoyait encore et encore. Il me fallut un petit moment pour reprendre mes esprits. Mais alors que tout redevenait enfin palpable et dicté par les lois de la gravité, une ombre passa au dessus de mes yeux. Puis se fut un visage qui se pencha vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Les sourcils légèrement froncés dans sa concentration, l'homme aux cheveux et la tenue de neige me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Je reconnu rapidement Ash, mais cette information ne me suffisait pas à trouver la raison de sa présence ici. Cependant, le froncement de ses sourcils ne me laissait rien présager de bon, ses faux sourires aimables étaient dorénavant loin derrière lui. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire de m'aider à me relever, agacé par son manque de réaction, quand il leva bien haut son bras droit. Dans sa main, une épée à la lame effilée proche des anciennes armes d'escrimes et à la garde finement taillée étincelait dans les rares rayons de lumière arrivant jusqu'ici.

Puis l'étaux d'ivoire qu'était sa main s'abattu avec rapidité, je sentais déjà la lame pénétrer la peau de mon cou mais je n'avais même pas le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Toute cette situation était bien trop irréelle pour que je la prenne au sérieux. La lame ne devint plus qu'un jet de lumière, disparu de mon champ de vision, remplacée par le sourire suffisant de l'homme en blanc et puis… et puis il y eut cet insupportable éclat métallique, ainsi que ma respiration légèrement accélérée, démontrant que le geste mortel avait été arrêté de peu.

Je relevais les yeux pour dévisager le démon qui une fois de plus s'était fait attendre. Songeant déjà au sermon que je lui donnerai pour l'obliger à se montrer plus efficace, mais ce ne fut pas le regard rubis que je trouvais, à la place ce fut un regard émeraude intensifié par une fine paire de lunettes, remises machinalement en place.

Un nouveau entre choque, la disparition d'un poids dans mon cou que je n'avais même pas remarqué. Je prit cela pour un signe et roula rapidement sur le côté pour m'éloigner des deux hommes. Me mettant difficilement sur mes jambes je pu alors constater que l'épée était fermement tenue par une étrange paire de lames me faisant penser à un coupe haie. Cependant rien dans leur éclat ne me laissait pousser cette comparaison plus loin, c'était une arme, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Une nouvelle fois je regardais l'homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie, toujours aussi étonné de son identité. En fait, je n'y croyais tout simplement pas.

« Que fais-tu, William ? » Demanda la voix étrangement froide et dérangeante de Ash, ses iris violettes n'avaient plus aucun intérêt pour moi, elles dévisageaient Spears seul.

« Notre mission est claire, il suffit de mettre le démon hors d'état. » Rétorqua le brun sans être nullement dérangé par le comportement doucereux de son vis-à-vis.

« Détruire le porteur du pacte est un bon moyen de le déstabiliser, et donc, de prendre la main. »

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant. » Objecta Spears après une hésitation. J'aurais voulu lui arracher les mots de la bouche, je n'étais pas un gamin ! Mais leur conversation ne m'intéressait qu'à moitié, que faisait le démon ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore là ? Est-ce qu'il attendait que le suspens soit encore à son plus haut point pour apparaître ? C'était certain, j'aurais mon mot à dire avec son comportement d'imbécile.

Lorsque mon regard recroisa celui d'un étrange violet, ce fut pour voir la forme blanche se brouiller alors que Ash faisait un bon en avant, épée pointée vers moi pour une nouvelle attaque. Je n'étais même pas surpris de ce fait, mais la nouvelle intervention de Spears elle me laissa plus dans le doute. Le manche de l'arme du brun avait eu l'air de s'étendre, bloquant ainsi l'épée par une force de fer.

« Traitre. »

« Il n'y a aucune trahison si je tus le démon. Et je le ferais. » Rétorqua Spears en abaissant légèrement son étrange arme, Ash faisant de même. A quoi jouait Spears ? Ne me détestait-il pas ? Toutes ces fois où il a essayé de me mettre des battons dans les roues, où il m'a foudroyé du regard, clairement agacé par ma simple existence… Etait-il devenu fou ?

« Comme tu voudras. Mais ce sera ta seule chance, sache le, William. Je te regarde. » Ajouta-t-il avec dans un rire. De la lumière, ou bien des plumes, peut être un mélange des deux, semblèrent alors s'extirper des vêtements comme de la peau de l'homme de main de la Reine et un court instant après, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui à l'endroit qu'il occupait juste quelques secondes plus tôt. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi la famille royale semblait n'être entourée que d'êtres surnaturels ? Je regardais les environs, cherchant un endroit où il aurait pu mettre en place son stratagème, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un tel subterfuge.

Puis je rencontra les yeux rouges, se distinguant tout juste de l'ombre dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

oOo

_Comme le rire de la colombe peut sonner funèbre._

oOo

**Merci à vous tous qui avez lu ! Ce format de chapitre vous va ? Ou vous voulez à nouveau des plus courts ? Dites moi !**

**Remerciements aux non-inscrits :**

_**- Jocker**__, Je sais bien que je peux prendre le temps que je veux, mais que ça m'énerve ! XD Donc j'essaye de me presser le citron mais tellement d'autres trucs que je veux faire ! enfin, pour le moment on peut pas dire que je me dépêche non plus XD  
__Ouiii c'est horrible ! maintenant j'ai la technique, je fais des plans avant d'écrire une fic, je sais comment ça finit, ce qui est obligé, et c'est génial ! XD Je suis vers la fin d'une autre fic là, qu'une 20 aine de chap ! miracle ! XD  
__Oh mais certains ont la classe innée chérie ! XD  
__Merci pour tout ma puce, je t'aiiiime !_


End file.
